Love Is Never Wrong
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Tak ada yang salah dari Cinta yang tumbuh di hatimu, Baekkie. Karena kita pun kadang tak tahu pada siapa kita akan jatuh dalam pesona Cinta"/ ChanBaek / OOC/GS/New Fic/ Hope You like guys
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Annyeong yeorobeun_ _ **...**_

 _Naeun_ Byun Baekhyun __ _imnida._ Tahun ini, usiaku genap dua puluh enam tahun. Aku tinggal di Seoul untuk saat ini. Aku sendiri sebenarnya lahir dan besar di Provinsi Gyeonggi. Letaknya tak jauh dari Seoul.

Hmm...

Aku pindah ke Seoul dengan membawa segenap mimpi yang kumiliki sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku di bidang _design,_ di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Busan, aku memutuskan pindah ke Seoul.

Bermodal sejumlah uang tabunganku aku menyewa sebuah gedung yang aku gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat kerjaku.

Sebelum datang ke ibukota Negara kebanggaanku ini, aku selalu membayangkan akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku bisa tinggal disini. Namun, kehidupan di Seoul ternyata tak semudah dan tak semenyenangkan yang kubayangkan.

Saat baru merintis bisnis ini, bisnis yang bergerak di bidang jasa _wedding organizer_ dan _event organizer_ , aku banyak mendapat penolakan. Bahkan tak sedikit yang bersikap acuh saat aku mengenalkan diriku kepada beberapa orang. Sampai kemudian aku bertemu seorang perempuan yang bernasib sama denganku. Kesulitan menjalani hidup di ibukota ini.

Bedanya, dia sedang menapaki karirnya di dunia keartisan dan bergabung dengan salah satu _agency_ yang cukup terkenal di negeri ini, yang tentunya usaha kerasnya tak bisa disamakan denganku yang sedang berjuang selangkah demi selangkah tanpa kenal menyerah untuk tegak berdiri tanpa bantuan _agency_ manapun.

Xiou Luhan!

Perawakannya tak jauh beda dariku. Mungil dan sangat cantik. Dia gadis keturunan China yang sudah tinggal di Korea lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Bahasa Koreanya sangat fasih.

Hmm... Aku mengagumi sosoknya yang adalah sahabatku, bukan yang sebagai artis. Karena bila menjadi artis, sikap Luhan akan berubah sangat tak bersahabat.

Dari Xiou Luhan, pintu bisnis yang sedang aku rintis seolah terbuka.

Karena kepiawaiannya dan promosi darinya, akhirnya kantorku yang dulu sangat kecil mulai di lirik orang. Banyak penyelenggaraan _event_ yang ku tangani, entah itu pernikahan, pameran lukisan, atau apapun itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku bisa pindah ke lokasi yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yang tentunya lebih besar dan lebih bagus. Aku juga bisa mempekerjakan beberapa orang di kantorku dan tentu saja aku bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya.

Aku tak tahu, akan jadi apa aku tanpa Xiou Luhan. Tak pernah habis ucapan terimakasih aku sampaikan kepadanya, karena dari dialah semua yang kumiliki berasal.

Dan Rusa Chinaku itu selalu tersenyum tulus dan berujar lembut padaku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

" _Bukan aku Baekkie. Aku hanya membukakan jalan untukmu, selanjutnya, kau sendiri yang membuat bisnismu berjalan. Mereka yang pernah memakai jasamu, pasti merasa puas dan akhirnya kembali lagi padamu untuk acara yang berbeda-beda. Yang harus kau pegang, keyakinanmu untuk mempertahankan mimpimu. Arrachi!"_

Hah!

Aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi saudaraku sendiri.

Hmm...

Pagi ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar bagus bahwa salah satu pewaris _Cloud 9_ Hotel _and_ Resort akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya. Yang menggembirakan, aku mendapatkan undangan khusus untuk datang ke hotel mereka karena apa? Karena biro jasaku akan menjadi satu-satunya pilihan mereka untuk diajak bekerja sama dalam mewujudkan pernikahan yang akan menyatukan dua pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park dan... Ehm... Kalau tidak salah keluarga Kang.

Hah...

"Baekhyunie _hwaiting_!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV END**_

.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan, menyapa dengan senyum manis beberapa orang yang sudah duduk melingkar di salah satu ruang rapat _Cloud_ 9 Hotel.

Dadanya berdegup kencang karena terlalu gugup dengan satu hal baru yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Dua keluarga yang duduk di ruangan itu bukan orang sembarangan. Kedua keluarga itu cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat, bukan hanya karena kerajaan bisnis mereka yang mengular di Korea saja, tapi juga di beberapa belahan dunia lainnya.

Dan Baekhyun berdiri seorang diri dihadapan mereka, karena sang asisten yang biasanya selalu mengikutinya, tak diijinkan masuk oleh petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"Anda boleh duduk Nona Byun!"

" _Nde."_ Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada pria dengan dandanan rapi yang tadi menyambutnya dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Shin Shindong.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya sekretaris pribadi keluarga Park."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada perempuan paruh baya itu, yang bisa dikatakan terlihat tegas dan cerdas.

"Disini yang mau menikah adalah Tuan muda Park, yang duduk disana. Dan Nona muda Kang, yang duduk disana. Kedua keluarga sepakat memakai jasa anda untuk mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan mereka. Sampai disini anda mengerti Nona Byun."

" _Nde_. Saya mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Ludahnya nyaris tak bisa di telannya dengan baik.

AC di ruangan ini bisa dikatakan cukup dingin, tapi suasana di ruangan ini cukup menegangkan. Tak satu pun dari wajah-wajah yang dilihat Baekhyun itu, mengembangkan senyumnya. Bahkan bila pun itu hanya senyum tipis.

Tuan muda Park yang di tunjuk Ny. Kim tadi, terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, tak jauh beda dengan Nona Kang.

' _Ya Tuhan! Apa aku salah berada ditempat ini?'_

"Konsep pernikahan mereka adalah _internasional royal wedding_. Anda pasti tahu seperti apa nantinya tamu yang akan datang ke pernikahan mereka bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan sosial mereka yang pasti dari kalangan atas, Baekhyun sudah memiliki gambaran akam seperti apa pesta pernikahan itu nantinya. Mewah, meriah dan pasti banyak sekali tamu yang akan hadir di acara itu.

"Kami tidak ingin tamu yang hadir kecewa dengan pesta yang akan kami gelar itu, jadi, pastikan semua sesuai dengan yang sudah di rencanakan. Anda hanya akan bertanggungjawab atas pemilihan tempat acara, dekorasi tempat acara dan kelangsungan acara tersebut. Untuk pemilihan pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan, semua sudah di atur dan di urus Jung _Bridal_. Sampai disini, ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

" _Nde._ Berapa tamu undangan yang akan hadir?"

"Untuk acara pemberkatan, tamu undangan sekitar tiga ratus dan untuk resepsi ada sekitar seribu lima ratus tamu undangan."

" _Mwo?!_ " Baekhyun memekik kaget. Mata kecilnya membulat seketika.

Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya mengurus pesta pernikahan seseorang, tamu yang paling banyak di dapatinya untuk satu pesta pernikahan paling tidak hanya sekitar lima ratus orang. Ini? Hah!

Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun saat gadis mungil itu memekik kaget. Tatapan mereka datar, kecuali Tuan muda Park yang tipis memamerkan senyumnya.

Dan hal itu tak berhasil membuat Baekhyun tenang. Dia justru semakin gugup.

" _Aish! Jinja. Help me now God."_

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

" _Aniya_. Ehm... Anda bisa melanjutkan kembali Nyonya Kim."

"Untuk selanjutnya, apapun mengenai pesta mereka, anda bisa berkonsultasi dengan saya. Dan mungkin setelah hari ini, anda akan lebih sering bertemu dengan saya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kertas dari tasnya, bersiap untuk menggambar sesuatu disana.

"Ehm... Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan!"

"Nona Kang! Apa yang anda inginkan dari sebuah pesta pernikahan? Kemeriahan pestanya? Dekorasinya? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?"

"Bukankah saya sudah mengatakan pada anda, jika anda ingin menanyakan hal itu, konsultasikan saja pada saya."

" _Jeosonghamnida_ Nyonya Kim. Yang akan menikah adalah Nona muda Kang dan Tuan muda Park. Yang tahu apa yang mereka inginkan untuk konsep pesta mereka adalah mereka sendiri. Saya tidak bisa bekerja tanpa bertanya pada orang yang bersangkutan dengan acara ini."

"Apakah anda pikir saya tak bersangkutan disini?"

"Apakah anda yang akan menikah?" mata Baekhyun polos menatap Ryeowook.

"Nona Byun! Jangan kurang ajar disini!" Ryeowook terlihat emosi.

"Saya bicara sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan. Buat saya ini penting, saya harus mendengar pendapat mereka sebelum mendesign dekorasi pesta untuk mereka. Saya tidak mau disalahkan kalau sampai acara ini tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka." Baekhyun menatap tenang perempuan yang sepertinya seusia dengan ibunya itu.

Sekali lagi, kalau setiap mata yang ada di tempat itu jeli, segaris senyum tipis kembali diperlihatkan Tuan Muda Park ketika Baekhyun melancarkan jawaban tegasnya pada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook! Tenanglah! _Chagi!_ Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaannya." Ujar seorang perempuan, yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Aneh! Raut mukanya berubah saat bicara pada... Ehm... Bisa dikatakan calon menantunya. Wajahnya lebih tenang dan senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Huft!

"Aku ingin suasana meriah yang tetap terlihat elegan. Bukankah seperti itu sayang?" Si Nona Kang menatap Si Tuan Park dengam senyum cantiknya. Yang sayangnya tak dibalas dengan baik oleh pria berambut ikal itu.

"Dengan nuansa _rose gold_ atau _silver glamour?_ " tanya Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat nona muda Kang mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sesekali lawan bicaranya, perhatiannya terbagi antara kertas yang digambarinya dan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau _rose gold_ seperti apa? Kalau _silver glamour_ seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Menunjukkan hasil gambarnya pada semua yang hadir di tempat itu.

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci tentang _design_ nya. Mulai dari dekorasi gereja tempat pemberkatan kedua mempelai nantinya dab lokasi pesta resepsi nantinya di gelar. Dari yang bertema _rose gold_ ataupun _silver glamour._

Baekhyun juga menjelaskan, dengan tamu yang begitu banyak, maka pesta akan di bagi menjadi tiga bagian.

"Kenapa harus tiga bagian?" tanya perempuan yang lebih muda, yang duduk tak jauh dari Tuan muda Park.

"Setiap tamu undangan yang hadir, pastinya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung kepada kedua mempelai atau orang tua mempelai dan bahkan mungkin ada yang meminta berfoto bersama. Hal itu akan memakan waktu lebih dari delapan jam. Saya tak bisa membiarkan kedua mempelai tetap berdiri di tempatnya dalam jangka waktu selama itu. Mereka butuh istirahat paling tidak tiga puluh menit."

Semua mata kembali menatap Baekhyun dan kerutan jelas terlihat di dahi mereka.

"Saya setuju." Sahut Tuan Muda Park, yang berhasil membuat semuanya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu perlu waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah pembicaraan yang bisa dikatakan sangat alot, keputusan diambil.

Pesta itu akan bernuansa _rose gold_ setelah Baekhyun memberi masukan lagi begitu dia tahu baju berwarna apa yang akan digunakan kedua mempelai nantinya. Juga, mereka setuju, pesta itu di beri jeda toga puluh menit di setiap tiga jam sekali dengan diisi oleh paduan suara.

Baekhyun keluar ruangan dengan perasaan lega. Huft!

"Hah! Akhirnya!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di Taman depan _Cloud_ 9 Hotel, dengan seorang perempuan yang usianya dua tahun diatasnya, Tiffany Hwang. Yang tak lain adalah asistennya atau Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya rekan kerja.

Mereka tengah istirahat disana sebelum kembali ke kantor.

Baekhyun terlihat rakus memakan _kimbap_ instan yang di belinya dari sebuah mini marker tak jauh dari taman itu, sesekali dia juga terlihat meminum susu.

Tatapan keduanya tertuju pada pintu masuk hotel Bintang lima itu, beberapa deret mobil mewah terparkir disana, lalu satu persatu orang yang Baekhyun jumpai di dalam ruangan tadi keluar dari hotel dan masuk ke mobil masing-masing. Tak berapa lama iring-iringan mobil itu meninggalkan pelataran hotel mewah tersebut.

"Baek-ah! Kau belum menjawabku. Bagaimana dengan pertemuannya? Berjalan lancar kah? Kenapa kau sangat lama di dalam sana tadi?"

Baekhyun menatap rekannya itu, dia memasukkan gigitan terakhir _kimbap_ nya, lalu meminum hingga tandas susunya, sebelum menjelaskan semuanya pada wanita yang baru bekerja dengannya dua tahun ini.

"Mencekam. Hhh... Aku tak tahu _eonni_ , kenapa mereka bisa hidup dengan muka kaku seperti itu."

"Muka kaku? Apa maksudmu?"

Hhhhh...

Terdengar jelas nafas Baekhyun di buang dengan sangat keras.

"Wajah mereka, seperti tak memiliki ekpresi sama sekali. Kau tahu, saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu, mereka menatapku seperti itu."

Baekhyun memperagakan beberapa ekpresi wajah yang ditangkapnya dari orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

" _Jinjayo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Hah! Berada diantara mereka membuatku sangat gugup dan juga tertekan."

"Apa tadi kau ada salah bicara?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Ani._ Kenapa?"

"Yang aku dengar, mereka tak akan memaafkan sekecil apapun kesalahan yang dibuat oleh bawahan mereka. Kalau sampai ketahuan, bawahannya itu bisa langsung di pecat."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" _Jinja?_ "

"Eoh."

"Haish! Hah... Kalau aku rasa, karyawan yang bekerja pada mereka pasti sangat tidak bahagia sekali ya _eonni_. Pasti selalu diliputi perasaan takut dan tegang."

Baekhyun kembali mendesah pelan.

"Bisa jadi. Ehm... _Geundae_... Kira-kira, siapa yang memberitahu mereka tentang kantor kita ya Baek-ah?"

"Luhannie?" tebak Baekhyun langsung di sanggah Tiffany.

" _Ani._ Aku rasa bukan Luhannie. Bisnis keluarga mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia hiburan. Jadi pasti bukan Luhan. Ehm..."

"Lalu siapa?"

" _Molla._ Yang pasti bukan Luhan."

"Haish!"

"Hah! Daripada kita pusing memikirkan siapa yang memberitahu mereka tentang kantor kita, sebaiknya kita kembali kesana. Aku rasa, suasana disana akan membuatmu jauh lebih rileks nantinya Baek-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ide Tiffany adalah yang terbaik untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Tanpa dua perempuan itu sadari, ada sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Daepyonim!_ "

"Jondae-ah! Kemarilah!"

Jongdae menuruti perintah atasannya. Mendekati jendela besar yang sejak tadi digunakan atasannya itu untuk melihat pemandangan di luar gedung itu.

"Lihatlah disana!"

Jongdae memperhatikan titik yang di maksud atasannya itu.

"Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus dan menyenangkan."

Jongdae menatap atasannya itu. Hampir sepuluh tahun dia bekerja pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Sejak pria itu belum menjadi apa-apa hingga sekarang dia yang sudah di percaya untuk memegang kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Tak pernah sekali pun dia mendengar pria itu memuji seorang wanita. Bahkan wanita yang menjadi tunangannya sekarang ini pun, tak pernah mendapatkan pujian darinya.

Tapi sekarang?

"Park _Daepyonim_!"

Hhhhh...

Pria yang di panggilnya itu membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu berbalik dan duduk kembali ke kursi kerjanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya sanga atasan yang membuat Jongdae tersadar akan tujuan kedatangannya ke ruangan ini.

"Ah _nde_. Untuk pembangunan dan pengembangan hotel kita di Australia, terjadi sedikit masalah. Beberapa orang yang lahannya ingin kita beli, menolak uang ganti rugi yang kita tawarkan."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah sebelumnya mereka sudah setuju? Apakah terjadi masalah di lapangan?" tanya pria itu beruntun.

"Mereka belum menjawab pesan yang saya kirimkan."

"Hubungi Philip sekarang juga!"

Jongdae bergerak cepat. Dengan ponsel yang di pegangnya, Jongdae menghubungi orang yang di maksud atasannya tersebut.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit, sampai panggilan itu terjawab dan ketika telinganya menangkap suara berat dari seberang, Jongdae langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang atasan.

Pria tinggi itu terlihat gusar mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sana saat dia bertanya kebenaran dari berita yang baru di dengarnya dari Jongdae.

Dengan tegas, dia memberi beberapa perintah pada bawahannya yang ada di luar sana. Setelah itu dia kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jongdae.

"Pastikan kau mengawasi mereka. Aku tak lagi bisa mempercayai mereka. Kalau perlu, pecat mereka jika melakukan kesalahan lagi. _Arrata_?"

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa jadwalku malam nanti?"

"Nona Kang mengajak anda melihat pertunjukan musical."

"Hmm... Katakan padanya aku menunggunya di tempat pertunjukan."

" _Nde."_

"Kau boleh keluar!"

Jongdae membungkuk sopan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Jongdae, pria memutar kursinya, kembali menatap taman di depan gedung itu. Ingin kembali menikmati pemandangan yang cukup manusiawi menurutnyan namun, hal itu sudah tak di dapatinya sekarang.

Ada raut kecewa di wajah tampan itu.

Huft!

' _Tuhan! Aku membutuhkan senyumnya untuk memanusiakan diriku sendiri.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc/End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : New Fic... Saya ingin melihat respon dari pembaca. Kalau responnya Bagus saya akan melanjutkan, kalau tidak ya berarti harus di hapus dulu.**_

 _ **Sengaja di buat pendek, untuk test reader...**_

 _ **So jangan ketinggalan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Cinta kalian disini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Haish!"

Baekhyun berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan kap terbuka. Kedua matanya dengan teliti mengamati rangkaian kabel dan mesin yang terdapat di dalam kap itu.

Hhhhh...

Padahal dia sedang terburu-buru, tapi mobil tuanya ini membuat ulah dengan tidak mau berjalan.

Setelah membuang nafasnya, karena kenyataannya dia tak begitu memahami mesin mobil, Baekhyun berlari ke mobilnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

Namun setelah sekitar dua menit, panggilannya terabaikan begitu saja oleh si penerima.

Baekhyun kembali membuang nafasnya dan menatap ponselnya nelangsa.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tentu saja panggilannya diabaikan oleh pemilik bengkel yang sudah menjadi langganannya. Si pemilik juga pasti sedang istirahat.

"Hah!"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada pemilik suara berat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

Matanya sedikit memicing memperhatikan pria tinggi itu. Berusaha mengenali wajah yang cukup familiar itu.

" _Nu... Gu..._ Ah! Tuan Muda Park?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Kenalkan! Park Chanyeol _imnida_."

Baekhyun menatap bergantian tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bersiap menyalaminya dan wajah tampan perwaris Park itu yang sedang tersenyum.

Hmm!

Sepertinya artikel dan cerita yang di dengarnya dari beberapa majalah dan juga beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan pria itu salah. Di artikel yang dibacanya atau dari cerita yang di dengarnya, Park Chanyeol di gambarkan sebagai sosok dingin yang tak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun. Tapi...

"Hah!" Chanyeol mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang tak kunjung di sambut Baekhyun.

" _Mian._ " Baekhyun membungkuk sopan meminta maaf.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin.

"Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok dan aku tak tahu karena apa. Hmm..." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mari kita periksa!"

Chanyeol melangkah menuju bagian depan mobil Baekhyun. Memperhatikan isi dalam kap mobil yang sudah terbuka itu.

"Kau bisa menstarternya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali ke dalam mobil dan mencoba menstarter mobil itu. Sampai Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, baru gadis itu berhenti dan kembali ke depan.

Saat Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, pria itu sudah melepas jasnya, melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Tak banyak bicara, pria itu mengutak-atik setiap bagian dari mesin mobil Baekhyun.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau servis? Huh... Huh...!" tanya Chanyeol sambil meniup-niup sebuah benda yang baru diambilnya dari dalam mesin.

"Sekitar enam bulan lalu."

"Kau seharusnya tahu, mobil tua seperti ini harus mendapatkan perawatan rutin di setiap bulannya."

Meski yang dikatakan pria tinggi itu benar adanya, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesal mendengar Chanyeol mengatai mobilnya. Setua itukah mobil yang digunakannya saat ini? Hah! Baru berusia sepuluh tahun, masa sudah dikatakan tua?

Memang, kalau di bandingkan dengan mobil yang dipakai Chanyeol, mobilnya tak ada apa-apanya, tapi tetap saja, ini mobilnya, yang banyak berjasa dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Tak perlu juga rasanya pria tinggi itu mengolok mobilnya.

Satu catatan lagi, mobilnya ini dia dapat dari jerih payahnya sendiri setelah dua tahun berjuang. Bukan fasilitas dari keluarganya.

"Kau punya sapu tangan atau tisu?" Chanyeol menatap kaget Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya kesal. " _Wae_?" lanjutnya.

Dia salah 'kah? Kenapa gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Mobilku memang sudah tua, dan aku beli ini memang bekas orang lain. Tapi asal kau tahu, mobil ini aku dapat dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri, bukan fasilitas yang diberikan keluargaku padaku. Kau pa-ham!" Baekhyun langsung berbalik, melangkah dengan kesal ke dalam mobilnya. Mengambil apa yang diminta Chanyeol dan kembali ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan masih memasang wajah kesal. Saputangannya diberikannya pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan kasar.

Pria tinggi yang memiliki _dimple_ itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kali ini, senyum Chanyeol bahkan terkembang cukup lebar.

Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini, tak lepas dari pengamatan Kim Jongdae, yang menunggu di seberang jalan dengan seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam.

"Dia seperti manusia kalau seperti itu, _hyung_."

Pria tinggi di samping Jongdae menatap Jongdae sesaat, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan.

"Cukup kita yang tahu hal ini. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu. Kau paham itu, Taecyeon _hyung_!"

" _Nde_."

.

.

.

"Luhannie! _Mian."_ Rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sejak kedatangannya tadi, seolah menganggapnya tak ada.

Gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu, memilih hilir mudik kemana pun di dalam apartemennya asal dapat menghindari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bersiap kemari, sudah di jalan, tapi mobilku tak bergerak di tengah jalan." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. Dan berhasil, Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Meski masih kesal, Luhan akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru Baekhyunie. Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku? Berapa kali dalam sebulan mobilmu itu macet?" ujar Luhan gusar.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjualnya. Lagi pula, untuk membeli yang baru, aku masih perlu menabung, Luhannie." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menyalakan layar datar di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengajukan kredit sayang. Nanti aku yang akan membantumu membayar."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu Luhannie."

"Aku tak merasa begitu."

"Tetap saja, aku merasa hanya menjadi beban untukmu kalau sampai aku menerima penawaranmu ini."

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk pundak sahabat baiknya itu. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sangat, karena disini, hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti dia, yang mengenalnya dengan baik dan yang selalu percaya padanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada Baekhyun. Mungkin hidupnya akan sangat monoton dengan kegiatan keartisannya.

" _Di buka pertama kali oleh Dispatch, maknae boyband terkenal EXO, kedapatan sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah privat bioskop dengan seorang perempuan yang belum diketahui identitasnya. Oh Sehun terlihat menggandeng tangan perempuan itu dan mengantar per..."_

"Luhannie itu kau 'kan?" Baekhyun menunjuk layar televisi dimana beberapa potongan foto sedang di rilis eksklusif oleh salah satu stasiun TV swasta di Negara ini.

Meski tubuh perempuan yang dimaksud berita itu tertutup rapat dengan jaket besar, masker hitam dan topi. Namun Baekhyun masih dapat mengenali dengan baik siapa perempuan itu. Luhan, iya itu Luhan. Jaket yang digunakan Luhan adalah jaket yang dibelikannya dua tahun yang lalu, saat dia berhasil mendapatkan tender besar atas bantuan Luhan.

Luhan melirik televisi, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia menyadari hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, tapi dia tak tahu akan secepat ini.

"Kau? Kau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun? Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar tak menyangka akan hal ini.

Oh Sehun seorang idol walaupun saat ini sudah menapaki karir sebagai seorang aktor. Sedangkan Luhan adalah aktris. Lalu dimana mereka bertemu? Apakah mereka sedang terlibat dalam sebuah _project_ bersama?

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, dia masih menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Sudah agak lama. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu kami memulai hubungan." Luhan mengangkat kakinya, berbicara dengan nada ragu.

Baekhyun masih menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tak ada yang tahu hal ini, kecuali manager kami."

"Termasuk aku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Bukan tak ingin memberitahu Baekhyun, hanya saja, untuk berkencan dengan Sehun, dia harus ekstra hati-hati.

"Hhh... Jangan pernah pakai jaket itu keluar kalau kau tak ingin khalayak ramai tahu tentang hubunganmu itu. Hah! Kau tahu, kadang penggemar lebih jeli dari _dispatch._ Saat _dispatch_ tidak tahu dan tak teliti dengan segala yang mereka hasilkan di foto itu, penggemar kalian pasti jeli. Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi mereka akan tahu siapa perempuan yang sedang bersama Sehun itu."

Ada nada khawatir dari cara Baekhyun berujar. Ya! Harus diakuinya, meski dia sedikit merasa kesal dengan Luhan karena berita ini, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan kekhawatiran. Di negaranya ini, jika ada seseorang yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang idol, hidupnya bisa jadi seperti di neraka. Teror sering terjadi, belum lagi hujatan yang mungkin datang bertubi-tubi.

Itu yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun terjadi pada Luhan kalau sampai hubungannya dengan Sehun di ketahui oleh penggemar pria tinggi itu.

"Malam itu aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk pulang sendiri-sendiri, tapi dia acuh dengan permintaanku itu dan malah menggandengku keluar dari gedung itu."

"Hhh! Itu tak penting saat ini. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, hapus semua foto di akun IG-mu, yang disana terdapat fotomu sedang memakai jaket itu."

Luhan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Semua fotonya di hapus dan akunnya langsung dikunci.

"Bukankah bila seperti ini akan terlihat semakin mencurigakan Baekhyunie?"

"Semoga mereka tak menyadarinya dan semoga management Sehun segera merilis pernyataan mereka. Haish! Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini." Baekhyun hampir mencubit gemas pipi tirus Luhan.

"Bukan aku! Tapi dia!"

"Yang ku maksud kau. Sangat sulit bagi seorang idol untuk mendapatkan restu dari penggemarnya ketika mereka kedapatan sedang berkencan. Apalagi kalau idol itu seperti Oh Sehun. Kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu sebelum menerima ajakan kencan _maknae_ tengil itu, Luhannie. Tapi... Hah! Tantangan yang akan kau hadapi tidak hanya dari management kalian, tapi juga dari sekumpulan penggemar yang mengidolakan Oh Sehun. Kenapa harus Oh Sehun? Kenapa tidak mencari aktor saja, resikonya lebih sedikit kalau kau berkencan dengan sesama aktor, Luhannie." Baekhyun berujar semakin gemas.

"Dia yang pertama kali datang padaku, memperkenalkan dirinya padaku."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kami mengisi acara di salah satu televisi nasional, lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Dia mengatakan kalau dia salah satu penggemarku. Aku tak berpikir apapun sebelumnya Baekkie. Aku pikir ya hanya sebatas idola dan penggemar.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mulai sering mengirimiku pesan kemudian. Kau tahu bagaimana aku dengan rekan sesama artis bukan? Awalnya sikapku padanya juga sama seperti sikapku ke yang lain, profesional tanpa menggunakan hati. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasa dia berbeda, perhatiannya, caranya memperlakukanku, semuanya membuatku nyaman hingga ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, aku tidak bisa menolak."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah cepat ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin dari sana. Lalu menenggaknya nyaris tak tersisa.

 _ **Brak**_

Baekhyun membanting kasar botol minumnya di atas meja dapur. Nafasnya di buang keras.

"Kau melalui proses sepanjang itu dan aku tak tahu sedikitpun? Hhaahh!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menatap Luhan jengah.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi managerku mengatakan lebih baik tidak dulu. Jadi..." Luhan menunduk dalam, situasi saat ini, membuatnya merasa bersalah terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Hmmm!

"Aaaa... Manager?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon.

"Hah!" kembali gadis berambut sebahu itu membuang nafasnya. Lalu mendekati Luhan.

" _Mian_." Luhan merangkul Baekhyun manja.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Kau tahu resiko berkencan dengan Oh Sehun sangat besar bukan? Berhati-hatilah. Dan... Kalau kalian ingin berkencan, sebaiknya datang dan pergi di waktu yang berbeda. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai kau menjadi sasaran amukan penggemar Sehun."

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, manager _oppa_ juga sudah meminta management untuk menyediakan _bodyguard_ untukku."

Baekhyun membelai lembut lengan Luhan yang melingkari pundaknya. Sekali lagi dia katakan, dia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Karena disini, di Seoul, mereka yang hanya sendirian tanpa sanak keluarga, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Ehm... Dia belum menceritakan apapun pada Luhan tentang keterlibatannya pada pernikahan pasangan _caebol_ itu. Kalau Luhan tahu, bagaimana reaksinya?

"Aku sedang disibukkan dengan satu proyek besar dan beberapa proyek kecil."

"Proyek besar? Apa? Kau akan menggelar pertunjukan apa?"

"Lebih dari itu Luhannie."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau tahu _Cloud_ 9 Hotel _and Resort_?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau juga tahu Kang _building_ 'kan?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Pewaris dua kerajaan bisnis itu akan menikah kurang dari dua bulan, dan aku dipilih untuk menjadi penanggungjawab acara itu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, dengan jari-jari lentiknya, dia menutup mulutnya saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

" _Jeongmalyo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Jinjjayo_?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Hhoooaaahhh! _Daebak_!" Luhan memberi Baekhyun tepukan tangan beberapa kali. Bagaimanapun juga, boleh 'kan dia bangga dengan sahabatnya ini.

" _Geundae_... Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tertekan dengan kerjasama ini, Luhannie."

" _Wae?_ "

"Latar belakang keluarga mereka yang terlalu wah menurutku, lalu tatapan mereka yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan persahabatan. Dan... Hah! Kau tahu, bersama mereka selama hampir tiga jam, membuatku sesak nafas."

Luhan tertawa ringan.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Mungkin memang seperti itu keluarga berada menatap kita yang tak berharga ini, Baekkie. Mereka menganggap, kita bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau pun mereka baik, itu pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari kebaikan mereka."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Mereka menatapku dingin dan angkuh. Bahkan asisten pribadi mereka sekalipun, sepertinya sudah di doktrin untuk bersikap dan berbicara datar."

"Mereka pasti tak bahagia."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tatapannya menerawang jauh, tak lama Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun. Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa keras.

Menertawakan betapa jarak, pasti selalu tercipta antara si kaya dan si miskin.

"Luhannie! Berita ini belum menyebar keluar, jadi... jangan mengatakan apapun pada orang lain tentang ini."

Luhan memamerkan jempolnya. Kemudian memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangannya, isyarat menutup mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, memamerkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berkeliling sebuah gereja katedral yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Seoul, begitu urusannya dengan Luhan selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dia mengelilingi gerej itu dengan di temani sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam, terlihat rapi dan sebenarnya cukup membuat dahinya berkerut tak mengerti. Haruskah seorang pastur berdandan seperti ini ketika menemui seorang tamu?

"Anda pasti merasa aneh dengan pakaian saya ini. Saya baru pulang dari pemakaman. Memimpin upacara pemakaman."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum dan merasa sedikit malu. Yang ada di pikirannya ternyata tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang disampaikan pastur itu. Ehehehehe...

"Bapa! Apakah gereja ini bisa menampung sekitar tiga ratus tamu undangan untuk sebuah acara pemberkatan pernikahan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa gambar dari setiap sudut gereja tersebut.

"Tentu saja, bahkan bisa lebih. Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, berita pernikahan dua pewaris itu mungkin sudah tersebar pada khalayak. Tapi untuk tempat, semua masih rahasia sampai satu minggu sebelum acara itu sendiri berlangsung.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang akan menikah bapa. Tapi nanti, kalau misalnya kami jadi memakai gereja ini sebagai tempat upacara pemberkatan, kami akan segera menghubungi Bapa. _Mianata_ Bapa." Baekhyun tersenyum memohon pemakluman dari sang pastur.

Sang pastur tersenyum lembut, cukup memahami apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan beliau pun tak meminta pemberitahuan apapun setelah itu.

Setelah mengelilingi gereja Katedral tersebut dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari sana, Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan pamit kepada si Pastur tersebut.

Begitu masuk ke mobilnya, dia langsung melempar tasnya di tempat duduk samping kemudi, lalu meletakan kameranya disana. Kemudian memasang _headset bluetooth_ ke telinganya. Dia sedang menghubungi Tiffany.

" _Eonni!_ Aku sudah mendapatkan gereja yang cocok untuk pemberkatan. Bagaimana dengan gedungnya?"

Benar!

Baekhyun membagi tugas, dia yang mencari gerejanya sedang Tiffany yang mencari gedung untuk perhelatan akbar itu.

" _ **Aku sudah melihat beberapa, nanti kau bisa melihatnya. Kapan kau kembali ke kantor?"**_

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Tunggu sebentar."

" _ **Eoh."**_

Baekhyun mematikan panggilannya, kemudian semakin menekan pedal gasnya untuk cepat sampai ke kantornya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun sampai di kantornya dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, menemui Tiffany yang sudah menunggunya disana.

" _Eonni_!"

Tiffany mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya terengah karena berlari ke tempat ini.

"Aku baru selesai meminta Jonghyun mencetak fotonya."

"Ah ya! Mana dia?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melongok ke lorong lantai dua itu, di sudut lantai itu, ada satu ruangan yang khusus digunakan oleh Jonghyun sebagai tempatnya mencetak foto, mengedit video dan melakukan tugasnya yang lain, singkatnya, kamar sempit itu adalah ruang kerja Jonghyun yang di kantor ini bertugas sebagai seorang fotografer.

"Ada di ruangannya."

Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Tiffany untuk duduk menunggunya, karena dia akan ke ruangan Jonghyun dulu, dia juga harus mencetak hasil bidikan kameranya.

" _Oppa_! Kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Aku tak mau tahu!" teriak Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian. Dia sudah kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya!"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar seruan kesal dari laki-laki yang baru saja di teriakinya.

"Kau suka sekali menggodanya Baek-ah." Ujar Tiffany yang menatap Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya.

"Jonghyun _oppa_ sangat lucu _eonni._ Hmm... Dia sepertinya cukup sibuk."

"Eoh! Kau lupa kalau kau ada janji dengan Nona Seo sore ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya baru ingat kalau dia ada janji lain sore ini.

Terlalu sibuk berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari gereja yang cocok demi pernikahan akbar itu, membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki klien lain yang juga butuh penanganan timnya.

"Semua persiapannya sudah selesai 'kan? Tinggal menunggu pelaksaannya saja 'kan?"

Tiffany mengangguk.

"Eoh. Tim dekorasi sudah ke lokasi acara dan mulai mendekornya."

"Siapa yang mengawasi mereka?"

"Jessica."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu mulai melihat-lihat hasil foto Tiffany.

Pembicaraan mereka seputar proyek yang sedang mereka kerjakan ini kemudian bergulir. Dari keterangan yang diberikan Tiffany, Baekhyun mencatat bagian-bagian pentingnya saja. Besok dia ada pertemuan dengan Kim Ryeowook dan sekretaris pribadi keluarga kaya itu, memintanya untuk memberi laporan lengkap mengenai lokasi acara.

Sebenarnya, hal ini cukup membuat Baekhyun kesulitan. Dia tak biasa bekerja dengan orang yang kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tak ikut berkontribusi dalam pernikahan tersebut. Maksudnya, orang yang akan ditemuinya, bukanlah si pemilik hajat meski orang tersebut sudah di beri kepercayaan oleh si pemilik hajat.

"Hah! Pada dasarnya, aku sangat tak menyukai hal ini, _eonni._ Yang memiliki kepentingan ini 'kan si kedua mempelai, kenapa harus menemui yang lain. Hah! Apa semua orang kaya memang seperti itu?"

"Kalau mereka punya orang yang mau dibayar untuk mengurus masalah ini, kenapa harus melibatkan diri Baek-ah?"

"Tapi 'kan paling tidak, kedua mempelai memiliki hak untuk bicara."

"Kau tahu, yang aku dengar, anak dari keluarga kaya tidak memiliki hak untuk berpendapat. Kehidupan mereka sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh orang tua mereka. Mulai dari pendidikan hingga urusan pernikahan semacam ini. Yang ku dengar lagi, mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak lama. Pernikahan bisnis, yang sangat sering terjadi antar keluarga kaya."

"Tanpa adanya perasaan cinta?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat.

"Perasaan itu tak lagi penting. Keuntungan yang mereka dapat dari pernikahan bisnis ini, jauh lebih penting dari apapun."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Seperti inilah kenyataan hidup di Seoul. Orang-orang kaya itu, akan menghalalkan segala cara demi kemakmuran hidup mereka dan keluarga mereka sendiri.

Miris!

.

.

.

"Hah!" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan. Dia sedang duduk di pinggir Sungai Han malam ini. Tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya setelah seharian penat dengan pekerjaan.

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun ke tempat ini, sekitar tiga puluh menit duduk sambil menatap tenangnya aliran sungai. Lalu setelah itu dia akan pulang ke apartemen kecilnya untuk beristirahat.

Malam ini, tak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun terdengar lebih sering membuang nafasnya. Proyek yang di dapatnya kali ini, memberinya sedikit ganjalan di hati.

Untuk mengurus sebuah pernikahan, Baekhyun selalu melibatkan dua pasangan calon pengantin demi hasil maksimal. Kalau pun ada dari pihak keluarga, itu hanya bertindak sebagai pihak yang dimintai pendapat. Semua keputusan biasanya diambil pihak kedua mempelai.

Tapi kali ini, kedua mempelai dan keluarga mereka hanya terlihat satu kali olehnya. Ehm...untuk si Tuan Muda dia sempat bertemu lagi semalam. Lalu selebihnya semua keputusan diserahkan pada sekretaris pribadi mereka. Hah!

"Kata orang, kalau kita sering membuang nafas seperti itu, maka sama halnya dengan membuang satu kebahagian. Ehm... Kalau di hitung, sudah lebih dari lima kali, berarti..."

Baekhyun menatap sosok tinggi yang baru saja mengejutkannya dengan suara beratnya itu. Bertemu lagi, dia kembali di pertemukan dengan pria itu lagi. Apa Seoul sesempit ini?

Baekhyun masih cukup kesal dengan si pria tinggi itu. Meski bantuan sudah diberikan pria itu kemarin malam. Pasalnya, pria itu sempat menghina mobilnya, itu yang membuatnya kesal. Dan semakin kesal lagi saat pria itu menuntut imbalan atas pertolongan yang diberikannya, tak cukup hanya dengan kata terimakasih. Pria itu mengatakan, suatu hari akan menagih imbalannya tersebut. Entah apa itu.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku lagi?" Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada pria yang saat ini duduk tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Mengganggu apa?"

"Mengganggu ketenanganku. Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Tak ada menyuruh, bukankah ini tempat umum? Siapapun boleh kesini."

Hhhhh...

Kesenangan dan ketenangan yang dinikmati Baekhyun setiap kali datang ke tempat ini, terusik oleh kehadiran orang yang tak diharapkannya.

Tak diharapakannya? Ehm...

Otak Baekhyun berpikir cepat. Bukankah laki-laki ini yang rencana pernikahannya sedang dia urus. Aaaaa... Kenapa dia tak bertanya saja pada pria itu. Ya... Paling tidak ada satu dari sekian banyak harapan calon pengantin yang bisa dia wujudkan di acara pernikahan itu.

"Ehm... Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan begitu manis. Ini yang pertama, pasalnya dari kemarin malam, Baekhyun lebih banyak bersikap judes padanya.

" _Wae_?"

"Ehm... Boleh saya sedikit bertanya?"

 _Aigo_!

Jantung Chanyeol bisa benar-benar melompat dari tempatnya kalau Baekhyun selalu bersikap semanis ini. Lihatlah gadis mungil itu, gadis mungil yang berhasil membuat ketenangan hati dan pikirannya terusik sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu lima hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu berbicara padanya dengan memamerkan _aegyo_ nya yang super _cute._ Mata kecilnya menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy,_ mirip anjing pudelnya yang selalu ingin diusapnya setiap kali melihat kepulangannya. Senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat manis.

" _W-w-wae?_ Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terbata.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Ehm... Dalam pergelaran pesta pernikahan kalian nanti, kau ingin acaranya yang seperti apa?"

Kebahagiaan yang baru bersorak di hati Chanyeol, seolah hilang seketika saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. Ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah dingin.

Membahas masalah pernikahannya, dia tak menyukainya. Lima hari yang lalu dia hadir di tempat itu, juga karena paksaan dari kedua orangtuanya. Karena dia tak memiliki hak menentukan apapun dalam hal ini, dia kemudian memilih diam.

Perjodohan yang dijalaninya saat ini, dia anggap sebagai bentuk balas budi terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Untuk perasaan cinta pada gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya? Chanyeol tak memiliki perasaan itu sama sekali. Meski bagi beberapa orang yang mengaku temannya, sosok Nona Muda Kang adalah sosok yang begitu mudah untuk dicintai.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan hal itu. Kau bicarakan saja semuanya dengan Kim Ryeowook-ssi."

Ekpresi manis Baekhyun berubah muram. Yang mau menikahkan dia, apa maksudnya bicara kalau semua ini tak ada hubungan dengannya? Orang ini, tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Maksudnya? Bukankah kau yang akan menikah? Sedikit banyak seharusnya kau peduli akan hal itu, paling tidak kau tahu, ingin berjalan seperti apa acara itu nant... Aaaahhhh!"

 _ **Sreeeeetttt...**_

Baekhyun memekik kaget, matanya menatap Chanyeol dari jarak yang sangat dekat setelah pria itu menarik tangannya.

"Kalau ku mau menikah denganku, aku akan mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan di pesta pernikahanku."

Baekhyun kembali merasakan kekesalan saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Orang ini pasti sudah gila, batinnya.

" _Michyeosseo!_ " seru Baekhyun. "Lepaskan!" gadis itu berusaha menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganya. Namun gagal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu sepertinya masih enggan melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Enggan mengakhiri _moment_ dimana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia menggagumi sosok perempuan selain neneknya. Baekhyun memiliki sepasang mata indah yang dibingkai _eyeliner_ dan _eyeshadow_ berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dan meski penerangan di pinggir sungai ini temaram, namun keindahan itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol.

"Tuan Kim! Perlukah kita mengingatkan Tuan Muda akan tindakannya itu?"

Jongdae menatap Taecyeon, lalu berdehem sebentar. Sekali lagi, mereka kembali di suguhi dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti keluar dari karakternya selama ini. Jongdae dapat merasakan, Chanyeol berubah menjadi hangat dan sangat murah senyum saat bersama gadis itu.

Kalau melihat bagaimana kehidupan yang di jalani Chanyeol selama ini, sebenarnya Jongdae cukup merasa miris. Kekayaan yang di miliki Chanyeol, ternyata tak menjamin kebahagiaan pria tersebut. Dibandingkan dengan perasaan bahagia, Jongdae lebih merasa bahwa Chanyeol begitu tertekan dalam hidupnya.

"Tindakanku membiarkan dia mungkin salah, tapi... Inilah satu-satunya cara kita melihatnya seperti manusia pada umumnya. Biarkan untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, dia bertindak selayaknya manusia biasa, _hyung._ Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab seandainya hal itu di ketahui oleh rumah induk."

Jongdae berbalik, mengalihkan tatapannya dari sungai itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Taecyeon.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di bawah _shower_. Membiarkan badannya basah oleh air hangat yang jatuh dari lubang-lubang kecil yang terdapat di benda itu.

Pikirannya kacau sejak dia bertemu Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Meski baru bertemu, Baekhyun nyatanya mampu membuatnya menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya. Juga senyum Baekhyun ternyata mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga.

Padahal selama ini, dia seolah lupa bagaimana cara tertawa.

" _Kau dilahirkan dan besar sebagai seorang Park. Akan bagaimana pandangan orang di luar sana, kalau Putra satu-satunya di keluarga ini, hanya menjadi seorang tukang foto!"_

" _Saya menyukai dunia fotografi abeoji. Kali ini saja, ijinkan saya melakukan apa yang saya sukai."_

" _Tidak! Kau tetap akan mengambil jurusan bisnis di universitas. Tidak yang lain dan kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan kakimu!"_

Terakhir kali dia tersenyum adalah saat sang nenek datang dari Kanada, menjenguknya dan menghadiahinya sebuah kamera, yang membuatnya pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada dunia fotografi.

Saat dihadiahi neneknya sebuah kamera, usianya masih sekitar sebelas tahun. Dan tujuh tahun kemudian, saat dia lulus sekolah tinggi dan ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah khusus fotografi, ayahnya menentang dengan keras dan bahkan membanting kamera pemberian neneknya itu.

Sejak saat itulah, Chanyeol seolah lupa bagaimana cara tertawa atau bahkan hanya sebuah senyum kecil.

Hidup Chanyeol sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa orang yang bekerja untuk mereka. Semua yang dilakukannya harus sesuai dengan aturan tak tertulis dari ayahnya. Mulai dari pendidikannya hingga hubungannya asmaranya.

Satu-satunya kebebasan yang diberikan ayahnya adalah dia bebas memilih sendiri, siapa-siapa saja orang yang melayaninya di rumahnya ini.

Kim Jongdae, Ok Taecyeon, Song Qian dan Jung Soo Jung adalah orang-orang yang dipilihnya dan tinggal seatap dengannya di rumah ini.

Jongdae bertindak sebagai asisten pribadinya, sedangkan Taecyeon adalah sopir pribadinya yang merangkap sebagai _guard_. Sedangkan Song Qian, yang seorang wanita paruh baya dari China, adalah asisten rumah tangganya yang mengurus semua keperluan rumah ini dan di bantu oleh Jung Soo Jung.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Topeng Chanyeol akan sedikit di buka begitu dia berada di rumahnya meski tetap saja kesan dingin tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Anda ingin malam sekarang Tuan Muda?"

"Ehm." Sahut Chanyeol sambil duduk di ruang makannya. Song Qian sigap menyiapkan segala keperluan makan malam majikannya.

"Jongdae _eodiga_?"

"Sedang di luar, ada tamu sepertinya Tuan."

" _Nugu_?"

"Nona Muda Kang." Sahut Soo Jung yang baru datang dari arah depan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tak merasa memiliki janji dengan tunangannya itu, untuk apa tunangannya itu datang kemari.

"Kenapa dia kesini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong dagingnya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Soo Jung menggeleng sopan.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol menangkap sosok Jongdae yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nona Kang ingin menemui anda. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan, itu alasan yang disampaikannya."

"Apa jawabanmu atas kelancangannya?"

"Dia harus pergi dari sini, sesuai dengan instruksi yang anda berikan pada kami, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengiris dagingnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Soo Jung nyaris pingsan. Lima tahun dia ikut Chanyeol, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau bisa di pecat karena mengusir tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol, Jongdae-ah."

"Saya tahu."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dan kalau saja mulutnya tak di bungkam bibi Song, Soo Jung mungkin sudah menjerit keras. Majikan mereka ini ternyata jauh lebih tampan ketika senyumnya terkembang.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terima kasih untuk respon baiknya teman-teman. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita saya kali ini. terimakasih untuk jejak manisnya yang ditinggalkan disini.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun sedang berkeliling menemani Kim Ryeowook, berpindah dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Menjelaskan pada perempuan itu tentang segala sesuatu dari spesifikasi gedung tersebut.

Dari ketiga gedung yang ditunjukkan pada sekretaris pribadi keluarga Park itu, satu gedung sudah di pilih, sama seperti pilihan Baekhyun tentunya.

Gedung yang berada di tengah kota Seoul itu mampu menampung lebih dari dua ribu orang. Akses gedung tersebut dari jalan raya juga dekat dan lokasi parkir juga memadai untuk tamu undangan nantinya.

Urusan gedung sudah selesai, Baekhyun kemudian mengajak Ryeowook melihat gereja yang sudah di persiapkan untuk di pilih perempuan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Ryeowook terlihat tenang duduk di belakang dengan memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat cukup menikmati perjalanan ini. Dia duduk di depan, di samping sopir. Dan terlihat asik mengambil gambar pemandangan di luar dengan kameranya.

Sebenarnya, kamera itu sengaja dia bawa karena dia tahu, perjalanannya akan sangat membosankan dengan perempuan kaku di belakangnya itu. Sepanjang kebersamaan mereka ini, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan kecuali urusan pekerjaan.

"Kenapa anda mencari gereja sampai kesini? Bukankah di Seoul banyak gereja besar?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan kecilnya.

"Karena saya tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya pada kedua mempelai tentang keinginan mereka untuk dilakukan dimana pemberkatannya nanti maka saya memilih gereja-gereja itu berdasarkan insting saya sebagai _wedding organizer._ Ada tiga pilihan sama seperti gedung tadi, ketiganya juga mampu menampung jumlah tamu yang banyak. Anda sebagai perwakilan keluarga, bisa memilih salah satunya."

Skak mat!

Ryeowook mati kutu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Memang benar, keinginan Baekhyun adalah duduk dengan kedua calon mempelai, membicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka dan dia bisa memberikan keputusannya. Tapi... Pihak kedua keluarga hanya memperbolehkan Baekhyun bicara pada Ryeowook untuk urusan pernikahan itu. Dan sepertinya, dua mempelai tak banyak dilibatkan dalam pengambilan keputusan ini.

" _Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, maka aku akan mengatakan seperti apa pernikahan yang ku inginkan."_

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"NonaByun, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng saat sopir itu bertanya padanya, sepertinya menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padanya.

Hah!

Dalam situasi seperti ini, kenapa Baekhyun justru teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin malam?

Tidak!

Dia tak boleh memikirkan itu. Karena seperti yang diketahuinya, ucapan Chanyeol hanya sebuah ucapan yang tak memiliki arti apapun. Pria itu tak mungkin sengaja mengatakan hal itu padanya bukan?

Ok!

Tenang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya seorang _playboy_ yang sedang berusaha menebarkan jalanya untuk menangkap mangsa.

Huft!

.

.

.

Suasana terlihat kaku di ruang VIP sebuah restoran internasional. Lima orang yang hadir di tempat itu, tak banyak bicara. Mereka takzim dengan makanan yang tersaji di depan masing-masing.

" _Eomma_ dengar, semalam Kim Jongdae mengusir Kang Seulgi dari rumahmu. Apakah itu benar Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya halus. Gerakan mulutnya semakin terlihat pelan. Inilah yang akan terjadi, kalau dia berusaha mencampakkan gadis itu. Keluarganya akan beramai-ramai menghakiminya. Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah di duganya.

" _Nde_." Jawab singkat Chanyeol.

" _Wae_? Apa salah jika seorang calon istri ingin mengunjungi rumah calon suaminya?"

Chanyeol menatap datar kakak pertamanya. Perempuan tinggi yang diberi nama Park Sooyoung oleh ayahnya itu, memang yang paling sering memprotes tindakan sarkastisnya terhadapa Seulgi.

"Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadinya, kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu urusan pribadiku. Lagi pula, rumahku adalah otoritasku. Aku bebas menentukan siapa saja yang boleh masuk kesana."

"Termasuk menolak kedatangan calon istrimu? Rumahmu, akan menjadi rumahnya begitu kalian menikah nantinya Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol beralih menatap kakak keduanya, Park Shin Hye. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Kakaknya ini sebenarnya orang baik, sangat baik malah, hanya saja, pikirannya sudah banyak terkontaminasi oleh ibu dan kaka pertamanya. Membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya memasukkan Shin Hye pada daftar orang-orang yang tak diijinkan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah pribadinya. Kejam!

"Aku tak memiliki rencana untuk membawanya tinggal di rumahku." Sahut Chanyeol acuh.

Telinganya dapat menangkap jelasan desahan dari ibu dan kakak pertamanya. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya terganggu, pria tinggi berambut ikal itu, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Memangnya ada apa di rumahmu itu, kenapa kami juga tak kau ijinkan masuk kesana. Kau menyimpan perempuan disana?" ibu Chanyeol berujar dengan nada kesal.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol memamerkan senyum miringnya, yang terkesan sinis dan dingin.

"Perempuan? Tentu saja, disana ada Song Qian _ahjumma_ , perempuan baik hati yang dititipkan _halmeoni_ untuk ku jaga. Juga ada Jung Soo Jung, yang meskipun lahir dari keluarga yang tak memiliki apa-apa, tapi dia punya hati yang sama baiknya dengan Song Qian _ahjumma._ Dan lebih dari semua, mereka yang tinggal dirumahku adalah orang-orang yang tak akan pernah menyakitiku, sedikitpun!"

Chanyeol tak peduli akan tatapan tajam yang diberikan kakak pertamanya dan Ibunya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kami keluargamu, kami tentunya juga tak akan menyakitimu, adikku." Shin Hye berusaha menyentuh kepala Chanyeol, seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukannya semasa mereka kecil. Namun adiknya itu justru menghindarinya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tertawa sinis. "Aku tak percaya itu. Aku sudah selesai, permisi!" Lanjutnya kemudian sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, dia sempat berhenti dan tanpa menatap keluarganya dia berujar datar.

"Aku tak pernah mencampuri urusan kalian, jadi jangan repot untuk mencampuri urusanku."

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan wajah sedikit kaku. Jongdae langsung mengikuti langkah tegap majikannya itu.

Pemandangan seperti inilah yang tak Jongdae sukai bila Chanyeol usai bertemu dengan keluarganya. Raut wajahnya terkesan tertekan dan sangat tak bersahabat. Berbeda sekali ketika pria itu bertemu Baekhyun. Hah!

" _Oppa_!"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae berhenti, padahal Chanyeol sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol berbalik dan Jongdae menggeser posisi berdirinya.

Park Joo Hyun atau keluarganya biasa menyapa si bungsu ini dengan sebutan Irene, terlihat berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

Senyum cantik Irene terkembang, meski nafasnya terdengar terengah.

"A-aku baru pulang dari New york semalam _oppa_ dan sangat senang saat _eomma_ mengajakku menemui _oppa_. Ehm..." Irene terlihat ragu, dia tampak meremat tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum kemudian merangkul tubuh besar Chanyeol.

" _Bogoshippo oppa. Neomu bogoshippo._ " Irene memeluk erat tubuh kakak laki-lakinya itu, airmatanya meleleh tanpa diminta. Pria ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin dijumpainya saat dia pulang untuk pertama kalinya dari New york setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tinggal di kota sibuk itu.

 _ **Irene-ah! Meski kau disana sendirian dan meski cara kita berkomunikasi tak seperti seorang saudara, tapi kau harus tahu dan yakin, aku menyayangimu dengan caraku sendiri. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Aku menyayangimu, adik kecilku.**_

Irene ingat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis kakaknya itu di suratnya yang diletakkan di tasnya sebelum dia berangkat ke New york sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Irene meyakini hal itu, meski Chanyeol tak pernah menghubunginya, dia yakin kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

"Aku menyayangi _oppa_. Sangat menyayangi _oppa_."

Chanyeol berdiri kaku. Dipeluk seperti ini oleh saudaranya sendiri, kenapa terasa begitu asing untuknya? Dia ingin membalas pelukan itu, tapi tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Oh ya!" Irene melonggarkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _paperbag_ yang di bawanya.

"Aku merajutnya sendiri dan aku sangat ingin memberikannya pada _oppa_. Kau harus memakainya saat musim dingin nanti _oppa_." Irene memamerkan syal merah hasil rajutannya sendiri.

Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya, wajahnya tetap terlihat nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Biar saya yang membawanya Nona." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya, meminta _paperbag_ yang dibawa Irene.

Irene menatap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih ke Jongdae. Senyumnya terkembang sambil menyerahkan _paperbag_ itu pada Jongdae.

"Kau harus memastikan Chanyeol _oppa_ memakainya di musim dingin nanti, _oppa_."

Jongdae tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol berbalik acuh dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia tak merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Meski sebenarnya, banyak hal yang ingin dibaginya.

Pada dirinya, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mendoktrin bahwa dia tak diijinkan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarganya karena luka yang pernah dialaminya semasa dia kecil, masih terus menganga sampai saat ini. Jadi, meskipun dia menyayangi Irene, dia menyayangi adiknya itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Jongdae membungkuk sopan pada Irene. Lalu menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak berapa sedan hitam itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan Irene yang menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan tatapan miris.

" _Mian_. Aku masih belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu _oppa_."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Tiffany sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh.

"Sebentar lagi. _Eonni_ pulang saja kalau mau pulang. Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Baekhyun memamerkan kertas bergambar _designnya._

"Perlukah ku bantu menyelesaikannya?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi tak perlu _eonni._ Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Pulanglah!"

Tiffany mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu pamit pada Baekhyun, si mungil yang membalasnya dengan senyum mempersilahkan.

Sepeninggal Tiffany, Baekhyun kembali menatap layar komputernya, designnya sudah jadi, tinggal dia masukkan ke komputer saja.

Baekhyun masih terlihat menatap layar komputernya setelah beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian tatapannya beralih saat mendengar suara gemerincing dari pintu depan.

"Jonghyunnie _oppa_! Kau 'kah itu?" pekik Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi tadi, Tiffany sempat mengatakan bahwa mungkin Jonghyun akan kembali ke kantor. Jadi, pikiran Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada Jonghyun saat telinganya menangkap suara itu.

Namun...

Setelah beberapa detik, tak ada sahutan dari Jonghyun. Yang ada hanya suara jejak kaki yang menapak anak tangga. Semakin lama, semakin terdengar jelas.

" _Oppa_!" panggil Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati pintu dengan segenap rasa takut yang mulai berkumpul di pikirannya.

Kalau bukan Jonghyun yang datang, lalu siapa?

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

 _ **Grudak!**_

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam di lantai dengan mata tertutup. Punggungnya rasanya seperti patah setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangannya dan sangat terkejut ketika sosok tinggi yang menutupi kepalanya dengam jaket tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Karena gerakan yang tergesa, tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya oleng dan dia reflek menarik pemilik tubuh tinggi itu.

Dia jatuh terlentang di lantai dengan orang itu menimpa tubuh kecilnya.

" _Gwenchanayo?"_

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mendesah pelan mendapati siapa yang berada di atasnya. Orang ini lagi! Batinnya.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari sana?"

Begitu pria itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan beranjak dari lantai.

Punggungnya benar-benar patah sepertinya. Hah!

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengejutkanku? Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu malam-malam kemari, Tuan Park Chanyeol!" omel Baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri.

Chanyeol berusaha membantu Baekhyun, namun uluran tangannya langsung ditepis gadis itu. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri sendiri dengan berpegangan pada meja tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya.

Setelah berdiri, dia melangkah tertatih menuju kursinya kembali.

Dan dia bisa bernafas lega begitu pantatnya menghempas kursi.

"Hah!"

Dan seolah mengingat sesuatu, Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang susah duduk di sofa. Mata Baekhyun memicing menatap pria itu. Mencurigakan!

Ok!

Dua malam yang lalu Chanyeol menolongnya, bisa jadi memang kebetulan. Lalu kemarin malam, mungkin saja itu juga kebetulan tapi malam ini, tidak mungkin kebetulan. Pria itu pasti sudah mengintainya. Dan ketika tahu dia sendirian, maka pria itu datang. Pasti bermaksud buruk.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi lewat sini dan kebetulan melihat tempat ini masih menyala, jadi aku masuk."

Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Kau mengintaiku 'kan? Sebenarnya kau sudah sejak tadi di depan sana, lalu ketika kau tahu Fanny _eonni_ keluar dari sini, kau masuk. Iya 'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar tuduhan Baekhyun.

"Katakan tunduhanmu benar, lalu kau mau apa?"

"Hah!" Baekhyun mendesah keras. Pria itu jujur sekali. Baekhyun meraih gelas minumnya dan ternyata sudah kosong. Terpaksa dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke _dispenser._

"Kenapa kau mengintaiku? Aaaa... Aku tahu, kau pasti takut aku tak mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik bukan? Ehm... Kau tenang saja Tuan Park, aku profesional dan aku menjamin, pernikahanmu dan Nona Kang akan berjalan lancar tak kurang satu apapun. Karenaach!"

Baekhyun memekik kaget, karena Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya begitu dia membalik badannya. Tatapan pria itu benar-benar tak bersahabat. Tajam dan sangat dingin.

"Ka-karena aku, ju-juga berharap acara itu berjalan lancar." Baekhyun berujar dengan terbata, tatapannya dialihkan dari sorot dingin itu. Yang sebenarnya, dia takut mendapat tatapan semacam itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak perduli pernikahan itu terjadi atau tidak. Bagiku, hal itu tidaklah penting."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu berujar dengan suara berat dan dingin. Wajah, tatapan mata dan suaranya memiliki ekpresi sejajar, dingin.

Namun hal lain yang Baekhyun tangkap dari sepasang mata Chanyeol, selain dingin, mata itu terlihat penuh luka.

"Ehm... Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kau bisa menyingkir dari hadapanku?"

 _ **Kruuuuuukkkkk!**_

Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya pada perut Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap pria tinggi itu dengan senyum tersungging tipis.

"Kau lapar? Hmm... Kasihan sekali perutnya. Tunggu! Aku akan membuatkanmu ramyeon."

Sekali lagi, Jantung Chanyeol dibuat nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saat tangan Baekhyun memegang lembut perutnya. Meski hanya sekilas.

Baekhyun sudah menghambur keluar dari ruangannya usai mengatakan hal itu. Dia melangkah ke _pantry_ dengan diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Ehm!

Usahanya untuk menghindar dari pria tinggi ber _dimple_ itu tak berhasil.

Sesampainya di _pantry,_ Baekhyun mengelurkan bahan pelengkap untuk membuat ramyeon dari kulkas. Kemudian mengambil mie ramyeon nstan dari laci.

"Kau suka diberi tambahan apa biasanya? Telur sudah pasti, tahu mau?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sosis? Daging? Jamur atau... Mungkin kau memiliki pilihan lain?"

"Ramyeon itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun terhenyak sesaat, lalu kemudian tersadar. Ramyeon adalah makanan untuk rakyat biasa sepertinya, tentu saja Chanyeol yang lahir berbekal sendok emas tak pernah merasakannya.

"Pokoknya enak. Dari semua ini, mana yang tidak kau suka?" Baekhyun menunjuk tahu, sosis, daging dan jamur. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, dia tak bermasalah dengan semua jenis makanan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berbalik, siap memasak ramyeon. Pertama yang dia lakukan adalah... Ehm... Panci! Ya dia harus mencari panci untuk mendidihkan air.

"Dimana Jonghyun _oppa_ menyimpan pancinya? Ish!" Baekhyun membuka setiap daun pintu di _pantry_ itu. Mencari dimana panci untuk membuat _ramyeon_ di simpan.

Dia tak biasa masuk _pantry_ untuk membuat makanan. Yang biasa melakukannya adalah Jonghyun, jadi pastinya yang menyimpan panci itu juga Jonghyun.

"Haish! Jonghyun _oppa!_ Kenapa panci saja di simpan di atas." desahnya kesal Baekhyun sambil mencoba menarik panci dari lemari di atasnya.

 _ **Set**_

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Chanyeol, karena apa? Karena Chanyeol membantunya mengambil panci itu dari atas.

" _G-gomawo_." Lirih Baekhyun menerima panci dari Chanyeol.

"Ehm... Bisa sedikit bergeser?" Baekhyun berbalik dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bergeser darinya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol enggan menggeser tubuhnya. Berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling membuatnya senang meski jantungnya terpompa tak seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, nyatanya mampu menghadirkan getar halus di hatinya. Yang aneh menurutnya karena dia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol mendekatinya, bibir pria itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya, namun dia menghindar dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya dan badannya bergerak mundur.

Chanyeol diam, mengerti bahwa tindakannya salah dan mungkin sangat tergesa kalau dia sampai menginvasi bibir Baekhyun. Namun hasratnya untuk menikmati bibir merah jambu milik gadis itu, tak bisa begitu saja ditahannya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu dengan sedikit kesulitan, bibirnya sukses mendarat di atas bibir tipis gadis itu. Dia dapat merasakan, genggaman tangan Baekhyun padanya tangannya mengerat.

Ini yang pertama bagi gadis itu sepertinya.

Hanya beberapa detik dan tanpa gerakan yang berarti, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ehm... Aku tunggu _ramyeonnya_."

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae membungkuk sopan pada pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

" _Nde sajangnim_."

"Sudah berapa lama kau ikut bekerja pada Chanyeol?"

"Sepuluh tahun."

Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan sekali sentak kakinya melayang pada tulang kering Jongdae.

Jongdae meringis menahan sakit setelah menerima tendangan itu. Namun dia tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

"Apa karena kau sudah bekerja lama padanya, lalu kau bebas menentukan mana yang boleh dan tak boleh masuk ke rumah Chanyeol?!"

Pria paruh baya itu kembali melayangkan ujung sepatunya ke tulang kering Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae kembali meringis. Nyeri!

"Kau pikir, kau siapa berani menolak kedatangan calon menantuku yang paling berharga!"

" _Jeosonghamnida Sajangnim._ Saya melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan kepada saya!" Jawab tegas Jongdae.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu. Kau pikir, siapa yang menggajimu selama kau ikut dengannya?"

Pria itu menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan tajamnya. Pun demikian hal itu tak membuatnya gentar. Jongdae tetap pada posisinya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan terkait di belakang tubuhnya.

"Anda memang yang menggaji saya, tapi saya bekerja di bawah perintahnya. Bukankah anda sendiri yang memberi kebebasan pada Tuan Muda untuk memilih siapa-siapa saja yang bisa di perintahnya? Sekali lagi, _Jeosonghamnida Sajangnim_." Jongdae melepas ikatan tangannya, lalu membungkuk di hadapan ayah Chanyeol.

Ya!

Setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke tempat Baekhyun tadi, Jongdae langsung menuju ke _mansion_ Park. Dimana kedua orangtua Chanyeol tinggal.

Dia mendapat panggilan khusus yang sudah di duga sebelumnya. Bukan pertama Jongdae mengalaminya dan jawaban yang diberikan pun masih sama. Dia bekerja dibawah perintah langsung Chanyeol jadi tak ada perintah lain yang akan di terimanya. Termasuk dari orang yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah itu, meski dia tahu, gajinya di dapat dari orang itu.

"Kau!" ayah Chanyeol tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae benar, keberadaan pemuda itu di sisi Chanyeol adalah atas pilihan anaknya itu. Perintah Chanyeol adalah mutlak bagi Jongdae dan orang yang dipilihnya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah seperti ini.

Hah!

"Keluarlah!"

"Saya permisi. Sekali lagi, _Jeosonghamnida Sajangnim._ "

Sekali lagi Jongdae menunduk, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang paling di benci Chanyeol.

Langkahnya diayun tertatih, hingga keluar dari halaman rumah besar itu. Jongdae menyusuri sepanjang jalan di depan mansion Park. Dia meminta Taecyeon langsung kembali ke tempat Baekhyun, begitu dia sampai di mansion ini tadi, jadi sekarang dia hanya sendiri, berjalan untuk sampai ke jalan raya.

" _Oppa_! Jongdae _oppa_!"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Irene terlihat berlari mendekatinya.

" _Oppa gwenchana?_ " tanya Irene memastikan.

Jongdae tersenyum dan mengangguk samar.

" _Oppa_ mau pulang? Biar aku yang antar." Tawar Irene yang sekali lagi di balas Jongdae dengan senyum sopan.

" _Ghamsahamnida agasshi._ Saya baik-baik saja dan saya akan pulang sendiri."

"Tapi kaki _oppa_ sepertinya terluka dan tidak setiap saat ada taksi lewat di sekitar tempat ini _oppa_."

"Saya bisa ke jalan sampai jalan raya."

"Aku temani?"

"Tidak perlu Nona. Saya tidak ingin menyebabkan anda dalam masalah."

Irene menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun dan aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. _Kajja_ _oppa!_ "

Irene melewati Jongdae dan melangkah lebih dulu, langkahnya terlihat riang. Sedangkan Jongdae, terpaksa berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Irene dengan tertatih.

" _Oppa_!"

"Nona! Bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya seperti itu."

" _Wae_?" Irene menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jongdae.

"Karena saya bukan siapa-siapa anda."

Irene kembali membalik badannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

Irene sangat mengagumi sosok itu. Pria yang menjadi asisten kakaknya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu. Jongdae bukan orang yang banyak bicara, sama halnya seperti para asisten pribadi di rumahnya, semua memiliki ekspresi datar. Tak terkecuali Jongdae. Namun, dibalik semua itu, Jongdae adalah asisten terbaik diantara yang lainnya, loyalitas pria itu sangat tinggi. Irene bahkan sangat iri pada Chanyeol, karena si kakak bisa memiliki Jongdae disisinya.

Pertama mereka bertemu, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat dia lulus dari universitas tempatnya kuliah. Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghadiri acara wisudanya atas perintah dari Chanyeol. Dan sejak itu, dia cukup mengagumi sosok itu.

Jongdae adalah orang lain yang dapat dia percaya tak akan menyakitinya, sama seperti Chanyeol, kakak laki-lakinya.

Irene berhenti, punggungnya terlihat bergetar.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah hadir diantara kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan saat itu _oppa_. Meski aku tahu kehadiranmu bukan karena aku, tapi aku bahagia ada orang yang ku kenal datang kesana. Selamanya, aku akan tetap memanggil _oppa_ seperti ini. Bagi orang lain, mungkin _oppa_ bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi bagiku, _oppa_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku merasa di sayangi dan dihargai karena kehadiran _oppa_ saat itu. _Gomawo oppa. Gomawo_."

Jongdae menatap datar punggung bergetar Irene. Matanya kemudian terpejam sejenak. Nafasnya di tarik sangat pelan. Entahlah, dia tak nyaman melihat Irene menangis dihadapannya. Lima tahun lalu, dia memeluk gadis itu saat gadis itu menangis dan meracau tak jelas karena tak ada keluarganya yang hadir di hari pentingnya. Tapi malam ini...

Jongdae melangkah lebar dengan menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, mendekati Irene dan memeluk erat gadis itu dari belakang.

" _Uljima_. Bukankah saya pernah mengatakan pada anda, tanpa airmata, anda jauh lebih terlihat cantik, Nona."

Irene meraba pelan lengan Jongdae. Lengan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman saat pria itu melingkarinya seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Irene berbalik menatap Jongdae. Kemudian meraih tangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Gomawo_ sudah menjadi pria yang sangat baik _oppa_."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Lalu pamit saat dilihatnya sebuah taksi mendekatinya.

Irene melepas kepergian Jongdae dengan perasaan tak rela. Dia masih ingin lebih lama melihat Jongdae. Tapi dia tahu, Jongdae mungkin tak cukup nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Setelah tak melihat taksi yang di tumpangi Jongdae, Irene melangkah mendekati sedan hitam yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkahnya dan Jongdae. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam sedan itu.

" _Ahjussi_!"

" _Nde agasshi._ "

"Malam ini, _ahjussi_ mengantarku jalan-jalan dan langsung pulang. Tak terjadi apapun setelah itu."

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di balik kemudi, menatap sesaat Irene dari kaca spion di atasnya. Dia sangat tahu maksud Nona mudanya itu. Pria yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu kemudian mengangguk dan berujar pelan.

" _Nde agasshi_. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Irene memejamkan matanya, airmatanya kembali mengalir.

" _Ku jatuhkan pilihanku padamu. Yang bagi banyak orang mungkin salah. Tapi aku benar oppa, pilihanku jatuh di tempat yang benar, Jongdae oppa."_

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ah! _Yeogi palli_!"

Chanyeol rupanya sudah menunggu Jongdae di ruang tengah. Melihat kedatangan Jongdae yang tertatih, dia langsung memerintahkan Jongdae mendekat padanya.

Dengan isyarat Chanyeol meminta Jongdae duduk di sofa panjang.

"Singsingkan celanamu!"perintahnya lagi.

Jongdae menurut, ujung celananya digulung, hingga tampaklah kini luka lebam di betisnya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas jengah.

Kemudian memberi isyarat pada Song Qian untuk mengompres kaki Jongdae.

"Soo Jung-ah!"

" _Nde_ Tuan muda." Sahut Soo Jung yang sejak tadi disana bersama Song Qian dan Taecyeon, menemani Chanyeol menunggu kepulangan Jongdae.

Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya setengah jam yang lalu, begitu mendapat informasi Jongdae belum pulang, dia memerintahkan pada Song Qian untuk menyiapkan air dingin.

Dia sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongdae, saat orang kepercayaannya itu harus menghadap ayahnya.

"Mau sedikit bermain-main?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Tak kalah dengan Chanyeol, Soo Jung ikut mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya. Dia cukup hapal ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya bermain, saat itu kemampuannya sebagai seorang _hacker_ sedang ingin di manfaatkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan sudah lama sejak dia membuat sedikit goncangan pada usaha kakak ipar Chanyeol, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Siapa sasaran kita kali ini?"

"Kang _building_!" Chanyeol berujar penuh penekanan. Tatapannya tajam, dingin dan sinis ke arah depan, seolah musuhnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Siapa pun yang tinggal di rumah ini tahu, bila Chanyeol sudah mengajak Soo Jung bermain-main, maka keesokan harinya, bursa efek Korea akan kacau dan target yang coba Chanyeol lumpuhkan akan kalang kabut kebingungan.

"Berapa skala richter kita akan menggoncang mereka, Tuan Muda?"

"Sedikit dan pastikan akan perlu waktu lama untuk memulihkannya."

Soo Jung membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, jari-jari tangannya sudah gatal, ingin segera menari diatas _keyboard._

"Tuan Muda!" desah Jongdae.

"Mereka belum tahu siapa Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Dia berusaha memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku juga memainkan peranku."

'Dia' yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tiga orang yang tersisa disana sangat tahu siapa. Peringatan dengan mulut saja, rupanya tak mempan untuk Kang Seulgi yang sedang berusaha memanipulasi keadaan. Maka inilah yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Jangan salah, keempat orang yang dipekerjakan Chanyeol di rumahnya memiliki kemampuan masing-masing diatas orang lain. Seperti Soo Jung, selain membantu Song Qian mengurus rumah, gadis yang selalu terlihat riang itu adalah seorang _hacker_ handal yang hasil kerjanya tak pernah diragukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hhhh... Taecyeon _hyung!_ Kirim pesan pada Nona Kang, aku ingin sarapan dengannya besok. Di Fox restoran."

.

.

.

"Channie _oppa_!"

Chanyeol yang berdiri menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku membalik badannya. Menatap datar sosok yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Satu kecupan diatas pipinya, diterima Chanyeol saat tunangannya itu berada di jarak yang paling dekat dengannya.

" _Mian_ aku telat."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu di melangkah menuju meja yang sudah di siapkan pemilik restoran tersebut.

Sesuai sopan santun yang diajarkan padanya, Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu mempersilahkan Seulgi duduk disana.

Senyum Seulgi tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dia selalu bahagia bila bersua dengan Chanyeol, meski sepertinya Chanyeol tak merasa bahagia bersua dengannya.

Tak banyak pembicaraan terjadi sepanjang acara sarapan itu. Chanyeol menikmati sarapannya dengan takzim, sedangkan Seulgi, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya pagi ini, membuat rasa laparnya menguap begitu saja. Dia lebih senang menatap wajah Chanyeol daripada menyuapkan sarapannya ke dalam mulut.

" _Breaking News... Saham Kang Bulding pagi ini mengalami penurunan harga. Hal ini di sebabkan karena adanya situs tak dikenal menyusup masuk melalui server mereka semalam dan menyebarkan virus hingga server perusahaan besar itu down. Sampai berita ini di turunkan, tim IT dari Kang building masih bekerja keras memulihkan server mereka."_

Wajah Seulgi berubah drastis, terlihat pias. Dengan kaku dia menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan bangunan tinggi berlantai dua puluh milik keluarganya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tenang menikmati sarapannya. Inilah yang ditunggunya.

Seulgi terlihat bingung, dia mencari ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi ibunya.

" _Eomma!_ Apa yang terjadi? Benarkah berita itu?"

" _ **..."**_

"Lalu bagaimana?"

" _ **..."**_

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja 'kan _eomma_?"

" _ **..."**_

" _Nde._ Nanti aku akan kesana."

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi dan tersenyum sinis.

"Ini baru permulaan. Kalau kau berulah lagi, aku bisa lebih keras mengguncang kerajaan bisnis _appa_ mu."

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol kaget, suara Chanyeol memang pelan dan dalam, tapi dia dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara itu. Setiap kata bisa di cernanya dengan sangat baik.

" _Oppa_!"

"Aku membuat peraturan bukan untuk main-main. Sudah sering aku memperingatkanmu untuk tak berada di sekitar atau bahkan mencoba masuk kesana. Tapi kau tak mendengarku. Kau memilih bermain-main denganku dan mengatakan tak hanya kepada satu orang bahwa kau diusir dari sana. Ini hanya peringatan, kalau sampai terulang lagi, aku pastikan kerajaan bisnis keluargamu rata dengan tanah."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap pergi meninggalkan Seulgi. Namun sebelum itu, dia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik pelan di depan daun telinga tunangannya.

"Kalau kau masih mau bersamaku, jangan berulah lagi. Karena sedikit saja kau membuat ulah, imbasnya bisa dirasakan lebih dari dua ribu orang yang bekerja dibawah bisnis _appa_ mu."

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tenang, meninggalkan Seulgi yang terlihat mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Hati Chanyeol keras untuk bisa mentolerir orang-orang yang sudah mengusik ketenangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol begitu duduk di kursi belakang kemudi.

Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah _tab_ pada Chanyeol. Dari sana, Chanyeol dapat memantau kerja Soo Jung dalam mengobrak-abrik server lawannya.

"Kau sudah membeli sahamnya?"

"Lima belas persen sudah menjadi milik anda, Tuan muda."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Hah! Awal yang manis Jondae-ah."

.

.

.

" _Eonni_! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat jatuh cinta pada Nickhun _oppa_?"

Tiffany yang duduk di depan Baekhyun, menatap atasannya itu. Pertanyaan yang aneh menurutnya, yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun selain pekerjaan. Dua setengah tahun ikut Baekhyun, baru kali ini dia mendapat pertanyaan demikian.

" _Wae?_ Kau merasakan dadamu berdebar-debar saat dia menatapmu? _Nugu_?"

"Apa maksud _eonni_ dengan siapa?"

"Yang membuatmu berdebar-debar."

"Tidak ada. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya bagaimana perasaan Fanny _eonni_ saat jatuh cinta pada Khun _oppa_."

Tiffany mengangangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Rasanya... Hmm... Saat aku melihatnya atau saat dia melihatku, meski hanya sekilas, debarannya sangat terasa menyenangkan. Hingga sepanjang hari, aku selalu tersenyum. _Wae_? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

" _Ani_. Hanya tanya saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Eoh."

Tiffany terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu darinya.

"Oh ya! Jonghyun kembali ke kantor semalam?"

Baekhyun meninggalkan sketsanya, menatap Tiffany sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya kembali. Aku melihat panci _ramyeon_ ada di tempat cuci piring pagi tadi. Juga sepertinya ada bekas irisan bahan-bahan lain di meja _pantry."_

 _ **Glek**_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tentu saja semua ini karena ulahnya.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang sudah memberinya satu ciuman kecil, yang membuat kakinya lemas dan membuat pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Hingga setelah pria itu menyelesaikan makannya, Baekhyun meninggalkan begitu saja panci kotor itu dan memilih meninggalkan kantornya dengan mobilnya meski Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan untuknya.

 _Big No_!

Berada dekat dengan Chanyeol, itu salah dan kesalahan itu tak boleh terulang lagi.

"Aku yang membuatnya. Lapar."

"Oooo..."

" _Eonni_ kau sudah mengatakan pada Jonghyun, pengambilan foto _prewedding_ untuk pasangan _caebol_ itu akhir minggu depan."

"Sudah. Kau sudah menemui pemilik Jung _bridal?_ "

"Ehm. Besok lusa aku menemuinya."

"Lusa? Bukankah _fitting_ untuk kedua mempelai juga lusa? Wah! Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kau tahu. Kau bisa sekalian menanyakan pada mereka tentang konsep _prewed_ nya."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Benar juga. Sambil menyelam minum air. Kita harus memanfaatkan sekecil apapun kesempatan itu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dab perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Terimakasih untuk jejak Cinta yang kalian tinggalkan untuk cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa, di ruang tunggu sebuah butik mewah yang terdapat di Gangnam. Tatapannya tak berhenti takjub melihat deretan gaun pernikahan mewah yang berjajar di etalase dan juga pada manekin. Semua terlihat begitu indah.

Dari sekian banyak baju-baju itu, ada satu yang cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Sebuah _mini dress_ dengan aksen rumbai pada bagian bawah dan memiliki potongan leher yang cukup rendah. Terlihat cantik dengan hiasan mutiara dan batu _swarovski_ yang tersebar di hampir seluruh gaun itu.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ikut tersenyum pada wanita cantik yang terlihat elegan dengan _dress_ tanpa lengan itu.

" _Nde._ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

"Kim Jaejoong, istri dari Jung Yunho, pemilik dari Jung _bridal._ Sudah lama menunggu?" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum cantiknya.

"Ehm... Sekitar setengah jam."

"Aaaahhh! Maaf kalau membuatmu lama menunggu. Ehm... Sebentar! Joy! Apa Hye Ra sudah datang?"

Perempuan yang di panggil Joy datang tergopoh mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kim Hye Ra-ssi mengatakan tak bisa datang hari ini, _Sajangnim_."

" _Mwoya_! Kenapa bisa seperti itu, bukankah beberapa waktu lalu dia mengatakan bisa?"

"Iya. Pagi tadi dia baru mengabarkan kalau tak bisa datang."

"Hhh! Cari orang. Aku tak mau pengambilan gambar untuk katalog bulan depan berantakan hanya karena model amatir ini. Cepat orang baru!"

" _Nde Sajangnim_."

" _Mian_ membuat anda tak nyaman Nona Byun. Mari ki... Ehm..."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang hari itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang di padu dengan span di atas lutut dan sepatu ber _heel_ tinggi. Otak cerdasnya langsung menemukan solusi dari masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Joy!"

" _Nde_." Joy kembali menghampiri atasannya.

"Dia! Aku rasa dia cocok untuk memperagakan beberapa gaun terbaru kita, ukuran tubuhnya tak jauh beda dari Hye Ra."

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong, Joy juga menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

" _Nde._ Anda benar _sajangnim_."

"Ma-maaf. Ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nona Byun! Saya meminta kesediaan anda untuk menjadi model saya."

"Heh!" mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya.

"Model! Untuk pengambilan gambar beberapa model gaun yang akan kami pasang di katalog bulanan butik kami."

"Hah!" Baekhyun semakin tak percaya. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Aish! Sudah! Joy bawa dia, nanti akan aku jelaskan selanjutnya."

"Mari!"

Baekhyun masih bingung saat Joy menggandengnya menuju sebuah ruangan lain, yang jauh lebih luas, yang disana juga berjejer beberapa gaun pengantin yang jauh lebih Indah dari yang di luar sana.

"Sejeong-ah! Kau dandani dia. Kali ini _sajangnim_ ingin mengesankan gaun-gaun itu tetap terlihat elegan meski si pemakai menggunakan make up minim."

Gadis yang diajak bicara Joy tadi, mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia mengajak Baekhyun duduk di depan kaca rias.

Jujur, Baekhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Dia datang ingin bertemu Jaejoong, yang adalah pemilik butik mewah ini. Membicarakan masalah baju yang akan dipakai untuk _prewed_ kedua pasangan yang pernikahannya sedang di tanganinya, tapi kenapa berakhir disini?

"Jongin _oppa_! Bersiap-siaplah! Kita sebentar lagi memulai pengambilan gambarnya!" pekik Joy.

" _Nde_!"

 _ **Sreeekkk**_

Joy menutup tirai yang menjadi pembatas ruang rias dan ruang pengambilan gambar. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Maaf membuat anda bingung Nona Byun. Kim Hye Ra adalah model kami, yang setiap bulan rutin mengisi katalog untuk butik kami. Namun beberapa waktu ini dia mulai sedikit berulah dan pagi ini dia membatalkan begitu saja acara pemotretan ini. Tadi kami melihat anda sepertinya cocok memperagakan gaun-gaun koleksi kami, jadi kami minta tolong untuk itu. Maaf membuat anda bingung."

Entah Baekhyun harus merasa senang atau sedih. Jujur, setelah bertemu Jaejoong, dia masih harus menemui kliennya yang lain. Tapi kalau seperti ini kejadian yang dialaminya, terpaksa dia minta tolong Jessica untuk menemui kliennya yang lain kali ini.

Hah!

.

.

.

"Siang _imo_!"

Jaejoong menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Bukankah jadwalmu kesini masih setengah jam lagi, Tuan muda. Kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, dia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping wanita cantik berambut sebahu itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik datang lebih awal, daripada datang terlambat." Sahutnya kemudian, dengan nada suara yang datar seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong melirik Chanyeol sejenak, lalu bergumam lirih.

"Ehm. Joy! Ini yang terakhir!" teriak Jaejoong.

" _Nde."_ Joy menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah tirai. Jempolnya teracung keluar.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu seperti membuat catatan pada buku yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Benar!

Jaejoong mengawasi jalannya pemotretan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk berpose di depan bidikan kamera Jongin. Dan hasil dari gambar itu, tak ada yang mengecewakan Jaejoong. Baekhyun sangat cantik dan terlihat eksklusif.

 _ **Sreeeekkk**_!

Tirai terbuka, kali ini Baekhyun memakai gaun yang tadi sempat di kaguminya.

Gaun itu seolah memang tercipta untuk dipakai Baekhyun. Ukurannya pas di tubuh Baekhyun.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun saat ini, Indah.

Tak hanya Jaejoong dan Jongin yang takjub dengan keindahan Baekhyun. Tapi juga Chanyeol, pria itu cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di butik ini, dua hari tak bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu, nyatanya dia merasakan kerinduan luar biasa. Bahkan sebelumnya dia sudah berencana akan menemui Baekhyun usai _fitting_ nanti. Namun rupanya, Tuhan sedang bermurah hati dengan mempertemukan dia dengan gadis yang dua minggu ini berhasil membuat tidur malamnya terusik.

Betapa sempurna Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, Baekhyun sangat indah hari ini, hingga dia tak ingin memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Baekhyun cukup merasa risih di tatap seperti itu, untuk pakaian terakhirnya ini, dia sedikit merasa kurang nyaman, karena ternyata, begitu dipakai, potongan leher yang rendah dari gaun itu, mampu memamerkan bagain atas dadanya, belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat dan itu membuatnya beberapa kali berusaha menaikkan bagian depan gaun itu.

"Ehm... Ny. Kim! Saya harus berpose seperti apa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kaku.

"Aaaahhh!" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kali ini Baekhyun-ssi bebas berpose seperti apapun. Tunjukkan sisi dirimu yang tak banyak diketahui orang. Oh ya! Apa gaunnya membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia tak merasa nyaman dengan gaun yang tak hanya memamerkan belahan dadanya, tapi juga punggung dan pahanya.

"Kalau menurut saya agak terlalu terbuka. Dan potongan lehernya..." Baekhyun sekali lagi tersenyum kaku sambil menaikkan bagian atas dari gaun yang dipakainya.

"Ehm! Tidak juga. Justru seharusnya lebih rendah."

"Heh!"

"Sebagai perempuan, kadang kita harus menunjukkan sisi nakal kita terhadap lawan jenis. Tidak harus dengan telanjang di depan mereka, hanya perlu sedikit membuka seperti ini, biar mereka penasaran." Nasehat nakal Jaejoong yang membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Jangan mengajari wanita polos dengan ajaran sesat _imo_." Chanyeol berujar sarkastis.

" _Waeyo_? Bukankah kalian suka melihat yang seperti ini?" Jaejoong berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan Baekhyun.

"Jujur iya, aku suka melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku lebih menyukai dia memakai pakaian rapi dan sopan, yang tak memamerkan dada, bahu dan punggungnya juga pahanya." Ujar Chanyeol jujur.

"Hhh! Sudahlah! Aku tak meminta komentarmu Tuan muda. Kau bisa memulainya Jongin-ah!" Jaejoong menjauh dari Baekhyun, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Anda siap Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai bergaya di depan bidikan kamera Jongin.

Mulai dari posenya yang hanya sedang berdiri. Lalu sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum. Kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang sudah di sediakan.

Jongin mengambil gambar Baekhyun beberapa kali. Yang terakhir Baekhyun mengambil sebuket bunga Mawar. Menggenggamnya erat dan memposisikan bunga itu di depan bibirnya.

Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam dan senyumnya terkembang tipis. Ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan dia menyukai apa yang terjadi hari ini, pakaian yang di pakainya, bunga yang dinikmati keharumannya.

 _ **Ckreek... Ckreekk... Ckreekkk...**_

Kilatan blitz tak hanya dari kamera Jongin, tapi juga dari kamera ponsel pribadi Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin melewatkan keindahan ini begitu saja.

" _Perfect_! Kau sangat Indah, Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar, lalu juga Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Dunia di sekitar Baekhyun seolah berhenti. Dan hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol disana. Pria itu, terlihat sempurna dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua.

Dan debaran halus itu kembali Baekhyun rasakan, debaran yang sama, seperti yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan Joy, mendengar penjelasan dari asisten pribadi Jaejoong di butik ini, mengenai baju apa saja yang akan di gunakan Chanyeol dan pasangannya nanti di pengambilan gambar untuk _prewed_ mereka.

Seharusnya dia bicara mengenai hal ini dengan Jaejoong, tapi karena si pemilik butik sedang melayani Tuan dan Nyonya besar Park, dia harus menerima mengalah dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Joy.

Semua keterangan yang diberikan Joy, sudah di catat oleh Baekhyun. Dari catatan itu, nantinya dia bisa membuat konsep untuk mereka.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, Joy masih memberinya penjelasan, telinganya mendengar namun pikirannya terpecah. Antara apa yang di jelaskan Joy padanya dan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, di sebuah ruang kaca besar, dimana tadi Chanyeol di giring kesana oleh Jaejoong.

Hhhh!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, yang membuat Joy menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut tak mengerti.

" _Wae_? Apa ada penjelasan saya yang kurang bisa anda pahami?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, lalu menggeleng.

Bukan itu maksudnya menggeleng tadi, dia hanya sedang berusaha mengusir apa yang sejak dua hari lalu mengusik pikirannya.

Chanyeol!

Pria itu selalu hadir di pikiran dan bayangannya. Tak mau pergi meski berulang kali dia menggeleng.

Ini salah!

Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa dan pria itu juga pasti tak menganggapnya apa-apa, kecuali seseorang yang kebetulan mengurusi pernikahannya.

Ya!

Benar!

Hanya itu. Jadi mulai sekarang, dia harus mengusir pikirannya tentang pria itu.

"Lalu kenapa tadi anda menggeleng?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu memegang pelipisnya dan meringis kecil.

"Kepala saya sedikit pusing." Dustanya.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Apa memerlukan obat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Saya hanya butuh istirahat. Ehm... Joy-ssi! Apakah penjelasannya sudah selesai?"

"Ah iya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun sambil meringkas buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Joy beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah lebar ke ruang kaca yang seluruhnya tertutup tirai. Joy terlihat mengetuk pintu, setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam dia masuk ke ruang itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka dan Jaejoong keluar dari sana bersama Joy.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mengahampiri Jaejoong yang juga tengah melangkah menghampirinya.

"Maaf tak bisa menjamu Baekhyun-ssi dengan sangat baik, yang ada justru saya yang merepotkan."

"Ah _animida_ Ny. Kim. Saya diterima dengan baik disini saja, sudah sangat senang. Maaf mengganggu jam kerja anda. Saya permisi!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

Dan tak disangka oleh Baekhyun, Jaejoong justru memeluknya hangat.

"Kalau saja Changmin belum menikah dan kalau saja Moobin sudah seusia Baekhyun-ssi, saya dengan senang hati menerima Baekhyun-ssi sebagai menantu saya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

Dan pada saat itu, tatapannya bertubrukan dengan tatapan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan itu. Desiran halus itu kembali dirasakan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ehm! Terimakasih sudah mengatakan hal itu. Saya permisi dulu Ny. Kim!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada perempuan yang usianya sepertinya tak jauh beda dari usia ibunya.

"Tunggu! Joy!"

Joy datang dengan amplop putih dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih sudah di bantu untuk pemotretan itu, meski saya sedikit memaksa. Ini untuk anda, sebagai bentuk terimakasih kami."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menolak amplop putih itu.

"Tidak Ny. Kim. Saya senang bisa membantu anda, terlebih saya sangat senang sekali bisa memakai gaun terakhir yang saya peragakan tadi meski menurut saya potongan lehernya terlalu rendah. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih sudah di beri kesempatan mencobanya. Jadi anda tak perlu memberi saya apa-apa. Sekali lagi, saya senang di terima baik di tempat ini. Saya permisi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk sopan dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

" _Nde!"_

Jaejoong menghampiri Baekhyun yang hampir menapaki anak tangga. Lalu menyelipkan amplop putih itu di tas tangan Baekhyun.

"Senang bisa mengenal anda. Anggap ini adalah uang saku yang diberikan seorang ibu untuk anak perempuannya. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya." Jaejoong membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun, lalu mengusap lembut pipi merah muda gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Dan tiba-tiba, dia merasakan rindu yang luar biasa pada ibunya.

" _Gomapshimida_ Ny. Kim. Saya permisi!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melepas kepergian Baekhyun.

Setelah tak lagi melihat bayangan Baekhyun, perempuan itu kembali ke ruangan kaca.

"Kau terlalu baik memperlakukan anak itu, Joongie."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan bersidekap di hadapan wanita yang usianya tak berbeda jauh darinya. Matanya memicing menatap wanita itu.

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan sikapku? Kalau kau tak suka, tutup matamu dan tak usah melihatku."

Jawaban sarkatis Jaejoong, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua wanita itu, tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat mengagumi wanita yang di panggilnya _'imo'_ itu. Wanita itu, apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, selalu dapat membungkam rapat mulut ibunya.

 _See!_

Ibunya tak menimpali jawaban Jaejoong, wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu, memilih membuang wajahnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jaejoongie. Kau memb..."

"Aku bicara sesuai dengan apa yang ku pikirkan. _Wae_? Kau tidak terima? Kalau begitu, tuntut saja aku. Kau punya segalanya 'kan sekarang."

"Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong menatap pria paruh baya yang baru saja menyerukan namanya dengan cukup lantang. Bukannya takut, tatapan Jaejoong justru semakin menantang.

" _Wae_? Kau tak terima aku mengatakan itu? Bukankah hal itu yang selalu kalian banggakan saat ini, hingga mata hati kalian tertutup untuk dapat melihat sesuatu yang keadaan dan keberadaannya tak seberuntung kalian. Ingat Yoochun-ah! Kita juga pernah berada di bawah sebelum mendapat semua yang sekarang kita nikmati. Kita pernah tinggal di jalanan Seoul, pernah tak makan selama beberapa hari, karena apa? Karena kita tak terlahir dengan sendok emas. Kita berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Dan gadis yang baru saja kau pandang sebelah mata itu Junsuie, kita juga pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengannya dulu. Kalau kau bisa melupakan hal itu setelah bergelimang harta, aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu. Aku tak akan melakukan itu, karena apa? Karena dari sana aku belajar menghargai setiap tetes keringat yang di keluarkan orang lain untukku!" Jaejoong mendengus pelan setelah menyampaikan uneg-unegnya. Dia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Tak peduli dengan wajah memerah dua orang yang namanya dia sebutkan tadi.

.

.

.

" _Bogoshipo eomma_. _Neomu bogoshipoyo._ "

Baekhyun berusaha menahan airmata yang sejak tadi jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tindakan Jaejoong, mengingatkannya akan sosok sang ibu. Dengan perbuatan Jaejoong, dia seolah diingatkan, sudah cukup lama dia tak pulang ke kampung halamannya.

" _Nado chagi. Eomma_ __juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Luhan?"

"Baik _eomma_. Kami berdua baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ bagaimana?" Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya.

" _Eomma_ juga baik-baik saja sayang. _Wae?_ Kau menangis? Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Baekhyun mendengar nada khawatir pada kalimat ibunya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, meski diatahu sang ibu tak dapat melihat gelengan kepalanya saat ini.

" _Ani eomma_. Aku menangis karena sangat merindukan _eomma_."

"Pulanglah sayang."

" _Nde._ Nanti kalau ada waktu luang, aku pasti pulang _eomma_. Ehm... Sudah dulu _eomma_. Hyunnie harus kembali bekerja."

"Ehm. Jaga dirimu sayang, sampaikan salam _eomma_ untuk Luhan."

" _Nde_. Hyunnie sayang _eomma_."

" _Nado."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kantornya sekitar pukul tiga. Dia kemudian meminta pada Tiffany untuk mengajak Jessica dan Jonghyun melakukan rapat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia diskusikan dengan timnya itu.

"Kau berhasil bertemu dan bicara dengan mereka?"

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany dari tempat duduknya.

"Bertemu? Iya. Bicara? Tidak. Kau tahu aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus _eonni._ Ah sudah! Mana yang lain?"

"Sebentar lagi kesini. Mana pakaian yang akan mereka pakai di _prewed_ nanti?"

Baekhyun membuka mapnya, kemudian menunjukkan foto yang tadi di ambilnya dari butik.

"Whoooaaaa! Ini gaun mahal semua." Tiffany menatap takjub ketika gaun yang berhasil diabadikan Baekhyun dalam sebuah foto itu.

"Kalau untuk mereka, gaun seharga itu, tak ada apa-apanya. Uang mereka tak akan habis bahkan ketika mereka memborong semua isi butik." Komentar Jessica yang baru masuk, berbarengan dengan Jonghyun.

"Mereka terlalu kaya, hingga kebingungan bagaimana membuang uang mereka." Kelekar Jonghyun di iringi tawa lebarnya.

"Ehm. Sudah! Sekarang mari kita mulai rapatnya."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian mulai memimpin jalannya rapat itu.

Sepanjang jalannya rapat, banyak hal yang mereka bahas, mulai dari lokasi untuk pemotretan, kapan pemotretan itu akan dilaksanakan lalu membahas juga tentang design undangan pernikahan. Perdebatan kecil juga ikut mewarnai jalannya rapat, namun semua tak berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun selalu siap jadi penengah.

Sampai sejauh ini, di dua minggu pertama tugas ini, persiapan sudah mencapai tiga puluh persen.

Rapat itu baru selesai sekitar pukul tujuh, Jessica dan Jonghyun sudah pamit pulang, sedangkan Tiffany masih duduk menemani Baekhyun.

"Baek-ah! Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengan Nickhun?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Tiffany yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Maksud _eonni?_ " Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, Nickhun sempat menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikah."

"Ya Bagus _eonni_. Berarti hubungan kalian memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Tidak hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja."

"Kau setuju?"

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menentang keinginan kalian."

"Nickhun mengatakan, aku harus bicara dulu padamu mengenai masalah ini, karena pernikahan kami nantinya, itu menyangkut hubungan pekerjaan kita."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Setelah menikah nanti, aku mungkin tak akan bekerja disini lagi, Baek-ah. Karena Nickhun akan membawaku untuk tinggal di Thailand."

" _Wae_?"

"Rumah sakit milik ayahnya yang di Thailand, membutuhkan dia. Ehmm... Sebenarnya sudah dari enam bulan yang lalu dia mengatakan semua ini, tapi aku belum berani mengiyakan."

Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya hingga dekat dengan Tiffany, lalu dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan perempuan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selain Luhan itu.

"Menikahlah _eonni_. Jangan merasa terbebani dengan pekerjaan yang nanti kau tinggalkan."

Tiffany tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Baekkie."

"Tak perlu seperti itu _eonni_. Kalau nanti _eonni_ benar-benar tinggal di Thailand, aku boleh sesekali mengunjungi _eonni_ 'kan?"

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Tiffany, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak itu. Beruntungnya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Tiffany, yang sudah dianggapnya kakak dan yang selalu mengerti dia. Sama halnya seperti Luhan.

"Tentu. Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

" _Gomawo eonni."_

.

.

.

" _Gwaenchanayo_?" Baekhyun menatap khawatir seorang gadis yang baru saja membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat lalu pingsan.

Sepulang dari kantor tadi, Baekhyun memang tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia mampir ke sebuah minimarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya di dua minggu ke depan. Dan beberapa saat lalu, saat dia sedang memutari rak-rak tinggi di mini market itu, dia di kejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba terkulai pingsan.

Baekhyun membawa gadis itu di klinik terdekat. Karena tidak ada siapapun yang menjadi wali gadis itu, makanya dia menunggu gadis itu siuman, untuk dimintai keterangan mengenai siapa yang nanti bisa dihubungi untuk menjemput gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih berusaha menemukan kesadarannya, tatapannya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Asing menurutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu menatap Baekhyun kemudian, dahinya berkerut sejenak sebelum menggeleng.

"Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke klinik ini. Dokter yang memeriksamu tadi mengatakan, kau terkena _anemia,_ jadi harus lebih banyak istirahat. Oh ya. Adakah seseorang yang bisa kuhubungi untuk menjemputmu?"

Gadis itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, dia masih tampak bingung. Belum lagi penjelasan panjang yang Baekhyun berikan, membuat kepalanya kembali berputar pening.

Tak menyahuti Baekhyun, gadis itu justru mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Jongdae _oppa._ " Lirihnya.

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu, lalu menerima ponsel itu. Pada kontak, dia mencari nama yang tadi di sebutkan oleh gadis itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menghubungi nomor orang tersebut.

Dua kali dia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu, namun panggilannya tak di respon dengan baik oleh pemilik nomor.

Dan baru pada panggilan ketiga, panggilannya terjawa.

" _ **Nde Agashi."**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, _agashi_? Matanya kemudian melirik gadis yang berbaring di ranjang di sampingnya. Gadis itu, sepertinya bukan gadis biasa.

" _Jeosonghamnida._ Saya tadi menemukan pemilik ponsel ini pingsan dan lalu membawanya ke klinik. Ehm... bisakah anda datang kemari untuk menjemputnya?"

" _ **Nde. Saya akan kesana. Tolong berikan alamat lengkap klinik itu pada saya."**_

Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat klinik itu. Kemudian menutup panggilannya.

Dia kembali memperhatikan gadis itu, yang masih tergolek lemas diatas ranjang.

Lama Baekhyun di posisi yang sama, hingga setengah jam kemudian seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam rapi, menghampirinya.

Pria yang berdiri di depannya itu, tak asing di matanya, dia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu, tapi dimana?

Saat pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya tentang pria siapa pria itu, suara pria itu menyadarkannya.

" _Gomapshimnida._ Sudah menolongnya dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Anda bisa pulang, saya yang akan menjaganya dan membawanya pulang nanti."

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama pria itu. Kalimat pengusiran yang paling sopan yang pernah dia dengar. Meski tak mengatakan hal yang lain, tapi Baekhyun tahu, pria di hadapannya itu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu.

Hhhh...

"Baiklah. Dokter yang memeriksanya tadi mengatakan, dia terserang _anemia,_ jadi harus lebih banyak istirahat. Saya permisi." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dan pria tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menapaki setiap anak tangga menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran masih tertuju kepada pria yang baru saja di jumpainya tadi. Pria itu tak asing baginya, dia pernah bertemu pria itu, tapi dimana?

"Huft."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, terlalu banyak membuang nafas itu sama artinya kau membuang kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

" _Omo_!" Baekhyun berjengit dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia menatap ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang penyangga, dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke saku celana.

" _Wae?_ Kaget?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengunci tatapannya pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"D-darimana kau tahu rumahku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Setelah beberapa lama saling bertatapan, Baekhyun kemudian memilih membalik badannya, menghadap pintu dan lalu memasukkan _password_ rumahnya.

"Nol enam, nol lima? Tanggal dan bulan lahirmu?"

Baekhyun reflek menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itu dia baru sadar, bahwa posisinya begitu dekat dengan Chaneyol. Bahkan saat dia menoleh tadi, ujung hidungnya sempat menyentuh ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Rasa itu kembali hadir di dadanya, debaran itu terasa sangat halus. Tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau suka kita di posisi seperti ini? Begitu dekat dan... Aach!" Chanyeol berseru lirih, dia sedikit merundukkan dirinya karena Baekhyun menyodok perutnya dengan siku lancipnya.

Sebelum membuka pintu, gadis itu sempat meliriknya tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, inilah yang di sukainya dari Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya tak memiliki perasaan takut sama sekali dengannya. Bahkan bila orang lain takut ketika dirinya melempar tatapan tajam, hal itu tak berlaku bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu meski dia tak dipersilahkan. Ketika Baekhyun menuju dapur, dia juga mengikutinya. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang dilakukan gadis itu. Mulai dari meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja, lalu merapikannya di dalam kulkas juga menyimpan beberapa bahan makanan kering di dalam lemari.

Harapan dalam angan Chanyeol sebenarnya sederhana, untuk menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga nanti, dia hanya memerlukan seseorang yang mengerti dia, mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan suaminya, bahkan dengan cara sederhana sekalipun. Dia tak butuh wanita yang pandai berdandan, tapi tak pandai membuatnya senang. Satu hal lagi, Chanyeol menginginkan seorang wanita yang membuatnya selalu ingin kembali ke rumahnya ketika dia lelah menjalani pekerjaan hariannya. Dan semua harapannya itu, sepertinya ada pada diri Baekhyun. Gadis itu, tak banyak yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, tapi apapun itu, sekecil apapun, yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu mampu menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Belum."

"Mau kubuatkan sup tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Chanyeol sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya, tapi Baekhyun memberinya isyarat untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau bisa menunggu di ruang tengah. Sambil melihat TV mungkin."

"Aku ingin melihatmu dari sini. Bagiku, melihatmu jauh lebih menarik daripada acara TV manapun."

"Cih. Bualannya, membuatku ingin muntah."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang jarang menjawab pertanyaan atau ucapannya dengan manis, namun hal itulah yang menjadikan satu dari sekian banyak alasan Chanyeol untuk menyukai gadis itu.

Gadis yang dikenalnya selama ini, selalu memakai topeng, berpura-pura bersikap manis di depannya, menarik perhatiannya, hingga dia sendiri jengah melihatnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu tak pernah menganggapnya Tuan Muda yang harus di hormati setiap saat. Gadis itu, melihatnya dari kacamata yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang di kenalnya

Tak berapa laam kemudian, di hadapan Chanyeol sudah tersaji menu makan malam yang cukup terlambat. Meski tak semewah menu yang biasanya tersaji di meja makan di rumahnya, namun hal itu tak mengurangi senyum lebar pria tampan itu. Di meja makan itu, tersaji satu mangkuk sup tahu merah, ada _kimchi,_ telur mata sapi juga nasi putih hangat.

Baekhyun menyiapkan semua itu untuknya, sudah selayaknya seorang istri melayani suaminya.

"Nasinya kurang tidak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Selamat makan." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu mulai makan dengan sangat lahap. Dia cukup lapar. Kepulangannya yang tertunda oleh insiden kecil tadi, membuatnya terlambat makan malam.

Makan malam itu mereka lewati dengan tanpa banyak percakapan. Chanyeol begitu menikmati makan malamnya kali ini, mulutnya mengunyah makanannya, sedangkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu lahap menyantap makanannya.

Dalam otaknya, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apakah selalu seperti ini cara makan gadis itu?

"Kau selalu makan seperti itu?"

"Eoh. _Wae_?"

 _ **Sret...**_

Chanyeol memakai ibu jarinya untuk mengusap lembut ujung bibir Baekhyun, yang disana tertinggal kuah sup.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan mulutnya, dia menatap Chanyeol.

Debaran itu kembali hadir di dadanya, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa ini?

"Kau sudah sebesar ini, tapi makanmu benar-benar sangat berantakan."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Chanyeol. Dadanya semakin berdegup tak menentu setelah ibu jari Chanyeol lembut menyentuh bibirny. Huft!

Chanyeol menatap perubahan pada diri Baekhyun, pria itu kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

Makan malam itu berakhir lima menit kemudian. Chanyeol terlihat berdiri di depan tempat pencucian piring. Ini adalah tugas yang di berikan Baekhyun sebelum dia beranjak dari ruang makan dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Karena aku sudah sangat baik menerimamu disini, aku juga sudah memasak untukmu dan kau juga sudah menikmati makan malamnya, sekarang tugasmu adalah membereskan tempat ini lalu mencuci peralatan kotor ini. Aku mau mandi."

Chanyeol di buat terhenyak dengan perintah dari Baekhyun itu, pun demikian, dia tetap melakukan apa yang di perintahkan gadis itu, meski ini pengalaman pertamanya berada di tempat pencucian piring kotor. Dan beberapa kali dia nyaris manjatuhkan barang pecah belah itu.

"Aish _jinja_!" keluhnya saat sekali lagi sebuah mangkok nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya.

Bila orang lain menyelesaikan pekerjaan ringan yang sekarang di kerjakan Chanyeol dalam waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ya!"

 _ **Klontang**_

 _ **Prang**_

 _ **Pyaaarrrr!**_

Chanyeol termangu di tempatnya. Sebuah piring lolos dari tangannya saat dia akan merapikannya di rak.

"Hash!"

Dia merunduk, demi memungut bekas pecahan piring itu. Karena kurang hati-hati, satu pecahan piring itu, menggores jarinya.

"Aach!"

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya begitu mendengar suara benda jatuh dan pekikan Chanyeol tadi. Di tatapnya Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok di lantai dan sedang meringis merasakan ngilu di ujung jarinya yang berdarah.

"Berdiri!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian berdiri.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menghela pria tinggi itu ke ruang tengah. Setelah mendudukkan Chanyeol disana, Baekhyun kembali ke dapur, membuka lemari p3k. Mengambil cepat beberapa obat luka luar. Kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan Chanyeol. Dengan lembut Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang memiliki luka, lalu dengan telaten di basuhnya luka itu dengan anti septik khusus luka luar. Setelah memastikan luka Chanyeol steril, dia kemudian menutup luka itu dengan plester khusus luka. Kemudian, luka itu di dekatnya di bibirnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai meniup luka itu.

"Fuuuuuu...fuuuuuu...fuuuuu..."

 _ **Chup...**_

Baekhyun mengecup singkat luka di jari Chanyeol. Kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Saat aku kecil, _eomma_ sering melakukan hal itu. Setiap kali aku terluka, dia akan meniup lukaku, laku mengecupnya. _Eomma_ bilang, hal itu dilakukan agar lukanya lekas sembuh."

Chanyeol ingin menangis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ibu gadis itu, pastilah orang yang sangat baik, karena dia juga telah membesarkan seorang gadis yang begitu baik seperti gadis di hadapannya itu. Tak salah rasanya, kalau sejak pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun, hatinya sudah terpaut begitu erat dengan gadis itu.

" _Gomapta."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas segala bentuk cinta yang kalian tunjukkan untuk cerita ini.**_

 _ **Saat menulis part terakhir, kok rasanya nyesek ya... bisa bayangin kalau jadi Chanyeol, ketika kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtuanya tak seperti yang diharapkannya, dia menemukan kasih sayang dari orang lain a.k.a Baekhyun. Jadi tak tega misahin mereka**_ __

 _ **Pertanyaan penting yang harus dijawab, kalian umur berapa?**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joogie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : Dearest Park**_

 _ **Ada aku disini, kenapa tatapanmu tertuju pada Jongdae? Kau menyukainya?**_ __

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya, membaca dengan sangat jelas pesan singkat itu dan juga nama pengirim yang tertera disana. Huft! Beberapa malam lalu, setelah membalut luka Chanyeol, pria itu meminta ponselnya dan menyimpan nomornya dengan nama itu, Baekhyun protes keras itu pasti, dia ingin menghapus nama itu dari kontaknya, namun Chanyeol mengancamnya akan datang ke rumahnya tiap hari kalau dia berani menghapus nama itu dari kontaknya.

Alhasil, Baekhyun mengalah, apalah arti sebuah nama. Suka-suka Tuan Muda itu saja maunya bagaimana.

Dan mengenai isi dari pesan singkat itu, Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongdae, matanya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang diarahkan Tiffany untuk berpose.

Dia memiliki alasan menatap lama Jongdae, kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu masih terus berputar di otaknya. Dan dia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Yang dipikirkannya tak salah, dia memang pernah melihat Jongdae dan hari ini, dia ingat, dia pernah melihat Jongdae saat dia datang ke gedung _Cloud 9,_ tiga minggu yang lalu.

 _ **To : Dearest Park**_

 _ **Kalau iya, kau mau apa?"**_

"Jongdae-ah!"

Tiffany terlihat berjengit dari tempatnya berdiri di depan Chanyeol, begitu mendengar teriakan dari Tuan Muda itu. Tak beda jauh dengan yang lain, termasuk Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Dari arah lain, Jongdae melangkah cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk kemudian memasang posisi tegak berdiri, siap menerima perintah.

" _Nde_ Tuan Muda."

"Pulanglah!"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi, memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tak salah.

Tak hanya Jongdae, Baekhyun juga memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tak salah dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Anda yakin saya pulang?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku tak yakin dalam memberimu perintah?"

" _Nde. Jeosonghamnida_."

Jongdae membungkuk hormat, kemudian melangkah pergi dari gedung itu.

"Jongdae-ssi!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, dengan tatapan tak suka. Kemudian dengan lantang dia memanggil Jongdae yang hampir keluar dari gedung itu.

Setelah Jongdae berhenti dan melihatnya, Baekhyun berlari mendekati pria itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun dan Jongdae terlibat pembicaraan serius. Sesekali Jongdae terlihat tersenyum dan di balas dengan sebuah senyuman juga oleh Baekhyun.

Dan semua itu kejadian itu, tak lepas dari pantauan Chanyeol. Pria itu, tatapannya terlihat semakin dingin, mendapati keakraban Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan memamerkan senyum manisnya terhadap asisten pribadinya itu.

 _Damn!_

"Saya permisi Baekhyun-ssi. Terimakasih untuk pertolongannya pada Nona muda saya."

" _Nde._ Sama-sama."

Keduanya saling membungkuk sopan. Lalu Jongdae kembali tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi dari gedung bercat putih itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Tiffany.

"Sepertinya, pemotretan kali ini adalah yang terburuk. Lihatnya, ekspresi Chanyeol-ssi tak berubah sejak kedatangannya tadi. Dan sekarang, tatapannya justru semakin dingin." Keluh Tiffany begitu Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu, terlihat lelah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ekspresi Chanyeol memang masih sama, dingin dan tak bersahabat. Bahkan sekarang auranya semakin gelap.

"Hah! Kalian bisa terlihat lebih mesra? Tidak perlu dengan sentuhan berlebih, hanya beri tatapan selayaknya orang yang saling mencintai. Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, proses pemotretannya akan semakin berjalan lama." Jonghyun meletakkan kameranya, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baru kali ini, sepanjang karirnya dalam dunia fotografi, dia merasa sefrustasi ini ketika mengambil gambar kliennya.

Dia sudah meminta pasangan itu untuk lebih ekspresif, yang perempuan sudah sangat ekspresif tapi yang laki-laki. Hhhhh...

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau atur mereka, aku sudah pusing melihatnya! Hah!"

Jonghyun menghampiri Baekhyun, menatap atasannya dengan tatapan frustasinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan kemudian menghampiri kedua pasangan itu. Tatapannya mengesankan bahwa saat ini, dia jengah dengan kesulitan yang dihadapi karena dua orang ini.

"Kalian mau ini berlanjut atau berhenti sampai disini? Kalau memang berhenti sampai disini, baiklah. _Oppa!_ Bereskan semuanya! Kita pulang!"

Jonghyun, Tiffany dan semua kru yang di bawa Baekhyun, membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar teriakan gadis mungil itu. Tak jauh beda, pasangan yang duduk dihadapannya juga demikian, belum lagi beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar tempat itu. Semua orang dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan memberi isyarat pada krunya untuk segera membubarkan diri.

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Nona muda yang saat ini sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kau tak bisa menghentikannya begitu saja." Protes si Nona muda yang saat ini memakai _simple dress_ berwarna _baby blue._

"Kenapa tidak? Saya yang memimpin disini, saya bebas menentukan berlanjut atau tidaknya pemotretan ini. Kalau kalian mau lanjut, bekerjasamalah dengan kami. Kalian pikir, karena kalian punya banyak uang, kalian bisa seenaknya memperlakukan kami seperti ini? Tugas saya disini bukan hanya mengurus keperluan kalian, masih banyak di luar sana yang saya ke sampingkan kepentingannya demi kalian, tapi kalau tidak bisa menghargai usaha kami ini, bukankah lebih baik semua diakhiri disini?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak melangkah mendekati Jonghyun, namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik ke belakang, hingga tubuhnya kembali berbalik, kali ini berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol tajam menatap Baekhyun, terlihat marah sangat dingin. Beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu, bergidik ngeri menyaksikan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun.

Siapapun yang tahu dan mengenal baik Chanyeol, pasti tahu arti tatapan itu. Chanyeol hanya akan memberi tatapan itu hanya kepada orang yang membangkang perintahnya. Dan kalau melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berteriak dan berujar sedikit kurang ajar terhadap tunangannya tadi, semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menyimpulkan, Chanyeol tersinggung atas ucapan Baekhyun. Makanya, Baekhyun menerima tatapan setajam itu.

Namun lain orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu, lain pula reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun terhadapa pria yang meremat lengannya itu.

Bukannya ketakutan dengan tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru memberi tatapan yang sama terhadap pria tinggi itu.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Baekhyun berani.

Chanyeol masih diam, matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Baekhyun yang tak pernah takut ditatapnya seperti ini. Dan...

"Kita bisa lanjutkan. Aku akan bekerjasama."

Dia tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain itu, meski jujur saja, dia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi tak bisa.

Menatap kedua mata Baekhyun, yang tak menggambarkan ketakutan sama sekali disana, justru membuatnya lemah.

"Singkirkan tangan anda!"

Chanyeol menurut dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Ish! Jonghyun _oppa_! Ayo lanjutkan!" Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali memberi perintah pada Jonghyun dan krunya yang lain.

Dan dua jam berikutnya, sesi pemotretan _prewedding_ pasangan itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Chanyeol tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, tapi daripada sebelumnya, sekarang ini dia lebih bisa di arahkan.

"Baek-ah! Ada apa antara kau dan Tuan muda Park?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Tiffany begitu bisikan sahabatnya itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Apa maksud _eonni_?"

Tiffany tak langsung menjawab. Dia memilih mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke Baekhyun.

 _ **From : Steffany Eonni 3**_

 _ **Dari caranya melihatmu, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian. Katakan padaku, sejauh apa hubungan kalian.**_

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany, begitu selesai membaca sebaris pesan singkat dari wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Belum sempat dia mengetik balasan untuk Tiffany, satu pesan dari wanita itu kembali di terimanya.

 _ **From : Steffany Eonni 3**_

 _ **Kalau kau memiliki perasaan lain padanya, kalau dia memiliki perasaan padamu, hentikan sekarang juga. Jangan menjadi penjahat untuk kisah orang lain. Kau gadis yang baik Baek-ah.**_

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Membaca kalimat di pesan masuk dari Tiffany tadi, membuatnya merasa sedih.

Perasaan? Apakah dia memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit membaca pesan dari Tiffany.

" _Eonni_! Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau disini sampai selesai ya."

Baekhyun tak menunggu jawaban dari Tiffany. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Dia saat ini tengah berada di ruang tengah apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Nanti malam aku berangkat ke Perancis, ada pemotretan disana. _Wae_? Tak biasanya kau kesini di jam sibuk seperti ini?" tanya Luhan yang tengah membuat puding di dapur.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Tak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini padanya. Biasanya, meski rindu, Baekhyun hanya akan menyampaikannya melalui pesan singkat. Tapi ini?

"Kau tidak sedang memiliki masalah 'kan?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

Baekhyun diam. Masalah?

Sebenarnya iya, dia memiliki masalah setelah pertanyaan Tiffany. Dan karena dia belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun memilih menghindar terlebih dahulu. Disinilah dia berada, dia tak memiliki tujuan selain tempat ini, yang menurutnya paling aman.

"Masalah? Ehm..." Baekhyun bergumam, kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan. Lalu duduk di kursi di dekat dapur.

"Luhannie! Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa rasanya?"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan puding di panci. Kembali dia menolehkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa pertanyaannya salah?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu pertanyaanmu itu, apa maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya saat dulu kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun-ssi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya salah pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja rasanya aneh. Kau tak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang hal ini sebelumnya." Sahut Luhan sambil kembali melanjutkan mengaduk adonan puding.

Baekhyun menatap punggung sempit Luhan, lalu dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Tiffany menyatakan dia aneh karena bertanya bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Hari ini, tanggapan yang sama juga di terimanya dari Luhan. Apa salah kalau dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Jatuh cinta? Saat kau baru merasakan hal itu, yang pertama terasa adalah debaran-debaran halus yang nyaris tak pernah benar-benar nyata kau rasakan. Kadang datang kadang juga pergi. Tak setiap saat hadir memang, hanya pada saat kau bertemu dengan dia, kau bisa merasakan debaran-debaran itu. Terasa menyenangkan Baek-ah. Kau jatuh cinta?"

Jatuh cinta?

Apakah yag dirasakannya setiap kali matanya bersitatap dengan Chanyeol itu adalah perasaan jatuh cinta?

Benarkah seperti itu?

Tapi jika bukan, mengapa yang dikatakan Luhan begitu persis dengan apa yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini?

"Luhannie! Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada kekasih orang?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Luhan mengangkat pancinya, kemudian dengan pelan memindahkan adonan puding panas itu, ke dalam cetakan yang sudah di siapkannya tadi.

"Kau percaya kalau aku katakan aku jatuh cinta pada tunangan orang?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu, dengan kepala direbahkan di atas meja, tengah memainkan vas bungan diatas meja makannya. Mereka memang tak saling bertatapan, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang sedang diajukan Baekhyun, adalah satu pertanyaan yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Luhan mempercepat kerjanya. Setelah memindahkan semua adonan itu ke cetakan, Luhan menyimpan panci kotornya di tempat cuci piring, lalu dengan masih memakai celemek, dia menjajari Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Pada Luhan, dia bisa mengatakan apapun, tanpa takut gadis itu akan menghakimi ataupun membocorkan rahasianya. Luhan adalah orang yang paling di percayainya setelah ibunya.

"Setiap kali tatapan kami beradu, aku merasakan debaran halus merayap kemudian menyebar di dadaku, aku tak tahu apakah ini perasaan yang kau sebut tanda bahwa kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi itulah yang kurasakan setiap kali melihatnya."

" _Nugu?_ "

"Tuan Muda Park."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Kedua telapak tangannya spontan menutup mulutnya. Tak percaya? Siapapun tahu siapa Tuan Muda Park, tak ada gadis di Seoul ini yang tak jatuh dalam pesona pria berperawakan tinggi itu. Setiap wanita yang pernah bertemu atau atau terlibat kerjasama dengan pria itu, pasti memiliki perasaan lebih. Luhan juga sempat merasakan hal itu, namun kemudian dia tersadar bahwa semua itu hanya euforia sesaat. Dimana rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan suka itu sendiri.

Dan yang dirasakan Baekhyun, tidakkah sama seperti yang dirasakannya dulu?

"Kau yakin itu perasaan cinta?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu dengan kedua mata masih menatap Luhan, dia menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aku tak tahu, makanya tadi aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu saat jatuh cinta pada Sehun-ssi."

"Pada beberapa orang, mungkin tanda-tandanya akan berbeda-beda Baek-ah. Kadang perasaan itu bisa datang dengan sangat cepat, tapi kadang juga butuh waktu lama untuk meyakini bahwa perasaan yang kita miliki itu adalah cinta. Dan kau, tidakkah terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal itu? Kau mungkin sama seperti gadis lainnya, yang ketika bertemu pria tampan pastilah memiliki perasaan suka, _just like but not love._ Jadi bisa saja apa yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan. Jawaban panjang yang sebenarnya masih dia ragukan kebenarannya. Mungkin bisa jadi Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si Tuan Muda, tapi bukankah perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dengan sebuah alasan. Dan dia yakin, Baekhyun memiliki alasan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa yang kau rasakan itu adalah perasaan jatuh cinta?"

" _Molla._ Tapi saat pertama kali aku melihat dalam di kedua matanya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berusaha dia sembunyikan lewat tatapannya yang selalu dingin pada orang lain. Kalau kau tahu, dia orang yang cukup hangat dan sangat mudah tersenyum."

Ok!

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Cara sahabatnya itu menggambarkan sosok Tuan Muda Park, jelas berbeda dengan orang lain yang pernah bertemu atau berinteraksi langsung dengan calon pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park itu. Bila orang lain mengenal sosok Chanyeol yang dingin, datar dan sama sekali tak bersahabat, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan cara yang berbeda.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, atau mungkinkah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, hingga dia cukup nyaman menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Di luar pekerjaan yang sedang kau kerjakan untuknya, kau sering bertemu dia?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Isyarat itu, membuat Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut.

"Kapan? Dimana?"

"Pertama di jalan, saat mobilku macet, dia menolongku. Lalu saat di sungai Han, terus di kantorku dan yang terakhir beberapa malam yang lalu, dia datang ke apartemenku. Dia ada begitu saja di sekitarku, aku tak mengundangnya."

Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kalau kau membiarkan perasaan itu berkembang, itu sebuah kesalahan Baek-ah. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Park Chanyeol adalah tunangan dari Kang Seulgi, mereka akan menikah dan pernikahan itu kau yang menangganinya."

Baekhyun tak menyahut, hanya tatapannya yang sedikit berubah, gadis itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Katakan yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah tanda awal jatuh cinta, daripada membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh di tempat yang salah, bukankah ada baiknya kalau kau membunuhnya sekarang. Sebelum semuanya tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi besar?"

Baekhyun masih belum menyahutinya, bagaimana dia bisa membunuh perasaan itu, kalau dia saja masih belum yakin akan apa yang dirasakannya itu. Benarkah ini perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Apakah yang kurasakan ini benar-benar perasaan jatuh cinta, Luhannie?"

"Bisa jadi iya. Karena setiap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, cara melihat orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, itu sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Kau melihat Chanyeol-ssi seperti apa?"

"Seperti melihat orang lain pada umumnya. Dia sama dengan kita 'kan, manusia biasa."

"Kau tahu, orang lain melihatnya tak seperti itu Baek-ah. Mereka, bahkan mungkin aku, melihat pria itu sebagai sosok sempurna yang memiliki segalanya. Kami tak pernah benar-benar tahu, bahwa dia menyimpan sesuatu yang lain, seperti yang kau katakan itu."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kalau apa yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah perasaan cinta, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah dia melakuka apa yang dikatakan Luhan? Membunuh perasaan itu sebelum berkembang. Bisakah dia melakukan hal itu?

Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya kebingungan, Luhan kemudian berujar dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanmu Baek-ah. Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang terlihat berbeda dan menarik dari sudut pandang masing-masing. Yang salah adalah kau jatuh dalam pesona orang yang salah. Dia sudah memiliki pasangan Baek-ah. Jadi, bisakah kau berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk membuang semua perasaan itu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kantornya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Suasana kantor sudah sepi, sudah banyak yang pulang termasuk Tiffany, wanita itu sudah meminta ijin padanya untuk pulang cepat tadi.

" _Oppa!_ Kau belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara keras ketika melihat lampu ruangan Jonghyun masih menyala terang.

" _Nde._ Baru darimana kau?" jawab Jonghyun yang langsung ditimpali dengan sebuah pertanyaan, begitu kepala Baekhyun menyembul di ambang pintu.

Atasannya itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekatinya yang sedang sibuk dengan layar komputernya itu. Sebuah dengusan kecil dapat di dengarnya keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, Jonghyun merasaan pundaknya berat. Diliriknya gadis berambut coklat itu, yang menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya di pundaknya.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Kalau _oppa_ menyukai seseorang lalu tiba-tiba _oppa_ di paksa untu melupakan orang itu, apa yang akan _oppa_ lakukan?"

Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya, pertanyaannya satu, dari nada bicara Baekhyun, kenapa sepertinya gadis itu sedang patah hati?

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tergantung alasan yang membuat kita harus melupakan orang itu."

"Orang itu kekasih orang lain."

Jonghyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya saat ini mulai menangis.

"Baek-ah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk erat lututnya. Tanpa terasa, airmatanya luluh begitu saja.

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, meresapi pesan yang di sampaikan Tiffany, Baekhyun sampai pada satu kesimpulan, dia memang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Dan mendengar dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya mengatakan hal itu, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Luhan tadi, dia sempat berdiam diri di pinggir sungai Han, memikirkan semuanya, hingga dia sampai pada satu keputusan, perasaan ini, perasaan yang dirasakan ini, tak boleh berkembang. Dia tak boleh memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku salah _oppa._ Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah." Lirih Baekhyun dengan airmata menetes. Ya Tuhan! Ini sakit.

" _Nugu?_ Siapa orang itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Perasaannya salah, jadi dia tak akan mengatakan pada siapa dia menjatuhkan hatinya. Mungkin cukup Luhan yang tahu, pada siapa kini hatinya tertambat.

"Hhhh... Baek-ah! Kita tak pernah bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta, kau tahu itu? Perasaanmu tidak salah, hanya waktunya saja yang tak tepat. Jangan menangis, aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang lain nantinya. Kau masih sangat muda adikku sayang. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan."

"Tapi sakit _oppa._ "

Jonghyun mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk di peluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Memang menyakitkan, tapi itulah yang terjadi jika kita sudah berani menyatakan perasaan yang kita miliki adalah perasaan cinta. Semua akan kembali seperti semula, seiring berjalannya waktu Baek-ah."

Baekhyun menangis keras mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun. Kembali seperti semula seiring berjalannya waktu? Bisakah seperti itu? Dia saja yang menyangka perasaannya biasa saja terhadap Chanyeol, nyatanya harus berurai airmata ketika hatinya mengatakan harus melupakan pria itu.

Yang tak setiap orang tahu, perasaan cinta memang tumbuh tanpa kita sadari, dan tumbuh sebesar apa, juga kita tak tahu sampai kita dihadapkan pada kenyataan untuk melupakan. Sakit? Pasti! Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu resiko dari rasa cinta itu sendiri?

.

.

.

 **Klek**

Baekhyun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Gelap! Segelap perasaannya saat ini.

Huft!

"Kau baru darimana?"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, lampu rumahnya tiba-tiba menyala dan dia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Mereka sempat saling bertatapan, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, mendekati gadis itu lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku. Kita tak sedekat itu untuk saling berpelukan!"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau dekat denganku?"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan Chanyeol cukup gesit untuk menangkap pinggan gadis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Tatapan mereka saling beradu. Yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, sungguh jauh dari apa yang di rasakan biasanya. Debaran di dadanya semakin jelas terasa, ada perasaan membuncah di dalam dadanya saat berada di jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

Dan tak beda jauh, yang Chanyeol rasakan juga sama, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Pelan namun pasti, Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya, beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya menyapa lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Awalnya hanya menempel, lalu perlahan bibir itu bergerak di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesap, melumat dan menggigitnya gemas. Dia menyukai kelembutan dari bibir itu, yang teras manis ketika dia menyesapnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Daripada rasa penolakan, perasaan Baekhyun lebih banyak di dominasi perasaan menginginkan ciuman ini terjadi. Dan mengikuti kata hatinya, Baekhyun menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya.

Bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya sudah dikalungkan di leher pria tampan itu.

"Eeemmhhh." Desah Baekhyun tertahan, saat Chanyeol menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, lalu dengan gerakan pelan, lidah lembut Chanyeol menyapu setiap sudut dinding mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melemas, Chanyeol begitu mahir bermain dengan bibirnya.

"Hhhhhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengatur nafasnya ketika ciumannya di lepaskan, gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya juga masih berada di pundaknya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

 _ **Hap...**_

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun, lalu mendudukkan gadis mungil itu diatas meja dapur. Saat itulah, Baekhyun baru membuka matanya.

Pria itu lembut merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai ke depan. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu, yang entah sejaka kapan menjadi seseorang yang sangat dicintainya setelah neneknya.

"Kenapa tadi menatap Jongdae seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Caramu melihatnya, tersenyum padanya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian yang tak ku ketahui. Tak ingin memberi penjelasan agar rasa cemburu ini berangsur menghilang?"

Baekhyun menunduk, lalu tersenyum tipis.

" _Wae_? Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Kau pikir perasaan cemburu ini main-main, ehm?"

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, karena selain memeluk pinggangnya rapat, Chanyeol juga menghujani pinggangnya dengan gelitikan.

"Aaaaaa..."

"Masih belum mau mengatakannya?"

"Iya. Tapi lepaskan dulu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan bernada cemburu yang baru diutarakannya itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku berbelanja di mini market."

"Aaaaa... kau bertemu Jongdae dan kalian belanja bersama. Haks... manis sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti, kesimpulan macam apa itu?

"Ya sudah. Nikmati kesimpulan tak beralasan itu."

Baekhyun hendak turun dari tempatnya duduk, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

" _Wae?_ Aku mau mandi!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Pipinya terlihat mengembung, sangat menggemaskan.

 _ **Chup...chup...chup...**_

Tak hanya kedua pipi, Chanyeol menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan ciuman juga diatas bibir tipisnya yang terpout.

"Katakan. Aku akan mendengarmu." Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun, lalu mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Saat aku sedang belanja, ada gadis muda pingsan, ehm...usianya mungkin lebih muda dariku. Aku dan beberapa orang yang berbelanja disana menolongnya, kami membawanya ke klinik terdekat dari mini market itu. Kebetulan saat itu, aku yang menunggui gadis itu hingga sadar. Ketika sadar, saat aku bertanya siapa yang bisa ku hubungi, dia menyebut nama Jongdae-ssi."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

" _Molla._ Tapi tadi waktu aku bicara dengan Jongdae-ssi, dia menyebut gadis itu Nona mudanya."

"Joo Hyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, karena dia memang tak tahu. Dia juga tak sempat berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menunjukkan foto terbaru Irene kepada Baekhyun.

"Aaa... benar. Kau mengenalnya?" Baekhyun membenarkan, gadis yang pingsan itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan foto yang tersimpan di galeri ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tak menjawab Baekhyun, dia memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Sudahlah. Selama menunggumu tadi, aku sempat membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Ayo makan!"

"Kau tak menjawabku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jawab."

Baekhyun diam sesaat, lalu turun dari atas meja. Dengan cepat dia melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di dapur.

 _ **Blam...**_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Bukan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya saja, tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan tentang Irene terhadap wanita yag selalu mengganggu tidur malamnya itu.

Chanyeol ingat, beberapa tig atau dua malam yang lalu Jongdae tak pulang ke rumahnya. Pasti karena masalah ini.

Chanyeol menarik ponselnya dari saku, lalu mendial nomor Jongdae.

" _ **Saya Tuan Muda."**_

"Tiga malam yang lalu, kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah. Kau tidur dimana?"

" _ **Heh. Ehm..."**_

"Ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

" _ **Ani. Bukan seperti itu maksud saya Tuan muda."**_

"Lalu?"

" _ **Nona muda pingsan. Saya datang setelah mendapat telpon dari nomornya, yang kemudian baru saya tahu kalau yang menelpon adalah Baekhyun-ssi. Saya menunggui Nona muda sampai keesokan paginya dan kemudian mengantarnya pulang."**_

"Kau tahu dia punya asisten pribadi sendiri Kim Jongdae-ssi. Kenapa kau yang menungguinya? Kenapa bukan asistennya? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjadi penjilat sekarang?"

" _ **Saya tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Yang saya lakukan adalah sebagai bentuk kepedulian saya terhadap orang lain. Nona Jong Hyun, tidak sama seperti saudara anda yang lain, Tuan muda."**_

Chanyeol membanting kasar ponselnya.

Hah!

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, semua tak lepas dari pantauan Baekhyun. Gadis itu baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi, tak sengaja dia mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan asisten pribadinya. Chanyeol terlihat kesal setelah panggilan itu di akhiri sepihak oleh pria tinggi itu.

 _ **Grep...**_

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, lalu menyelipkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pria tinggi itu. Kepalanya kemudian bersandar di punggung lebar pria itu.

Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan. Dia hanya ingin menikmati perasaannya ini terhadap pria itu. Dia tahu ini salah, tapi dia sendiri tak cukup tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan semua hal yang dirasakannya itu. Karena kenyataannya, semua tak semudah seperti yang dibicarakan.

Chanyeol berbalik, kemudian merangkul sayang gadis mungil itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat kesal."

"Sejak pagi sudah seperti itu, di mulai dengan pemotretan itu, lalu sikapmu pada Jongdae, kemudian masalah perusahaan dan sekarang si kurang ajar itu mulai berulah. Hhhh!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan masih melingkari pinggang pria itu. Wajah tampan itu masih menyimpan kekesalan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Mau membaginya denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku mungkin tak banyak membantu, tapi jika kau mau berbagi, aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik dan mungkin itu bisa mengurangi kekesalanmu."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

Berapa lama dia mengenal Baekhyun, baru satu bulan terakhir ini, tapi kenapa perasaannya begitu besar terhadap gadis ini. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali di milikinya untuk seseorang yang bukan dari keluarganya.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun. Gadis ini, adalah orang pertama yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang setiap kali mengingatnya. Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun, bukan hanya karena gadis itu cantik, tapi juga karena Baekhyun terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis di luar sana. Hmm...mungkin beberapa orang ada yang memiliki sifat seperti Baekhyun, hanya saja hatinya sudah terlanjur memilih gadis itu.

"Duduklah! Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

"Tidak mau cerita?"

"Nanti ada saatnya aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol dan melangkah ke kursi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun, hingga mereka kini kembali saling berhadapan.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin perasaan ini adalah cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyunie. Aku mencintaimu. _"_

Chanyeol berbisik lirih, lalu kembali memberi ciuman untuk gadis mungil itu. Dia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin selalu berada di dekat gadis itu.

Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia juga jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, pria tampan yang sangat tinggi dan nyatanya adalah tunangan seseorang. Saat ini, malam ini, dia tak peduli akan hal itu. Pria itu kekasihnya kini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Umurnya kalian masih muda-muda ya,... wkwkwkwkwkkkk...**_

 _ **Berasa yang paling tua.**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan dari Gomawo, Saranghae! Mohon bersabar, masih proses penulisan. Jujur saja, saya merasa seperti penjahat ya kalau menulis adegan terlalu romantis...ehehehhe**_

 _ **Big love for you guys**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Whooooaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun memekik girang, langkahnya diayun dengan riang ke lapangan berumput itu.

Ehm!

Bukan lapangan sebenarnya, hanya sebuah halaman belakang dari sebuah resort yang berumput dan sangat luas.

Yang membuat Baekhyun memekik girang adalah pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini.

Sebuah laut lepas, terpampang tak jauh dan sangat indah di depan matanya.

Tempat ini, begitu Indah.

" _Joahae?"_

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam rumah, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bahagianya.

" _Neomu joahae._ Ini sangat Indah." Sahut Baekhyun dengan masih berlari kesana kemari di halaman luas itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengumbar senyum lebarnya. Di dekatinya gadis pujaan hatinya ini, kemudian sekali tangkap, dia sudah dapat meraih pinggan kecil Baekhyun ke dalam rangkulannya.

" _Give me one kiss, Darl!"_

Baekhyun menggeleng imut dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria tinggi itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari, lepas dari rangkulan tubuh besar Chanyeol, itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

Lihatlah, betapa dia kesulitan melepaskan dirinya, meski dia berusaha keras melakukannya.

"Berusahalah sedikit lebih keras sayang. Atau untuk lebih mudahnya, berikan saja satu ciuman untukku!"

"Ok! Tapi lepaskan dulu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Namanya juga Chanyeol, yang hatinya sudah terlanjur terpaut dengan gadis itu. Yang cintanya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi terhadap gadis itu. Mendengar persetujuan dari gadisnya itu, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Baekhyun. Begitu rangkulan Chanyeol lepas dari pinggangnya, gadis itu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek, lidahnya di julurkan keluar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu hukuman setelah aku menangkapmu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hiyaaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit kemudian berlari karena dilihatnya, Chanyeol bersiap kembali menangkapnya.

Benar saja, melihat Baekhyun berlari, Chanyeol langsung mengejarnya.

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung cukup lama. Baekhyun cukup gesit menghindar dari Chanyeol.

Perlu di ketahui, ketika berusaha berlari menghindari Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah tangga yang membawanya ke bibir pantai.

Alhasil aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlanjut di pantai.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Baekhyun masih menghindar dari Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu masih berusaha mengejar, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun berhasil di tangkapnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir tidak capek mengejar-ngejarmu seperti itu, hmm?"

Baekhyun tak menyahut, dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Dia menatap Chanyeol, sama halnya dengan pria itu. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja, Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis pujaan hatinya itu dan dengan sekali angkat, dia sudah menggendong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun spontan merangkul leher Chanyeol, kakinya melingkari pinggang pria itu.

Ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung, bahkan ketika Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam air yang menenggelamkannya hingga sebatas pinggang.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Sepasang matanya mengamati kekasihnya itu, yang masih memejamkan mata dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau bisa berenang?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, kakinya terasa basah karena air laut. Berenang? Dia tak begitu pandai.

"Aku tak begitu bisa."

"Aku akan membimbingmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meyakinkan, kemudian dengan perlahan dia menurunkan Baekhyun ke air.

Sejurus kemudian, mereka sudah asik naik tenggelam di dalam air. Baekhyun rupanya murid yang cepat tanggap dalam pelajaran singkat itu, hingga tanpa Chanyeol, dia sudah terlihat berani berenang menjauh.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Sooyoung-ah?"

" _Eomma_! Bo Gum-ssi orang baik, aku yakin dia akan memperlakukan Irene dengan sangat baik nantinya. _Eomma_ hanya perlu membujuk Irene untuk mau bertunangan dengan Bo Gum-ssi. Untuk yang lainnya, aku yang akan mengaturnya nanti."

"Kau pikir _abeoji_ mu akan setuju dengan idemu ini?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan. _Eomma_ cukup meyakinkan Irene saja."

Irene merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi antara ibunya dan kakak pertamanya di ruang tengah _mansion_ Park.

Maksud pembicaraan itu, Irene tahu, dan hati kecilnya menjerit menolak. Tidak! Dia tak mau kalau harus menerima perjodohan ini.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu _eomma_. Lihatlah aku, dulu aku juga tak mencintai Siwonnie _oppa_. Tapi sekarang, aku mencintainya _eomma_. Aku yakin Irene juga seperti itu nantinya. Kalau mereka sudah tinggal satu rumah, cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya."

Irene menggeleng keras. Dia tak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, selain pria itu. Pria baik yang selalu ada untuknya. Yang selalu membuatnya aman dan juga nyaman.

 _ **To : Jongdae oppa 3**_

 _ **Oppa! Aku tunggu di Viva cafe.**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Irene pergi dari tempatnya menguping pembicaraan ibu dan kakaknya.

Sesuai dengan janji yang di kirimnya pada Jongdae. Irene menunggu asisten pribadi kakaknya itu di sebuah cafe bergaya modern, di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Dia duduk di salah satu sudut, yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela besar. Dari tempatnya itu, dia melihat pemandangan di luar cafe.

Irene memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai kendaraan berlalu lalang. Pada saat itu, dia menangkap sosok yang di tunggunya, menyeberang jalan layaknya seorang model.

Jongdae tak memakai jas hitam resmi seperti biasanya. Pakaiannya kali ini lebih santai, celana putih dengan atasan kemeja warna navy, rambutnya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa _gel_ yang selalu membuatnya tampil klimis. Sepatu yang di pakainya pun terlihat casual dan sangat cocok dengan penampilan Jongdae hari ini. Pria itu benar-benar keluar dari karakter dinginnya sebagai asisten pribadi Chanyeol hari ini.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ membuat anda menunggu lama, _agassi._ " Jongdae membungkuk sopan setelah menemukan Irene yang duduk sendiri di pojok cafe ini.

Irene tak menyahut, tatapannya masih terpaku pada Jongdae. Pria itu jauh lebih tampan bila sedang terlihat santai seperti ini.

" _Agassi!"_ Jongdae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Irene. Menyadarkan Irene dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya." Irene menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama." Jongdae mengulangi ucapannya.

Irene tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Jongdae untuk duduk di depannya.

Jongdae mengambil duduk di depan Irene.

" _Oppa_ tidak kerja?"

Jongdae menatap Irene, lalu menatap dirinya.

"Libur. Tuan muda tidak di Seoul sampai dua hari ke depan."

"Chanyeol _oppa eondi?_ "

"Saya tak harus memberitahu anda 'kan?"

Irene mengangguk mengerti. Sambil menarik nafas, gadis cantik itu mengambil gelas minumnya, lalu menyedot minuman itu dengan pipet.

"Ada apa ingin bertemu saya?"

Irene menatap Jongdae. Pria dihadapannya ini, tak kenal yang namanya basa basi. Tujuannya apa, itu yang dikatakannya, tak ada usaha untuk sekedar bertanya, apa kabar? Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan lainnya.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan."

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa harus dia?

"Bukankah ada Tuan Ahn. Dia bisa menemani anda jalan-jalan." Ujar Jongdae sambil melirik pria tinggi yang memakai setelan jas hitam, yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Irene berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Tuan Ahn? Ehm... Dia juga ikut, tapi hanya mengawasi dari jarak sepuluh meter. Ayo _oppa_!"

Irene tak memperdulikan perubahan wajah Jongdae saat dia menarik tangan pria itu dan mengajak asisten pribadi kakaknya itu keluar dari cafe.

Masih dengan menarik tangan Jongdae, Irene melangkah menuju halte. Untuk perjalanannya kali ini, Irene memilih naik bus, dengan pengawalnya yang mengikuti bus itu dari belakang.

Irene duduk di bangku halte, dengan Jongdae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Beberapa pria yang juga menunggu bus di halte yang sama dengan Irene, terlihat mencuri pandang pada gadis cantik itu. Membuat Jongdae kadang membalas tatapan-tatapan itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengisyaratkan pada pria itu untuk tak menatap Irene.

" _Agasshi!_ Tidakkah sebaiknya kita naik mobil saja?" tanya Jongdae setelah mendekat pada Irene.

Adik bungsu Park Chanyeol itu menatap Jongdae, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau _oppa_ mau naik mobil, naik mobil saja. Aku mau naik bus." Sahut Irene sambil berdiri dari duduknya, karena bus yang di tunggunya sudah datang dan berhenti di depannya. Dengan riang, gadis itu naik ke dalam bus bersama yang lainnya. Termasuk Jongdae.

Irene mengambil tempat duduk di bangku tengah, yang seharusnya berisi dua orang. Namun sepertinya, dia harus puas duduk sendiri karena Jongdae menolak duduk dengannya.

" _Oppa_ duduklah!" Irene menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, untuk Jongdae. Namun pria itu, hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

Irene mendengus sebal dengan tanggapan dingin Jongdae. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke luar jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, bus berhenti di sebuah halte. Beberapa pria masuk ke dalam bus itu. Salah satu di antara mereka, melangkah mendekati bangku tempat Irene duduk.

"Mau apa?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara dataranya, tangannya menarik lengan pria yang hendak mengambil duduk di samping Irene.

"Duduk! Bangkunya kosong 'kan?" sahut pria itu polos.

Jongdae memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk di bangku belakang.

Pria itu pergi dengan menatap aneh Jongdae.

Beberapa saat setelah pria itu pergi, Jongdae berdehem kecil, sebelum duduk menjajari Irene.

Sebuah senyum tipis di umbar Irene.

" _Oppa!_ "

"Ehm."

"Kau masih sering mengunjungi Minseok _eonni?_ "

"Eoh."

" _Oppa_ masih mencintainya?"

Jongdae tak menjawab, dia memilih memejamkan matanya daripada menanggapi pertanyaan Irene.

Irene menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Kedua matanya terasa mengembun.

" _Bahkan meski kau tak berada di sini, aku tetap tak bisa memenangkan hatinya, eonni."_

.

.

.

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk dia Baekhyunie. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya adalah dengan ini. Menjaga jarak dengannya, karena aku tak ingin dia di manfaatkan oleh anggota keluargaku yang lain. Joo Hyun, harus bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri."

Baekhyun tak sanggup membendung airmata yang terlanjur jatuh sejak tadi.

Setelah puas merendam diri mereka di laut, mereka keluar dari sana dan memilih duduk di bawah pohon.

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Tentang keluarganya, bagaimana kerasnya didikan mereka terhadap dirinya, juga bercerita tentang adiknya.

Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada adiknya dengan cukup emosi. Bagaimana dia harus melepaskan adiknya saat usia adiknya masih sangat kecil untuk bertahan hidup sendiri hanya dengan seorang pengawal di negara orang. Bagaimana caranya melindungi sang adik, memberi kebahagiaan pada adiknya itu. Dan menjaga jarak adalah hal terakhir yang dapat dia lakukan untuk adiknya.

Chanyeol tak ingin adiknya ikut menjadi seperti kedua kakaknya dan kedua orangtuanya. Joo Hyun harus menjadi gadis yang baik, yang selalu bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Segala hal tentang pertunangannya dengan Seulgi, semua dia lakukan dengan alasan memberi kebahagiaan untuk Joo Hyun.

Dan Baekhyun merasa miris mendengar semua itu. Dia berpikir, Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bertahan dibawah tekanan keluarganya? Bahkan untuk menunjukkan sayangnya pada sang adik pun, dia tak bisa sebebas orang-orang di luar sana.

"Saat menerima pertunangan ini, aku mengajukan syarat ke mereka, tak masalah aku bertunangan dengan Seulgi, tapi Joo Hyun, untuk seseorang yang akan mendampinginya kelak, keluargaku tak boleh ikut campur."

Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukannya, aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi semua tak bisa ku lakukan. Aku..." Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Joo Hyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya, dia sangat ingin membalas pelukan adiknya itu. Membawa adiknya berputar-putar dan lalu mereka tertawa bersama, seperti dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, masih belum mengerti bagaimana keadaan keluarga mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dia tak melakukannya saat itu atau lebih tepatnya, dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol tak ingin, Joo Hyun dijadikan alat oleh beberapa orang yang ingin bekerjasama dengannya, kalau orang lain sampai tahu dia dekat dengan adiknya itu.

Perlu di ketahui, beberapa orang memanfaatkan anggota keluarganya yang lain demi untuk dapat bekerja sama dengannya. Dan beberapa kali dia harus menunduk mengiyakan, terutama bila orang-orang itu terlebih dahulu mendekati ayahnya. Chanyeol tak ingin, Joo Hyun dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

Baekhyun merangkul Chanyeol, kemudian menepuk perlahan punggung lebar kekasihnya itu.

"Dia pasti mengerti kau sangat menyayanginya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mendongak menatap Baekhyun, dengan lembut tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Tak salah rasanya dia jatuh cinta pada gadis dihadapannya ini, Baekhyun mampu menenangkannya, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis mungil yang sangat berani menatap Kim Ryeowook saat beradu argumen. Asal kau tahu, Kim Ryeowook-ssi ikut _eomma_ sejak sekitar dua puluh lima tahun lalu, dan selama itu, belum pernah ada satu pun orang yang bisa membantah argumennya. Hanya kau, dan saat itu aku sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu."

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku serius. Pada saat itulah, aku merasa kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku mulai memikirkanmu sejak saat itu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya itu. Lembut dan sangat di nikmatinya.

"Aku tak melihat Jongdae-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol terlihat menautkan alisnya.

"Dihadapanmu sudah ada pria tampan yang banyak di gilai gadis-gadis, kau masih mencari Jongdae? Ya! Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian dengan berani mengambil duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aaaaa... Kau pintar sekali merayu. Inikah caramu agar aku tak terbakar cemburu setelah kau menanyakan keberadaan Jongdae?"

"Dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, aneh saja kalau dia tak ikut saat ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kita sedang berkencan sayang. Dia tahu itu dan dia tak akan mengganggu kita."

"Kita hanya berdua saja disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bahkan petugas yang berjaga di pintu depan, sudah ku suruh pergi dan baru akan kembali lusa."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terkejut.

" _Waeyo?"_

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Menurutmu apa? Dua orang berlainan jenis, berada di sebuah resort pribadi, apa yang bisa dilakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga, lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan berpikir mesum!"

Chanyeol tergelak.

"Aku tidak berpikir mesum. Kau yang berpikiran terlalu jauh. Atau jangan-jangan kau mengharapkan hal itu terjadi?"

" _Ani_!" seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Pria tampan itu semakin tergelak melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian membuntuti Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku pikir kau masih sangat polos _chagi._ Bisa juga berpikir seperti itu ya."

" _Ani_. Aku tak berpikir macam-macam!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit.

" _Jeongmal?"_

" _Nde_!" Baekhyun menjerit kesal, lalu naik ke tangga yang menghubungkan resort itu dan pantai yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Sayang kau tahu kalau resort itu berhantu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap bangunan mewah diatas tebing itu, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di bawah untuk memastikan.

" _Nde_. Pemilik sebelumnya, bunuh diri di salah satu kamar di sana, dan kabarnya, kalau malam sering terdengar suara tangisan."

Baekhyun kembali menuruni tangga, lalu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Chanyeol.

" _Jinja?"_ tanya Baekhyun sambil meremas kemeja bagian belakang milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun, yang mengintip takut-takut dari balik punggungnya. Ehm... bermain sedikit dengan kekasihnya tak salah sepertinya.

Chanyeol memilih membalik badannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang semakin kentara sekali raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Chanyeol kemudian mencondongkan badannya, dan berbisik pelan di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"Ehm... Tapi bohong."

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Bohong! Matanya tajam menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun brutal memukuli punggung Chanyeol. Demi apapun, dia takut pada hal-hal berbau makhluk tak kasat mata. Meski tak pernah menjumpai makhluk seperti itu secara langsung, tapi Baekhyun takut. Dan tadi apa, pria itu mempermainkannya. Kurang ajar!

"Ya... Ya! Sudah! Sudah!" Chanyeol berusaha meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memukulinya.

" _Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!"_ Baekhyun masih berusaha memukuli Chanyeol, bahkan airmatanya mulai meleleh saat ini.

"Baekhyunnie. Ya...sayang!" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. " _Mian._ Baekhyunie! Maaf sayang. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

"Bangunan itu baru, aku yang merancangnya, untuk suatu saat kita tinggali nanti. Jadi tidak ada hantu atau apapun itu."

" _Jinja_?"

"Eoh."

"Ini bukan alasanmu untuk menenangkanku saja 'kan?"

" _Ani_. Aku serius sayang. Ehm... Sebenarnya untuk ku tinggali dengan istriku sih."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar. Dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan, Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga. Ketika kakinya sudah sampai di atas tebing dan Chanyeol masih separuh perjalanan, dengan kesal, gadis kecil itu berteriak keras.

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU LAGI, PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

Irene berlari riang di bibir pantai, kesana kemari seorang diri. Jongdae mengawasinya dari bibir pantai, duduk di atas pasir, sementara itu dua pengawalnya yang lain, mengawasinya dari jarak dua ratus meter.

Adik dari Park Chanyeol itu, terlihat sangat menikmati suasana pantai itu, yang sepi dan hanya terdengar suara ombak saja.

Ada yang ingin dia beritahukan pada Jongdae, namun dia masih ingin mengulur waktu agar dapat berada di dekat pria itu lebih lama.

Kesempatan ini, jarang sekali dia dapatkan.

" _Oppa!_ Ayo bermain disana. Kau harus merasakan deburan ombak yang menyapu kakimu." Irene menghampiri Jongdae dan lembali menarik tangan Jongdae.

Namun pria kembali menggeleng. Dia sedang tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Berada di dekat Irene, ternyata tak cukup baik untuk kerja jantungnya. Sejak tadi, dadanya sudah berdegup tak karuan, apa jadinya kalau sekarang dia kembali berdekatan dengan Irene. Bisa mati tenggelam dia.

"Kim Jongdae-ssi! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengikutiku. _Kajja_!" Irene menatap kesal Jongdae, dia bahkan sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pria itu.

"Saya punya hak menolak. Kalau anda ingin di temani, Ahn Seo Joon-ssi sepertinya tak keberatan melakukannya untuk anda." Jongdae menatap Irene dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hhhhh."

Irene mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu duduk di pasir, tak jauh dari tempat Jongdae duduk.

Lama mereka dalam posisi saling diam seperti itu, Irene melipat kakinya hingga ke dada, kedua matanya menatap laut lepas dengan ombaknya yang bergulung-gulung. Suasana tenang pantai ini, ternyata tak mampu menenangkan hatinya, yang terus dan masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia mendengar rencana ibu dan kakaknya.

Irene meminta Jongdae datang, karena alasan itu. Dia perlu bicara pada orang yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol itu, karena dari semua orang yang bekerja untuk keluarganya, orang-orang Chanyeol 'lah yang dapat dipercayainya.

"Tadi, aku mendengar Sooyoung _eonni_ bicara pada _eomma_. Dia meminta _eomma_ untuk membujukku, agar aku mau di jodohkan dengan Park Bo Gum-ssi. Kalau aku menjawab iya, bagaimana menurut _oppa_?"

Park Bo Gum?

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. Nama itu sepertinya tak asing di telinga Jongdae. Kalau tak salah, mereka pernah bertemu.

Otak Jongdae berpikir keras, mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang namanya Irene sebutkan tadi. Dan...

Dia ingat! Tiga minggu lalu, dia bertemu orang itu, bersama Chanyeol tentunya, Bo Gum menawarkan kerjasama dalam pembangunan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Jepang pada atasannya itu.

"Anda menyukai Bo Gum-ssi?"

"Apa perasaan itu penting? Bukankah Sooyoung _eonni_ menikah dengan Siwon _oppa_ juga tanpa ada perasaan itu. Shin Hye _eonni_ dan Jong Suk _oppa_ juga begitu bukan? Lalu Chanyeol _oppa_ juga demikian 'kan?"

" _Agassi_!"

"Kalau pun aku menyukai seseorang, orang itu belum tentu menyukaiku. Kalau aku menyukai seseorang, belum tentu juga _abeoji_ akan menyetujui hubungan kami 'kan. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu mendekatiku, karena mereka tahu Park Joo Hyun adalah putri bungsu dari Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Bukan karena dia adalah seorang gadis bernama Park Joo Hyun."

Jongdae menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Irene.

" _Oppa_ juga begitu 'kan? Karena aku adik Park Chanyeol, makanya _oppa_ selalu baik padaku." Irene menatap Jongdae dengan mata berembun.

Jongdae membalas tatapan itu sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mendesah pelan.

Dia bertemu Irene lima tahun lalu, pertemuan itu terjadi memang karena perintah dari Chanyeol. Namun setelah itu, yang dia lakukan untuk Irene adalah karena gadis itu sendiri.

Entahlah! Jongdae tak memahami bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Irene, hanya saja, hatinya selalu tak dapat menolak jika gadis itu memintanya datang meski tanpa perintah Chanyeol. Dia pun tak kuasa mengabaikan panggilan telpon dari Irene, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hanya Minseok _eonni_ yang menganggapku gadis kecil yang disayangi seperti adiknya. Bukan sebagai putri dari majikan orangtuanya."

Irene menangis, mengingat seseorang yang pernah hadir di masa kecilnya, yang memegang tangannya dan selalu menatapnya penuh kasih. Dan yang baru diketahuinya satu tahun terakhir ini, orang itu adalah kekasih dari pria yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Pria yang sangat di kaguminya selain kakaknya, dan pria yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae melirik Irene sesaat. Keadaan seperti ini, tak pernah disukainya. Dia tak suka melihat airmata membasahi pipi Irene. Gadis di sampingnya itu akan terlihat cantik dengan senyum di bibirnya, bukan tangisnya.

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Irene. Lalu merangkul punggung bergetar gadis itu.

" _Uljima_."

"Aku selalu takut menghadapi semua ini sendirian _oppa_. Aku takut apa yang mereka bicarakan kemudian menjadi kenyataan, kalau akhirnya aku akan menikah dengan orang lain yang sama sekali tak ku kenal sebelumnya."

"Anda harus yakin Tuan muda tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi."

Irene mendongak menatap Jongdae.

"Aku pernah mendengar hal ini, beberapa pengawal, termasuk Tuan Ahn pernah bergosip tentang hal ini, bahwa Chanyeol _oppa_ setuju menerima pertunangannya dengan Seulgi-ssi dengan syarat mereka semua tak boleh mencampuri urusanku. Benarkah itu Jongdae _oppa_?"

Jongdae melepaskan rangkulannya pada Irene. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol mengiyakan keinginan dan ambisi kedua orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan Kang Seulgi.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol saat itu, dia memilih mengiyakan ambisi orang tuanya itu dengan syarat, setelah dia menerima pertunangan itu, orang tuanya tak lagi boleh mencampuri semua urusan Irene, termasuk jika Irene menikah dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Jongdae masih sangat ingat, apa yang Chanyeol katakan sesaat setelah kaki mereka melangkah keluar dari mansion utama keluarga Park.

" _Ingatlah hari ini Jongdae-ah. Setelah hari ini, kalau ada yang berani mengusik Joo Hyun, aku memberimu kuasa untuk menghancurkan mereka."_

" _Tuan muda!"_

" _Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindunginya selain ini. Aku menyayanginya Jongdae-ah. Tapi aku tahu dia tak akan selalu aman jika kami terlalu dekat."_

" _Anda tak apa-apa dengan pertunangan ini?"_

" _Kau tahu kenapa aku menerima Seulgi?"_

" _Ani."_

" _Karena dia sangat mencintaiku, tentunya akan sangat mudah menaruhnya dalam genggamanku. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang aku. Ingat! Awasi semua kegiatan mereka, sekali mereka mencoba menyentuh Joo Hyun, hancurkan saja!"_

"Anda harus tahu _agasshi._ Tuan muda sangat menyayangi anda. Yang harus anda pahami, caranya menyayangi anda memang berbeda, tapi... Semua yang dia lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan anda."

Irene masih menunggu jawaban Jongdae selanjutnya.

"Dia tak bisa selalu dekat dengan anda, karena dia takut ada orang yang memanfaatkan kedekatan itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri."

 _ **Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...**_

"Maaf!"

Jongdae melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Lalu menoleh pada pengawal Irene yang berdiri dua ratus meter dari mereka.

" _ **Nyonya besar meminta agassi untuk kembali sekarang. Tolong sampaikan padanya, Tuan Kim."**_

Jongdae masih menatap Tuan Ahn, kemudian mengangguk setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria yang usainya tak jauh beda darinya itu.

" _Agasshi_ harus pulang sekarang!"

Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk di sambut Irene. Dengan sekali hentak, dia dengan mudah membawa Irene berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan pada mereka, kalau mereka mengatakan aku di jodohkan dengan orang itu?"

"Jawablah sesuai dengan kata hati anda. Kalau anda menyukainya, katakan iya. Kalau anda tidak menyukainya, anda berhak mengatakan tidak."

Irene mengangguk mengerti.

Jongdae hendak berbalik dan mengantar Irene hingga ke mobil, ketika tangan Irene tiba-tiba menarik pelan tangannya.

" _Nde."_

Irene menatap Jongdae sambil membuang nafas perlahan. Kemudian...

 _ **Chup**_

"Aku menyukai Jongdae _oppa_. _Neomu joahae."_

Jongdae terpaku di tempatnya. Serangan singkat yang diberikan Irene padanya, nyaris membuat jantungnya lepas dari dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu, dengan berani mengecup singkat bibirnya, lalu mengatakan menyukainya sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ada satu sisi hati Jongdae yang bersorak gembira, namun satu sisi hatinya yang lain, justru merasa pedih luar biasa.

Jongdae membalik badannya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Irene dengan hati berdebar cepat. Gadis itu, masih gadis yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu, yang cara berjalannya terkesan riang, namun di balik semua itu, beban yang di pikul pundak rapuh itu sangatlah berat.

"Silahkan _agasshi!_ " Irene mengangguk dan bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya, namun sebelum masuk, dia sempatkan untuk menoleh pada Jongdae.

"Aku lebih suka _oppa_ memakai pakaian santai seperti ini saat kita bertemu. Aku pergi _oppa!"_

Jongdae membungkuk sopan. Menatap kepergian Irene dengan hati yang berat.

" _Nado joahae, agasshi. Nado Joahae."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di luar ruangan. Matanya nanar menatap keluar, pada halaman belakang resortnya yang terlihat temaram karena hanya lampu taman yang menyala disana.

Dia baru saja mendapat panggilan telpon dari Jongdae, asisten pribadinya itu memberitahunya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di Seoul saat ini, dimana persoalan pribadi adiknya mulai di acak-acak oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Hah!

Chanyeol sudah memerintahkan Jongdae untuk menyuruh Soo Jung mengacak-acak perusahaan milik suami kakaknya, memberi peringatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tidak salah bukan?

"Kau yang memulai _nunna_ , maka kau yang harus menanggung akibatnya lebih dulu." Ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil menegak _red wine_ dari gelas yang di pegangnya.

 _ **Grep!**_

Chanyeol merasakan dua buah lengan kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Pria itu menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dari samping. Masih setengah mengantuk sepertinya.

Chanyeol melayangkan satu kecupan ringan di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bangun?"

Baekhyun mengucak matanya, kemudian menguap kecil.

"Aku pikir kau pergi kemana? Tadi aku terbangun dan kau tak ada di sampingku."

Chanyeol berbalik, lalu memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya yang tenggelam dengan kemejanya. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan.

" _Mian._ Ada telpon dari Jongdae!" beritahu Chanyeol sambil melangkah kesana kemari dengan Baekhyun yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sedikit masalah di Seoul."

" _Mwoya_?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Dia paling tak suka membicarakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang terlalu baik untuk tahu sisi buruknya.

"Kau tak ingin membaginya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan melayangkan tatapan _puppy_ nya.

"Ehm... Kalau aku mengatakannya kau akan memberiku hadiah?"

" _Mwo?"_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Dia kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu menghela gadis mungil itu ke sofa. Dia atas sofa, dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tak ragu mengecupi punggung tangan itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak harus ku bagi denganmu sayang. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Kau mengerti."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol sesaat, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Ehm... siapa tahu setelah mendengar jawabanku kau marah, Sayang."

"Aku mengerti dan aku mempercayaimu, tak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Baekhyun kembali mendongak, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka kembali saling berciuman.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua mata Baekhyun terkatup rapat, merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya.

"Eeeemmhhh." Baekhyun meremas kuat kaos Chanyeol. Gerakan Chanyeol diatas bibirnya terasa semakin kasar dan menuntut, lidah pria itu bahkan menyusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapu setiap bagian di dalam sana.

"Aaahhh!"

Baekhyun terlihat terengah-engah, matanya perlahan terbuka, menatap Chanyeol yang juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk naik ke pangkuannya, keduanya saling menatap dalam, menyelami perasaan pasangannya dengan mata mereka.

Pada kedua mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun meyakini cinta yang besar yang tersirat disana untuknya. Tak jauh beda, di kedua mata kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol juga hanya mendapati sebuah perasaan cinta.

"Apa kau pernah mencium Nona Kang dengan sangat brutal seperti tadi?" Baekhyun menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas bibir basah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya, kembali di kecupinya jari-jari lentik gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Aku tak ingin membohongimu. Dia yang sering melakukan hal itu padaku, namun aku tak pernah membalasnya seperti yang ku lakukan padamu."

" _Jeongmal_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Dada ini berdebar hanya bila denganmu. Hasrat ini membara, hanya padamu. Tidak untuk wanita manapun. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

" _Nado."_

Keduanya kembali saling berciuman. Saling melumat, menyesap dan menggigit. Chanyeol terlihat gemas dengan bibir kekasihnya, yang semakin di sesapnya, semakin terasa manisnya. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, yang mulai ketagihan dengan bibir kekasihnya itu.

Merasakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Baekhyun menegaskan dirinya, dia tak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentangnya, tentang hubungan yang sedang di jalaninya saat ini. Yang dia tahu dan dia rasakan, dia mencintai pria ini dengan tulus. Tentang masa depannya nanti, semua dia serahkan pada Tuhan.

Hari ini dan seterusnya, dia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol, karena dia mencintai pria itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih banyak untuk segala bentuk perhatiannya selama ini pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Penulis lagi GALAU!**_

 _ **Pen nangis... huuuuueeeeee**_ __

 _ **Ok...**_

 _ **Adegan yang paling saya sukai di Chap ini adalah, saat Jongdae menyeberang jalan... dalam bayangan saya, dia terlihat keren dengan rambut pirangnya #MabokChen #abaikanini**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dua hari kemarin kau kemana?"

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kantornya dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan tak mengenakkan dari Tiffany. Hal itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Liburan." Sahut singkat Baekhyun, dia kemudian masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Eodiga?_ Dengan siapa? Kalau mengatakan dengan Luhan, aku tak percaya. Karena jadwalnya saat ini dia di Perancis." Ujar Tiffany dengan nada menuntut.

" _Eonni_ sudahlah. Tak penting juga aku pergi dengan siapa." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau pergi dengan Tuan muda Park?" tebak Tiffany, dan tebakan itu benar adanya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang sedang di periksanya.

Tiffany masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku punya hak untuk tak menjawab." Baekhyun kembali menekuri dokumen-dokumennya.

Tiffany melangkah ke pintu, kemudian menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Lalu dia kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau memang punya hak tak menjawab dan dari sikapmu, tebakanku rasanya benar. Baek-ah! Kau serius dengan hubungan yang kau jalani saat ini?" tanya Tiffany.

" _Eonni_ aku sudah dewasa dan aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku dapat bertanggungjawab atas semua keputusan yang ku ambil dalam hidupku. _Eonni_ tak perlu khawatir."

Tiffany tertawa ringan, matanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau memintaku tak khawatir? Kalau aku tak mengenalmu, aku mungkin tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi karena aku tahu siapa dirimu, makanya aku ikut campur. Dan yang harus aku katakan, jangan lanjutkan hubungan ini. Berhenti sampai disini Baek-ah!"

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Mwo?"_

"Aku mencintainya _eonni_. Apa itu salah?" Baekhyun menatap Tiffany tak suka. Sementara itu, Tiffany dibuat terperangah dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Salahkah kalau gadis di depannya itu mencintai si Tuan muda itu?

"Kau mencintainya? Kau bertanya apa itu salah? Ya! Itu salah! Kau harusnya bisa menjaga perasaanmu, tak membiarkan setan-setan meracuni pikiranmu. Kau seharusnya berpikir sebelum menjatuhkan pilihanmu. Kau tahu, dia tunangan orang Baek-ah."

"Tapi dia tak mencintai tunangannya itu, _eonni._ "

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja? Baek-ah dengarkan aku baik-baik, mencintai atau pun tidak, dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan siapa yang akan dinikahinya, tunangannya itu, bukan kau! Karena apa? Perasaannya mungkin tulus padamu, tapi yang memberi keuntungan dalam hidupnya adalah tunangannya itu, bukan kau!"

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany tajam, ingin membalas apa yang baru di semburkan wanita itu padanya, namun bibirnya terbungkam rapat, seolah terdapat lem disana.

Otaknya mencerna setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan Tiffany. Benar, Tiffany mungkin benar. Pada akhirnya, yang akan di nikahi Chanyeol pastilah tunangannya, namun salahkah perasaannya? Kalau bisa, dia juga tak ingin seperti ini, tapi...

Perasaannya mengalir begitu saja untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa terasa semua tumbuh dengan cepat hingga dalam waktu sebulan saja, perasaan cintanya sudah tumbuh begitu besar untuk Chanyeol.

" _Eonni_ bisakah kau keluar. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi." Ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut begitu mendengar Tiffany menyatakan hal itu.

Tiffany mendengus sebal, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari meja Baekhyun. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Tiffany kembali berujar lirih.

"Kau gadis yang sangat baik Baek-ah. Jangan menjadi penjahat hanya karena cinta."

Sepeninggal Tiffany, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Perlahan matanya tertutup, pikirannya sangat gelisah, mengingat ke beberapa waktu lalu, saat dia mulai mengenal Chanyeol secara personal, lalu mereka semakin dekat dan bahkan dua hari kemarin dia memilih ikut Chanyeol, menghabiskan akhir pekan di resort pribadi pria itu.

Mereka menikmati liburan itu dengan perasaan bahagia dan penuh cinta, tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Dan pernyataan Tiffany tadi, seakan menarik Baekhyun pada kenyataan yang tengah di hadapinya. Chanyeol adalah tunangan orang lain, sebentar lagi pria itu akan menikah dengan tunangannya itu dan pernikahan itu, dia sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Hhh!

' _Tuhan! Kalau perasaan ini salah, kenapa kau biarkan ini tumbuh?'_

.

.

.

" _Annyeonghasimikha_ Tuan muda!"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat disapa oleh pelayan di _Mansion_ keluarganya.

"Tuan besar dan yang lain sudah menunggu anda." Beritahu pelayan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah ke ruangan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan keluarga.

"Jongdae-ah! Ikuti aku!" perintah Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

Jongdae yang tadinya hendak kembali ke mobil, terpaksa harus ikut Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Tuan muda, yang ada di ruang makan saat ini hanya keluarga dan tamu undangan." Pelayan itu mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Jongdae tamuku, mau apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu memberi tatapan tajam pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk ketakutan.

Sebelum melangkah masuk mengikuti Chanyeol, Jongdae menepuk pelan bahu pelayan pria itu, yang sepertinya adalah pelayan baru di mansion ini.

"Pagi _oppa_!" sambut Seulgi dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat duduk Seulgi.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, Chanyeol paling tidak suka bila harus berada di meja yang sama dengan keluarganya untuk acara makan yang tentu saja akan disertai dengan pembahasan hal-hal lainnya. Dan kali ini, yang ikut dalam makan siang bukan hanya keluarga intinya, tapi juga Seulgi dan pria yang dia kenal bernama Park Bo Gum.

"Haruskah kau membawa asistenmu untuk ikut makan siang Chanyeol-ah?" Sooyoung menatap adiknya tak percaya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Duduklah! Aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini bukan untuk menjadi penonton."

Jongdae menarik nafasnya pelan. Perintah Chanyeol di laksanakan, dia duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Dia belum makan, tak masalah 'kan aku mengajaknya duduk semeja dengan kita. Kehadiran dia, tak akan membuat rasa makanan ini berubah." Sahut Chanyeol acuh.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka membantah apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung _eonni,_ Chanyeol-ah?" Shin Hye menatap adiknya jengah, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Chanyeol pada wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Oh ya! Bagian yang mana? Karena dia?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku tak biasa mengkotak-kotakkan pegawaiku. Kalau kalian tidak suka, tak usah makan. Mari kita bahas apa yang membuatku harus datang ke rumah ini."

Chanyeol menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya yang bulat itu, menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya, lalu saudaranya yang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah!" kali ini, suara ibunya yang keluar, wanita itu menatap anak laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Asisten pribadi kita, memiliki tempat sendiri untuk makan, jadi biarkan Jongdae bergabung dengan mereka di ruangan lainnya. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang harus diikuti kemana saja kau ingin pergi." Lanjut ibunya dengan nada dingin.

"Silahkan kalau _eomma_ bisa menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat duduk itu." Chanyeol menenggak _red wine_ nya.

"Jongdae-ah! Bisa kau pergi dari situ, ini pembicaraan keluarga!" perintah Sooyoung dengan disertai tatapan tajam.

"Jangan membuang-buang tenaga untuk mengusirnya _nunna_. Tenang saja, dia tidak seperti orang kepercayaan kalian yang bisa berubah menjadi penjilat ketika umpan yang diberikan sangat menggiurkan. Bicara 'lah, urusanku tak hanya disini saja."

Sooyoung terdengar mendengus sebal.

"Aku disini mewakili _Abeoji_ dan _Eomma_. Joo Hyun sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya menikah. Aku dan yang lainnya mempunyai pemikiran, ada baiknya kalau dia di jodohkan dengan Park Bo Gum-ssi. Dia mapan, memiliki perusahaan dan keluarganya juga mitra bisnis keluarga kita beberapa tahun terakhir ini Chanyeol-ah. Jadi..."

Chanyeol melepas cincin di jari manisnya, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Cincin yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah calon menantu keluarga Kang. Cincin yang dipakainya selama dua tahun terakhir ini, yang sebenarnya sangat tak diharapkannya namun harus tetap dilakukannya demi mengamankan posisi adiknya di keluarga ini.

Dan sekarang, mereka, keluarganya sendiri, mencoba mengingkari janji mereka. Lalu berusaha mengusik ketenangan Joo Hyun. Hmm... mereka tak tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Mengusik hidup adiknya, berarti mengusik hidupnya, hal itu menandakan bahwa orang-orang itu sepertinya sudah sangat siap menghadapinya.

" _Oppa_!" Seulgi menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengubur impianmu untuk menikah denganku, Seulgi-ssi. Pulanglah! Katakan pada orangtuamu, keluarga Park, membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Park Chanyeol!" suara keras Yoochun membahana ke seluruh ruangan bahkan hingga keluar dari ruangan itu. Siapapun disana, pasti sangat tahu, bahwa Yoochun sama halnya seperti Chanyeol bila sedang marah. Suara beratnya terdengar dingin dan cukup menakutkan.

" _Waeyo_?" Chanyeol menanggapi teriakan ayahnya dengan santai. Dia masih duduk tenang sambil menikmati _red wine_ nya.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga kau bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk keluarga kita ini!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa kalian bicara padaku tentang perjodohan Joo Hyun? Aaaa... Atau kalian sudah lupa syarat yang ku ajukan ketika menerima pertunangan ini? Perlukah aku mengingatkan?"

Chanyeol menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya, tatapannya berubah kelam setelah itu. Dengan nada suara dingin, dia kembali berujar.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda atau main-main ketika mengajukan syarat itu. Tapi sepertinya kalian menganggap hal itu hanya sebuah permainan. Hhhh... Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit main-main?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sooyoung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ehm... _Nunna_ mau melihatnya? Atau sedikit merasakan permainannya?"

"Chanyeol-ah! Jangan hanya berani mengancam!" sambar pria yang duduk di samping Sooyoung, yang adalah suami kakak perempuannya itu a.k.a Choi Siwon.

"Aaaaa... Kau ingin bukti _hyung?_ Bukankah kemarin perusahaanmu sempat goyah? Bagaimana? Apa kurang terasa? Perlu ditambah lagi?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, matanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau!" Siwon mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku sarankan anda pergi dari tempat ini Bo Gum-ssi. Dan jangan lagi berharap memiliki Joo Hyun!"

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kemarahan dari Siwon, Chanyeol menatap Bo Gum tajam, yang tentu saja hal itu membuat pria tampan dengan bibir tipisnya itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan lalu pamit pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan Park Chanyeol? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dengan latar belakang keluarganya, hidup Irene akan terjamin!" pekik Sooyoung marah. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan berani menunjuk adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku yang akan menjamin hidup adikku, ingat itu. Dan kau! Jangan sekali-kali ikut campur apa yang menjadi urusanku. Sedikit saja kau melampaui batasanmu, aku bisa menghancurkan bisnis suamimu dengan sekali sentil. Peringatan ini tidak hanya untukmu, tapi untuk semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Sekali lagi kalian mencampuri atau berusaha mengacak-ngacak hidup Joo Hyun, jangan salahkan aku kalau keluarga ini jatuh miskin! Ingat itu!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah tajam dan juga sangat kejam.

" _Mwo?_ Sombong sekali kau. Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengatakan hal itu?" Sooyoung tak ingin mengalah.

"Aku? Hah! Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku, Park Chanyeol, satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga ini. Aku... kau mungkin tak tahu _nunna,_ bahwa lima puluh persen saham _**Cloud 9,**_ sudah menjadi hak milikku."

Sooyoung tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan mengada-ada Chanyeol-ah. Kau tak becus mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita, hingga lima puluh persen saham perusahaan kita, bisa dengan mudah berpindah tangan pada pengusaha dari Inggris, Edward Hwang. Lalu sekarang kau mengaku lima puluh persen saham itu milikmu? Hah! Jangan bermimpi, lima puluh persen saham itu milik kita bersama. Sama halnya seperti dirimu, aku juga berhak atas kepemilikan saham itu."

Chanyeol tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Lalu terdengar desahan keras dari bibirnya.

"Jongdae! Bisa kau beritahu pada mereka siapa Edward Hwang?"

" _Nde."_ Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berdiri tepat di ujung meja makan, dimana sekarang setiap orang bisa menatapnya.

"Edward Hwang adalah pria berkebangsaan Korea, dia memiliki usaha yang bergerak di tak hanya di bidang properti, namun juga mulai merambah ke bidang pangan saat ini. Pusat usahanya berada di Seatle, Amerika Serikat. Nama perusahaannya adalah _**Starlight.**_ Edward Hwang tak sendirian menjalankan usaha ini, ada setidaknya empat orang lainnya, mereka lulusan terbaik di kampusnya dulu, lalu mereka merintis usaha ini bersama-sama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tugas mereka dibagi, untuk Edward Hwang sendiri, dia secara khusus menangani kerja sama untuk wilayah di sekitar Benua Asia."

"Kau tak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan hal itu, kami disini sudah tahu hal itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang hendak kau ceritakan pada kami Jongdae-ah?"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis menanggapi Jong Suk. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nama lain dari Edward Hwang adalah PARK CHAN-YEOL."

" _Mwo?_ "

Tak hanya Yoochun, pekikan terkejut itu juga keluar dari mulut anggota keluarga Chanyeol yang lain, termasuk juga Seulgi. Mereka menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kalau anda-anda semua masih belum yakin, sekali waktu, cobalah datang ke Seatle, ke gedung _**Starlight**_ , disana, foto Tuan Muda di pajang sejajar dengan tiga rekannya yang lain." Lanjut Jongdae memberitahu.

" _Ji-Jinjayo?_ " tanya Shin Hye setengah tak percaya. Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Perkenalannya sudah cukup. Bagaimana? Aku bisa menjamin hidup adikku 'kan, Sooyoung _nunna?_ "

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Joo Hyun!"

Irene menatap Chanyeol.

"Bereskan pakaianmu, mulai saat ini, kau akan tinggal denganku. Aku tak menerima protes dan kalian, jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusan Joo Hyung lagi." Ujar Chanyeol dingin sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu, yang diikuti Jongdae dan tentu saja Joo Hyun.

"Chanyeol _oppa!"_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Seulgi.

"Jongdae! Bantu dia membereskan pakaiannya!"

Jongdae mengangguk, kemudian menghela Irene keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Pertunangan kita, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Tanyakan saja pada orang yang sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Janjiku untuk menikahimu, ku buat setelah aku mengajukan syarat bahwa tak ada yang akan mengusik adikku setelah itu, namun kenyataannya, hari ini, mereka berusaha mengusiknya. Lalu menurutmu, haruskah aku melanjutkan ini?"

Seulgi berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

" _Jebal!_ Jangan dibatalkan _Oppa._ Aku ingin pernikahan ini tetap terjadi, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka, untuk menepati janjinya." Bisik Chanyeol dingin.

.

.

.

"Untuk bunganya, selain menggunakan mawar merah dan kuning, kita juga akan menggunakan bunga lily dan tulip sebagai hiasan. Untuk penyediaan bunga, aku sudah menghubungi _supplier_ kita dan mereka siap mengirim dengan jumlah sesuai keperluan tapi... Harganya sedikit naik. Bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyunnie?"

Tiffany menatap Baekhyun, atasannya itu memang berada di tempat ini, tapi pikirannya sepertinya tak disini.

"Baekhyunie!" Tiffany menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Tiffany.

" _Wae_?" Baekhyun menatap Tiffany, lalu mengalihkannya pada Jessica.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana dengan bunganya?" tanyanya pada Jessica.

Jessica menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Dia sudah menjelaskan dan Baekhyun rupanya tak mendengar apa yang dijelaskannya.

"Kau kemana? Jessica sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu Baek-ah." Sahut Jonghyun.

"Eh." Baekhyun tampak kebingungan. Dia menatap Tiffany, Jessica dan Jonghyun bergantian. Huft!

Otaknya tiba-tiba kacau setelah kejadian pagi tadi. Tubuhnya ada disini, tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain.

Terlalu banyak yang masuk ke otaknya, hingga dia sendiri bingung harus mendahulukan yang mana. Masalah pernikahan Chanyeol, masalah perasaan lebih yang dimilikinya untuk pria itu dan juga masa depannya yang mungkin berakhir tak seindah bayangannya. Belum lagi urusan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang bukan hanya menjadi pendengar, namun juga bisa memberikan solusi terbaik atas masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Intinya begini, _supplier_ kita bisa menyediakan bunga yang kita butuhkan tapi harganya sedikit lebih mahal, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jessica mengulang singkat penjelasannya.

"Ah ya. _Supplier_ yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi semuanya, dari tiga _supplier_ tetap kita, hanya dua orang yang menyanggupi permintaan kita. Itupun dengan harga bunga lebih mahal, cuaca tak menentu yang menyebabkan naiknya harga bunga-bunga itu. Kalau kau tak setuju, aku bisa mencari penjual lain tapi kualitas bunganya aku tak bisa menjamin."

"Ya sudah. Kita pakai itu saja, sesuai dengan perincian yang _eonni_ buat." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Untuk makanannya bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tiffany menyerahkan sebuah catatan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerimanya dan memeriksa sesaat.

" _Eonni,_ kirimkan ini ke email Ryeowook-ssi. Biar dia yang memeriksa dan merevisi menunya. Ehm... _Oppa_ , bagaimana hasil design undangannya, ada yang sudah di pilih?"

Jonghyun menunjukkan hasil _design_ undangan yang sudah di setujui pihak keluarga Park.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan seksama, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Percetakannya sudah siap?"

"Sangat siap. Mereka sudah mengirimkan samplenya. Kapan kau menunjukkannya pada pihak sana?"

"Lusa aku ada janji dengan Ryeowook-ssi. Ehm... Baiklah! Ada yang lain?"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup." Sahut Tiffany.

Baekhyun meringkas dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingin makan siang dengan kita, ya... Walaupun makan siang yang sangat terlambat." Baekhyun menatap Tiffany, lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia tak nafsu makan sama sekali. Kemudian gadis mungil itu melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mereka melakukan rapat di ruangannya, disana ada meja panjang dengan enam kursi.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu!" pamit Tiffany, yang diikuti oleh Jessica dan Jonghyun. Ketiganya keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Tiffany kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Baek-ah! Aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku pagi tadi menyinggungmu. Jangan lupa makan siang."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Tiffany, lalu mengangguk, tersenyum dan kembali menekuri dokumennya. Bahkan ketika Tiffany menatapnya sendu lalu menutup pintu ruangannya, Baekhyun tak lagi menatap perempuan itu.

Sepeninggal Tiffany, tanpa menunggu lama, airmata Baekhyun meleleh. Ucapan Tiffany tadi pagi memang cukup mengusiknya. Setelah mendengar kalimat tajam Tiffany, dia seolah tersadar akan keadaannya saat ini.

Posisinya salah, benar-benar salah. Dia hadir diantara hubungan orang lain. Menjd]adi duri dalam daging, satu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Namun, perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol tulus adanya. Meski begitu, dia tetap bersalah bukan? Benar apa yang dikatakan Tiffany, seharusnya dia bisa menekan perasaannya sendiri. Hingga hal seperti ini tak perlu terjadi.

' _Tuhan!'_

.

.

.

"Ini Jung Soo Jung, dia yang membantu Song Qian _ahjumma_ di rumah ini." Jongdae mengenalkan Irene pada penghuni lain di rumah besar milik Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol meminta di turunkan di kantornya dan menyuruh Jongdae membawa Irene pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan disinilah Irene berada, di rumah kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya. Dia tengah diperkenalkan Jongdae pada dua orang wanita yang juga tinggal di rumah itu.

Irene mengulurkan tangannya, di hadapan gadis yang di perkenalkan Jongdae sebagai Jung Soo Jung. Bukannya menyambut tangannya, Soo Jung justru membungkukkan badannya.

" _Annyeonghasimika agasshi._ " Sapa Soo Jung sopan. Irene menatap Soo Jung, kemudian menatap tangannya yang masih terulur di hadapan gadis yang sepertinya seusia dengannya itu.

"Ehm... Anda tak perlu seperti itu. A-aku hanya ingin bersalaman saja. Ehm... _Oppa_!"

Jongdae sedikit melangkah ke depan, kemudian meraih tangan Irene dan mengembalikan ke posisinya.

"Kami, meskipun Tuan muda memperlakukan kami selayaknya keluarga, tapi kami tetap berbeda dengan anda dan Tuan muda. Berjabat tangan, hal itu tak pernah dilakukan atasan terhadap bawahan, apalagi di keluarga anda."

Irene menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah berlalu dari ruang tengah itu.

" _Oppa_ tunjukkan kamarku!" ujar Irene dengan nada memerintah. Dia melanjutkan melangkah menaiki anak tangga, menuju lantai dua. Ucapan Jongdae tadi, sedikit banyak cukup menyinggungnya. Kenapa harus berbeda, teman-temannya di New York, tak pernah memandangnya lain. Mereka menganggap Irene sama seperti mereka dan berjabat tangan bukanlah hal yang terlarang disana.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti langkah Irene.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." Beritahu Jongdae pada Song Qian dan Soo Jung sebelum kembali melangkah mengikuti Irene.

" _Ahjumma_! Kenapa Tuan muda membawa Nona muda kesini? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah besar?" bisik Soo Jung sambil memperhatikan Irene dan Jongdae.

"Itu bukan urusan kita. Ayo kembali bekerja." Ajak Song Qian sambil menyeret paksa Soo Jung dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan dua wanita yang sedang ribut tidak jelas, Jongdae membawa Irene ke sebuah kamar bernuansa putih tulang, dengan _design_ super _girly_.

"Tuan muda sudah lama menyiapkan ruangan ini. Dia berharap suatu hari dapat membawa anda tinggal disini."

Irene membuka tirai, lalu membuka jendela besar di kamar itu. Dari tempatnya berada saat ini, dia bisa melihat halaman belakang dan juga halaman samping rumah itu, yang suasananya cukup rindang dengan beberapa pohon besar dan tanaman bunga di dalam pot. Sepertinya cukup nyaman bila berada disana.

"Anda menyukainya?"

"Ehm." Sahut Irene sambil menganggukkam kepalanya.

"Silahkan beristirahat _agasshi_. Saya harus kembali ke kantor. Kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa mengatakannya pada Song Qian _ahjumma_ ataupun Soo Jung."

" _Oppa_!"

Irene berbalik dan menatap Jongdae yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya saat ini.

" _Nde_."

" _Gomawo_."

Jongdae mengangguk samar, kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, langkahnya kembali harus terhenti saat Irene kembali bersuara.

" _Oppa_ semakin terlihat tampan saat tersenyum. _Oppa_ harus seperti itu setiap kita bertemu, _nde_?"

Jongdae menatap Irene untuk memastikan. Yang benar saja, Irene bisa saja berada di sekitar Chanyeol atau penghuni lain di rumah ini, dan dia harus tersenyum seperti ini? Tanpa alasan? Hah! Itu jelas tak mungkin.

"Saya tak bisa berjanji. Permisi _agasshi!_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai memasuki apartemennya. Dia ingin cepat sampai ke ranjangnya, lalu tenggelam dibawah selimut, agar dia bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Namun...

 _ **Sret**_

Sebuah tangan menariknya dan sekali sentak, dia sudah berada dalam rangkulan tubuh besar itu.

Baekhyun sangat tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Kekasihnya yang juga adalah tunangan orang lain, Park Chanyeol.

" _Bogoshippo_ sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil favoritnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Kalau kemarin atau beberapa hari hari lalu dia sangat menyukai hal ini, tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

Baekhyun justru merasa ingin menangis saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan Tiffany, kembali terngiang di telinganya, kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Salah! Perasaan bersalah itu hadir mengetuk pintu hatinya, membuatnya sadar akan kesalahan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin tidur, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap heran pada kekasihnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sambil melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Hari ini, dia mengabaikan Chanyeol, pesan singkat maupun panggilan dari pria itu tak ada satupun yang dibalasnya. Sepertinya, dia harus memikirkan ulang hubungannya dengan calon pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park itu.

" _Ani._ Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Kau aneh hari ini sayang. Pesanku, panggilan telponku, tak ada satupun yang kau pedulikan. Kenapa? Kau bisa menceritakan padaku kalau ada masalah."

Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun gadis itu menghindarinya. Dia memilih melangkah mundur saat Chanyeol terus melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Sayang!"

"Tolong. Aku ingin sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau pergi?"

"Sikapmu seperti ini, pasti karena ada alasannya bukan, katakan padaku ada apa? Kita baik-baik saja sayang, bahkan tadi pagi kau masih mengirimkan pesan bernada cinta untukku. Dan sekarang? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

Baekhyun diam sesaat, berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya." Putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan saat dia mulai merasakan getaran lain terhadap pria dihadapannya itu.

" _Mwo_?" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak, karena cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

"Aku rasa sudah jelas, kita akhiri semua sampai disini. _Gomawo_ untuk dua hari kemarin. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika Chanyeol kembali berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dan menyentaknya hingga kini mereka kembali saling berhadapan.

"Apa alasannya? Jelaskan padaku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Chanyeol.

"Kalau tak ada alasan, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan datang lagi kesini, jangan mengangguku lagi. Akuhhh... Akuhhh... Lepas!"

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakan alasanmu mengatakan semua ini!"

Semakin Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Chanyeol padanya, semakin kuat pria itu mencengkramnya.

Chanyeol perlu jawaban, dan sampai Baekhyun memberinya jawaban, sampai saat itu pula dia akan mencekal Baekhyun dengan cara kasar seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan cekalan itu. Tanpa terasa, seiring dengan usahanya melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, airmatanya leleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _Jebal_. Lepaskan." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakan dulu alasannya."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus di hindarinya. Mata bulat Chanyeol memberinya tatapan menuntut. Sangat berbeda dengannya, yang menatap pria yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan mata basahnya.

"Semua yang terjadi diantara kita, itu sebuah kesalahan. Perasaanku padamu, adalah salah. Jadi mari kita akhiri semuanya disini."

"Salah? Bagian mana yang salah? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, apa itu salah?"

"Salah! Karena kita berbeda."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu tanpa di sangka, pria itu memukul keras lampu meja yang terdapat di ruang tengah itu.

 _ **Prang**_

 _ **Pyar**_

"Aaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit takut. Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi di luar dugaannya.

"Berbeda? Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kita berbeda. Aku dengan segala yang ku miliki tak pernah merasa berbeda denganmu. Lalu apa?!"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh bergetarnya. Dia merasa tak mengenal pria yang menatapnya tajam itu. Pria i tu seperti bukan Chanyeol yang selama ini di kenalnya.

"K-kau sudah bertunangan." Sahut Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sekali lagi dia dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan kekasihnya. Kemarin-kemarin Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan ini, lalu sekarang, kenapa hal itu menjadi masalah?

"Lalu kenapa? Aku mencintaimu sayang, kau sangat tahu itu."

Chanyeol melunakkan tatapannya, dia kembali mendekati Baekhyun, lalu meraih kedua tangan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Tapi tak seharusnya hal ini terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak seharusnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kenapa tidak? Perasaan kita tulus saling mencintai."

"Kau tunangan orang lain Chanyeol-ssi. Kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama, kau akan tetap menikahinya dan aku! Aku..."

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengatakan hal semacam itu, sebenarnya cukup melukai hatinya. Dia terluka karena besarnya cinta yang dia rasakan untuk pria itu.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, tangan besarnya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Meski nanti yang kunikahi dia, hatiku tetap untukmu sayang. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kapan aku akan menikahimu, tapi nanti, suatu hari, aku pasti membawamu ke altar pernikahan kita. _Mianhae_ membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi tolong jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau jadi penjahat. Aku bukan orang jahat yang merusak hubungan orang lain."

 _ **Chup**_

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan penjahat sayang. Aku yang jahat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya saling berciuman, perlahan di awal, namun semakin lama semakin kasar san menuntut.

"Aku milikmu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mengecup leher putih Baekhyun.

"Eemmhhh." Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya milikmu." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama, sebelum kemudian kembali saling berciuman. Dan sepertinya kejadian dua hari yang lalu akan terulang kembali. Dimana mereka, dengan penuh gairah, menghabiskan malam dengan desahan saling bersahutan.

Baekhyun mengabaikan logikanya, yang menjeritkan protes atas tindakannya. Dia memilih mengikuti kata hatinya, untuk percaya akan kata-kata Chanyeol. Mereka saling mencintai, malam ini, esok pagi dan hari-hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Irene menatap Soo Jung, kemudian beralih pada Song Qian, lalu Taecyeon dan terakhir pada Jongdae.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ _eodi_?" tanya Irene ketika dia tak mendapati Chanyeol diantara mereka.

"Tuan muda tidak akan pulang malam ini. Mari kita makan!" jawab Jongdae.

Irene menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya dan saling menggenggam erat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dalam hati, dia melantunkan doa, agar apa yang dimakannya malam ini membawanya dalam keberkahan yang diberkati Tuhan.

Jongdae menatap Irene, gadis itu tak berubah. Sejak dia mengenal Irene, sampai dengan hari ini, setiap kali memulai makan, Irene selalu melakukan hal itu. Mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memejamkan matanya dan melafalkan doa.

Hal kecil itu, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan sepuluh tahun lalu berhasil membuatnya mengambil sebuah keputusan besar untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Park. Sosok yang seolah mengantarnya untuk bertemu Irene, perempuan lain yang sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini, selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Hhhh

" _W-wae_? Ada yang salah dengan yang kulakukan?" tanya Irene, karena begitu membuka mata, keempat orang yang berada disana tengah memperhatikannya atau mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan menunggunya.

" _Aniya._ " Soo Jung tersenyum canggung.

"Mari makan!"

Kelimanya memulai makan malam. Tak ada pembicaraan terjadi selama makan malam itu berlangsung. Kelimanya takzim dengan sajian yang ada di meja makan itu.

" _Ahjumma_! Lain kali, ajari aku membuat masakan ini."

Song Qian menatap Irene, lalu tersenyum lembut sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan senang hati _agasshi_." Sahutnya sopan.

"Anda ingin belajar masak?" Jongdae tersenyum tipis, terkesan meremehkan.

" _Waeyo?_ _Oppa_ pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya?"

" _Ani._ Saya tak bicara apa-apa."

"Tapi dari cara _oppa_ bicara, sepertinya _oppa_ sedang berusaha mengejekku."

" _Ani. Animida._ "

"Iya."

" _Ani_. Saya hanya bertanya. Kalau memang benar, saya turut senang."

"Kenapa Jongdae _oppa_ senang? Kalau aku bisa masak, aku tidak akan masak untuk _oppa_." Irene menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

Jongdae menatap kepergian Irene dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Taecyeon _oppa_! Menurutku, diantara mereka berdua, pasti ada sesuatu." Bisik Soo Jung yang di balas Taecyeon dengan lirikan tajam.

"Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu, Soo Jung-ah. Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan banyak menduga-duga." Sahut Taecyeon datar. Soo Jung melirik Taecyeon tajam, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil beranjak dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf ya #Bow**_

 _ **Kalau updatenya sangat lama dan mungkin juga hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ **Ada yang kangen cerita ini atau kangen saya justru... ehehehhe...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **08**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Setelah semalam kita di kejutkan dengan sebuah pernyataan dari pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park, tentang pembatalan pernikahannya. Pagi ini, kita kembali dibuat terkejut dengan beredarnya beberapa buah foto di sejumlah media sosial milik beberapa surat kabar. Dalam foto itu, terlihat Tuan muda Park tengah menggandeng mesra seorang gadis yang hampir keseluruhan wajahnya ditutup masker dan kacamata hitam, di bandara Gimpo. Keterangan dari pihak Bandara, pada saat itu, Tuan muda Park akan melakukan perjalanan ke pulau Jeju dengan menggunakan jet pribadinya melalui bandara tersebut. Belum ada pernyataan resmi dari pihak keluarga atas beredarnya foto ini."**_

Berita itu mengejutkan semua pihak, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Bukan karena kabar pembatalan pernikahan itu, namun karena fotonya dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang beredar di masyarakat. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat, tetap saja dia merasa cemas. Kalau sampai identitasnya terbongkar, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?

Dan kecemasan itu tak hanya milik Baekhyun, tapi semua karyawannya yang terlibat dalam rencana pernikahan Chanyeol, ikut dibuat cemas.

"Baekhyunnie! Aku harus menjawab apa? Semua vendor yang kita pakai jasanya terus menghubungi kita, menanyakan kebenaran berita ini. Bagaimana ini?" Jessica masuk ke ruangannya dengan raut wajah cemas, diikuti Tiffany dan Jonghyun.

Secara tak kasat mata, kekacauan ini, dialah penyebabnya. Bayangkan! Kalau dia tak mengenal Chanyeol, kalau bukan WO-nya yang dipilih untuk menangani pernikahan akbar itu, hal ini tak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi Baekhyun lupa, bahwa Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan seseorang dengn jodohnya, kalau bukan dia yang menangani pernikahan Chanyeol, Tuhan pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk mempertemukannya dengan pria itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ryeowook-ssi. Dia tak menjawab panggilanku."

"Lalu?" tanya Tiffany.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. Lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Dia mengirimku pesan, akan ada info untuk pembatalan ini nantinya. Kalau benar-benar dibatalkan, pihak sana bersedia memberikan ganti rugi."

Ketiga orang yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun membuang nafas lega. Setidaknya, ada kejelasan pada posisi mereka.

Persiapan yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan timnya sudah lebih dari tujuh puluh persen, tinggal eksekusi hari H, maka semua beres. Tapi berita ini, jelas membuat semuanya kalang kabut. Dia tak hanya berhubungan dengan satu orang untuk menyukseskan acara besar itu, salah sedikit saja, sudah pasti pihak-pihak lain yang ikut terlibat akan langsung menghubunginya.

Dan hari ini, kesibukannya berlipat-lipat, sejak dia datang hingga waktu hampir tengah hari, banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya. Mulai dari bawahannya, hingga beberapa orang yang bekerjasama dengannya untuk acara ini.

Tuhan... Dia pusing atas ulah tak terduga dari Chanyeol ini.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya saat pertanyaan itu kembali ditanyakan Tiffany.

"Apanya yang lalu, _eonni_? Ada pekerjaan lain bukan? Kalian kerjakan saja pekerjaan itu, untuk masalah ini, aku yang akan mengurus selanjutnya." Baekhyun berujar pelan namun ada ketegasan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Baiklah! Kalian berdua bisa keluar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Baekhyunie."

Jessica dan Jonghyun saling pandang, lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Tiffany menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin membahas apapun lagi _eonni_. Aku sudah sangat pusing dengan berita ini." Baekhyun menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tak bisa berkomentar apapun Baek-ah. Menyalahkanmu pun, rasanya tak adil kalau aku melakukannya, karena nyatanya, yang aku lihat dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mengatakan mendukung apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, yang bisa ku lakukan, berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian."

Tiffany melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Tiffany, Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya. Pikirannya kacau sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol yang berujung pada panasnya malam yang mereka lalui berdua. Dan setelah itu, bukannya tenang, hati Baekhyun justru semakin tak karuan.

Pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Chanyeol juga terus berlanjut, dia yang masih ingin mengakhiri kisah cinta yang baru saja aja di mulai ini dan Chanyeol yang tetap berusaha merayunya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Puncak pertengkaran mereka terjadi kemarin malam, dimana Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam dan menuntut pada pria itu, kalau pria itu ingin tetap berhubungan dengannya, maka pria tinggi itu harus meninggalkan tunangannya saat itu juga.

Egois 'kah Baekhyun bila melakukan hal itu?

Baekhyun tak memikirkan hal itu, jujur yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin hanyalah bentuk gertakan semata, dia tak menyangka, Chanyeol menyanggupi persyaratan yang diajukannya.

Semalam, setelah seharian kemarin tak ada kabar, Chanyeol memberikan pengumuman yang menggemparkan. Dia membatalkan pernikahannya karena janji yang dia buat sebelum memutuskan bertunangan dengan Nona Muda Kang, telah di langgar oleh keluarganya sendiri. Meski dalam keterangan pers kemarin Chanyeol tak menyebut namanya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa alasan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu adalah karena ucapannya.

"Haish!" Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Kehebohan tak hanya terjadi di kantor Baekhyun, tapi juga di Mansion keluarga Park.

Rumah mewah nan megah itu gempar sejak semalam. Chanyeol tak memberitahu keluarganya terlebih dahulu atas pembatalan pernikahan itu. Alhasil sejak semalam, rumah orangtua Chanyeol itu terlihat ramai dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang bermaksud untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita yang mereka lihat di layar kaca itu.

Bukan hanya dari pihak keluarga dan kolega bisnis mereka yang menanyakan kebenaran berita itu, tapi juga beberapa media yang ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari kepala keluarga Park atas pembatalan mendadak itu.

" _Abeoji!"_ Sooyoung datang dengan wajah cemasnya, di hampirinya sang ayah yang tengah duduk mendengarkan saran dari salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu.

Yoochun memberi isyarat pada putri sulungnya untuk diam. Sooyoung tak akan banyak membantunya dalam masalah pelik ini.

"Posisi kita saat ini benar-benar terjepit. Saham yang anda miliki di _**Cloud 9**_ maupun Kang _Building_ , tak sebanding dengan saham yang dimiliki Tuan muda di dua perusahaan ini. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan yang dibuat Tuan muda."

Yoochun mendesah pelan, lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening, sejak semalam dia memikirkan hal ini, dan setiap orang yang diajaknya berdiskusi tentang masalah ini, selalu memberinya jawaban yang sama, mengikuti apa yang sudah di putuskan Chanyeol. Untuk semenatar waktu ini.

Posisi Yoochun di perusahaan, tak memungkinkan dia untuk banyak bergerak. Pasca tahu siapa Edward Hwang, posisinya semakin terjepit. Dan...

" _Abeoji_ tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Mereka harus menikah." Ujar Sooyoung tak terima setelah ikut mendengar diskusi itu.

Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, kepalanya semakin terasa berat setelah mendengar suara Sooyoung yang lebih mirip rengekan itu.

"Apa kau sadar siapa yang memulai semua ini Sooyoung-ah?" tanya Yoochun sembari melempar pandangan marah pada putrinya itu.

" _Abeoji_."

"KAU! Aku sudah memintamu untuk diam dan jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur masalah ini, apalagi menyangkut Joo Hyun!"

" _Yeobo_!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, tapi kalian tak mau mendengarku. Kalian anggap janji itu main-main? Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

Sooyoung dan ibunya tertunduk dalam. Perempuan tinggi dengan potongan rambut pendek itu, tak berpikir sejauh ini ketika mengajukan permohonan pada ibunya untuk membujuk Irene agar menerima perjodohannya dengan Bo Gum.

"Aku akan ke depan memberi pernyataan resminya. Ryeowook-ah! Untuk urusan dengan WO dan _Bridal_ , kau selesaikan dengan mereka!"

" _Nde_ Tuan Besar." Ryeowook membungkuk.

Yoochun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Bersiap memberikan pernyataan resmi atas pembatalan pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Putri keluarga Kang.

"Saya disini, mewakili keluarga, menyampaikan bahwa pembatalan pernikahan itu benar adanya. Saya meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Dan untuk keluarga Kang, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini secara kekeluargaan. Sekali lagi _Jeosonghamnida._ "

.

.

.

"Yoochun _ahjussi_ benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik oleh anaknya sendiri _appa_." Ujar seorang pria tinggi berkulit Tan pada pria lain yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya, yang duduk di depannya. Kedua pria tampan beda generasi itu, tengah menatap layar televisi yang penampilkan pemberitaan tentang pernyataan resmi dari kepala keluarga Park mengenai pembatalan pernikahan putra mereka dan putri dari keluarga Kang.

"Chanyeol melempar bola panas ini diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Sesekali, Yoochun harus bisa menerima kekalahannya." Balas pria yang lainnya, yang sedang tersenyum miring melihat pemberitaan itu.

"Chanyeol memiliki guru yang tepat sepertinya." Pria tinggi yang lebih muda, melirik dan tersenyum tipis pada pria paruhbaya itu.

"Dua anak singa _appa,_ tumbuh besar dengan baik. Jung Changmin dan Park Chanyeol. Kalian... _The best._ "

Changmin tersenyum pada ayahnya, kemudian menghampiri pria paruh baya itu dan memeluk pria itu erat.

"Aku bangga menjadi anakmu Jung Yunho-ssi."

Yunho membalas pelukan hangat putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku hanya berharap _eomma_ tak tahu keterlibatan kita dalam masalah ini _appa."_

Yunho menepuk pelan punggun putranya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum lebar.

"Selama kau tak membuat Kyunie marah, kita aman sayang."

" _Appa_ benar. Sepertinya, kita harus meminta imbalan lebih pada anak itu _appa._ "

"Boleh bergabung?" Chanyeol masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung ikut bergabung dengan Changmin, memeluk dari belakang pria yang cukup diseganinya itu. "Kalian sedang membicarakan aku?"

"Darimana kau datang? Tidakkah sekarang rumahmu sedang ramai?" tanya Changmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Rumahku sepi, _mansion appa_ yang ramai oleh media. Apa yang sedang kalian bahas tadi?" Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau tak menemui keluargamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku menunggu di panggil saja _ahjussi_. Kalian tak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kami sedang membicarakan imbalan lebih yang akan ku minta darimu. Untuk membungkam mulut Kyunie." Changmin menyerahkan gelas berisi _red wine_ pada Chanyeol.

"Haish!" Chanyeol berdecih pelan. "Istrimu benar-benar mata duitan _hyung_." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Perempuan, dimana pun tempatnya pasti sama. Ehm... cara kerja Soo Jung sudah lebih rapi sekarang Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memiliki guru hebat _hyung._ Hhh... aku tak tahu dimana kau bertemu dengan istri _hacker_ mu itu _hyung,_ tapi sungguh... aku mengagumi. Kecantikannya, cara dia bekerja di balik komputer, cara dia mengurusmu, mengurus anak kalian, hhhhh...Kyuhyun _nunna_ benar-benar luar biasa. _"_

Changmin mengembangkan senyum bangga. Tak banyak yang tahu sosok istrinya selama ini, karena di bandingkan berjalan-jalan lalu bergosip dengan teman-temannya, Cho Kyuhyun, istrinya, lebih suka di sibukkan dengan urusan rumah. Mengurus anak semata wayang mereka, dan juga bekerja di balik komputernya.

"Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau bermaksud merebutnya dariku, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kalau dulu iya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki dia, _hyung._ "

Tawa keduanya berderai.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menatap sahabat baik ayahnya itu.

"Aku belajar dengan baik dari luka yang selalu coba mereka goreskan padaku. Mereka juga tak kasihan melihatku tersiksa bukan?" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada suara dinginnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Jangan turutkan emosimu, Chanyeol-ah. Sebagai anak, kau harus tetap menghormati mereka."

"Aku menghormati mereka, buktinya aku menerima pertunangan itu meski bertentangan dengan hatiku, tapi rupanya mereka tetap menganggapku anak kecil yang gampang di tipu. Aku tak akan bertindak sejauh ini kalau mereka tetap diam di tempatnya masing-masing _ahjussi_."

Yunho dan Changmin menatap Chanyeol seksama.

Jiwa pemberontak Chanyeol sudah terlihat sejak dulu, bahkan berulang kali dia berusaha memberontak pada keluarganya, hingga suatu hari Yunho mengatakan padanya dan kalimat itu diingatnya hingga saat ini.

' _Kau punya apa untuk melawan ayahmu? Kalau kau hanya memiliki keberanian saja, kubur semua harapanmu itu. Karena keberanianmu tak cukup mampu melawan kuasa ayahmu, saat ini, kau hanyalah seekor kucing. Chanyeol-ah! Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalau kau ingin melawan ayahmu, yang harus kau lakukan pertama kali adalah kumpulkan orang-orang yang siap mengabdikan dirinya untukmu. Cari orang yang benar-benar bisa kau percayai dan tak akan mengkhianatimu, selanjutnya kau harus memiliki pegangan lain.'_

Saat itu, Yunho memberinya sebuah alamat di Seatle, Amerika.

' _Datang ke tempat ini, temui Changmin dan minta padanya untuk mengajarimu berbisnis yang baik. Tumbuhlah menjadi singa, yang membuat lawanmu takut bahkan dengan auman saja. Kau mengerti!'_

Dan benar saja, perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi seekor singa yang aumannya membuat lawannya bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan Changmin saja, levelnya berada di bawahnya untuk urusan penanganan bisnis.

Chanyeol bertemu orang yang tepat, memiliki orang kepercayaan yang tepat, yang walaupun tak banyak, namun nyatanya dengan semua itu, dia mampu mengendalikan semuanya.

Tak tiknya tajam, rencana yang dia susun selalu rapi dan nyaris tanpa cela. Tindakannya pun selalu tak terduga. Sejujurnya, sepak terjang Chanyeol yang sebagai Edward Hwang, cukup membuat pembisnis di Negara ini khawatir.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Fotonya di rilis, tidakkah itu menyulitkannya?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Siapa dalang di balik perilisan foto dirinya dan Baekhyun? Mungkin banyak pertanyaan seputar itu dan jawabannya tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin juga banyak yang menduga, bahwa yang merilis foto itu adalah salah satu situs berita portal. Mereka salah kalau berpikir demikian, karena apa? Karena sebenarnya dialah dalang di balik perilisan foto-foto itu.

Dengan akun _anonymous_ , Chanyeol meminta Soo Jung mengunggah foto itu di akun media online. Tujuannya, tentu saja untuk mempersempit ruang gerak Baekhyun.

Jahatkah Chanyeol?

Tidak ada kata jahat untuk urusan hatinya. Itu jawaban yang akan diberikan chanyeol bila ada yang mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat karena mengorbankan Baekhyun disini.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia _hyung._ Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup rapat dari atas sampai bawah."

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. Dia tahu dan sudah menduga, kejadian seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Sayang, hal ini terjadi lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Logikanya, kalau melihat bagaimana keluarganya, apalagi kakak pertamanya, tak mungkin membiarkan Joo Hyun memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Dia siap meninggalkan Seulgi bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Joo Hyun.

Semua masih berjalan pada tempatnya, rencana yang disusunnya di awal, tinggal eksekusi bila gerakan kakaknya mengurusi kepentingan Joo Hyun terasa nyata.

Yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya adalah dia jatuh hati pada pemilik WO, yang jasanya di pakai keluarganya untuk mengurus pernikahannya.

Hingga akhirnya, rencana yang sudah di susunnya dengan rapi, harus sedikit mengalami perubahan.

"Setelah ini, bergeraklah lebah hati-hati. Kau sudah membuka dirimu pada keluargamu, Seulgi juga tahu hal ini. Mereka pasti akan mencari titik lemahmu, untuk menjatuhkanmu. Jadi kau harus lebih waspada. Minta Soo Jung bermain lebih halus. Dan kalau memungkinkan, jauhkan Joo Hyun atau pun gadis itu dari keluargamu. Saat ini, yang harus kau waspadai bukan ayahmu, tapi Sooyoung. Dia cukup nekad Chanyeol-ah." Yunho memberi peringatan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

" _Nde."_

"Rumahmu aman?" tanya Changmin.

"Sampai sejauh ini aman."

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kyunie menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar rumahmu. Dari pantauannya, beberapa kali terlihat sebuah taksi dari salah satu perusahaan transportasi terkenal, lewat di depan rumahmu. Di jam yang sama. Kyunie khawatir, taksi itu sengaja di sewa untuk mengawasi rumahmu."

Mata Chanyeol terlihat semakin kelam setelah mendengar keterangan Changmin. Darimana istri Changmin tahu aktivitas di sekitar rumah Chanyeol? Sedangkan jarak rumah keduanya sangat jauh. Jawabannya, seluruh rangkaian komputer di rumah Chanyeol, yang di gunakan Soo Jung untuk bekerja, tersambung dengan komputer di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

"Soo Jung harus lebih waspada mulai sekarang, itu pesan Kyuhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Perintahkan pada Soo Jung dan Song Qian untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, begitu kau, Jongdae dan Taecyeon tak berada di rumah. Saat ini, di rumahmu ada Joo Hyun. Yang keselamatannya sekarang menjadi tanggungjawabmu."

"Kau butuh tambahan _guard_?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras. Tambahan _guard_?

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminta Papa mengirimkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk di pinjamkan padamu."

Yang di maksud Papa oleh Changmin disini adalah ayah Kyuhyun, mertuanya yang berasal dari China, Cho Hangeng.

"Tiga orang cukup _hyung."_

"Kau yakin?"

"Eoh. Satu orang untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan dua yang lainnya akan berjaga di rumah."

"Baiklah! Aku akan meminta Papa mengirimkan murid terbaiknya untukmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tanggungjawabnya semakin besar ketika dia mulai memasukkan beberapa orang ke dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Aaaahhhh!"

Baekhyun memekik keras saat Luhan menepuk pantatnya.

Kepalanya sangat pening, dia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dan apartemen Luhan adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat.

Begitu masuk ke apartemen itu, yang Baekhyun dapati adalah Luhan yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, sepertinya tengah melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Mengabaikan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke salah satu kamar yang di sediakan Luhan untuknya.

Lalu entah kapan percumbuan itu selesai, yang jelas saat ini Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang yang di tidurnya dan menepuk pantatnya keras.

"Ya! _Pabbonikha!_ Kau marah saat _dispatch_ merilis fotoku dengan Sehun meski saat itu tubuhku benar-benar rapat tertutup. Sekarang, fotomu sendiri terpampang di beberapa media online sebagai seseorang yang membuat Tuan muda Park berpaling dari tunangannya. Haish!"

"Kau salah. Itu bukan aku."

"Aaaaa... Bukan kau? Dan dengan menjawab seperti itu kau berharap aku percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dalam mimpimu." Lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, aku penjahat?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia sudah memiliki tunangan Luhanie, persiapan pernikahan mereka aku yang menangani. Lalu..." Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Dia mencintaimu?"

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol mencintainya? Itu sudah sangat terlihat jelas. Dalam tindakan pria itu, dalam sorot mata pria itu, cara pria itu memperlakukannya, Cinta Chanyeol untuknya tergambar jelas disana.

"Kalau bisa memilih, tentu kau juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi bukan? Tak ada salahnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan sudah pernah menjadi milik orang Baekhyunie. Bukankah kita tak pernah tahu jodoh kita siapa? Mungkin saja, Chanyeol-ssi berjodohnya dengan Byun Baekhyun? _Who know_?"

"Kau tidak menghakimiku?"

"Kenapa harus menghakimimu?"

"Ya karena perasaanku ini. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih menahan diri."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Seharusnya sih iya. Kau bisa lebih menahan diri, tapi... Tuan Muda Park sepertinya terlalu menggoda hanya untuk dilihat."

"Ya!"

" _He's really sexy and hot._ Aku pernah bertemu dia, di sebuah acara penggalangan dana, _and you know_ Baekhyunie, tidak ada mata perempuan yang hadir disana malam itu yang tak menatapnya. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang manusia biasa."

"Apa aku perlu melaporkan hal ini pada Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya!"

"Sehun-ssi, kekasih hatimu, ternyata lebih mengagumi pria lain."

"Kalau dulu mungkin iya, _but now..._ Oh Sehun lebih menggoda." Luhan tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun melempar _blazer_ nya tepat mengenai wajah Luhan.

"Mesum." Ujarnya sambil kembali merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Luhan menyusul kemudian.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Keduanya sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

"Kadang, aku berpikir, ingin menyerah dengan hubungan kami. Tapi... Aku mencintainya Baekhyunie, tanpa kusadari, cintaku padanya tumbuh lebih besar dari yang ku sangka."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

"Berat, sangat berat menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kami harus sembunyi-sembunyi bila ingin bertemu, tak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hubungan ini dan kau tahu Baekhyunie, kalau sampai media tahu akulah kekasih Sehun, aku yang harus menanggung semua konsekuensinya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau sampai media tahu, kami harus mengakhiri hubungan ini dan aku harus mundur dari dunia hiburan yang membesarkan namaku ini, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Benarkah harus seperti itu?

" _Wae_?"

" _Agency_ nya cukup ketat memberlakukan berbagai aturan Baekhyunie. Percayalah kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku."

Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tak mengiyakan ajakannya berkenalan, mungkin..."

"Sssstttt... Jangan sesali apapun yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuk kita jalani. Kau sering mengatakan itu padaku, Luhanie."

"Tapi kadang aku lelah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Benar juga, mereka jarang pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini.

"Ide bagus. Pergi kemana kita?"

"Santorini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

" _Cool._ "

 _ **Ting tong**_

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, dahinya berkerut dengan jelas. Siapa yang memencet bel apartemennya?

Managernya tak mungkin memencet bel bila datang ke apartemennya, Sehun juga tidak. Lalu siapa? Sedangkan tak ada yang tahu dia ada di apartemen ini kecuali ketiga orang terdekatnya itu.

"Kau ada janji?" tanya Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau _sasaeng fans_?" tanya Luhan dalam raut ketakutannya.

"Aku rasa tidak. Coba lihat!"

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

" _Nuguseyo?_ " tanya Luhan dark mikropon yang menampilkan wajah seseorang yang asing baginya, sedang berdiri di depan apartemennya.

" _Annyeonghashimika!_ Saya Kim Jongdae, saya kesini untuk menjemput Nona Byun."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kemudian berlari ke dalam kamar tadi.

"Tamu itu ingin menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Nuguya?"_

"Kim Jongdae-ssi."

" _Mwo_?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung membuka pintu apartemen Luhan.

" _Annyeonghashimika."_ Jongdae membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Darimana tahu tempat ini?"

Jongdae tak menjawab, di menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Kalian menyadap ponselku?"

Tebakan Baekhyun sepertinya benar, Jongdae memang tak mengiyakan, tapi dari ekpresinya yang sedikit tersentak, sepertinya memang iya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida."_

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Saya punya hak menolak 'kan?" ujar Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Saya diperbolehkan menyeret anda kalau anda menolak ikut saya."

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya setelah ini. Ingat itu!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dengan kaki di hendak-hentakkan.

Tak berapa lama, dia kembali dengan tas dan blazernya.

"Aku ikut dia. Jaga dirimu. Hubungi aku kalau kau kenapa-napa."

Luhan tersenyum cantik.

" _Pabboya._ Kau yang sepertinya sedang dalam masalah, khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ehm. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Yang tentu di balas hal yang sama oleh sahabatnya itu.

" _Nado_."

"Aku pergi!" pamit Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk, dia kembali mengangguk saat Jongdae membungkuk pamit padanya.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit untuk sampai di _basement_ apartemen Luhan, dimana sebuah mobil sedan hitam, terparkir disana.

"Silahkan!" Jongdae membuka pintu belakang mobil itu, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kesana.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun membuang nafasnya sebal sebelum masuk ke sedan hitam yang akan membawanya sampai ke Chanyeol, entah berapa jam lagi. Jongdae duduk di balik kemudi.

"Nona Byun! Tolong pakai jaket di samping anda, jangan lupa pakai topinya juga."

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jaket hitam yang teronggok di sampingnya, lengkap dengan topi dan maskernya.

"Saya tak bisa menjelaskan pada anda lebih banyak lagi. Tolong ikuti perintah saya."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, meski begitu, dia tetap mengikuti perintah Jongdae. Dia memakai jaket yang membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat tenggelam, lalu masker dan topi juga tak lupa di pakainya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun memaki semua perlengkapan itu, Jongdae baru menjalankan mobil itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan berarti antara dirinya mau Jongdae. Pria yang memiliki ekpresi dingin sama halnya dengan Chanyeol itu, fokus menatap jalan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru turun dari lantai dua rumahnya, dan mendapati adiknya tengah berdebat dengan Soo Jung di dapur. Perdebatan yang tidak penting sebenarnya.

Irene menatap Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum polos. Soo Jung membungkuk sopan, sama halnya seperti Song Qian _ahjumma_.

"Aku meminta Song Qian _ahjumma_ mengajariku memasak, tapi dia terus mengganggu _oppa_. Dia terus saja mengatakan aku salah."

"Memang salah. Anda memotong sayurannya terlalu panjang."

"Song Qian _ahjumma_ tidak mengatakan itu."

"Song Qian _ahjumma_ tidak berani menegur anda."

Irene menatap Song _ahjumma_ yang langsung tertunduk.

"Soo Jung-ah! Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang ku berikan?"

Soo Jung menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat kaget. Dia lupa! Sebelum pergi mandi tadi, Chanyeol memintanya menghapus semua foto yang dia sebar subuh tadi dan dia...

" _Jeoseonghamnida._ Saya akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Soo Jung terlihat ketakutan. Mendengar desahan berat yang bibir Chanyeol, selalu membuatnya takut. Dia lari terbirit-birit ke ruangan yang hanya bisa diakses olehnya, Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati dapur. Lebih tepatnya mendekati adiknya.

Empat hari adiknya tinggal di rumah ini, belum sama sekali ada pembicaraan berarti antara dia dan adiknya kecuali 'kau sudah makan?'.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala adik kesayangannya itu. Yang selama ini, berusaha dia lindungi dan dia jauhkan dari keserakahan kedua orangtuanya dan juga kakaknya.

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sentuhan ini, teramat sangat dia rindukan.

" _Oppa_!"

"Kau senang ada disini?"

Irene mengangguk pelan. Dia senang, sangat senang, bisa berada di dekat Chanyeol, berada di dekat orang-orang yang masih memiliki hati untuk saling menyayangi tanpa embel-embel status sosial yang menjadi pembeda.

Song Qian _ahjumma_ sangat baik, Soo Jung... Meski kadang cerewet, tapi dia tahu gadis itu peduli padanya. Jongdae, dia tak pernah ada masalah dengan pria itu. Taecyeon, sangat sopan dan sering tersenyum padanya.

Dan lebih dari semua itu, dia senang karena kakak laki-laki yang sangat di sayanginya ini, kini selalu bisa ditatapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian memeluk tubuh Irene. Pelukan yang tak lagi pernah diberikan Chanyeol sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Irene ingat, Chanyeol memeluknya terakhir kali, saat ulang tahunnya ke dua belas, saat kakaknya itu memberinya sebuah boneka lumba-lumba. Dan kini dia sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Tiga belas tahun, mereka tak sedekat ini. Ehm... Betapa bahagianya Irene saat ini.

"Pelukan _oppa_ , masih sehangat dulu."

"Aku orang yang sama, yang memelukmu dulu."

Irene tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Sayangnya...

Moment indah pasangan adik kakak itu harus berakhir dengan suara dehemen keras dari Jongdae.

"Eeehhmm!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae, lalu melepaskan pelukan adiknya. Senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar saat mendapati Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari Jongdae. Dengan jaket besarnya dan masih makai topinya pula. Gadisnya semakin terlihat cantik dengan semua yang melekat padanya saat ini.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Irene, lalu membawa Irena ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada calon kakak iparmu, Joo Hyun-ah." Bisik Chanyeol pada Irene.

Irene tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sopan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo!_ Park Joo Hyun _imnida!_ "

Baekhyun sedikit mundur, lalu membalas Irene dengan membungkuk pula.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!"

"Baekhyunie _eonni_?" Irene menatap Chanyeol, meminta persetujuan kakaknya untuk memanggil kekasih kakaknya seperti itu. Chanyeol mengusap sayang kepala Irene.

"Begitu terdengar lebih baik." Ujar Chanyeol.

Meninggalkan Irene, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, sekali bergerak, tangannya sudah meraih pinggang kecil kekasihnya itu. Tatapan mereka saling beradu, dan kalau boleh jujur, hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Kejadian ini, di saksikan tiga pasang mata, menurut kalian, kalau kalian ada di posisi Baekhyun, apa kalian tak malu.

Namun sepertinya, hal itu tak berarti apapun untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya.

" _Bogoshipo._ "

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan acuh melayangkan ciumannya diatas bibir tipis yang selalu menggodanya itu. Meski Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun.

Beberapa detik setelah bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, Jongdae melangkah maju mendekati Irene, dan menutupi mata Irene dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Irene tidak boleh terkontaminasi dengan pemandangan mesum yang terjadi di depan mereka saat ini.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Irene reflek menatap Jongdae, yang tak berapa lama kemudian juga menatapnya.

Bumi yang dipijak Irene saat ini, rasanya berhenti berputar. Tatapan Jongdae, membuat jantungnya bernyanyi riang, bahkan nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Irene sangat menyukai cara Jongdae melindunginya. Tak berapa lama, Irene melebarkan senyumnya, yang dibalas hal yang sama oleh Jongdae. Manisnya mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di ayunan, di belakang rumah Chanyeol, kedua tangannya di lipat di dada, bibirnya terpout sempurna. Kesal! Dia sedang menahan kesal pada pria yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya dan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau semakin terlihat menggoda dengan pose seperti itu sayang."

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya dengan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Di tariknya lembut pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

"Mulai lusa, akan ada seorang pria yang akan mengikutimu, kemanapun kau pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya perlahan. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan semuanya dari Baekhyun, karena cepat atau lambat, pujaan hatinya itu pasti menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintainya.

Tak berapa lama, ceritanya mengalir. Kecuali bagian penyebaran foto dirinya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menceritakan semua pada Baekhyun. Tentang siapa dirinya, yang tak hanya berperan sebagai Park Chanyeol, tapi juga sebagai Edward Hwang. Tentang bahaya yang mungkin mengintai Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti sekarang ini, dia semakin merasa kecil di hadapan pria itu. Chanyeol sosok yang luar biasa, sedang dia...

"Aku semakin takut dekat denganmu Tuan Park. Berapa banyak lagi yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Sudah tak ada. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Jadi sayang... kau tak keberatan 'kan, kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutimu nantinya. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Baekhyun diam. Otaknya berpikir keras, dalam waktu tak kurang dari dua bulan, hidupnya berubah drastis karena pria dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kalau mereka sampai tahu, dia diikuti seorang _guard._ Dia bukan anak Presiden atau anak raja, tapi...

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Perang akan di mulai, dia harus membuat aman orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, termasuk Baekhyun tentunya.

"Aku harus menjawab apa kalau Tiffany _eonni,_ Jessica _eonni_ dan Jonghyun _oppa_ bertanya tentang siapa orang itu?"

"Katakan saja dia saudara jauhmu. Masuk akal bukan?"

"Dia tak membawa pistol 'kan?"

Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Mereka di bayar untuk melindungi seseorang, alata mereka untuk melindungi tak hanya otot kekar saja sayang, tapi juga dengan menggunakan senjata. Pistolnya, tersimpan di balik jasnya."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Apakah semua orang kaya seperti ini?

Yang terbayang dalam benaknya saat ini, betapa susah hidupnya bila harus selalu dalam pengawasan orang lain.

Tuhan!

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Curhat dikit boleh ya...**_

 _ **Setelah pusing dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, yang membuat saya harus ekstra keras berpikir... saya juga dibuat pusing dengan papan ketik di ponsel yang tiba-tiba mengubah ukuran huruf yang di ketik. Hasilnya jadi acak adul. Yang bagian atas kecil rapi, bawahnya gede-gede gini. TT**_

 _ **Ok...**_

 _ **Saya juga minta maaf kalau di chap ini saya masih banyak kurangnya.**_

 _ **Bagian mana yang membuat kalian senyum sendiri di chap ini?**_

 _ **#gakadaThor TT**_

 _ **Kalau aku... aku lebih suka bagian Jongdae yang menutup mata Irene. Masih edisi mabok Chen**_ __

 _ **Setelah chap ini, ijin istirahat bentaran boleh ya... plisss!**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **09**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol menepati perkataannya. Tepat dua hari setelah dia mengatakan akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjadi _guard_ bagi Baekhyun, orang itu benar-benar datang dan saat ini berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan di dampingi Jongdae.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, setelah dia membuka pintu apartemennya, mulutnya menganga menatap pria tinggi menjulang itu.

"Kris Wu _imnida_."

Dia orang China 'kan? Tapi aksen Koreanya begitu fasih.

"Di akademi, yang mengajar kami untuk menjadi _guard_ terbaik milik Tuan Cho, kami diajari bahasa Korea. Jadi bahasa Korea saya cukup bagus."

"Aaaa..." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Satu dari sekian banyak rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah.

Masih ada penasaran yang lain, pria tinggi itu akan tidur dimana? Di rumahnya ini 'kah? Atauuu...

"Unit sebelah kanan anda ini sudah di beli Tuan Muda. Tuan Wu akan tinggal disana, tapi sebelum itu, maaf kalau nanti akan ada yang datang dan merusak tembok bagian itu." Jongdae memberi sedikit penjelasan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebuah pintu akan di pasang di sana, demi memudahkan akses Tuan Wu untuk melindungi anda nantinya. Lagipula, sangat tak mungkin bagi Tuan muda, membiarkan anda tinggal satu atap dengan laki-laki lain."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh saya periksa keadaan di sekitar rumah anda ini?" Baekhyun memberi ruang untuk Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan model potongan _spike_ itu masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Matanya waspada mengamati setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun, yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Kris sampai di balkon, matanya mengamati lingkungan sekitar apartemen Baekhyun. Mulai dari bagian bawah, sampai apartemen di seberang apartemen Baekhyun.

"Tuan Kim! Tuan muda tahu siapa pemiliki apartemen di seberang sana?"

"Soo Jung nanti akan mengirim salinan _blueprint_ gedung ini dan gedung di depannya untuk anda. Untuk pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita tua yang tinggal bersama cucu laki-lakinya yang masih duduk di sekolah tinggi." Sahut Jongdae yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Kris.

"Ehm. Saya rasa lingkungan disini sudah cukup aman."

Saat mereka tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka, Baekhyun duduk di kursi dapur, mengamati kedua orang itu.

Hahhhh!

Berada dan semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia merasa sedang bermain di sebuah film bertema SPY. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini kelanjutan dari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, yang jujur semakin membuat kekhawatirannya bertambah.

Sepanjang usianya, tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya akan berada di posisinya saat ini.

Dia ingin hidup tenang, pergi kencan dengan tenang dan kemudian menjalani kehidupan berumahtangga juga dengan tenang.

Tapi...

Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, membawanya pada sebuah perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol bukan seperti orang kebanyakan, bukan seperti pria-pria lain yang dikenalnya. Pria itu luar biasa dengan segala yang di milikinya.

Kalau memang mereka berjodoh, mampukah dia berada di sisi Chanyeol?

"Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat dua orang pria itu kini berdiri di depannya.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Saya boleh membuat peraturan untuk Tuan Wu, Jongdae-ssi?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya merasa risih kalau harus diikuti dengan seseorang yang penampilannya seperti ini. Saya bukan Nona muda yang terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Jujur, hal ini awam untuk saya yang lahir di sebuah kota kecil. Jadi... saat Tuan Wu bersama atau mengikuti saya, bisakah dia memakai pakaian selayaknya orang normal. Maksudnya, memakai pakaian biasa saja. Tak perlu setelan jas lengkap dengan sepatu pantofelnya."

"Tuan muda memberi anda kewenangan untuk mengatur cara kerja Tuan Wu."

" _Jinja_?" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mata sipitnya terlihat sedikit di lebarkan.

Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ok! Baiklah! Yang pertama, ganti pakaian anda Tuan Wu. Ehm... Memakai kemeja, sweater dan celana biasa saja atau apapun itu, pokoknya yang terlihat santai. Saya akan mengenalkan anda, sebagai... Ehm..." Baekhyun berpikir keras, Kris Wu yang terlihat seperti model ini akan diperkenalkan sebagai siapa di hadapan karyawannya.

Saudara? Saudara darimana? Tiffany, Jessica dan Jonghyun tak akan percaya kalau Kris saudaranya. Lalu siapa?

"Ah... Anda adalah saudara jauh Luhan yang sedang belajar di Korea. _Yes_!"

"Luhan? _Nugu_?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Ah... Nanti saya jelaskan semuanya, sekarang ganti saja pakaian anda. Ingat santai."

Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Baiklah! Saya permisi Nona Byun!" pamit Jongdae.

.

.

.

Irene duduk di meja makan, yang sekarang terlihat sedikit penuh karena ada tambahan dua orang baru diantara mereka. Namun, dia tak menemukan sosok Jongdae disana.

"Jongdae _oppa_ _eodi_?"

"Dia _off_ hari ini."

Irene menarik nafasnya pelan. Kemudian memulai makan paginya setelah berdoa.

" _Wae_?"

" _Ani_." Irene menggeleng pelan.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian Minseok, Jongdae biasanya berdoa di kuil lalu mengunjungi makamnya."

Irene semakin menundukkan kepalanya, makanan yang di kunyahnya rasanya berhenti di tenggorokan. Semakin sulit baginya menelan makanan itu.

Di setiap tahun setelah kepergian Minseok, dia tak pernah absen mendoakan orang yang sangat di sayanginya di luar keluarganya sendiri itu. Tapi mengunjungi makam wanita itu, Irene tak pernah melakukannya.

Dia masih sangat muda ketika Minseok menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kecelakaan. Dia juga tak berada di Korea ketika hal itu terjadi, tangisnya pecah mendengar kabar duka itu, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak, tak bisa pula pulang kesini waktu itu demi Minseok. Bahkan tangisannya tak cukup meluluhkan hati ayahnya untuk memulangkan dia ke sini.

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya?" Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

"Jackson akan mengantarmu kesana!"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Irene. Dia bukan kakak yang tak peka akan perasaan adiknya.

Irene sama sepertinya, yang tak pernah menganggap orang-orang yang bekerja dibawah mereka adalah yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari mereka. Bagi dia dan Irene semua sama.

Kedekatan Irene dan Minseok serta Jongdae, Chanyeol bukan tak tahu. Beberapa kali, dia mendapati tatapan Irene yang berbeda pada jongdae. Di tahu adiknya menyukai Jongdae, makanya dia mengajukan syarat itu ketika kedua orangtuanya ingin menjodohkannya dengan Putri keluarga Kang. Agar apa? Agar tak ada yang mengusik Irene dan agar Irene dapat menikah dengan Jongdae nantinya. Dia ingin adiknya bahagia meski mungkin dia tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama.

" _Oppa_!" panggil Irene sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dari ruang makan itu.

Di peluknya tubuh sang kakak dengan erat.

" _Gomawo."_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Irene.

"Dia adikku yang berharga. Kau harus menjaganya Jackson-ah."

" _Nde_ Tuan muda."

"Zhoumi _hyung_ dan Taecyeon _hyung_ ikut aku ke kantor, kau pergi dengan Joo Hyun. Dan kalian berdua, ingat pesanku Soo Jung-ah. Awasi semua pergerakan di sekitar kita."

Semua membungkuk patuh menerima perintah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tebakan Baekhyun benar seratus persen. Semua pasang mata, entah itu karyawannya sendiri ataupun tamu yang ada di kantornya, dibuat takjub dengan kehadiran Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Untung Kris sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana yang di padu dengan _sneaker_. Kalau pria itu masih memakai setelan jas hitam, mungkin tak hanya tatapan takjub yang di dapatinya, tapi juga kerutan di dahi beberapa karyawannya.

"Pagi _eonni_!" sapa ramah Baekhyun pada Tiffany yang tak kalah terkejut dari yang lainnya.

Tiffany mengangguk, sambil menatap Kris dari atas ke bawah.

" _Nuguya?_ " tanya Tiffany masih dengan tatapan keheranannya.

"Dia saudara Luhan, mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan kita disini." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Sebagai?"

Baekhyun belum memikirkan hal ini. Kris sebagai apa disini. Semua posisi sudah terisi lalu...

"Dia hanya akan belajar, jadi dia akan satu ruangan denganku. Ehehehe..."

"Kau mencurigakan Byun Baekhyun. Oh ya! Rekap laporan untuk pembatalan pernikahan Tuan muda Park, sudah siap di mejamu. Silahkan periksa. Aku keluar!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Memeriksa gedung untuk Nona Kim. Oh ya! Jessica tadi pagi berangkat ke Jeju."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu naik ke lantai dua, dengan diikuti Kris.

"Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga, pekikkan Tiffany cukup keras memengkakkan telinganya.

Wanita itu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Ryeowook-ssi, menunggumu setelah makan siang di Restoran _**Bollero**_."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Pembatalan pernikahan Chanyeol sudah resmi diumumkan. Dia juga sudah mendapatkan kabar itu, tidak hanya dari media tapi juga dari Ryeowook. Hanya saja kenapa dia masih harus bertemu wanita itu sekarang? Uang ganti rugi belum dia dapatkan. Jadi nanti dia bertemu Ryeowook untuk urusan itu.

.

.

.

Irene turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya ke sebuah area pemakaman. Di sisi lain halaman parkir yang luas itu, Irene mendapati mobil Jongdae sudah terparkir disana.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Irene dapat melihat siluet tubuh Jongdae disana.

"Bunga anda!" Jackson menyerahkan sebuket Mawar putih pada Irene. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

Irene melangkah dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di dekat makam Minseok. Irene berhenti sekitar dua meter dari Jongdae. Pria itu masih terlihat takzim di depan makam kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bahagia disana?" suara Jongdae terdengar samar oleh Irene.

"Andai waktu bisa ku putar kembali, harusnya hari itu aku yang mengantarmu, Minseok-ah."

Dada Irene terasa sesak mendengar suara Jongdae yang bernada penuh penyesalan itu.

Dari kabar yang dia dengar, hari itu Minseok di jadwalkan menemani ibu dan kakaknya mengunjungi salah satu anak cabang salon kecantikan milik ibunya di Daegu, menggantikan posisi Ryeowook yang adalah ibu kandung Minseok. Di keluarga Park, posisi Minseok sama seperti ibunya, sebagai asisten pribadi. Minseok di persiapkan untuk melayani Sooyoung nantinya.

Pada saat itu, masih dari kabar yang Irene dengar, kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa Minseok adalah bagian dari sabotase. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sengaja di rusak remnya. Minseok yang saat itu duduk di bangku samping kemudi, mengalami luka paling parah, sekitar tiga hari dia koma sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan lalu pergi untuk selamanya.

Ya! Minseok sempat membuka matanya, hanya beberapa saat sebelum mata itu tertutup rapat selamanya.

" _Oppa!"_

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya. Cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Irene disana. Kecuali Chanyeol, dia tak memberitahu siapapun tentang kepergian hari ini. Darimana Irene tahu dia ada disini? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Irene tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah maju lebih dekat pada makam Minseok.

Irene meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya, diatas gundukan tanah berumput itu. Nama Minseok terukir Indah di atas Batu nisan itu. Ada foto cantiknya terpajang disana.

" _Eonni_ _annyeong!"_ sapa Irene.

" _ **Hyunie-ah! Eodiga?"**_

" _ **Hyunie-ah!"**_

" _ **Eonni!"**_

" _ **Ya! Turun dari sana. Palliwa!"**_

" _ **Tak mau. Kalau Hyunie turun dari sini, mereka akan memaksa Hyunie ke Amerika."**_

" _ **Hyunie!"**_

" _ **Ayolah sayang. Tuan besar akan semakin marah kalau kau seperti ini."**_

 _ **Irene turun dari atas pohon, setelah melihat Minseok memasang wajah memelasnya.**_

" _ **Eonni, kenapa bukan eonni saja yang ikut denganku ke Amerika."**_

" _ **Waeyo? Kyungsoo-ssi menjagamu jauh lebih baik dari eonni, sayang." Minseok membelai lembut rambut Irene.**_

" _ **Tapi aku ingin eonni." Rengek Irene yang ditanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Minseok.**_

 _ **Minseok merangkul pundak Irene, kemudian menghela gadis itu meninggalkan hutan kecil di belakang Mansion Park. Sambil melangkah beriringan, Minseok banyak bercerita dan memberi nasehat pada Irene.**_

" _ **Apa eonni akan merindukanku nantinya?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja. Eonni pasti akan merindukan sikap manjamu ini."**_

 _ **Irene mempoutkan bibirnya.**_

" _ **Hyunie manja juga dengan eonni saja."**_

 _ **Minseok kembali mengusap lembut kepala Irene.**_

" _ **Hyunie-ah. Kau mungkin akan sangat lama tinggal disana. Kau anak yang sangat baik sayang. Ingatlah apa yang selalu eonni katakan padamu, jangan berbuat jahat pada orang lain. Hyunie harus tumbuh jadi wanita yang baik ya. Karena apa?"**_

" _ **Karena kita tak pernah tahu kapan musibah akan datang pada kita dan kebaikan kita 'lah yang menolong kita dari musibah itu nantinya."**_

 _ **Minseok mengusap pelan pipi Irene.**_

" _ **Hyunie akan selalu merindukan eonni. Minseok eonni harus janji akan menunggu Hyunie pulang."**_

" _ **Pasti sayang."**_

" _ **Ehm... Eonni punya sesuatu untukmu." Minseok meraba lehernya, kemudian melepas kalung yang melingkari leher putihnya itu.**_

" _ **Mulai sekarang, kalung ini milik Hyunie." Ujar Minseok sambil memakaikan kalung itu di leher Irene.**_

" _ **Tapi 'kan ini hadiah dari kekasih eonni."**_

" _ **Ehm... Dia memberikannya karena dia sayang pada eonni. Dan eonni memberikannya padamu, karena eonni menyayangimu."**_

" _ **Tapi eonni... Kalau oppa itu bertanya pada eonni, eonni akan menjawab apa?"**_

" _ **Kalungnya sudah kuberikan pada adik kesayanganku. Dia, juga pasti menyayangimu."**_

" _ **Mana mungkin. Kami belum pernah bertemu."**_

" _ **Tapi eonni sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirimu padanya. Eonni yakin, suatu hari nanti kalian akan bertemu."**_

 _ **Irene mengangguk pelan sambil membelai liontin dengan lambang matahari itu.**_

" _ **Jaga dirimu sayang. Yang harus kau tahu, eonni menyayangimu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi gadis baik selama ini, Joo Hyunie sayang."**_

Irene bersimpuh di depan nisan Minseok. Tangisnya tak berhenti sejak kedatangannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _Eonni_ berjanji akan menungguku. Tapi... Saat aku pergi, kenapa _eonni_ meninggalkanku? Hyunie sudah menjadi anak yang baik _eonni._ Pesan _eonni,_ selalu Hyunie lakukan sampai hari ini. _Eonni! Bogoshippo."_ Irene membelai lembut foto Minseok. Sosok ini, yang selalu dia tangisi adalah sosok yang selalu menemaninya tumbuh dari dia masih kecil. Minseok, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak, yang banyak mengajarkan kebaikan padanya.

"Hyunie pulang _eonni_. Hyunie pulang. _Eonni_ tak ingin memelukku?"

Jongdae berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Miris rasanya melihat Irene seperti saat ini. Gadis itu sangat terluka, dia tahu.

Kedekatan Irene dan Minseok bukan hal baru untuknya, kekasihnya itu sangat banyak membawa cerita tentang sosok yang selalu di panggilnya Hyunie dalam hubungan mereka, Hyunie yang begini, Hyunie yang begitu, yang selalu ingin ini, ingin itu dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan saking kesalnya karena selalu membahas Hyunie, Jongdae kadang harus mengingatkan Minseok bahwa saat itu mereka sedang berdua dan dia ingin membahas hubungan mereka berdua, bukan mendengar cerita tentang si Hyunie itu.

Jongdae dulu tak tahu bahwa 'Hyunie' yang dimaksud Minseok adalah Irene, adik bungsu Chanyeol. Dia baru tahu kalau Irene adalah 'Hyunie'-nya Minseok, sesaat sebelum dia pulang ke Korea setelah menemani wisuda Irene lima tahun yang lalu. Saat Irene tanpa sengaja menunjukkan fotonya dan Minseok pada Jongdae.

" _ **A-aku ha-hanya minta... Sa-satu hal padamu. To-tolong jaga Joo Hyunie... Hhhkkss... Untukkuhhh."**_

" _ **Kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang lain saat seperti ini sayang."**_

" _ **Dia bukan orang lain untukku, Jongdae-ah. Dia adik kesayanganku. Ber... Janjilah, kau ak-anhh melindunginya, me-me-memeluknya dan... Menghapus airmatanyahhhh. Berjanji padaku...sayang!"**_

" _ **Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melindunginya, memeluknya dan menghapus airmatanya."**_

" _ **Gomapta."**_

Jongdae mendekati Irene. Lalu duduk di samping gadis itu, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh bergetar itu.

" _Oppa!"_

"Dia menyayangi anda. Sangat menyayangi anda. Bahkan... Di ujung kematiannya, dia masih selalu mengkhawatirkan anda." Jongdae mengatakan hal itu dengan berusaha keras menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh.

Sakit bila mengingat hari ini, sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia mendapat berita bahwa wanita yang sangat di cintainya, yang siap menjadi istrinya, mengalami kecelakaan fatal.

Irene menatap Jongdae.

"Yang aku sesali, saat itu aku tak diijinkan pulang untuk melihat Minseok _eonni._ "

Jongdae mencoba tersenyum.

"Dia sangat mengerti akan keadaan anda saat itu."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Keduanya larut dalam kenangan yang mereka miliki bersama Minseok.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian, mereka turun bersama-sama dari area pemakaman itu.

Jackson menyambut Irene layaknya seorang Putri, tangannya terulur meminta tangan Irene, maksudnya agar dia bisa menuntun langkah Irene menuruni anak tangga yang masih menyisakan beberapa langkah itu.

Irene terpaku atas tindakan Jackson. Pria yang baru di kenalkan kakaknya kemarin malam itu, apa selalu bersikap semanis ini pada perempuan? Atau hanya padanya saja?

 _ **Plak!**_

Tangan Jackson di tepis kasar oleh Jongdae.

"Pulanglah dulu Jackson-ssi. Aku yang akan mengatar dia pulang nanti." Ujar Jongdae dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata yang kelam.

"Tapi Tuan muda..."

"Urusan Tuan muda serahkan padaku. Aku tak akan mencelakainya, itu yang harus anda tahu."

Jackson tersenyum canggung. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti ucapan Jongdae. Posisinya kalah dari Jongdae.

"Baiklah! Saya permisi!" Jackson membungkuk sopan, lalu masuk ke mobil yang tadi di bawanya.

"Mari!" ajak Jongdae pada Irene.

Jongdae melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti Irene, hingga ke mobil putih yang terparkir sedikit jauh.

Jongdae membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Irene masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Kris. Ada yang aneh dari pria itu, melihat dari caranya menatap orang, sepertinya pria itu bukanlah sosok yang baru saja digambarkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ryeowook-ssi!"

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris, beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia _guard_ anda?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Saya tak memiliki banyak sisa uang untuk menyewa jasa _guard_. Lagipula saya merasa tak memiliki musuh, jadi saya belum terlalu membutuhkan _guard._ "

"Musuh bisa datang kapan saja Nona Byun. Ada baiknya anda bersiap."

"Maksudnya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum misterius. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah sedikit dingin.

"Anda akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ada yang coba Ryeowook pancing darinya.

"Seperti itukah? Baiklah! Saya bisa menunggu untuk rasa ingin tahu saya ini, Ryeowook-ssi." Baekhyun mengumbar senyum lebarnya kemudian.

Ryeowook cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Pembicaraan ini bisa di lanjutkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka laporan yang tadi di siapkan Jessica untuknya. Satu salinannya sudah dia serahkan pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit berdehem, lalu ikut pula membaca laporan yang tadi sempat di berikan Baekhyun padanya.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan yang terjadi antara mereka adalah seputar dana yang sudah telanjur dikeluarkan untuk persiapan pernikahan itu.

Pertemuan itu berakhir sekitar pukul setengah empat, setelah tercapainya kesepakatan. Pihak keluarga Park memberi kompensasi seratus persen kepada pihak Baekhyun, untuk mengganti biaya tenaga yang sudah terlanjur mereka keluarkan demi berlangsungnya acara itu.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Baekhyun kemudian. Mereka bersalaman, lalu Baekhyun membungkuk sopan saat Ryeowook mulai melangkah meninggalkan kursi.

Nafas Baekhyun terbuang lega. Masalah ini sudah selesai dengan hasil memuaskan. Tapi...

"Berhati-hatilah dalam melangkah Baekhyun-ssi. Karena saat kau terjatuh dalam langkah, itu sakit. Saya harap, kebahagiaan yang anda rasakan saat ini, bisa bertahan selamanya."

Baekhyun terhenyak, seketika dia menoleh pada Ryeowook yang hampir menarik pintu ruang VVIP itu. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan punggung Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi! Saya tidak paham apa yang sedang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya. Tapi anda tak perlu khawatir, saya bisa menjaga diri saya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kebahagiaan saya hari ini akan saya pegang selamanya, karena orang-orang di sekitar saya, yang membuat saya bahagia, adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar **MEN-CIN-TAI** saya dengan tulus, tanpa memerlukan imbalan apa-apa."

Baekhyun menekankan kata mencintai disini, biar apa? Biar Ryeowook tahu, harta saja tak menjamin seseorang hidup bahagia. Kesal!

Ryeowook tak menyahuti, dia memilih membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, tubuh Baekhyun langsung terduduk lemas. Hatinya benar-benar terbakar oleh rasa kesal saat mendengar Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya, wanita paruh baya itu tahu sesuatu.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil Kris.

"Jangan katakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol, anda mengerti Kris-ssi?" Baekhyun menatap Kris yang sudah menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris memang di tugaskan menjadi _guard_ bagi Baekhyun, tapi selain itu, Kris juga harus melaporkan apapun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, sekecil apapun itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya rasa, wanita tadi tahu tentang hubungan anda dan Tuan muda."

Baekhyun sedikit terperangah mendengar pernyataan Kris. Tadi dia juga sempat berpikir begitu.

"Saya harap anda selalu waspada. Dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyerang anda. Urusan anda sudah selesai disini, tapi hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa nanti, akan ada waktu yang mereka minta untuk dapat bertemu anda. Kali ini saya tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Tuan muda. Tapi nanti, kalau pergerakan mereka sudah jelas, jangan melarang saya melaporkan semuanya."

"Kris-ssi."

"Saya bergelut di dunia seperti ini sudah sangat lama, saya tahu dan bisa menilai apa yang orang itu pikirkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Saya tak akan meninggalkan anda, tapi tolong untuk lain kali lebih waspada."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tengah berperan dalam sebuah film bertema SPY sepertinya.

"Satu hal lagi."

" _Mwo?"_

"Saya tadi meminta Tuan muda, untuk sementara waktu ini mengamankan orangtua anda."

" _Wae_?"

"Siapapun bisa diserang dan bisa dijadikan senjata oleh mereka untuk menjatuhkan anda. Kelemahan Tuan muda saat ini adalah anda, kelemahan anda adalah ibu anda. Jadi ibu anda adalah senjata terbaik dalam hal ini untuk menyerang tak hanya anda, tapi juga Tuan muda. Maaf saya lancang, saya ambil tindakan cepat ini, sejak tadi saya menangkap gerak gerik aneh dari wanita tadi."

" _Eomma_!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Beliau berada di tempat aman. Percaya pada saya."

Baekhyun menatap Kris untuk memastikan.

Kris mengangguk meyakinkan. Lalu dia menarik kertas laporan Baekhyun dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

 _ **Kalau anda memang mencintai Tuan Muda, bertahanlah semampu anda, jangan tinggalkan dia yang bisa lemah tanpa anda. Kami sedang berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.**_

Baekhyun menatap Kris setelah membaca tulisan yang di sodorkan Kris padanya.

"Kuatkan diri anda, jangan sampai terlihat lemah atau jangan sekali-kali menunjukkan kelemahan anda pada mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah _oppa_?" Irene mengikuti Jongdae yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Matanya menatap takjub bangunan bercat putih dihadapannya itu. Rumah itu tak begitu besar, namun memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Lingkungan rumah itu juga tampak asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang menghiasainya.

" _Nde._ Mari masuk!" Jongdae membuka pintu rumahnya.

Irene mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rumah itu belum banyak terisi perabotan, atau memang sengaja di desain seperti ini? Hmm... Mengingat dan melihat bagaimana Jongdae, sepertinya rumah ini memang di desain tanpa banyak perabotan rumah tangga.

"Wooaaaahhhh!" pekik Irene kaget, dari tempatnya sekarang berada, dia langsung bisa melihat ke halaman belakang. Ada rumah pohon di sana, mengingatkannya pada saat dia kecil dulu.

Dulu dia pernah memilikinya, dia sering mendiami rumah pohon itu dengan Minseok.

Irene tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari ke pintu belakang. Dengan antusias, dia membebaskan pintu itu dari kunci slotnya, lalu berlari riang ke arah pohon itu.

" _Oppa_ aku boleh naik kesana?" tanya Irene sambil menatap Jongdae dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Jongdae tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Hati-hati! Saya siapkan makanan kecilnya."

Irene mengangguk lalu mulai menaiki tangga. Tak perlu waktu lama, Irene sudah sampai diatas pohon itu. Rumah pohon ini boleh dikatakan lebih luas dari yang dulu pernah di milikinya. Ada kasur lipat disana, ada meja kecil dan sebuah rak buku. Hmm... Sepertinya Jongdae sering menghabiskan waktunya disini.

Irene melangkah ke luar, di balkon rumah mungil itu. Dari kejauhan, Seoul terlihat begitu kecil. Hawa sejuk menerpa wajahnya saat dia memejamkan mata dan berusaha sebanyak mungkin meraup oksigen. Menyenangkan sepertinya tinggal disini.

Irene duduk di balkon itu, dengan kaki di julurkan keluar dari pagar pembatas. Dagunya disandarkan pada pagar, karena posisi pagar yang tak begitu tinggi. Semilir angin sore, terasa sejuk. Perlahan matanya terpejam menikmati udara segar itu.

Kedatangan Jongdae tak disadari Irene. Pria itu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil, lalu dia melangkah mendekati Irene.

Mendapati Irene yang tengah memejamkan matanya, Jongdae merasakan jantungnya kembali bernyanyi riang. Gadis itu cantik, sangat baik dan periang, pada diri Irene, dia seperti melihat sosok kekasih hatinya. Namun dia cukup tahu bahwa keduanya berbeda. Mungkin karena pengalaman atau karena tak terlahir dengan keadaan yang sama, dibanding Minseok, Irene lebih lemah dan sangat gampang menangis. Pantaslah saat itu Minseok berpesan padanya untuk selalu menghapus airmata Hyunie-nya.

' _Bahkan diujung nafasmu, kau masih memikirkannya sayang.'_

Pada saat Jongdae masih asik menatap gadis itu, tiba-tiba mata Irene terbuka. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Lalu Irene tersenyum sambil menegakkan kepalanya

" _Oppa_ sudah lama disitu?" tanya Irene.

"Lumayan."

Irene tertunduk malu. Kemudian tak berapa lama kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dulu, Yesung _ahjussi_ pernah membuatkanku rumah pohon seperti ini, di hutan kecil di belakang _mansion_. Saat aku pulang beberapa waktu lalu, rumah itu sudah tak ada. Bahkan pohonnya sudah di tebang." Irene menatap jauh ke depan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Saya tahu. Minseok pernah menceritakan hal itu pada saya."

" _Jinjjayo?_ Aku memang sering mendiami rumah itu dengan Minseok _eonni_. Belajar atau bahkan hanya sekedar bercerita."

Keduanya kemudian saling membisu, sepertinya tengah larut dalam kenangan masing-masing.

" _Oppa_! Apa Ryeowook _ahjumma_ pernah mengunjungi makam _eonni_?"

"Tidak pernah."

Irene mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Bagiamana kabar Yesung _ahjussi_ sekarang?"

"Beliau baik-baik saja di Jeju."

"Syukurlah." Irene kembali mengumbar senyum kecilnya.

Oh Park Joo Hyun! Tak tahukah kau, bahwa setiap kali kau tersenyum, jantung orang yang duduk di sampingmu itu, selalu terasa ingin meloncat dari tempatnya?

Jongdae menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Irene, tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu tentunya, karena gadis itu kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Di tatap sedekat ini dan dari samping seperti ini, Irene semakin terlihat mempesona.

" _Opp_..." Irene cukup terkejut dengan jarak yang dikikis Jongdae, hidung mancungnya nyaris bersinggungan dengan hidung Jongdae saat dia menolehkan kepalanya.

Tak ada yang bersuara, baik Irene maupun Jongdae sepertinya menikmati kedekatan itu, yang menciptakan irama Indah di dada keduanya.

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

" _W-wae?"_ tanya Irene terbata. Jujur, yang terjadi padanya saat ini, benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat lebih dari biasanya.

Dia tak berbohong pada dirinya sendiri mengenai perasaannya pada pria di hadapannya saat ini. Irene jatuh pada pesona Jongdae sejak lima tahun yang lalu, sejak pria itu berdiri dihadapannya, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai asisten pribadi Chanyeol.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dia pernah melayangkan satu ciuman diatas bibir Jongdae, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi tak secepat saat ini. Saat sepersekian detik kemudian bibir tipis Jongdae mendarat diatas bibirnya. Berdiam disana, seperti tengah menunggu ijin darinya untuk bergerak.

Benar saja, begitu kedua matanya terkatup, Jongdae menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Sangat lembut dan begitu menyenangkan hatinya.

Irene merasakan tubuhnya lemah, saat tangan Jongdae bergerak ke pinggangnya, dan menariknya perlahan, lalu masih dengan pagutan-pagutan lembutnya, tangan Jongdae yang lain menyentuh tangan kirinya, kemudian menggenggamnya dan membawa tangannya hingga menyentuh dada pria itu.

Tadinya Irene berpikir hanya dadanya yang berdebar kencang karena kejadian ini, nyatanya, dada Jongdae tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan dirinya. Debarannya sangat terasa oleh tangannya.

Irene membuka matanya perlahan, hal itu seolah memberi pertanda pada Jongdae untuk segera mengakhiri ciumannya.

Dengan enggan, Jongdae melepas bibir Irene, matanya menatap mata Irene, begitu dalam.

"Aku selalu mengingkari apa yang kurasakan setiap melihatmu. Tapi…. Semakin aku berusaha menepikanmu, semakin terasa kuat debaran ini untukmu."

Irene menatap tanggannya yang masih berada di dada Jongdae.

"Aku, berpikir bahwa ini hanya perasaan sesaat, karena hampir setiap kali saat aku melihatmu, kau mengingatkanku padanya. Tapi kenyataannya, aku merasa marah, saat tahu ada pria lain yang memperlakukanmu dengan manis."

Irene mengerjap sesaat, teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Jackson menawarkan tangannya untuk menggandengnya.

Jongdae hampir kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada Irene saat telinganya menangkap suara dering ponselnya.

"Tunggu!"

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"**_

"Belum tahu."

" _ **Apa maksudmu belum tahu? Kau berniat mengajak Joo Hyun menginap di rumahmu?"**_

" _Jeosonghamnida_ Tuan muda. Saya tak akan berbuat selancang itu."

" _ **Sebelum jam sembilan kau harus membawa dia pulang. Kalau tidak, membusuk saja kau di penjara."**_

"Iya. Saya mengerti."

" _Nuguseyo?_ " tanya Irene begitu Jongdae mengakhiri telponnya.

"Tuan muda."

"Dia tahu aku bersama _oppa_?"

"Apa menurutmu Jackson menutup mulutnya saat Tuan muda bertanya dimana adiknya?"

Irene menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Jongdae gemas dan akhirnya kembali mencium bibir Irene. Cukup lama tanpa gerakan apapun.

Jongdae mengusap lembut bibir Irene yang basah akibat ciumannya.

"Jangan sering tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan pria lain, apalagi kalau pria itu seperti Jackson."

" _Oppa_ cemburu?"

"Kalau iya, kau mau bertanggungjawab?"

Irene menarik baju Jongdae, hingga hidungnya bersinggungan dengan hidung Jongdae. Senyum Irene terkembang lebar.

"Jackson _oppa_ memang tampan, tapi bagiku Jongdae _oppa_ jauh lebih menawan. _Saranghae_ Kim Jongdae-ssi."

" _Nado Saranghae_ Park Joo Hyun-ssi."

Keduanya tersenyum lebar, sebelum kemudian kembali saling berpagutan mesra dengan ditemani irama riang dari dalam dada masing-masing.

Yang tak mereka sadari, ada sosok tak kasat mata yang sejak tadi tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya.

' _Kalian harus bahagia, dua orang yang paling kusayangi melebihi apapun, Kim Jongdae, Park Joo Hyunie.'_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Nanti saja."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini dia dapat melihat Baekhyun. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus kepalanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku terlalu banyak memberimu kesulitan sepertinya sayang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Sejak Kris memberitahunya apa yang sedang diusahakan Chanyeol untuk hubungan mereka, hati Baekhyun sedikit melunak. Tak sekeras kepala seperti sebelumnya. Dia yakin, kalau dia mendukung Chanyeol, maka mudah bagi pria itu untuk melalui kesulitannya. Baekhyun harus terus menjadi pendukung Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, tapi... Aku bahagia bersamamu."

Chanyeol bangun dari rebehannya.

"Kris-ssi... Dia menceritakan banyak hal. Mari berjuang bersama-sama untuk hubungan kita _chagiya_."

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara sepertinya."

"Tak masalah bagiku, lebih baik aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi daripada aku tak tahu apa-apa lalu semua berubah menakutkan seketika."

"Aku cukup kaget saat Kris menghubungiku dan meminta padaku untuk mengamankan _eomeoni._ Hal itu tak terpikir olehku, tapi dia cukup cermat ketika menilai seseorang. Alasan yang dia kemukakan juga cukup membuatku terkejut, tadi kau bertemu Ryeowook-ssi. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Chanyeol sebelum dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Tak ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"... Kris-ssi mengatakan, kemungkinan besar, Ryeowook-ssi tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi..."

"Kris melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Tak salah aku menempatkannya di sampingmu."

"Chanyeollie!"

"Hmm."

"Saat ini, aku merasa tengah berperan dalam sebuah film bertema SPY. Hidupku biasa saja sebelum bertemu denganmu, tapi setelah mengenalmu, dalam hitungan bulan, begitu banyak hal yang berubah."

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk demi menatap Baekhyun. Di kecupnya singkat kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Hidupku juga banyak berubah karenamu, dan aku tak pernah menyesali hal itu sayang. Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap si tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tak berapa lama, bibir mereka berpagutan dengan penuh gairah.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK! Kalian harus membayar semuany!" perempuan itu melempar berkas berisi foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk Cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mau sedikit cerita...**_

 _ **Laptop saya sedang di pinjam teman, jadi saya ngeditnya di hp, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo. #Bow.**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Kemarin sempat bilang mau istirahat, tapi nyatanya tak bisa. Tangannya gatal kalau gak ngetik. Hehehehehehe...**_

 _ **Setelah ini, mungkin updatenya sedikit lama karena kondisi di perusahaan yang tak mengijinkan ponsel masuk ke dalam produksi, alhasil saya tak bisa curi-curi waktu untuk ngetik. Kondisi aneh saya adalah saya bisa ngetik dalam kondisi riuh di dalam tempat produksi, sementara kalau di dalam kamar kadang macet ide. Mohon pengertiannya ya**_ __

 _ **Sweet Moment...**_

 _ **Jangan bunuh saya kalau pada akhirnya Jongdae memiliki adegan kissiue dengan Irene.**_

 _ **Mereka sweet tahu, saya saja deg-degan waktu ngetiknya... Bagaimana dengan kalian?**_

 _ **Siapakah yang ada di part akhir?**_

 _ **Welcome to my story untuk reader baru ya...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Klontang**_

 _ **Pyar**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, reflek dia menoleh, menatap ke sekitar kamarnya. Dahinya berkerut, lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya. Baekhyun kembali memendarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

" _Nuguseyo?_ " seru Baekhyun, dia kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumahnya. Tak ada siapapun di rumahnya saat ini, lalu darimana suara itu berasal?

"Kris-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun, dia melangkah ke dapur, memperhatikan sekitar dapur. Dia tak menemukan apapun yang menimbulkan bunyi sekeras tadi.

"Kris-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi, dia melangkah mendekati ruang tengah, lalu tatapannya fokus ke jendela kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan balkon.

Ternyata, suara tadi dari jendela kaca itu. Yang sudah pecah menyisakan serpihan.

"Kris-ssi! Anda disana?" sekali lagi Baekhyun memanggil _guard_ nya itu, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

 _ **Ssssttttt!**_

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, ada desis yang cukup mengganggu pendengarannya. Matanya kembali berpendar, dan dia menemukan sebuah benda kecil tergeletak dekat dengan jendela kacanya yang sudah pecah itu.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan mendekati benda itu. Dahinya berkerut melihat benda itu berdesis dan mengeluarkan asap tipis.

Dia hampir kembali melangkah ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap mulut hingga hidungnya, lalu membawanya paksa meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Uuuuhhhmmmm!"

Baekhyun meronta dari bekapan itu, bahkan dia memukul keras lengan yang membekapnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Seiring semakin menebalnya asap yang keluar, dia pun di tarik semakin menjauh hingga keluar dari unit apartemennya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih meronta, di luar area apartemen Baekhyun, Jongdae terlihat berlari cukup kencang, mengejar seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam, yang terlihat cukup mencurigakan.

Orang itu terlihat gesit berlari, tak jauh beda dengan Jongdae. Pria itu tak menyerah untuk mengejar si penguntit itu.

Kris sedang turun menemui Jongdae, ketika telinga mereka menangkap suara gemerisik daun kering yang terinjak. Lalu tak berapa lama, mereka mendengar sebuah benda di lempar dan tepat mengenai kaca apartemen Baekhyun.

Kris langsung melesat masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen, sedangkan Jongdae memilih mengejar orang yang baru saja melempar benda itu.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu masih berlanjut, Jongdae cukup hapal dengan jalan tikus di sekitar wilayah apartemen Baekhyun. Kemarin, dia dan Kris baru mempelajari peta wilayah apartemen Baekhyun, lengkap dengan _blueprint_ nya.

Apa yang dipelajarinya kemarin, ternyata cukup bermanfaat. Tebakannya tak meleset, orang yang dikejarnya, tak cukup tahu kondisi wilayah ini, terbukti dengan beberapa kali dia hampir tertangkap Jongdae.

Dan kali ini, melihat lawannya mengambil jalur bawah, Jongdae melakukan hal sebaliknya, dia tahu ada jalan tembus di sebelah kirinya. Strateginya berhasil, sudah cukup bermainnya, sekarang, dengan langkah cepat, Jongdae menerjang bagian punggung sosok itu hingga terjungkal ke tanah.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu, tapi kau salah kalau berpikir bisa bermain-main dengan kami, lebih lama dari ini." Jongdae meludah kasar, lalu mendekati sosok itu.

Perhitungan Jongdae sedikit meleset, dia pikir orang itu sudah tak berdaya, tapi nyatanya saat dia mendekat, orang itu dengan cepat menggoreskan pisau lipatnya pada lengan Jongdae. Cukup dalam dan panjang. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, darah segar mengucur deras.

Jongdae meringis, menahan perih akibat luka itu. Kedua matanya, semakin nyalang menatap musuhnya itu.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Jongdae kembali melayangkan tendangan, kali ini mengenai perut lawannya, tak cukup sampai disitu, melihat lawannya yang sempoyongan, dia kembali menyarangkan pukulan dengan membabi buta, mulai dari wajah, perut, kaki, punggung, semua menjadi sasaran Jongdae, hingga kemudian tak berselang lama, tubuh itu sudah tergeletak lemas di tanah.

Jongdae mendekat dengan waspada. Setelah memastikan lawannya tak berdaya, dia duduk berjongkok dan dengan kasar melepas topeng yang menutupi wajah penguntit itu.

"Soo Jung-ah! Kau bisa mengidentifikasi dia?"

" _ **Nde."**_

"Aku tunggu jawaban cepatmu."

Jongdae bicara singkat dengan Soo Jung, melalui alat yang terpasang di telinganya, yang tersambung dengan ruangan tempat Soo Jung bekerja di rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen dari alat bantu pernafasan yang diberikan Kris padanya. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang, di sebuah mobil yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Kejadian yang baru dialaminya, cukup membuatnya syok. Siapa yang tak paham hal itu, dia tak merasa sendirian di rumahnya karena satu minggu terakhir ini, Kris selalu ada di ruang tengah rumahnya, menunggunya sampai dia tidur, lalu pria itu akan pindah ke unit sebelah setelah memastikan kondisi rumahnya aman.

Makanya tadi, saat telinganya menangkap suara benda keras yang sepertinya sengaja dilempar ke arah rumahnya, dia langsung keluar kamar dan memanggil Kris, namun ternyata tak ada siapapun disana, dan saat dia penasaran dengan benda yang baru di lemparkan itu, yang mengeluarkan asap tipis, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekapnya dan pemiliki tangan itu menyeretnya keluar dari unit apartemennya. Dia dibiarkan meronta.

Jujur, Baekhyun sempat mengira dia akan di culik. Sampai kemudian mereka tiba di mobil itu dan Kris langsung memberinya alat bantu nafas. Ya, si pembekap itu adalah Kris, _guard_ yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk melindunginya.

Baekhyun cukup bisa bernafas lega, hanya saja, kejadian yang begitu cepat itu, masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar, sebenarnya apa yang keluar dari benda kecil itu? Kenapa Kris langsung membekapnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumahnya?

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ Nona, karena saya harus membawa anda keluar dari rumah anda seperti itu. Asap itu beracun, kalau terhirup dalam jumlah banyak, kematianlah akibat paling buruk yang terjadi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, asap beracun? Untuknya?

"Jangan khawatir, anda aman sekarang."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Bukan itu, dia tak hanya merasa khawatir, tapi juga tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan.

Apa karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Kenapa orang itu melempar benda mengerikan seperti itu padaku?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun, yang berusaha menghalau mata basahnya.

"Kami belum tahu motifnya apa? Tapi yang jelas, semua ada hubungannya dengan Tuan muda. Jangan takut, saya ada bersama anda, Nona Byun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itu juga, airmatanya leleh dari sudut matanya.

Dia tak pernah merasakan ancaman bahaya seperti saat ini. Hidupnya tenang dan berjalan normal sebelum mengenal Chanyeol, namun sekarang, bahkan dirumahnya sendiri, dia tak aman lagi.

"Jongdae-ssi!"

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, mendengar Kris memekikkan nama Jongdae, dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

Dari Jauh dia melihat Jongdae berjalan tergopoh mendekati Kris dan dia.

Darah?

Baekhyun melihat jelas darah yang mengucur deras dari sela jari-jari Jongdae yang menutupi lengannya.

Pria itu pasti terluka parah.

Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dua orang itu, hanya saja, beberapa saat setelah saling berbincang, Kris berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk Jongdae. Sedangkan pria itu mendekati mobil yang di dudukinya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ Nona."

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Jongdae, lalu lengan yang mengucurkan banyak darah itu.

"Apakah tidak sakit?"

Jongdae menatap lengannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan menggeleng pelan.

"Nona! Bisakah anda memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam itu?" Jongdae menunjuk dengan isyarat matanya, benda hitam persegi yang tergeletak di _dashboard_ mobil itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, apalagi sekarang?

"Kami akan membawa anda ke rumah besar, namun sebelum itu, ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan lebih dulu. Jangan melihat yang kami lakukan, jadi tolong pakai penutup mata itu dan juga, tolong pasang _headset_ itu."

Baekhyun masih menatap Jongdae, lalu menatap penutup mata serta _iPod_ dan _headset_ yang dimaksud Jongdae. Dia semakin bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

" _Palliwa_ Nona!"

Baekhyun tak lagi diijinkan melongok keluar, saat Jongdae mengatakan dia harus cepat.

Baekhyun menuruti Jongdae, dia memakai penutup mata itu, lalu memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya, setelah itu dia menyetel musik dengan volume keras.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang dapat dia rasakan, bagian belakang mobil itu bergoyang pelan, seperti ada benda yang jatuh disana, entahlah!

Lalu tak berapa lama, mobil itu sepertinnya mulai bergerak. Setelah itu, dia tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, pintu penumpang terbuka, ada tangan yang membuka penutup matanya.

Dan betapa leganya dia, saat tahu siapa yang membuka penutup mata itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya lembut.

"Sayang."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, lalu membopongnya keluar dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah rumah besar itu, Irene memekik keras mengetahui Jongdae terluka.

Gadis itu mendekati Jongdae, tanpa bertanya kenapa atau ada apa? Dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Soo Jung sudah menjelaskan semua tadi. Yang tak diketahuinya, Jongdae ternyata terluka.

"Song Qian _ahjumma!_ Apa perlu dijahit lukanya?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru datang dan mendudukkan Baekhyun tak jauh dari tempat Jongdae duduk.

"Lukanya cukup dalam dan panjang, sepertinya memang harus dijahit. Soo Jung! Ambilkan peralatanku!"

Soo Jung mengangguk lalu melesat ke ruangan samping tangga, dia kembali dengan satu kotak peralatan yang diperlukan Song Qian.

Saat Song Qian mulai membuka peralatannya, Kris mendekati Chanyeol, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, yang jelas, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris, tangan Chanyeol yang bebas langsung terkepal erat.

"Kau sudah mengirim peringatan pada mereka?" Kris mengangguk.

"Soo Jung-ah!"

Soo Jung menatap Chanyeol. Dia mengangguk mengerti setelah Chanyeol memberinya isyarat untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Sudah dijelaskan sejak awal, Chanyeol memilih orang-orang yang tepat untuk berada di sisinya.

Soo Jung tumbuh baik menjadi _hacker_ handal dengan bimbingan dan pengawasan Kyuhyun, istri Changmin.

Jongdae, orang kepercayaan yang selalu bisa bertindak sesuai perhitungan cermatnya.

Taecyeon, selain sopir, dia juga _guard_ yang mahir dan memiliki ketrampilan yang sama dalam bela diri seperti dia maupun Jongdae.

Song Qian, wanita paruh baya yang di titipkan sang nenek padanya, bukanlah orang yang lemah lembut seperti yang terlihat. Dia dokter yang jasanya di sewa sang nenek sejak masih muda.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang baru satu minggu bergabung dengannya itu adalah orang yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi di dunia bawah daratan China.

Jadi, meski memiliki pengawal tak sebanyak yang dimiliki ayahnya, Chanyeol percaya diri untuk memulai perang.

.

.

.

 _ **Kami mendapatkanmu!**_

 _ **Bermainlah lebih halus setelah ini. Katakan pada orang yang menyuruhmu, kami tahu siapa kalian. DAN KAU! Kami mengawasimu, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam tindakanmu.**_

"Sicca-ah! Siapa yang datang?" tanya perempuan yang rambutnya di cepol ke atas, pada perempuan lain yang adalah pemilik rumah itu.

"Ah! Bukan siapa-siapa. Sepertinya salah alamat, ya, salah alamat." Si pemilik rumah terlihat salah tingkah, dengan cepat dia berusaha menyembunyikan kertas yang baru selesai dibacanya itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu itu?"

" _Ani_. Bukan apa-apa. Ini sesuatu yang tak begitu penting."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ehm... Kau sudah selesai masak? Ayok makan, aku sudah sangat lapar, Fanny-ah."

"Aaahh... _Kajja!_ "

.

.

.

 _ **Kali ini, kami masih melepaskanmu,...**_

 _ **Tapi lain kali, jangan berharap bisa bernafas dengan baik.**_

 _ **Berhati-hatilah!**_

Tubuh Sooyoung bergetar hebat, membaca secarik kertas yang di selipkan di saku baju seorang pria yang teronggok di depan rumahnya dengan begitu banyak luka.

Pria yang dibayarnya untuk mencelakai Baekhyun, kembali dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik dan lagi dalam keadaan seperti apapun, dia memerintahkan pada pria itu untuk tak menyebut namanya, tapi kenyataannya, dari secarik surat yang dibacanya, sepertinya kebusukannya sudah tercium.

.

.

.

 _ **Jangan terlalu jauh melangkah**_

 _ **Kalau kau tak ingin terluka lebih banyak.**_

 _ **Kesempatan untukmu, tak akan datang untuk yang kedua, jadi... Saat kami mengawasimu seperti ini, berhati-hatilah!**_

Wajah Seulgi pucat pasi membaca secarik kertas yang baru di berikan pelayannya padanya.

"Si-siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanyanya dengan tergagap pada pelayannya.

"Saya tidak tahu Nona. Penjaga di depan mengatakan, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi yang menyerahkannya."

"A-aku ingin melihat cctv yang di depan gerbang!"

"Maaf, kami sudah memeriksanya. Pada saat orang itu menyerahkan surat ini, cctv di seluruh rumah ini, tak berfungsi dengan baik."

" _Mwo_?"

"Dari monitor pantau, semua gambar yang dihasilkan buram."

Seulgi diam, memutar otaknya. Kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Saat kami memintamu mencari seseorang untuk misi rahasia ini, kau tak menyebutkan nama kami bukan?"

" _ **Sama sekali tidak Nona Kang."**_

"Lalu bagaimana bisa surat seperti ini datang padaku?"

" _ **Su-surat? An-anda juga mendapatkannya?"**_

"Apa maksudmu? Kau juga mendapatkannya?"

" _ **Nde."**_

Seulgi memutus sambungan telponnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena menahan kemarahan.

"Cari pembunuh bayaran yang handal, aku tak ingin dia hidup enak, sementara aku disini terluka. Cari sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Saya baik-baik saja Nona. Bisakah anda keluar sekarang? Saya mau mandi dan istirahat setelah itu." Jongdae berdiri tak jauh dari Irene yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Aku tak melihat _oppa_ baik-baik saja. Luka itu dalam, seharusnya _oppa_ ke rumah sakit, bukan hanya mengandalkan pengobatan yang dilakukan Song Qian _ahjumma_."

"Song Qian _ahjumma_ juga dokter, Nona."

"Dokter yang tak lagi berpraktek, apa masih bisa di sebut dokter?"

Jongdae mendesah berat. Pria itu kemudian duduk di samping Irene, lalu mengambil tangan kanan Irene, dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kami, disini, sudah biasa dengan pengobatan Song Qian _ahjumma_. Tak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan saya."

Irene menatap Jongdae.

"Kalau aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, aku tak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau mati tersungkur di kakiku pun, aku hanya akan melihatnya saja. Tapi aku menyayangimu _oppa_ , aku mencintaimu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terluka, lalu sebagai kekasihmu apa aku tak boleh khawatir? Seribu kali pun kau mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, bagiku kau tetap tidak baik-baik saja!" pekik Irene kesal.

Irene menepis tangan Jongdae, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Baru beberapa langkah dia meninggalkan Jongdae, kekasihnya itu sudah menghentikannya dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

" _Mian_."

"Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku, saat aku tahu siapa dirimu dan resiko apa yang ku hadapi ketika aku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tapi..."

"Aku berjanji, lain kali tak akan terluka lagi."

Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tak berapa lama, tangannya yang tak terluka, meraih dagu Irene, kemudian sedikit menariknya ke belakang, dengan sedikit usaha keras, Jongdae berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Irene. Pertama hanya diam, lalu kemudian bergerak perlahan.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Satu menit Jongdae rasa cukup untuk membuat kekasihnya itu yakin, bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari keadaannya.

" _Uljima_. Bukankah aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati setelah ini?"

Irene membalik badannya, lalu menarik lembut tangan Jongdae yang terluka dan sudah di bungkus perban itu.

Dengan polosnya, Irene mencium dan kemudian meniup luka Jongdae, berharap luka itu akan sembuh dengan cepat. Seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan Minseok padanya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap kepala Irene dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Dengan gemas, dia menarik tubuh Irene agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Irene cukup terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jongdae. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau ini umur berapa sayang? Masih juga percaya hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Ish! Apa salahnya? Siapa tahu memang benar cepat sembuh."

"Ehm... Lukanya selebar ini, paling cepat sembuhnya ya sekitar dua minggu."

Irene mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Aigo_." Jongdae mencubit gemas pipi Irene. Daripada melihat Irene menangis, dia lebih suka Irene yang seperti ini, sedikit mengumbar sikap manja padanya.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah! Biar aku yang membantumu mengeringkan rambut."

Chanyeol menepuk bagian samping tempat dia duduknya, senyumnya mengembang meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. Hampir satu jam dia menunggu Baekhyun mandi.

Baekhyun melangkah dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian menarik handuk kecil yang di pegang kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau bisa menghadap kesana?"

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, dia memutar tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap ke jendela besar di kamar Chanyeol.

Dapat dirasakannya, Chanyeol mulai menggosok pelan kepalanya.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, sejak turun dari mobil tadi, Baekhyun memang tak banyak bicara. Terlalu banyak hal baru yang dialaminya malam ini. Mulai percobaan pembunuhan yang dialamatkan padanya, lalu dia harus menutup mata dan telinganya selama perjalanan ke rumah ini kemudian operasi kecil yang dilakukan Song Qian _ahjumma_ pada Jongdae di ruang tengah. Semua terasa begitu menyesakkan untuknya yang baru pertama kali mengalami semua itu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak suka berada disini?"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dari samping, sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke samping, membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

"Kau masih merasa takut?"

"Aku tak pernah berada di situasi seperti saat ini. Semua yang ku lihat hari ini... Hhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui, tapi untuk bertanya, dia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

Mungkin, seharusnya memang dia tak terlibat apapun dengan Chanyeol kecuali pekerjaan.

"Kau aman disini sayang. Orang-orang yang berada disini akan selalu melindungimu."

Baekhyun membalik badannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tertekan.

"Mencintaimu ternyata sangat mengerikan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu sayang, kau membuatku semakin terlihat buruk."

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Aku hidup tenang tanpa gangguan apapun sebelum mengenalmu, tapi sekarang... Bahkan ada yang berusaha membunuhku." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau menyesal mencintaiku?"

Menyesalkan Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?

Tidak sama sekali, tapi mencintai Chanyeol membuatnya merasa begitu takut seperti saat ini, seharusnya cukup baginya mencintai pria itu dalam diam.

"Aku tak menyesalinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bagiku itu lebih dari cukup sayang. Kau tak membenciku saja, itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Sedikit saja, bertahanlah untukku sayang. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, mencari kebohongan dari kalimat yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Tapi, semakin dalam dia menatap, yang dia dapati adalah kejujuran dan ketulusan.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau menyuruh anak buahmu membunuh orang itu?"

" _Nugu_?"

"Yang melempar benda beracun itu."

"Aku dan anak buahku, tidak akan mengotori tangan kami dengan tindakan tak manusiawi seperti itu. Percayalah! Tak ada yang terbunuh atau membunuh disini. Kami hanya mengirim peringatan untuk orang yang menyuruh penguntit itu."

"Berarti kau tahu siapa orang yang berusaha membunuhku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, sebelum mengangguk.

" _Nuguya_?"

"Maaf aku belum bisa memberitahumu."

" _Waeyo_?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku tak ingin melukaimu."

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kau akan melukaiku?"

Chanyeol membuang nafas pelan. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Sampai semuanya jelas, bisakah kau menunggu sayang. Aku akan menjawab semua tanyamu nanti, saat sudah jelas bahwa orang ini terlibat dalam percobaan pembunuhan terhadapmu."

"Aku mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Belum saatnya dia membuka semuanya, meski Kris tadi sempat mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun perlu tahu siapa yang sembunyi di balik selimut pertemanan yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun akan sangat terluka kalau dia sampai tahu ada salah satu temannya yang terlibat dalam percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya itu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, jadi bersabarlah sayang."

Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun gadis itu menolaknya.

"Katakan saja sekarang. Aku perlu tahu, agar aku waspada terhadap musuhku."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah pelan. Setelah berpikir sejenak, pada akhirnya dia memilih mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jessica Jung."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Dia mengenal Jessica cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini. Jessica orang yang cukup baik dalam pekerjaannya bahkan dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, jadi mana mungkin Jessica ikut ambil bagian dalam insiden yang menimpanya.

"Kau pasti salah orang. Jessica _eonni_ tidak seperti itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenyataannya dia memang seperti itu. Kau ingin melihat yang kami temukan hingga kami menyimpulkan hal ini?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Hanya matanya yang masih memancarkan ketidakpercayaannya akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menggandenga Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Melewati ruang tengah, Baekhyun di hela ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna abu-abu.

Ketika pintu itu di buka, ada Soo Jung yang duduk di depan sekitar lima monitor ukuran besar, serta beberapa yang ukuran kecil. Ada Jongdae juga disana.

Jongdae dan Soo Jung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk dihadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak istirahat? Aku menyuruhmu istirahat 'kan?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa Tuan muda."

"Mana Irene?"

"Heh!"

"Jangan terkejut, dia yang tadi merengek minta menemanimu istirahat."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, sedangkan Soo Jung tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu.

"Hah! Aku rasa, aku harus segera menikahkan kalian. Adikku cukup agresif ternyata dalam mendekatimu." Chanyeol mengambil duduk di tempat yang tadi di duduki Soo Jung, kemudian dia menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Jongdae menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Salah tingkah dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalian duduk!"

Jongdae menyeret kursi lain, membiarkan Soo Jung duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Soo Jung-ah! Tunjukkan padanya tentang keterlibatan Jessica-ssi."

Soo Jung mengangguk, lalu mengutak-atik _keyboard_ nya. Baekhyun tak paham apa saja yang di ketikkan jari lincah Soo Jung di atas benda itu, yang jelas, tak butuh waktu lama, dia bisa melihat beberapa foto Jessica di monitor.

Foto Jessica saat bertemu dengan kakak Chanyeol, lalu saat Jessica menyerahkan amplop coklat pada seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil. Kemudian Baekhyun juga melihat percakapan mereka melalui pesan singkat.

Satu pertanyaan Baekhyun, dendam apa yang membuat Jessica nekad berbuat seperti itu padanya?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kemudian memilih menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku salah apa pada Sicca _eonni_? Selama ini, aku tak pernah menyakitinya, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu padaku." Lirih Baekhyun diantara isakannya.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Kecurigaan Chanyeol berawal ketika Kris menemukan sebuh kamera dan alat penyadap yang terpasang di ruangan Baekhyun, saat dia menyisir ruangan itu, memastikan keamanan untuk Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin orang luar yang memasang benda itu, tak banyak yang bebas keluar masuk ruangan Baekhyun, kecuali Tiffany, Jessica dan Jonghyun.

Kris sudah menyelediki Tiffany diam-diam. Asisten Baekhyun itu tak memiliki motif apapun untuk bertindak senekad itu. Dia orang baik, sangat baik malah.

Karena Jessica tak berada di Seoul saat itu, penyeledikan berlanjut ke Jonghyun. Pria itu mempunyai kemungkinan besar untuk di curigai, karena menurut Baekhyun, Jonghyun sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor, bahkan kadang menginap. Tapi, hasil dari penyelidikan pada Jonghyun nihil. Pria itu terlalu acuh untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang tak memberinya kesenangan.

Yang terakhir Jessica, penyelidikan dimulai dari lingkungan tempat tinggal gadis itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana. Lalu latar belakang keluarga yang berantakan serta gaya hidup gadis itu yang dinilai cukup wah untuk orang yang bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan jasa. Jessica memiliki alasan kuat untuk berbuat senekad itu.

Kecurigaan Kris tak salah, ketika mereka mulai mendapatkan bukti akan kejahatan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Jessica tak sendirian, ternyata dia menjual informasi pada kedua orang yang paling tak terima kalau pertunangan antara Chanyeol dan Seulgi gagal.

Chanyeol masih bermain halus, beberapa waktu ini, dia masih membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tapi setelah malam ini. Dia tak akan membiarkan ketiga orang itu bernafas dengan baik.

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu sayang, kau terlalu baik jadi orang."

Baekhyun masih terisak. Dan Chanyeol masih mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Mulai saat ini, kau tinggal disini, selain Kris, Zhoumi _hyung_ akan ikut denganmu ke kantormu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk Cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ada yang tegang membaca chapter ini?**_

 _ **Semoga saja ada... Ehehhehehe**_

 _ **Chap ini pendek ya? Mian #bow**_

 _ **Ada yang tanya kenapa bisa memasangkan Irene dan Chen? Saya juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja pengen begitu. Maaf kalau merasa kurang nyaman dengan pasangan ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Eeemmmhhhhh." Baekhyun mendesah lirih dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Dia sedang berada di dapur, seorang diri, karena Song Qian tengah pergi ke pasar ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur, mematikan kompornya dan langsung mendoronganya hingga punggungnya membentur kulkas. Dengan brutal dan beringas, Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibirnya.

Tak hanya ciuman lembut yang di dapatnya, tapi juga ciuman kasar yang menuntut.

Dua hari tinggal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang lebih banyak diam. Kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya, masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Sebegitu bencikah orang yang mengirimkan racun itu padanya? Sebegitu tak sukakah Jessica padanya?

Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tak jarang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk bermesraan, namun dua hari ini, saat ciuman Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi sentuhan lembut ke sekujur tubuhnya, dia memilih mendorong kekasihnya itu lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Pagi ini, merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak hanya mengisyaratkan kerinduan tapi juga kekesalan, Baekhyun tahu, kekasihnya itu menuntut untuk di perhatikan.

Tak ada pilihan lain baginya, selain menerima, mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang semakin lama, terasa semakin panas dan liar.

"Eeeuuummmhhhh." Desahnya lagi. Gerakan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya, tak hanya berupa lumatan, tapi juga sesapan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

" _Eon..._ "

Baekhyun menangkap sebuah suara tertahan memanggilnya, namun dia memilih tak membuka matanya, terlalu malu dengan adegan panas yang mereka lakukan di tempat yang tak seharusnya itu.

"Eh..."

Telinga Baekhyun kembali mendengar pekikan tertahan. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak terusik dengan hal itu, pria itu masih asik bermain-main dengan bibirnya.

"Song Qian _ahjum..._ _Jeosonghamnida._ "

"Eeeeuuummmhhh."

Cukup!

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol, kalau diteruskan dia tak hanya akan banyak menanggung malu, tapi juga sesak nafas.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sendu wanita yang dua hari ini dia anggap mengabaikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, sebagian pria memiliki nafsu tinggi di pagi hari. Dia tahu, saat ini Chanyeol sedang menahan sekuat tenaga nafsunya itu. Kalau saat ini mereka tak berada di dapur, mungkin dia sudah telanjang sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun tulus.

Chanyeol hendak melayangkan ciumannya lagi, tapi Baekhyun menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau menghindariku lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia kembali menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk sarapan mereka nanti.

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan sayang." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, dia maju satu langkah dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terpaksa melihatnya.

"Dua hari kau mengabaikanku, aku masih bisa bersabar, tapi pagi ini... beri aku alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Kau berniat membunuhku perlahan?"

Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau masak, lepaskan aku." Pinta Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan padaku ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa kau tak mungkin bertingkah seperti ini Byun Baekhyun. Jangan membuatku marah dengan sikap tak jelasmu itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak terima. Sikapnya di katakan tak jelas oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jangan bicara padaku." Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol, lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi itu dan dengan langkah lebar pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, pria itu mengejar Baekhyun yang hampir menapaki anak tangga, kembali tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan meninggalkan pembicaraan. Aku sedang bicara denganmu Byun Baekhyun, aku menuntut penjelasanmu atas sikap anehmu itu!"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Peperangan batin yang sedang dirasakannya ini, dia juga ingin membaginya dengan yang lain. Tapi untuk memulai bercerita, dia sendiri bingung haru mulai dari mana.

"Beri aku waktu."

"Dua hari tak cukup?"

"Tolong jangan memaksaku. Biarkan saja seperti ini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. Dia benar-benar lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar berdebat pun dia enggan.

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu seperti ini, masalah ini tak akan selesai. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memastikan. Apakah benar Chanyeol bisa mengabulkan keinginannya?

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya itu, yang dia rasa semakin tirus itu.

Apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun, dia akan memberikannya, asal gadis itu tak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan jika Baekhyun mengatakan 'tinggalkan semua yang kau miliki sekarang', Chanyeol sanggup melakukannya.

"Kembalikan kehidupanku yang dulu."

Chanyeol terdiam, tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Waktu yang telah berlalu, tak akan bisa kembali sayang."

"Aku tak minta waktu di putar kembali, aku hanya ingin kehidupanku yang dulu. Dimana aku merasa aman tinggal di rumahku. Dimana kau menikmati waktuku dengan pekerjaanku. Dimana aku bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa takut akan ada orang yang akan mencelakaiku. Kau tahu, aku ketakutan. Semua yang terjadi membuatku takut, aku tak berani menghubungi Luhan, aku tak bebas menghubungi Tiffany _eonni,_ karena aku takut akan ada orang yang menyadap pembicaraanku dengan mereka. Aku merasa betapa mencintaimu sangat mengerikan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk di peluknya.

" _Mianhae._ "

"Aku nyaman di rumahmu, aku merasa aman tinggal disini bersama orang-orangmu. Tapi aku punya hidupku sendiri. Aku tak terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku sayang. _Uljimma."_

Chanyeol menyusut dengan sabar airmata yang meleleh di kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa mengembalikanmu ke kehidupanmu yang dulu, karena di hidupmu yang dulu tak ada aku. Yang bisa ku janjikan, hidup kita akan indah dengan orang-orang dari kehidupanmu yang lalu. _Eommoni,_ Luhan-ssi, Tiffany-ssi, Jonghyun-ssi dan semua orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tolong, untuk sebentar saja, kau sabar menunggu sayang."

Chanyeol tak pernah menangis dihadapan siapapun. Tangis terakhirnya dia tumpahkan sesaat setelah ayahnya menghancurkan gitar kesayangannya. Tapi hari ini, di hadapan Baekhyun, pria itu menangis.

Irene, Soo Jung, Song Qian, Jongdae dan yang lainnya, yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar pertengkaran pasangan itu, menatap tak percaya. Chanyeol bisa terlihat serapuh itu, hanya dengan satu kata dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini di lalui dalam diam, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Selain denting alat makan yang saling beradu, tak ada suara yang tercipta disana. Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin di rumah ini, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak dia kembali ke ruang makan dengan pakaian rapinya. Tak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun juga memilih diam pasca pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara keduanya setengah jam yang lalu.

Dan itu berarti sebuah mimpi buruk bagi yang lainnya.

"Aku berangkat ke Jeju setelah ini, kau bisa ke kantormu kalau kau ingin sayang."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya, kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya. Dua hari ini atau seharusnya lebih dari itu, Chanyeol memang melarang Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya, alasannya tentu demi keamanan kekasinya itu. Tapi kenyataanya tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang dulu, yang tak bisa di perlakukan layaknya putri yang harus tinggal sepanjang waktu di dalam istana.

" _Jinja?_ " sebuah senyuman di ukir Baekhyun di atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Asal kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu sayang."

" _Gomapta._ " Senyum Baekhyun semakin merekah lebar. Lihat saja perubahan moodnya, dia yang sebelumnya hanya mengaduk makanannya, kini dengan suasana hati yang membaik akhirnya menyuapkan sarapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa dari Jeju?"

"Mungkin sedikit malam, _wae_?"

"Aku mau menemui Luhan, boleh?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh. Tapi kali ini, kau harus pergi dengan Kris _hyung_ dan Zhoumi _hyung._ "

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris dan Zhoumi. Kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu, Chanyeol kemudian menatap dua pengawalnya yang berkebangsaan China itu.

"Ganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Jaga dia dan ikuti kemana pun dia pergi."

" _Nde_ Tuan muda." Jawab Kris dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu. Sebuah kecupan singkat di layangkan Baekhyun pada pipi Chanyeol.

" _Gomapta. Saranghae."_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Begitu sederhana arti kebahagiaan untuk kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tak menuntutnya macam-macam, gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya tanpa rasa takut.

" _Nado saranghae._ Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tersenyum seperti itu. Hmm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk memastikan. Dia akan selalu tersenyum seperti ini untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila Kang Seulgi?" pekik Sooyoung tak percaya.

Siang ini, sekitar pukul sepuluh, dia kembali bertemu dengan Seulgi di sebuah ruangan Vvip di salah satu restoran terkenal di distrik Gangnam.

Pembicaraan yang terjadi cukup santai di awal, sampai kemudian Seulgi bercerita padanya tentang kelanjutan rencana mereka untuk menebar teror pada Baekhyun.

Sooyoung dibuat bergidik ngeri dengan pengakuan Seulgi tentang insiden yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

Kerjasama jahat mereka berawal dari beberapa buah foto dan salinan percakapan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang di kirimkan oleh Jessica pada Seulgi. Gadis itu tak terima akan apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu terhadapnya, dia kemudian menghubungi Sooyoung, mengajak Sooyoung bergabung dengannya untuk meneror Baekhyun.

Sooyoung yang dari awal mendukung pertunangan Chanyeol dan Seulgi, menerima dengan senang hati kerjasama itu. Rencana mereka sangat rapi, Jessica berperan sebagai orang yang memberi mereka informasi apapun tentang Baekhyun serta mencari orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan hitam. Sedangkan dia dan Seulgi adalah penyusun rencana teror itu. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, sampai tiga hari yang lalu dia dikejutkan dengan secarik surat peringatan dari Chanyeol. Rupanya tak hanya dia yang mendapatkan surat itu, tapi Jessica dan Seulgi juga mendapatkan surat yang sama dengannya.

Sooyoung merasa ada yang janggal, ada yang salah pada insiden tiga hari yang lalu, dan pagi ini kecurigaannya terjawab.

Dia memang tak menyukai hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sedikitpun dalam rencana yang dibuatnya tak ada kata yang menyebutkan orang yang mereka sewa harus membunuh Baekhyun. Rupanya, perubahan rencana itu di lakukan oleh Seulgi sendiri. Dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol _oppa, eonni._ Kalau dia tak bisa ku miliki, dia juga tak boleh dimiliki yang lainnya."

"Kau gila Kang Seulgi."

"Aku memang gila."

Sooyoung menatap Seulgi tak percaya. Yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, tapi dari apa yang dia dengar, Seulgi sepertinya menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang biasa untuknya.

"Urungkan niatmu. Chanyeol tak akan tinggal diam dengan semua ini."

"Aku sudah terlanjur menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh gadis tengik itu." Ujar Seulgi santai, tangannya memainkan gelas berisi anggur putih. Dengan tatapan sinisnya, dia menenggak isi gelas itu hingga tandas.

"Kau gila Kang Seulgi!" Sooyoung sekali lagi memekik tak percaya.

"Aku tak peduli kalau mati, bagiku yang terpenting adalah aku bisa memiliki Chanyeol _oppa,_ bagaimana pun caranya aku mendapatkan dia!" Seulgi menatap Sooyoung sengit.

Sooyoung syok dengan tatapan Seulgi yang tak biasa itu. Gadis itu tak seperti gadis yang dua tahun lalu di temuinya untuk pertama kali. Seulgi benar-benar berbeda, gadis itu berubah menjadi mengerikan.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

Sooyoung masih menatap Seulgi yang mendapatkan telpon entah dari siapa. Pembicaraannya terdengar serius, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyum miringnya tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

"Bagus sekali. Kesempatan itu akhirnya datang juga. Kau tahu, aku benci kata gagal, jadi... pastikan besok dia tak lagi menghirup udara dunia ini." Seulgi terkekeh pelan.

Meski begitu, hal itu terdengar menakutkan bagi Sooyoung.

"Aku pergi _eonni._ Pangeranku akan mendatangiku setelah ini. _Bye!"_

Sooyoung merasakan bulu halus di sekitar lehernya meremang seketika saat mendengar ucapan Seulgi, bahkan dia masih duduk dengan ekspresi wajah kaku, meski Seulgi telah berlalu dari ruangan itu. Apakah arti dari pembicaraan Seulgi tadi di telpon? Benarkah gadis itu akan membunuh Baekhyun.

" _Eottoke_?"

Sooyoung berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tak menyukai Baekhyun, menganggap Baekhyun yang merusak semuanya, tapi...

 _Appa!_

Sooyoung merogoh tasnya demi menemukan ponselnya, dia mendial nomor satu pada ponsel pintarnya. Tak berapa, telinganya menangkap nada sambung nomor yang ditujunya.

" _Abeoji!_ "

.

.

.

 _ **Pada waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.**_

"Angin apa yang membawa seorang Park Yoochun, pengusaha yang bisnisnya menggurita dimana-mana, datang ke sebuah perusahaan pangan yang kecil seperti ini?" sambut Yunho begitu Yoochun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kita memiliki perusahaan yang sama mengguritanya Jung Yunho, jangan mengintimidasi diriku dengan ucapan sombongmu itu."

Yunho terkekeh pelan, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Yoochun duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangannya itu.

Yoochun duduk di _single_ sofa, sedangkan si pemilik ruangan memilih duduk di sofa panjang.

"Kau memiliki masalah sahabat?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan _red wine_ dari lemari kecil di sisi sofa. Tak lupa dengan gelasnya sekalian.

Yunho menuang _red wine_ itu ke dalam dua gelas tadi, satu untuknya, satunya lagi untuk Yoochun.

Setelah menuang minuman berkadar alkohol sepuluh persen itu, Yunho meraih gelasnya, menggoyangkan gelas itu pelan lalu meneguk minuman favoritnya itu.

"Kau sangat tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku, masih ada gunanya 'kah kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yoochun menatap Yunho sinis, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho, pria berumur awal enam puluh tahun itu meraih gelasnya, menggoyangnya pelan sebelum meneguk isinya.

Masalah yang dihadapinya akhir-akhir ini, cukup pelik dan selalu berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala. Tuntutan Sooyoung yang tak ada habisnya, lalu pembatalan pertunangan Chanyeol, kemudian kepergian Irene dari _mansion_ serta masalah-masalah lainnya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat hidupmu sulit, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun menatap Yunho, tak terima dengan yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sebenarnya, tapi kenyataan yang dihadapinya memang seperti itu. Dia sendiri yang membuat hidupnya sulit.

"Kau semakin tamak setelah perjodohan yang kau lakukan pada Sooyoung dan pewaris keluarga Choi. Kau jadikan anak-anakmu korban dari ketamakanmu itu. Aku yakin, sangat yakin kalau saja kau tak memiliki perjanjian dengan Chanyeol, mungkin Joo Hyun juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan ketiga kakaknya."

Yoochun membuang nafasnya berat. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar adanya. Dia terlalu tamak akan Harta kekayaannya.

"Aku sering mengingatkanmu, biarkan mereka memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Bahagia mereka, mereka sendiri yang bisa menciptakan Yoochun-ah."

"Aku melakukan semua itu untuk kebahagiaan mereka Yunho-ya."

"Ok! Sooyoung dan Shin Hye mungkin bahagia dengan pilihanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Joo Hyun? Kau sudah merampas kebahagiaan mereka sejak mereka masih belia Yoochun-ah. Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan tulus? Kau ingat kapan Joo Hyun merengek padamu? Kau pasti tak mengingatnya, karena apa? Karena yang kau tahu hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan harta melimpah. Kau tak peduli kepentingan mereka. Kau tak pernah mau tahu tentang apa yang membuat mereka bahagia."

Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Setiap kali datang menemui Yunho, maka sebenarnya dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk dikuliti satu persatu oleh orang yang berjuang dari bawah bersamanya itu. Yunho tak pernah berhenti mengingatkannya, hanya saja, dia dulu tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, saat kesulitan menghimpitnya, yang dikatakan Yunho di benarkan hatinya.

Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lepas dan sangat tulus? Sesaat sebelum dia menghancurkan gitar kesayangan putranya itu. Ya benar, hari itulah hari terakhirnya melihat putranya itu tersenyum bahagia, karena setelah itu, yang dia lihat dari Chanyeol hanyalah senyum sinis dan tatapan tak bersahabat.

Lalu kapan Joo Hyung terakhir kali merengek padanya? Saat baru dua hari putrinya itu menginjak New York, saat gadis bungsunya itu menelponnya, memintanya untuk diijinkan pulang, demi melihat Minseok untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun saat itu, dia bersikap keras pada putrinya itu, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa tak seharusnya hanya demi seseorang yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya, putrinya itu harus pulang. Sejak saat itu, Joo Hyun menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam.

Hah!

"Aku bukan tak pernah terlena akan iming-iming beberapa orang, yang rela menukar kebahagian anak-anak mereka demi bisnis. Aku pernah hampir membuat Changmin menikah dengan salah satu putri dari Keluarga Jeon. Tapi Jaejoong saat itu langsung berdiri di depanku, memintaku dengan keras, memilih dia dan anak-anak kami atau memilih melanjutkan pernikahan bisnis itu. Kalau saat itu aku memilih pernikahan bisnis itu, mungkin saat ini aku tak lagi berada di depanmu dan tersenyum bangga dengan pencapaianku. Kau, seharusnya bisa melakukan hal yang sama Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun menatap Yunho sendu. Seharusnya dia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yunho dari dulu. Tapi dia terlalu tamak akan apa yang sudah dimilikinya, terbuai akan iming-iming dunia, hingga dia lupa, kebahagiaan tak selalu berupa banyaknya harta.

"Rasanya menyesal sekarang pun tak ada gunanya Yunho-ya."

Yunho kembali meneguk _red wine_ nya.

"Memang. Kau hampir kehilangan semuanya. Sooyoung menjadi tak terkendali dengan ambisinya, Shin Hye yang sepertinya selalu menjadi pendukung langkah salah ibu dan kakaknya. Chanyeol yang semakin membangun tembok tinggi denganmu dan Irene yang memilih melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakak laki-lakinya."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan kalau sudah seperti ini. Penyesalan saja tak cukup bukan?"

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, wajah Yoochun terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang tak lagi bisa di katakan muda.

"Kau benar, penyesalan saja tak akan cukup, kau harus mengambil tindakan nyata untuk mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Yang aku lihat, sebenarnya, masalah terbesarmu hanya dengan Chanyeol, Yoochun-ah. Dia menjadi semakin tak terkendali karena sikap dinginmu padanya saat itu. Jadi... yang perlu kau dekati pertama kali untuk penyelesaian masalahmu adalah dia."

Yoochun kembai menatap Yunho, kemudian mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Sejak hari itu, hubungannya dan Chanyeol memang tak berjalan baik, putra satu-satunya itu memang menuruti semua yang diinginkannya, tapi komunikasi yang terjadi diantara keduanya, sebenarnya tak pernah berjalan layaknya ayah dan anak.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, akulah yang membuka pintu bagi Chanyeol untuk melawanmu."

Yunho cukup kaget dengan reaksi Yoochun yang biasa saja. Sebelumnya dia memang tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun, termasuk pada orang yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi kalau melihat reaksi biasa saja dari Yoochun setelah mendengar ceritanya itu, sepertinya temannya itu tahu tindakannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memilih diam. Karena aku pikir, selama Chanyeol mendengarku, maka tak perlu ada yang ku khawatirkan. Yang tak kusadarai, anak itu memiliki jiwa pejuang yang tangguh, yang tak mudah puas dengan satu hal. Dia tak hanya seekor anak kucing sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi singa yang menakutkan."

Yunho menepuk pelan paha Yoochun.

"Belum terlambat kalau kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ingat diri kita dulu Yoochun-ah. Kita bahagia meski hidup dalam kekurangan."

Yoochun tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Yoochun merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Nama Sooyoung tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedip saat ini.

"Ada apa? Kesulitan apalagi yang kau ciptakan Sooyoung-ah?"

" _ **..."**_

" _Mwo?_ Apa kau gila Sooyoung-ah?!"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar teriakan Yoochun.

" _ **..."**_

"Tunggu disana. _Abeoji_ akan menjemputmu sekarang." Yoochun mengakiri panggilan itu, lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Yoochun. "Sooyoung berulah lagi?"

"Yunho-ya. Hubungi Chanyeol, gadis itu dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Putri keluarga Kang, menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh gadis itu."

" _MWO?"_

.

.

.

"Luhanie!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Kedua tangannya terentang menyambut sahabatnya yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Dia datang ke kantornya, dan ada yang berubah saat dia masuk tadi. Tiffany mengatakan padanya, Jessica mengundurkan diri kemarin. Asistennya itu sudah mengatakan pada Jessica untuk menunggunya, tapi Jessica tetap bersikukuh pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat untuknya. Surat yang membuatnya menangis ketika membacanya.

Dalam surat itu, Jessica menuliskan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekeliruan yang sudah di lakukannya. Dia juga menulis, sebenarnya dia ingin menemui Baekhyun langsung dan meminta maaf, namun saat ini sepertinya kondisinya sedang tak memungkinkan. Dia malu kalau harus bertatap muka langsung setelah hal keji yang dia lakukannya itu.

Tujuannya datang ke tempat ini, selain untuk kembali mengurus pekerjaannya adalah juga ingin menemui dan bicara pada Jessica. Menanyakan pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu, apa yang salah darinya hingga Jessica tega melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan semua tanyanya itu, di jawab Jessica hanya melalui secarik surat.

Meninggalkan hal itu, Baekhyun senang karena Luhan mengunjunginya di kantornya ini. Dengan dandanan yang sangat aneh saat ini. Luhan menutupi semua badannya dengan _coat_ panjang, topi dan masker.

"Ya! Kau aneh sekali dengan dandanan seperti itu Luhanie." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membantu Luhan melepas _coat_ nya.

Luhan mencibir dan mendengus sebal.

"Kau pikir aku senang melakukan ini. Semua menyebalkan untukku Baekhyunie." Gerutunya. Baekhyun merangkul pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xiou Luhan."

"Aku juga. Kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar sedih?" Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

" _Gwaenchana._ Aku hanya merindukanmu." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tak nyaman dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya anggukan kepalanya saja yang terasa oleh Luhan.

"Aku rindu kita pergi bersama tanpa rasa takut."

"Baekhyunie!"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ada yang berniat membunuhku Luhanie."

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau memiliki musuh?"

"Apakah dia pantas di katakan musuh? Alasan dia melakukannya karena aku Luhanie."

"Maksudmu?"

Dengan isakan lirih, Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Apa yang terjadi padanya, yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya saat ini juga tentang keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Baekhyunie!"

"Seharusnya saat itu aku hanya diam saja Luhanie. Harusnya...hiks..."

Luhan kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah Baekhyunie. Aku rasa saat ini, tempat paling aman untukmu hanya disana. Bukankah kau seharusnya senang? Kau bisa bertemu dengannya tiap hari."

"Aku lebih ingin bertemu denganmu tiap hari."

"Wooooo... katakan itu padanya, dia pasti sanggup membayarku mahal untuk menemanimu setiap hari."

"Ya!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Wae_?"

"Mari kita jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Sungai Han. Tapi... kau menyamar menjadi aku dan aku yang akan menjadi dirimu."

" _Mwoya?_ "

"Kau tahu ada beberapa fans yang mengikutiku kemari, aku bukan tak senang, hanya saja kadang mereka sangat mengganggu Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertukar pakaian kemudian. Baekhyun dan Luhan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sama, model rambut mereka juga sama bahkan warna yang dipilih untuk rambut mereka pun, mereka memilih warna yang mirip.

Baekhyun memakai _coat_ Luhan, lalu masker dan topi. Sedangkan Luhan memakai blazernya, membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Nanti kau bilang pada manager _oppa_ untuk mengikuti mobilmu. Ok!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka sempurna dengan penyamaran mereka.

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Luhan yang melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Anda mau pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk saat Kris bertanya padanya.

"Kemana?"

"Saya ingin mengajaknya ke Sungai Han, boleh?" Baekhyun bersuara dari belakang."

Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun, kemudian beralih pada Luhan. Ada yang aneh menurutnya, tapi dia tak tahu apa.

"Baiklah! Mari Nona. Tetap berada di belakang saya."

Luhan mengangguk.

Ketiganya keluar dari kantor itu. Benar yang dikatakan Luhan. Beberapa fansnya sudah ada yang menunggu di depan kantor Baekhyun.

Luhan bebas melenggang, tak ada satu pun fansnya yang mengenalinya. Baekhyun justru yang di buat sengsara, karena dia harus mengalami hal yang tak pernah dibayangkannya selama ini, di tarik, di cubit, di teriaki dan di kerumuni. Sepertinya bertukar peran bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dia harus memikirkan lagi kalau Luhan menawarinya bertukar peran.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, dia baru terbebas dari kerumunan itu. Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati Luhan. Kemudian berbisik kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Pemilik sepasang mata itu tengah mengarahkan monjong senjatanya pada tubuh Luhan yang dianggapnya Baekhyun.

Sepersekian detik, peluru itu meluncur keras. Tembakannya tak meleset, peluru itu tembus di dada atas bagian kiri milik Luhan.

"LUHANIE!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terkendali. Gadis itu melepas topi dan maskernya, lalu berlari histeris mendekati Luhan yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Mereka sudah berpisah mobil. Baekhyun akan masuk ke mobil van Luhan dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi membawa Baekhyun ke kantor ini. Baekhyun baru akan naik ke mobil saat tiba-tiba dia menangkap tubuh Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengucur di dadanya.

"Luhanie _Ireona!_ Luhanie _mian."_ Baekhyun mengangkat mendekap tubuh Luhan.

Suasana berubah mencekam setelah itu. Jeritan histeris tak hanya keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tapi juga dari beberapa fans Luhan yang tak percaya, idola mereka menjadi korban penembakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Brugh**_

"Sehun-ah! _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya seorang pria pada Sehun yang baru saja tersungkur ke lantai, gerakannya salah hingga membuat kakinya terselip dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh.

" _Gwaenchana hyung."_ Sahut Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hah! Gerakannya memang sulit, tapi kita harus tetap bersemangat Sehun-ah. Demi _comeback_ kita nanti. Ehm... kita istirahat dulu." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memberitahu yang lainnya untuk beristirahat.

Sehun menggeser badannya hingga menyentuh dinding. Hari ini, entah mengapa hatinya tak tenang. Sejak pagi tadi hingga sore ini, dia belum mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan. Apakah kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk? Sampai lupa menghubunginya.

 _ **Brak!**_

Semua mata di ruangan itu menatap sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu dengan nafas terengahnya.

" _Hyung_! Luhan _nunna..."_

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan _nunna_ tertembak."

Sehun merasakan bumi yang dipijaknya saat ini bergerak cepat. Luhan? Kekasihnya? Tertembak? Kenapa?

"Aku baru melihat beritanya _hyung._ Dia dibawa ke _**Jeosok hospital.**_..."

Sehun tak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu, dia meraih jaketnya, lalu kunci mobilnya, kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang latihan. Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan _leader_ di timnya ataupun managernya. Persetan dengan semua itu, yang terpenting Luhan. Dia ingin bertemu Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak tak tenang di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang operasi dengan beberapa ruangan lain di unit IGD _**Jeosok**_ _hospital._ Mulutnya tak berhenti merapalkan doa dengan airmata yang menetes tak berhenti.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau hal ini yang akan terjadi? Seharusnya dia yang di posisis Luhan saat ini, tapi...

" _Eonni!"_

Baekhyun menatap Irene yang berlari mendekatinya.

" _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya Irene. Baekhyun dia tak membalas, hanya airmatanya yang memberi tanda pada yang melihatnya saat ini, bahwa dia tak baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ akan segera datang. _Eonni_ tenanglah." Irene hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun, tapi calon kakak iparnya itu menepisnya kasar.

"Tenang? Apa menurutmu aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Setelah semua yang aku lihat, kau memintaku tenang?"

" _Eonni._ "

"Aku melihat dia tergeletak bersimbah darah, menurutmu aku harus setenang apa sekarang? SETENANG APA?" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol datang dengan di ikuti Jondae. Dan tanpa rencana, ayahnya dan Yunho serta Changmin juga tiba di tempat yang sama.

Chanyeol melangkah lebar mendekati Irene dan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu hendak meraih Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menatapnya sengit dan menghindarinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Sayang!"

"Jangan menyentuhku. Pergi dari hadapanku SEKARANG!"

"Baekhyunie!"

"Berada di dekatmu semakin mengerikan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merasakan sakit luar biasa di ulu hatinya. Penolakan Baekhyun terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu ruang operasi, dimana di dalam sana Luhan tengah bertaruh nyawa karena dia.

"Luhanie! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Kita masih memiliki mimpi yang belum kita wujudkan. Aku mohon bertahan untukku." Baekhyun merapalkan kalimat panjang yang menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Isakannya semakin terdengar, tubuhnya semain bergetar hebat.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Baekhyun mendekati dokter itu.

"Anda wali dari nona Xiou?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kondisi nona Xiou kritis. Peluru yang menembus dadanya mengenai beberapa syaraf. Kami sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun merasakan bumi yang di pijaknya berhenti berputar. Apakah Luhan meninggalkannya? Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi. Luhan tak boleh pergi.

" _Andwae._ Ini tak boleh terjadi. Luhan tak boleh pergi, _andwae._ Anda sedang bercanda dengan saya 'kan? _Andwae!"_

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN MENDEKATIKU. AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _ **BRUGH**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dalam setiap partnya.**_

 _ **Boleh sedikit bercerita...**_

 _ **Kemarin, saya membaca ulang apa yg pernah saya tulis...**_

 _ **Rasanya tak percaya saya bisa menulis cerita seperti itu. Ehehehee...**_

 _ **Bahkan sampai dengan saat ini, saya masih suka tak percaya bisa menulis cerita seperti ini.**_

 _ **Selamat bergabung untuk reader baru, semoga cerita ini membawa kesan tersendiri untuk kalian.**_

 _ **Oh ya...**_

 _ **Kalau misalnya saya ganti pen name, bagusnya apa ya?**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sudah kukatakan jangan mendekatiku, aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"**_

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Setelah meluapkan kekesalannya, gadis itu pingsan.

Mendengar kalimat itu, sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan baginya. Di dunia ini, tak ada yang diinginkan Chanyeol, lebih besar dari keinginannya memiliki Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun bukan hanya kekasih, tapi juga nafas hidupnya. Cintanya tumbuh besar dengan cepat pasa gadis mungil itu.

Namun, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini, tentu tak sebanding dengan kesulitan yang dihadapi kekasihnya itu.

Siapapun kalian, tentu akan melakukan hal yang sama, bila dihadapkan pada situasi seperti yang dihadapi Baekhyun saat ini.

Sahabat baiknya jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah dengan bersimbah darah dihadapannya, dan penyebab dari kejadian itu adalah dia. Merasa bersalah, sudah pasti, bahkan kalau bisa, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun ingin mengganti posisinya dengan Luhan saat ini. Dan masalah ini terjadi, semua berawal darinya, seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain begitu saja, dua _bodyguard_ yang dia pekerjakan untuk menjaga gadisnya itu, sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Dan tanpa di ketahui dua pengawalnya, Baekhyun bertukar peran dengan Luhan tadi.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh melakukannya, Chanyeol patut bersyukur karena yang menjadi korban penembakan itu bukan Baekhyun. Tapi disitu letak masalahnya, karena bukan Baekhyun korbannya, kekasihnya itu mengamuk dan histeris setelah dokter memberitahu keadaan Luhan.

Baekhyun tak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Bee. Maafkan kekasih bodohmu ini sayang." Bisik Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa menahan tetes airmatanya.

Membayangkan Baekhyun bangun dan mengusirnya lagi, membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Sangat sakit.

Benar kata orang, kekalahan pada diri seorang pria, tidak terjadi karena apapun kecuali dibenci oleh wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Chanyeol mampu berdiri tegar, meski ayah dan saudaranya yang lain menyerangnya. Dia masih tegak berdiri meski banyak rekan bisnis yang mencuranginya, tapi dibentak Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, dia goyah dan nyaris patah.

.

.

.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik. Beberapa orang yang ada di lorong itu, memperhatikan dengan tatapan prihatin.

Pria tinggi itu duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya. Punggungnya disandarkan di dinding, nafasnya dia buang berat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat sedangkan matanya dia pejamkan perlahan.

Yunho yang sejak tadi juga berada diantara beberapa orang itu, menghampiri Chanyeol, berdiri di hadapan putra sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak melihatmu baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah."

Satu titik air keluar dari sudut mata terpejamnya.

"Aku sanggup kehilangan semuanya _ahjussi_. Aku yakin bisa kehilangan semua yang ku miliki. Tapi... Dibenci dia, ini menyakitkan _ahjussi._ Bahkan di dunia ini, tak ada hal lain yang ingin kumiliki selain dia. Bagiku, dia segalanya. Aku mencintainya, apa itu salah? Dia satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah menganggapku lebih darinya. Dia menatapku tak hanya sebagai seseorang yang dicintainya tapi juga teman. Aku membutuhkannya lebih dari pernah kubayangkan _ahjussi_."

Yunho maju selangkah lebih dekat pada Chanyeol, lalu dengan lembut dia mengusap kepala Chanyeol, layaknya seorang ayah.

"Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama, kalau ada di posisi Baekhyun-ssi saat ini, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak bisa mengatakan kau harus tenang, yang harus kau lakukan hanya bertahan mendengar segala luapan kemarahannya."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap Yunho dengan mata berairnya. Lalu menatap ke sisi lain lorong itu. Ada ayah dan ibunya disana, ada Jaejoong, istri Yunho, ada Irene juga.

"Dimana Jongdae?"

"Aku memintanya mengurus kepindahan Luhan-ssi ke ruang isolasi."

"Kris _hyung_ dan Zhoumi _hyung_? Jackson?"

"Kris dan Zhoumi sedang memburu si penembak itu, setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Soo Jung tadi. Mereka merasa bersalah atas insiden ini. Kalau Jackson, dia pergi ke bawah, membeli makanan untuk kita." Jawab Yunho selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Setelah itu, dia mendial nomor Soo Jung.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Soo Jung-ah! Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

" _ **Penembak itu, Kris oppa dan Zhoumi oppa sedang menuju ke tempat yang saya tunjukkan Tuan Muda."**_

"Apalagi?"

" _ **Saya menemukan bukti salinan percakapan Nona Kang dengan si penembak itu."**_

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Obrak abrik semua server Kang _Building_. Dalam bidang apapun, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Setelah itu, lempar bukti percakapan itu ke media."

" _ **Bagaimana dengan saham anda disana?"**_

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, fokus saja pada tugasmu. Aku punya rencana sendiri akan hal itu."

" _ **Baik Tuan muda."**_

"Pastikan mereka merangkak dibawah kakiku."

" _ **Nde."**_

"Chanyeol-ah!" desah Yunho.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dalam melakukan segala sesuatu _ahjussi_. Mereka tak mengenal baik Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi haruskah dengan cara seperti ini? kita bisa bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara jauh lebih baik."

" _Ahjussi_ pikir aku masih bisa bicara baik-baik dengan orang yang mengancam keselamatan Baekhyun?"

"Dengarkan aku, keluarga Kang menjadi mitra bisnis keluargamu sudah sangat lama, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, sedikit banyak, usaha keluargamu akan terganggu, kau tak berpikir bagaimana _appa_ dan _eomma_ mu? Baekhyun penting untukmu, tapi keluargamu..."

"Apa aku penting untuk mereka?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin menusuk. Matanya menyiratkan luka mendalam. Dia menatap Yunho sejenak hingga pria itu tak lagi sanggup berujar.

"Chanyeol-ah!" kali ini Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yunho dan Chanyeol. ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh putranya itu, namun...

"Jangan khawatir _ahjussi._ Pekerjaanku tak pernah mengecewakan kalian. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya pada keluargaku. Aku tak membutuhkan apapun untuk kebahagiaanku selain Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan kedua pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan sendu, dibalik kaca yang memisahkannya dari Luhan. Bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? hancur. Dia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada kekasih hatinya.

"Tuhan sangat menyayangimu _Deer._ Hingga ketika kau mengatakan lelah dengan semua ini, dia menggariskanmu untuk beristirahat sejenak dari lelahmu itu. _Deer..._ aku menunggumu disini."

" _Sehunie! Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"_

" _Apa maksudmu Deer?"_

" _Aku lelah. Keadaan ini benar-benar menyulitkanku. Aku tertekan dengan semua peringatan dari agencymu."_

" _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, setelah comeback nanti, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari grup. Aku janji setelah itu kita akan bahagia Deer."_

" _Tapi..."_

" _Aku mohon Deer. Aku menyayangimu, bahkan sejak aku melihatmu muncul di TV."_

" _Gombal."_

" _Aku serius. Alasan aku mendatangimu saat itu, karena perasaan itu tak mampu ku bendung sendiri Deer. Jadi... berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku sampai nanti maut memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu Xiou Luhan."_

Sehun menyusut airmatanya yang menetes tanpa peringatan saat dia mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Luhan mengeluh lelah dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani saat ini. kalau boleh jujur, dia juga lelah dengan campur tangan _agency_ nya terhadap hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dia ingin jujur pada dunia, kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang teramat sangat di cintainya, yaitu Xiou Luhan.

Setelah airmatanya kering, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mendial nomor ibunya.

" _ **Yeoboseyo nae adeul."**_

" _Eomma._ Aku sangat lelah, bolehkah aku berhenti sekarang?"

" _ **Sehunie. Kau kenapa sayang?"**_

"Sore tadi, ada kejadian tak mengenakkan _eomma."_

" _ **Tentang Luhanie? Eomma melihat beritanya di Tv sayang, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"**_

"Tidak baik, kondisinya masih di pantau dan aku masih menungguinya. _Eomma!_ Aku mencintainya, bolehkah aku mengatakan hal itu pada dunia?"

" _ **Sehunie! Eomma tahu ini berat untukmu dan dia. Eomma mengijinkanmu berhenti sekarang sayang, katakan pada seluruh dunia, kau mencintanya. Eomma dan appa serta kakakmu, akan selalu mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Kalau seseorang sudah sangat lelah, bukankah seharusnya dia beristirahat?"**_

" _Gomawo eomma._ Aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Sehun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali mendial satu nomor. Menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi pimpinan di grupnya.

"Suho _hyung!"_ sapanya saat si penerima menyapanya.

" _ **Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu aneh. Kau menangis maknae?"**_

" _Hyung!_ Maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku sering kurang ajar pada kalian semua. Sampaikan maafku pada manager _hyung_ juga. Selama ini aku banyak merepotkan kalian." 

" _ **Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kita tak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. kalau kau ingin meminta maaf, datanglah pada kami."**_

"Aku pasti datang pada kalian nanti. _Hyung... mianhae._ Aku akan keluar dari grup setelah ini."

" _ **Mwo!"**_

"Aku menyayangi kalian _hyung._ Kalian harus lebih sukses tanpa aku. Sekali lagi, _Jeosonghamnida."_

" _ **Ya! Se..."**_

 **Pip.**

Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode kamera ke arah ruangan Luhan. Sekali 'klik', foto Luhan sudah tersimpan di ponselnya.

Sehun kemudian mengunggah foto itu ke akun IG miliknya. Tak lupa, sebuah _caption_ panjang dia sematkan untuk keterangan foto itu.

 _ **OohSehun Masih kuingat dengan jelas debaran yang kurasakan saat tangan kita saling berjabat. Xiou Luhan... nama itu tak pernah putus aku ucapkan dalam setiap doa-doaku. Harapan dan impianku hanya satu, bahagia bersamamu.**_

 _ **#MyANGEL #MyDEER #MyWorld #MyHappinies XiouDeer**_

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah untukku sayang." Lirih Sehun di sela airmata yang terus menentes membasahi pipinya.

"Ehm!"

Sehun menghapus kasar airmatanya, lalu menoleh pada pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tatapan pria itu lurus ke dalam ruang perawatan Luhan saat ini.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan-ssi." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya, segaris senyum tipis tergambar saat dia melihat Sehun.

"Oh Sehun _imnida._ " Sambut Sehun. Dia tahu orang di sampingnya itu, tadi mereka sempat bertemu, hanya saja karena situasi cukup kacau, mereka belum sempat saling sapa.

"Maaf membuat Luhan-ssi menjadi seperti ini."

Sehun menunduk sejenak. Kata maaf saja tak akan cukup membuat Luhan bangun bukan, dia ingin marah, tapi marah pun akan percuma. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana musibah akan datang, dan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan adalah bagian dari musibah yang tak terduga itu.

"Jujur saja, saat tahu dia tertembak saya sangat terkejut. Banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri saya, apakah dia punya musuh? Apakah _sasaeng fans_ nya senekad itu, hingga berniat membunuhnya? Pertanyaan itu kemudian terjawab dengan keterangan yang di berikan Jongdae-ssi. Mereka bertukar pakaian, saling menyamar satu sama lain demi mengelabui fans Luhan, tapi... kemudian justru dia yang menjadi korban penembakan."

"Semua salah saya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ini menjadi salah anda?"

Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Si penembak itu sengaja di sewa oleh seseorang yang nyaris menjadi istri saya untuk membunuh Baekhyunie."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Awalnya, saya memang akan menikah dengannya sebelum bertemu Baekhyunie, semua masih berjalan baik-baik saja sampai saya bertemu Baekhyun dan mengenalnya lalu kemudian jatuh cinta padanya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta anda pada Baekhyun-ssi mengubah segalanya."

"Saya rasa begitu. Meski kami baru sekitar satu bulan ini berkencan, cinta yang saya rasakan sangatlah besar saat ini." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sesaat.

"Kalau saya berbeda, saya mengaguminya sejak melihatnya di sebuah acara Tv. Saat itu saya masih baru debut di dunia hiburan. Saya sempat berpikir kalau yang saya rasakan hanya kekaguman semata, tapi nyatanya, ketika saya beranikan diri menjabat tangannya satu setengah tahun yang lau, saya menyadari satu hal, yang saya rasakan tak hanya rasa kagum, tapi juga cinta."

Keduanya saling diam setelah itu, masing-masing larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan tatapan lurus pada sosok Luhan yang terlihat tenang dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun-sii. Bahkan jika saya ada di rumahnya dan saat itu Baekhyun-ssi datang, dia pasti langsung mengusir saya. Tempo hari, dia menceritakan pada saya tentang keinginannya pergi berlibur ke Santorini, berdua saja dengan Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun, lalu menepuk pelan pundak kekasih Luhan itu.

"Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan Luhan-ssi dengan cepat, tapi aku berjanji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik demi kesembuhannya. Santorini bukan hanya akan menjadi tujuan liburan mereka berdua saja, tapi juga kita."

.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU BERTINDAK SEBODOH INI KANG SEULGI! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG KITA HADAPI SAAT INI, KENAPA KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN KELANGSUNGAN KELUARGA INI SAAT MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU ITU!"

Tuan Besar Kang berteriak nyaring di hadapan putri bungsunya, yang baru diketahuinya melakukan tindakan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap orang yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

Imbas dari perbuatan Seulgi mulai dapat dia rasakan malam ini, saham perusahaannya menukik tajam setelah berita itu tak terkontrol di media online. Hal ini pukulan telak baginya, selama ini dia berusaha hati-hati menjaga hubungan bisnisnya dengan Keluarga Park, terutama setelah _**Cloud 9**_ di bawah kendali Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sangat berbeda dari ayahnya dalam pola kepemimpinan, hingga langkahnya kadang terhalang sikap Chanyeol yang meski masih muda, tapi dia sangatlah tegas dalam kepemimpinannya di _**Cloud 9.**_

Bahkan dia harus menahan diri untuk tak bertindak terlampau jauh ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol membatalkan pertunangan dengan putrinya, karena dia tahu resiko yang harus dia terima kalau berani bertindak melewati batasnya.

Tapi hari ini, usahanya untuk bertahan terasa percuma setelah salinan percakapan antara putrinya dan si penembak yang berhasil menyarangkan pelurunya di dada kiri Luhan itu terkuak di media.

Kecaman langsung dia dan keluarganya dapatkan dari pengemar berat artis kelahiran China itu. Bahkan sejak satu jam yang lalu, lebih dari seratus penggemar Luhan berdiri di luar pagar mansion keluarga Kang, menuntut agar Seulgi segera menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi atau bila tidak maka mereka akan mendatangkan massa jauh lebih banyak lagi.

" _Abeoji. Mianhae, neomu mianhae."_ Seulgi yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai, memohon ampunan pada ayahnya dengan airmata yang menetes deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dia bodoh dan di butakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Tadi pagi dia cukup percaya diri dengan mengatakan tak peduli akan reaksi Chanyeol, tapi yang terjadi di luar dugaannya. Tembakan yang dilesakkan penembak itu, salah sasaran. Bukannya Baekhyun, pelurunya justru bersarang di dada kiri seorang artis berdarah China bernama Xiou Luhan.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar kendalinya, karena tak hanya Chanyeol yang mengamuk akibat ancaman itu, tapi juga penggemar Luhan yang jumlahnya tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

" _Yeobo!_ Kita harus bicara pada Yoochun-ssi. Kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk meredam amarah Chanyeol. Atau kalau perlu kita minta bantuan pada Yunho-ssi. _Yeobo!_ Aku benar-benar tak ingin Seulgi masuk ke dalam penjara karena masalah ini."

"Kau ingin aku bicara pada Yoochun atau Yunho? Tanpa kau minta aku sudah melakukannya, tapi semua yang terjadi saat ini diluar kendali mereka. Bahkan beberapa rekan bisnisku juga tak bersedia mengulurkan bantuannya karena masalah ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Hah!" Tuan Kang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

Kalau Chanyeol melepas begitu saja sahamnya, bisnisnya akan benar-benar hancur. Tak ada cara lain selain memohon pada pemuda itu. Ya! Benar! Itu adalah cara terbaik yang dapat dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Jimin-ah! Panggilanmu sudah di angkat oleh Jongdae-ssi?" tanya Tuan Besar Kang. Sebelum mengamuk pada putrinya, dia sempat meminta pada asisten pribadinya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol melalui Jongdae.

Tapi dia harus kecewa karena jawaban Jimin adalah sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Mereka menutup pintu perundingan?"

"Apakah saya harus kesana menemui mereka Tuan?"

Tuan Besar Kang menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian, dia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dengan semua yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Jimin-ah! Hubungi kantor polisi, katakan pada mereka Seulgi akan menyerahkan dirinya."

" _ABEOJI/YEOBO!"_ Pekik Seulgi dan ibunya bersamaan.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Semua pintu seolah tertutup, kita tak dapat dengan mudah keluar dari masalah ini. Jalan satu-satunya, kau harus menyerahkan diri pada polisi, itu sebagai konsekuensi yang harus kau terima karena perbuatanmu, Seulgi-ah."

" _Yeobo!_ Ijinkan aku bicara pada mereka, aku akan bicara pada mereka sebagai seorang ibu. Tidak! Jangan biarkan Seulgi masuk penjara. Aku mohon."

"Ibu dari anak itu juga tak akan terima anaknya dilukai seperti ini Yuri-ah. Apa kau tahu kesalahan yang dia lakukan itu fatal. Menyangkut hidup orang lain dan dia berusaha mempermainkannya. Kau ingin melindunginya? Lakukan kalau kau mampu." Tuan Besar Kang berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga itu, namun belum sampai lima langkah, dia berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian ambruk dengan memegangi dadanya.

" _TUAN/YEOBO/ABEOJI!"_

.

.

.

"Hai cantik!" sapa Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Baekhyun membuka matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya sebelum kemudian mata itu benar-benar terbuka dengan lebar.

Mendengar sapaan manis itu, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Lalu dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun, membantu kekasihnya itu untuk duduk senyaman mungkin. Tumpukan bantal dia letakkan di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhanie?"

Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun, lalu dengan tak kalah lembut, dia membelai pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. Yang Sehun katakan semalam sepertinya memang benar, dua perempuan itu memiliki rasa sayang luar biasa terhadap satu sama lainnya.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah di pindah ke ruang perawatan sejak semalam."

"Dia sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca kemudian.

"Kondisi Luhan sangat parah pasti, sampai-sampai..." suara Baekhyun tercekat, tak berapa lama kemudian lelehan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menebal.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, duduk di sisi ranjang gadis itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Semua yang terjadi, pemicunya adalah aku."

Tanpa Chanyeol duga sebelumnya, Baekhyun membalas pelukannya, tangan ramping kekasihnya itu melingkar dengan erat di punggungnya, isakan kecil masih bisa di dengarnya.

"Maaf karena kemarin sudah marah padamu." Lirih Baekhyun di antara isakannya. "Aku ingin bertemu Luhanie." Lanjutnya sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Iya. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian membantu Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang kekasih, pria tinggi berambut ikal itu membimbing Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

Begitu kaki mereka menginjak lorong, Baekhyun menatap ke sekiling lorong. Banyak orang berjas hitam dan beberapa polisi berjaga disana. Ada apa?

"Kenapa banyak penjaga disini?"

"Yang terjadi di luar kendali sayang. Penggemar Luhan-ssi dan Sehun-ssi berkumpul di depan rumah sakit, bahkan semalam ada yang berusaha menyusup. Jadi aku meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan satu lantai khusus untuk perawatanmu dan Luhan."

"Pe-pengemar Luhanie dan Sehun-ssi?"

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berinisiatif menggiring Baekhyun ke dekat jendela kaca, lalu menyingkap sedikit jendela itu.

Di bawah, di halaman rumah sakit dan sepanjang jalan di depan rumah sakit, suasana tampak ramai dengan ratusan orang berdiri disana dengan membawa tulisan-tulisan berisi doa-doa untuk kesembuhan Luhan.

"Pagi ini, _agency_ Luhan-ssi akan memberikan keterangan terkait kondisi Luhan-ssi. Dan mereka juga akan meminta pada penggemar Luhan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Banyak yang merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya orang di depan rumah sakit dan untuk Sehun-ssi, dia juga akan mengklarifikasi hubungannya dengan Luhan-ssi."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah dia berteriak keras kemarin pada Chanyeol. dalam waktu semalam, sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Semalam, Sehun-ssi memutuskan untuk mengungkap semuanya, tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan-ssi. Dari tengah malam tadi, banyak awak media yang menunggu Sehun-ssi di luar rumah sakit."

Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin melihat Luhanie sekarang."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Chanyeol kembali membimbing Baekhyun dalam langkahnya. Menuju ke sebuah ruangan kaca. di pintu ruangan itu, ada Kris yang berdiri disana.

Ada perkembangan cukup signifikan yang terjadi semalam pada diri Luhan, gadis itu memberi respon yang baik, meski belum sadar, tapi jantungnya sudah dapat mempompa oksigen sendiri, makanya ketika Chanyeol meminta pemindahan ruangan semalam, dokter tak keberatan, karena Luhan sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan lebih dari itu, Luhan sudah boleh di temani di ruangannya setelah sebelumnya dokter melarang siapapun masuk ke ruang isolasi Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi ada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Tidak. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia keluar dari ruangan. Katanya akan menemui seseorang di lantai bawah."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kau mau masuk sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kris membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang perawatan Luhan. Dengan langkah bergetar, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tangisnya kembali pecah saat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang berbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi dada di perban dan jarum infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun melepas rangkulan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya, lalu dia melangkah sendiri mendekati Luhan.

"Luhanie!" desisnya lirih, diraihnya tangan Luhan, di genggamnya dengan sangat erat. Dia ingin memberitahu pada sahabatnya itu, kalau saat ini dia ada di sampingnya.

"Duduklah sayang." Chanyeol menggeser sebuah kursi untuk di duduki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi itu, masih dengan lelehan airmatanya, di mengecup pelan punggung tangan Luhan lalu merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang Luhan dan memeluk tangan sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi sahabat terbaik untukmu Luhanie. Maaf membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." lirih Baekhyun di sela isakannya.

"Apa kau ingat Luhanie, kau mengatakan padaku, kita berdua...huks... huks... kita berdua akan pergi berlibur ke Santorini. Hanya kita berdua, hiks...hiks... bangunlah sayang, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa. Hiks... hiks..." tangis Baekhyun semakin terdengar keras. Dia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan, Luhan akan terbaring lemah dengan luka tembak di dadanya.

"Sayang!" Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, tak mampu mengatakan apapun, dengan lembut tangannya membelai kepala kekasihnya itu.

Sedikit banyak, dia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan Baekhyun, dia pernah merasakan hal itu sekali, saat dia melihat Jongdae pertama kali di pemakaman Minseok. Entah dorongan dari mana, saat dia melihat Jongdae yang sedang menangis dalam diamnya, dia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil pria itu.

"Kalau Luhanie bangun nanti, apakah dia akan membenciku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap dengan pelan airmata yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang terjadi saat ini, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyangkanya. Luhan-ssi pasti sangat mengerti sayang."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tangannya merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Aku yakin dia sangat mengerti sayang."

"Sebegitu bencikah orang itu padaku, hingga dia merencanakan semua ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Apa mencintaimu adalah kesalahanku?"

"Jangan memikirkan apapun saat ini Bee. Semua masalah ini, akan kuselesaikan, setelah itu kita menikah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tak ada keraguan di mata kekasihnya itu, dia bisa meyakini apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang tulus dari dasar hati pria itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang lain yang bebas.

" _Mianhae._ Karena aku, kalian berdua mengalami kesulitan saat ini. Aku mencintaimu Bee, itu yang harus kau yakini."

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila Sehun-ah? Kau tak berpikir dulu sebelum melakukan semua ini? kau tahu, karena ulahmu, saham perusahaan kita turun!"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar ocehan panjang managernya. Kehebohan tentu saja tak dapat dihindari pasca postingannya tentang Luhan semalam. Dia tahu akan hal itu dan dia siap dengan konsekuensi yang harus di hadapinya.

" _Hyung!"_ Suho menegur managernya dengan suara tegasnya. Dengan lembut dia menatap Sehun.

"Aku tahu resiko dari apa yang sudah ku lakukan ini _hyung._ Dan asal kalian tahu, aku tak akan menghapus postingan itu."

"Kau gila ya? Direktur memerintahkan untuk menghapusnya Sehun-ah! Berikan ponselmu, biar aku yang melakukannya!" seru sang manager sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Meminta ponsel Sehun, tapi personil termuda di grupnya itu bergeming di tempatnya.

Sehun menatap managernya datar.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukannya _hyung._ Setelah ini aku akan bicara ke media tentang semuanya."

"Jangan gila Oh Sehun!"

"Aku sudah gila dengan semua yang kujalani selama ini. Apalagi yang kalian harapkan dariku? Aku harus melakukan media _play_ dengan orang lain dan kembali menutupi hubunganku dan Luhan dengan hubungan lainnya. SHIRREO! Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan yang kalian atur untukku."

Manager Sehun mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendengar bantahan Sehun.

"Kau tahu dampak dari keegoisanmu ini? Akan banyak penggemar yang memprotesmu dan grupmu, lalu _comeback_ kalian..."

" _Comeback?_ Apa hatimu terbuat dari batu _hyung?_ Apa menurutmu aku tak pantas merasakan cinta? Aku manusia biasa _hyung,_ aku perlu mengingatkanmu akan hal itu."

"Sehun-ah!" Suho menepuk pelan paha Sehun. "Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi disini, di grup kita, tak hanya ada dirimu. Ada aku, Jongin dan Yixing. Tidakkah kau memikirkan kami sebelum melakukan tindakan konyol itu?"

Sehun melirik Suho tajam, kemudian senyumnya terkembang tipis, terkesan mengejek.

"Konyol? Jadi selama ini, kalian pikir perasaanku padanya itu hanya sebuah kekonyolan? _Hyung!_ Asal kau tahu saja, demi dia, aku bisa meninggalkan semuanya. Kalau kau berpikir apa yang kukatakan semalam hanya bercanda, _mian hyung,_ sepertinya kau harus kecewa. Yang kukatakan semalam itu benar dan aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Haruskah kau bertindak sejauh ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Selama ini aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan, tapi kau lihat timbal balik yang aku terima. Aku hanya ingin mencintainya dengan tenang tanpa tekanan. Tapi kau tahu yang dilakukan perusahaan, direktur tak hanya menekanku _hyung,_ tapi dia juga melakukannya pada Luhan. Selama ini aku diam saja, tapi kali ini tidak lagi, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia _hyung_. _Mian."_

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan bukannya kembali ke ruang perawatan Luhan, Sehun justru melangkah ke arah pelataran depan rumah sakit. Dimana disana, sekumpulan awak media dan penggemarnya serta penggemar Luhan berkumpul.

Begitu sosok Sehun muncul, para kuli tinta itu berusaha mendekatinya.

"Sehun-ssi! Apakah benar yang anda posting itu Luhan-ssi?"

" _Nde."_

"Whooooooaaaaaaaa..."

"Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?"

"Foto yang di rilis _dispatch_ beberapa waktu lalu, berarti foto anda dan dia?"

"Sehun-ssi! Berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

Sehun diam sesaat, mendengar semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan wartawan-wartawan itu padanya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

" _Jeongmal jeosonghamnida._ Saya mungkin membuat kalian kecewa, tapi saya harus tetap mengatakan kebenarannya. Saya dan Luhan sudah berkencan selama satu tahun. Dan benar, foto yang di rilis _dispatch_ saat itu adalah foto saya dan dia. Sekali lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini, maaf karena membuat kalian kecewa dengan pengakuan saya ini. Saya tahu, seharusnya saya lebih bisa menahan diri, tapi... perasaan cinta yang saya miliki untuknya, tak bisa membuat saya terus diam. Saya..."

"Sehun-ah! SARANGHAE! Kami mencintaimu, kadang aku berpikir, aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu dimiliki yang lain. Tapi... cintamu pada nona Xiou terlihat begitu besar. Kami bisa apa kalau kau memilih bahagia bersamanya?"

Sehun menatap penggemar wanita yang sedang bicara padanya dengan lelehan airmatanya.

" _Maknae_ kami ini, sudah cukup dewasa saat ini. Sehun-ah! Apa bersama dengannya kau tertawa bahagia?"

" _Nde."_

Jawaban Sehun membuat penggemarnya itu tersenyum. Tanpa di duga oleha Sehun, mereka kemudian mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa kalimat semangat untuknya dan juga dukungan atas hubungannya dengan Luhan.

 _ **We Are One, Sehun-ah! Kami mencintimu lebih dari cinta Luhan-ssi padamu.**_

 _ **Saranghae Oh Sehun 3 Xiou Luhan.**_

 _ **KALIAN HARUS BAHAGIA**_

 _ **Meski aku menangis melihatmu memposting fotonya, tapi aku juga bahagia, kau peduli padanya. Kami sangat mencintai kalian.**_

 _ **SEHUN-AH! JJANG!**_

 _ **XIOU LUHAN! HWAITING**_

Sehun tersenyum haru melihat semua itu, kekhawatirannya tak terjadi. Hampir semua yang hadir disana mendukungnya dan Luhan. Sehun kembali membungkuk di hadapan penggemarnya dan penggemar Luhan.

" _Gomapta."_

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu**_

Kegaduhan terjadi di ruang rawat Luhan sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjerit karena tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan dari tangan ramping sahabatnya itu. Beberapa dokter masuk ke ruangan itu, melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri sambil memeluk Chanyeol di sudut ruangan.

Raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajah cantik itu. Doa panjang tak putuh di lafalkan dalam hati demi kesembuhan Luhan. Dan keajaiban itu benar-benar datang, perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan mulai membuka matanya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol, lalu mendekati ranjang Luhan.

Dapat dilihatnya, sahabatnya itu berusaha tersenyum diantara ringisan kesakitannya.

"Luhanie!" desis Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih banyak atas semua cinta dan perhatian kalian semua terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Saya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lamanya kalian menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan kalian. #Bow**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang sudah PM, mengingatkan saya akan untuk segera update. Ehehheehehe...**_

 _ **Yang PM sudah dibalas semuanya...**_

 _ **Maaf terlalu sibuk di real dan masih terserang flu,jadi menghambat kelanjutan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua hari berlalu setelah Luhan membuka mata dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, kondisi gadis itu kini berangsur membaik, meski terkadang dadanya masih merasakan nyeri.

Pasca insiden itu, perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan pada Luhan juga semakin besar, bahkan gadis itu tak pulang sejak hari itu. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang, dia selalu menolak dengan gelengan kepala. Dia ingin menunggui Luhan dan memastikan sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Baekhyunie. Pulanglah! Kau belum pulang sama sekali." Ujar Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. sebelumnya, Chanyeol berpesan padanya untu membujuk Baekhyun agar bersedia diajak pulang.

"Kau keberatan aku menungguimu disini?" nada suara Baekhyun terkesan kesal.

"Bukan tak suka. Aku menyukainya dan sangat berterimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Tapi... tidakkah kau lelah? Istirahat di rumah sakit tak membuat tubuhmu jadi lebih baik 'kan?"

Seperti yang diketahui, Baekhyun memang tak pulang dan memilih ruangan di sebelah ruang Luhan sebagai tempatnya beristirahat.

"Akan sangat nyaman kalau kau bisa tidur di rumahmu sendiri bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sedang memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

" _Waeyo?_ " tanya Luhan tak mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun padanya.

" _Mianhae."_ Sahut Baekhyun kemudian.

Luhan menarik bibirnya semakin lebar.

"Kau sudah sangat sering mengatakannya. Jawabanku akan tetap sama Baekhyunie. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi dan lagi atas musibah ini. Asal kau tahu, yang terjadi bukan salahmu. Semua ini bagian dari takdir yang harus ku jalani. Aku tak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja saat ini."

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau bukan karena aku, kau tak...

"Ssssstttt... kalau bukan aku yang memaksamu bertukar pakaian saat itu, mungkin kau yang akan terbaring disini. Kalau kau yang terbaring disini, aku tak yakin Tuan Muda Park itu masih waras. Dia sangat mengerikan dan sangat menganggumkan dengan segala yang dimilikinya Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Kemarin Luhan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tegasnya Chanyeol ketika memutuskan sesuatu, terlebih ketika aura di sekitar pria itu berubah kelam. Dia sempat bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Dimana sebelumnya begitu manis dan sabar bicara dengan Baekhyun, tapi ketika ada laporan tentang musuhnya, wajahnya berubah keras, terkesan kejam.

Luhan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau posisinya bertukar dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menghancurkan orang-orang itu.

"Pulanglah! Kasihan Chanyeol-ssi kalau kau terlalu lama disini."

"Aish! Katakan saja kalau kau ingin bermesraan dengan Sehun-ssi."

Luhan tersipu malu.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal itu. Mangakuiku di hadapan orang banyak. Aku bahagia dengan semua ini Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu Luhanie. Pada akhirnya dia memilih jujur, lebih bahagia lagi ketika penggemar kalian ternyata menyambut baik hubungan kalian ini."

"Itu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, bukan hal yang mudah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang _idol._ Banyak ketakutan yang aku rasakan, tapi dengan kenyataan yang sekarang ini terjadi, rasanya aku tak memiliki alasan untuk takut. Dia akan selalu menjagaku, sama halnya seperti Chanyeol-ssi yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau... bicara apa saja tadi dengan Chanyeollie. Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat mendukungnya sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara, kemudian berhenti saat di rasakannya dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Ya!"

Luhan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Banyak hal yang kami bahas, tapi lebih banyak membahas tentang dirimu. Dari semua yang aku dengar, satu yang aku yakini, dia sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu tertunduk. Dia bukan tak tahu hal itu, dia sangat tahu dan yang di rasakan Chanyeol itu, nyatanya dia juga merasakannya. Tapi kadang dia merasakan keraguan, bisakah mereka bersama selamanya. Sedangkan status sosial mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Apakah keluarga Chanyeol yang lain akan menerimanya dengan baik nantinya?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Luhan meremat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus yakin, kau akan bahagia dengannya Baekhyunie. Dia akan mengorbankan apa saja asal kau bahagia. Dia mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Luhan.

"Cepatlah pulih, setelah itu, mari kita berlibur. Menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Hanya kita berdua saja."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mencium sayang pipi Luhan.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa isi perutmu dengan makanan, kau terlihat kurus." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melangkah berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana? Kenapa masuk ke apartement ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kebingunan.

Jongdae menurunkan mereka di depan sebuah apartemen mewah yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan sungai Han.

Baekhyun jelas bingung, dia tak merasa memiliki kepentingan di tempat ini, kalau pun Chanyeol yang memiliki kepentingan disini, kenapa bukan pria itu sendiri yang turun dari mobil tadi.

Chanyeol belum menyahut, dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus membimbing Baekhyun hingga masuk ke dalam _lift._

"Chanyeollie! Kita mau ke tempat siapa? Tak bisakah aku pulang ke rumah sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini di balas Chanyeol dengan sebuah genggaman erat.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Ehm." Chanyeol berusaha memberi senyum menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka tiba di lantai tujuh belas. Dengan masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol keluar dari _lift,_ lalu menyusuri lorong lantai tujuh belas itu menuju ke depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka _**'0461'.**_ Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa digit angka kemudian, yang menjadi _password_ untuk dapat membuka pintu tinggi dihadapan mereka itu.

 _ **Klik!**_

Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu dan mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah itu.

Baekhyun menyapukan tatapannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Ini..."

"Milikku. Yang ku beli untuk kau tinggali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

"I-ini terlalu luas."

"Tidak akan terlalu luas kalau kita tinggal disini bersama anak-anak kita nantinya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemarilah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol mengandeng Baekhyun, mengajak wanita itu melangkah melewati ruang utama, ruang tengah dan berakhir di dapur.

"Tunggu disini!" Chanyeol kemudian memutari meja dapur, hingga kini jaraknya dan Baekhyun hanya terpisah dengan meja dapur. Pria tinggi itu kemudian mengeluarkan kotak besar dari bagian dalam dapur, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dapur.

Kotak itu di berwarna merah denga pita berwarna pink.

" _Ige mwoya?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukalah!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, pun demikian dia tetap maju mendekati kotak itu. Kemudian dibukanya penutup kotak itu.

 _ **Syuuutttt!**_

Baekhyun berjengit mundur saat tiba-tiba sebuah balon berbentuk hati, muncul dari dalam kotak yang terbuka itu. Matanya mengikuti naiknya balon itu ke atas. Balon itu berwarna merah maroon. Terdapat tulisan _**'You're my mind, Bee'**_ di permukaan balon itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, yang tersenyum tipis di seberangnya. Lalu dia menatap isi kotak itu. pada bagian pinggir kotak itu, tertata rapi kuntum-kuntum mawar merah di seluruh sisinya. Bagian tengan di biarkan kosong.

"Ada surat di dalam, kau bisa membacanya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongok ke dalam kotak, memang ada amplop pink disana. Mungkin itu yang di maksud Chanyeol. tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengambil amplop itu.

"Isinya apa?"

"Buka dan baca sendiri Bee."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Mengapa dadanya berdebar-debar? Dengan keadaan dada berdebar, Baekhyun membuka amplop itu kemudian mengambil isinya dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

 _ **Dear my Bee**_

 _ **Dari sekian ratus jam kebersamaan kita dan ribuan jam nantinya, ada kalimat yang selalu ingin ku katakan padamu.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Teramat sangat mencintaimu**_

 _ **Senyummu adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan hidupku.**_

 _ **Sebelum mengenalmu, aku tak percaya cinta itu ada. Bagiku, hubungan yang mungkin ku jalani dengan seseorang nanti, hanya sebuah hubungan di atas kertas berlabel kerjasama bisnis.**_

 _ **Tapi...**_

 _ **Melihatmu pertama kali saat itu, mengubah semua yang menjadi kebiasaan dalam hidup yang ku jalani selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini.**_

 _ **Masih segar dalam ingatanku, saat kau menatapku tak pecaya ketika aku berdiri di depanmu untuk membantumu memperbaiki mobilmu. Masih dapat dengan jelas ku ingat, tatapan lembutmu saat aku berdiri di depan apartementmu. Aku juga masih sangat ingat, saat kau membuatkan ramen untukku, rasa ramen itu biasa Bee, tapi karena kau yang membuatnya, semua terasa istimewa. Kau berbeda Bee, memperlakukanku juga dengan cara yang berbeda.**_

 _ **Di depanmu, aku bukanlah Tuan Muda yang selalu membuat orang lain tertunduk. Di depanmu, aku hanya seorang Park Chanyeol, pria biasa yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Sejak bersamamu...**_

 _ **Ku pupuk harapan untuk masa depan kita.**_

 _ **Kau, aku dan anak-anak kita.**_

 _ **Bahagia bersama dalam limpahan cinta.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau kalimat yang kutulis terlalu panjang, tapi inilah keadaanku yang sebenarnya Bee.**_

 _ **Aku mecintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku banyak menggantungkan harapan padamu dan bahagiaku tergantung padamu.**_

 _ **Di akhir surat ini, ijinkan aku mengatakan.**_

 _ **Would you merry me, Bee?"**_

Baekhyun tak bisa membendung airmata yang sejak tadi berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tatapan basahnya dia lempar pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di seberangnya.

Dia tak pernah tahu, kalau kekasihnya itu, bisa seromantis ini menyampaikan maksudnya.

Baekhyun melangkah memutari meja dapur, lalu menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Di peluknya erat tubuh tinggi besar itu. Perasaan haru dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Dia mencintai pria itu, tapi ternyata cinta pria itu jauh lebih besar daripada cinta yang dimilikinya.

" _Would you merry me,_ Bee?"

Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu Bee."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. senyumnya terkembang kecil.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi dua cincin dari bahan perak murni. _Design_ nya sederhana, tapi begitu indah di pandang. Chanyeol menarik cincin dengan hiasan berlian kecil di setiap sisinya, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Baekhyun. Hal yang sama di lakukan Baekhyun kemudian. Dia mengambil cincin satunya, yang ukurannya lebih besar dan sedikit lebar serta hanya terdapat satu permata kecil di tengahnya, sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dengan ukiran namanya di atasnya, di sematkannya di jari manis Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, keduanya menautkan tangan mereka yang di sana sudah tersemat cincin. Lalu mereka saling tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee."

"Nado."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, lalu keduanya larut dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bibir mereka terpaut rapat, saling menyesap, melumat dan bergerak pelan. Mereka seolah ingin menunjukkan pada satu sama lain, kalau mereka saling dan akan terus mencintai sampai maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan yang terjadi di apartemen Chanyeol, di ruang rawat rumah sakit, Luhan juga tengah dibuat menangis terharu oleh Sehun.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun masuk ke ruangan Luhan dengan sebuket bunga lily di pelukannya.

Dengan ragu pria itu menyerahkannya pada Luhan yang saat itu terlihat bingung. Kemudian Sehun menggenggam jari Luhan dan mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya pada gadis berkebangsaan China itu. lalu di bagian akhir, Sehun bertanya apakah Luhan bersedia menikah dengannya?

Luhan pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi dia tak pernah berpikir akan secepat ini menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sehun.

Dan saat ini, dengan masih memegang kotak cincin yang sudah terbuka, Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dengan tergesa menyematkan sebuah cincin dengan mata berlian indah di jari manis Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Xiou Luhan, kemarin, hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya yang akan kita lalui bersama. Maaf tak bisa memberikan kejutan romantis untukmu."

"Bagiku ini sudah sangat romantis, Sehunie."

Sehun tersenyum, tak lama kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya, lalu tak berselang lama, bibir keduanya saling berpagut lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deer."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

.

" _Oppa!_ Chanyeol _oppa eodi?_ Tadi katanya mau pulang?" tanya Irene begitu melihat Jongdae masuk ke dalam rumah itu sendirian.

"Tuan muda ada urusan di tempat lain." Sahut Jongdae.

"Dengan Baekhyun _eonni_?" Jongdae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Irene.

Irene mengangguk mengerti, dia akan melangkah ke ruang tengah ketika Jongdae tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya.

" _Nde."_ Irene menatap Jongdae kaget.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Jongdae, Irene mengerutkan keningnya sambil menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton."

Irene sekali lagi menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan kagetnya. Setelah resmi berkencan, mereka memang tak pernah secara khusus menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Kesibukan Jongdae yang harus selalu menemani Chanyeol kemana pun kakaknya itu pergi, membuat Irene harus puas hanya dengan bertemu dan mengobrol singkat dengan Jongdae di pagi hari. Selebihnya, waktunya banyak dihabiskan di dalam rumah ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Irene mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Hal itu di sambut Jongdae dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi, _oppa_ tidak memakai baju ini 'kan pergi nontonnya?" Irene memperhatikan dengan seksama pakaian resmi yag di pakai Jongdae.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku ganti pakaian."

Jongdae berlalu dari hadapan Irene, dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih terlihat santai.

Berselang lima belas menit kemudian, mobil yang di kemudikan Jongdae sudah membelah jalanan.

Sepanjang jalan ini, senyum kecil tak lepas dari bibir Irene. Hmm... malam ini dia bahagia, Jongdae, pria yang di cintainya, saat ini sedang berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik.

"Kau senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kali kita berkencan setelah resmi pacaran."

"Aku hanya mengajakmu nonton."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bahagia, walau kita hanya pergi nonton."

Jongdae menatap Irene sejenak. Ingatannya kemudian kembali pada kejadian siang tadi, saat dia sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Chanyeol.

" _Tuan Muda! Boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu?"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Kalau saya menikahi Joo Hyunie, apakah anda keberatan?"_

 _Chanyeol meletakkan begitu saja dokumen yang sedang di bacanya, kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan serius._

" _Tentu saja aku keberatan." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian, yang membuat Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Apakah atasannya itu tak bisa percaya dia bisa membahagiakan Irene?_

" _Aku keberatan kalau kau tak membahagiakannya." Jongdae semakin di buat tak mengerti dengan jawaban Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol kemudian mendekati Jongdae dan merangkul tubuh pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

" _Aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakan Joo Hyung, Jongdae-ah. Menikahlah dengannya!"_

"Joo Hyunie!"

Irene mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan di luar mobil, mata cantiknya menatap Jongdae.

"Kalau kita menikah dan ternyata aku tak bisa memberimu harta yang melimpah, apakah kau masih mencintaiku dan masih akan tetap bersamaku?"

Irene terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae. Dalam benak, dia berujar lirih, apa maksud Jongdae mengatakan hal itu? apakah Jongdae berniat menikahinya? Kalau memang iya, hah... dia sangat bahagia.

"Kebahagian tak hanya tentang banyaknya harta yang kita miliki _oppa._ Kebahagiaan adalah tentang kau dan aku, kita berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Bahagiaku adalah bersamamu dan melihatmu."

Jongdae tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Irene. Perlahan dia menepikan mobil yang dikemudikannya dan berhenti kemudian di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Irene bingung.

Jongdae mencondongkan badannya, lalu membuka _dashboard_ yang terdapat di depan Irene.

Mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya melihat isi di dalam _dasboard_ itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, Irene menutup mulutnya.

 _Dasboard_ itu berisi lima tangkai bunga mawar putih yang di ikat dengan pita berwarna pink. Di sela pita itu, terikat pula sebuah cincin berbahan emas putih dengan permata berwarna hijau muda di tengahnya. Terlihat mencolok diantara warna pink yang mengikatnya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadikan _moment_ ini romantis. Ehm... tadinya aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu makan malam lalu meletakkan benda itu di dalam es krim yang akan kau makan. Tapi aku pikir itu terlalu mudah di tebak. Aku juga sempat memikirkan memberimu ratusan tangkai bunga, tapi tidak jadi, karena nanti kalau bunganya layu, akhirnya di buang juga. Sengaja beli cuma lima tangkai, tak ada arti khusus, hanya ingin beli lima saja. Sengaja juga di letakkan disini, karena aku bingung harus meletakkannya dimana. Maaf aku tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

Irene meraih bunga itu. "Ini untukku?" tanya Irene yang di angguki Jongdae. Pria itu kemudian meraih tangan Irene dan mengenggamnya erat. Irene dapat merasakan begitu dinginnya tangan Jongdae saat ini, menandakan bahwa pria itu tengah gugup.

Jongdae terlihat mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian berujar dengan mantap.

"Park Joo Hyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Irene menatap kedua mata Jongdae dalam, di irish hitam itu, dia berusaha mencari kebohogan yang coba di sembunyikan si pemilik mata itu, tapi dia tak menemukan hal itu, disana, dia hanya menemukan ketulusan dan kejujuran.

Maka dari itu, rasanya tak ada alasan dia menolak Jongdae. Bersama pria dihadapannya itu, Irene yakin akan selalu merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu _oppa._ "

Ada kelegaan terpancar di mata Jongdae. Senyumnya tersungging lebar dan lepas. Jongdae bahagia dengan jawaban Irene. Pemuda itu kemudian melepas cincin yang terikat di tangkai bunga itu, kemudian dengan lembut dia sematkan di jari manis Irene.

"Aku mencintaimu Joo Hyunie." Lirihnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut diatas bibir Irene.

Beberapa saat itu kemudian, tautan itu terputus. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _oppa._ "

Jongdae sekali lagi mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, kemudian ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Mengantar mereka ke gerbang selanjutnya dalam perjalanan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Ini sudah sangat pas di jadikan ending 'kan?**_

 _ **Semua bahagia dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **Gomawo #Bow**_

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh!"

Baekhyun tak kuasa meredam desahannya, saat milik Chanyeol menggesek pelan permukaan miliknya, sedikit menggodanya sebelum menusuk perlahan miliknya. Chanyeol tak memasukkan seluruhnya, hanya sebagian dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeram.

"Euuummhhh."

Tubuh mungil bermandikan peluh itu, bergerak gelisah dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Hal ini yang paling Chanyeol tunggu dari sesi percintaan mereka ini. Baekhyun yag sudah dikuasai birahi, selalu terlihat lebih menggairahkan. Dan inilah cara tepat menggoda sang kekasih. Dengan tak melesakkan miliknya seluruhnya ke dalam lubang hangat wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu semakin terlihat gelisah sekaligus gusar.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya, berharap dengan cara seperti itu miliknya akan di penuhi oleh milik Chanyeol. Tapi dia harus menelan kekecewaan, karena tindakan yang dia lakukan, rupanya juga di lakukan Chanyeol. Saat dia mengangkat pinggulnya, kekasihnya itu juga mengikutinya. Alhasil, posisinya masih tetap sama dengan milik Chanyeol yang baru masuk setengah ke dalam miliknya.

"Jangan menggodaku, _jebal_!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun sayang."

"Kau menggodaku Chanyeollie. Sengaja menyiksaku dengan cara ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menatap sayu Chanyeol, kemudian di tangkupnya wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan rakus dia meraup bibir tebal pujaan hatinya itu, melumatnya, menyesapnya dan juga menggigiti bibir itu.

"Kau sangat tahu apa yang ku mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas mendengar suara sexy Baekhyun yang semakin terdengar berat karena menahan nafsunya.

Dengan perlahan, dia menurunkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menyusuri wajah Baekhyun, mulai dari dahi, lalu turun ke mata, kemudian berpindah ke hidung dan mampir sebentar ke atas bibir tipis wanita cantik itu. Setelah itu bibir Chanyeol menyusuri rahang Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat luar biasa atas cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya.

"Chanyeollie _jebal_." Baekhyun kembali memohon, dia sudah tak tahan dengan semua rangsangan yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya. Semuanya membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan kepalanya semakin pening.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bagian bawahnya perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mencengkram pundak kekasihnya itu. Semakin terdengar jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, tangan kirinya yang bebas, meremat gemas dada sang kekasih yang terasa semakin keras dan besar.

"Aku menyukai caramu memohon untuk kenikmatan yang ingin kau rasakan sayang. Kau menyukai penyatuan kita ini?"

"Euummhhh... bergeraklah! Aku mohon!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kau menyukai penyatuan kita ini sayang?"

" _Neomu joahae."_

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Dia mulai bergerak, dimulai dengan gerakan pelan namun berulang-ulang, lalu berlanjut ke gerakan keras yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras.

Baekhyunnya terlihat sangat berbeda bila sudah berada di puncak nafsunya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan tubuh yang berkilat karena keringat. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Malam ini, tampaknya akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda akan marah kalau dia tahu hal ini Nona. Jadi tolong jangan lakukan." Cegah Soo Jung, tangannya mencekal erat pergelangan tangan Irene.

"Lepaskan _eonni_! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku akan bertanggungjawab kalau nanti Chanyeollie _oppa_ marah."

"Tapi Nona, Tuan muda membuat peraturan ini bukan untuk di langgar oleh siapapun." Song Qian terdengar menimpali.

Irene menatap kedua wanita itu bergantian.

"Aku adik pemilik rumah ini, apakah perintahku tak ada artinya untuk kalian?"

"Nona! Bukan begitu maksud kami. Memang seperti inilah peraturan yang di buat Tuan Muda. Tak setiap orang bebas keluar masuk rumah ini, termasuk Tuan dan Ny. Besar."

Pagi ini, dari Jackson, Irene mendapat laporan kalau kedua orang tua serta kakak dan kakak iparnya ada di depan rumah. Meminta diijinkan untuk masuk, mereka ingin bicara dengan putra dan putri mereka.

Jackson yang berjaga di gerbang depan sudah menolak halus permintaan itu sesuai dengan peraturan tak tertulis yang di terapkan untuk pertama kali saat dia baru menginjak rumah ini, bahwa hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diijinkan untuk menginjak rumah ini. Mereka yang berdiri di luar pagar tak termasuk daro orang-orang tertentu itu.

Sebagai anak, Irene tak tega kalau orangtuanya di usir dari sana, maka dari itu dia ingin keluar, memberi perintah langsung pada Jackson agar membukakan pintu gerbang untuk kedua orang tua dan saudaranya yang lain, tapi Soo Jung dan Song Qian yang mengetahui hal itu menghalanginya.

Katakan dulu memang orangtuanya melakukan banyak kesalahan, saudaranya yang lain juga. Lalu kalau sekarang mereka sudah menyadari kesalahannya, apakah mereka tak boleh mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali dekat dengan anak dan saudaranya?

Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua 'kan?

"Aku sudah bilang, aku yang bertanggungjawab. Lepaskan!" hardik Irene yang akhirnya membuat Soo Jung memilih mundur. Dia tak memiliki hak melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mengingatkan.

Dia sudah melakukan tugasnya, kalau ternyata Irene tak mendengarnya, yang terjadi selanjutnya tak menjadi tanggungjawabnya lagi bukan.

Irene melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah itu, lalu melewati pelataran menuju gerbang depan rumah Chanyeol.

"Buka pintunya!" Perintahnya pada Jackson.

Pria berkebangsaan Hongkong itu menatap Irene dengan tatapan ragunya.

" _Oppa_ tak mendengarku?"

"Maaf Nona. Tapi..."

"Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab kalau Chanyeol _oppa_ marah. Jadi buka pintunya sekarang!"

Jackson masih terlihat ragu. Haruskah dia melakukan hal ini? Di rumah ini, selain perintah Chanyeol, dia hanya boleh mendengar perintah Jongdae sebagai pengganti kalau Chanyeol tak ada. Kalau Nona Mudanya yang memberi perintah, haruskah dia menurutinya?

"BUKA PINTUNYA JACKSO-SSI!"

" _Nde."_

Dengan gugup Jackson membukakkan pintu gerbang untuk orang tua dan saudara Chanyeol yang lain.

Tak berapa lama, empat mobil masuk ke halaman rumah Chanyeol. beberapa orang keluar dari mobil-mobil itu.

Irene tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk ibunya.

" _Bogoshippo eomma_." Bisiknya lirih sambil memeluk ibunya.

Tempo hari, Irene bicara banyak pada ibunya, saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit untuk urusan penembakan yang mencelakakan Luhan. Dari pembicaraan itu, tersirat jelas, ayah dan ibunya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik sebagai orang tua. Dia bahagia mendengar itu, bahkan Irene sudah membuka hatinya untuk keluarganya itu.

" _Nado._ Mana _oppa_ mu?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ tidak pulang semalam, _eomma._ Ayo masuk!" ajak Irene pada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dengan senyum merekah lebar, Irene mengamit lengan ibunya dan membawa ibunya itu masuk ke dalam rumah kakaknya dengan di ikuti ayah dan saudaranya yang lain serta asisten rumah tangga kepercayaan ibunya, Kim Ryeowook.

" _Annyeonghashimika_ Ny. Besar!" sapa sopan Song Qian saat Irene mengajak ibunya ke ruang tengah.

" _Annyeonghashimika!"_ sapa Soo Jung sopan.

"Mereka?" tanya Junsu pada Irene tentang dua orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Orang kepercayaan Chanyeol _oppa._ Mereka yang selalu menemaniku selama aku tinggal disini, _eomma._ "

Junsu mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum tipis pada dua orang yang tadi menyapanya itu.

"Duduklah _eomma, appa, eonni, oppa!_ "

"Saya akan menyiapkan minumannya Nona."

" _Nde ahjumma."_

Song Qian dan Soo Jung pamit undur dari ruang tengah, keduanya melangkah menuju dapur.

" _Ahjumma!_ Bagaimana ini?" tanya Soo Jung, raut ketakutan terukir jelas di wajah _hacker_ cantik itu. Beberapa tahun tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan yang lain, membuatnya sangat memahami karakter dari masing-masing orang yang ada di rumah ini.

Yang paling di takutinya di rumah ini adalah Chanyeol dan yang kedua adalah Jongdae. Kemarahan Chanyeol tak mudah di kendalikan. Soo Jung takut, kalau hal ini sampai di ketahui Chanyeol, tuan mudanya itu akan mengamuk, imbasnya tak hanya di rasakan Irene tentunya, tapi juga setiap orang yang ada di rumah ini.

"Tenanglah Soo Jung-ah."

"Aku tak bisa _ahjumma._ Yang ku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kalau tuan muda tahu, kita yang pasti dimarahi karena tak bisa menjaga kepercayaannya. Hah!"

"Dengarkan aku, biar aku yang membuat minuman untuk mereka. Kau ke depan, tunggu Jongdae-ssi!"

Soo Jung seolah mendapat pencerahan setelah mendengar nama Jongdae di sebut. Benar? Jongdae pasti memiliki pemecahan dari masalah yang di timbulkan Irene ini.

"Baiklah." Soo Jung melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan.

Sebentar lagi Jongdae pulang. Pria itu sejak tadi sudah keluar rumah, ada urusan yang harus di selesaikannya, begitu alasan yang di buatnya.

Dan benar saja, tak berapa setelah Soo Jung berdiri di teras rumah, mobil yang di kemudikan Taecyeon, yang di bangku penumpang ada Jongdae dan Kriss, masuk ke dalam pelataran rumah.

Begitu turun, kerutan jelas tercetak di dahi Jongdae.

"Siapa yang datang, kenapa begitu banyak mobil?"

Soo Jung terlihat ragu ketika hendak menjawab Jongdae. Dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kuat kedua tangannya.

"Aku bertanya Soo Jung-ah!"

"Ah _nde._ Ehm... itu... ehm... Ny dan Tuan besar serta nona muda yang lainnya."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan mereka masuk?"

"Nona Muda."

"Hah! Apa yang dipikirkannya saat melakukan hal ini?" tanya Jongdae entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Kami sudah mencegah, tapi dengan alasan mereka sudah berubah, Nona Muda memaksa membuka pintu gerbang."

Jongdae memijat pelipisnya. Ini lah yang dia khawatirkan dari Irene. Gadis itu terlalu baik hingga mudah baginya untuk di kelabui musuh. Dia bukan tak percaya akan perubahan keluarga Chanyeol, tapi yang namanya waspada tak dilarang bukan?

"Masuklah ke ruanganmu, lakukan tugas yang aku tulis disini." Jongdae masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Soo Jung.

Jongdae berhenti sejenak sebelum masuk ke ruang keluarga. Nafasnya di tarik perlahan, lalu dia keluarkan dengan tak kalah pelan.

Setelah di rasa cukup, dia lalu melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah.

Di ruangan itu, Irene terlihat tengah bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya serta saudaranya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

" _Oppa!"_ seru Irene senang. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, namun hanya beberapa saat saja. Senyumnya luntur seketika saat di lihatnya Jongdae menatapnya dingin. Dia menyadari letak kesalahannya.

Jongdae semakin melangkah masuk, dia kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

" _Annyeonghashimika_!" sapanya pada dua orang yang berjasa melahirkan Chanyeol ke dunia ini.

Pada yang lain, Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama, termasuk pada Kim Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari Junsu.

"Silahkan duduk Ny. Kim!" Jongdae mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa kosong di ruang tengah itu. namun perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan Ryeowook sempat melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil.

"Aturan di rumah ini berbeda dengan aturan di rumah besar Ny. Kim. Siapapun tak dilarang untuk duduk di tempat yang sama dengan majikannya, jadi... jangan bawa aturan di rumah ke dalam rumah ini. Silahkan duduk!"

Ryeowook masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau anda tak bersedia melakukan hal itu, silahkan keluar dari sini!"

" _Oppa."_ Keluh Irene pelan.

Jongdae kembali melempar tatapan dinginnya pada Irene.

"Anda sudah cukup lama tinggal disini. Anda tahu aturan di rumah ini, kenapa anda tak menerapkannya?" ujar Jongdae dingin.

Ada maksud lain dari kalimat yang baru dikatakan Jongdae tadi. Ini bukan tentang Ryeowook yang tak bersedia duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya, tapi ini lebih pada tindakannya yang sudah mengijinkan kedua orangtua dan saudaranya masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

"Silahkan lanjutkan. Saya permisi!" Jongdae kembali membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa menatap Irene.

Irene menatap punggung Jongdae yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan tatapan sendunya.

" _Mianhae oppa. Aku bertindak melampaui batas."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ehm...**_

 _ **Saya tak ingin banyak bicara karena ini ngantuk banget.**_

 _ **Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini, semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan kalian.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Camry_ silver yang dikemudikan Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sesaat setelah mobil itu masuk, dahinya berkerut tebal menatap deretan mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Empat mobil itu dia sangat kenal siapa pemiliknya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mereka masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jackson yang membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Jackson mundur satu langkah sebelum kemudian membungkuk.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ Tuan Muda."

"Aku tak mengerti kau meminta maaf untuk apa karena yang saat ini aku butuhkan jawaban, bukan permintaan maaf." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara tegasnya. "Siapa yang menyuruh mereka masuk?"

"Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas keteledoran saya Tuan."

"Ehm. Siapa?"

"Nona muda memaksa membuka pintu gerbang untuk mereka."

Chanyeol mendesah keras. _Mood_ nya langsung memburuk melihat keadaan di rumahnya.

"Saat aku pertama kali membawamu masuk ke rumah ini, apa aku tak pernah memberitahumu peraturan di rumah ini?"

Jackson semakin tertunduk dalam. Dia tahu peraturan dasar itu.

"Semua yang ada di rumah ini, hanya boleh mendengar perintah dari dua orang, aku atau Jongdae. Tapi... Hari ini sepertinya hal itu tak terjadi."

" _Mianhamnida_ Tuan Muda. Saya bersalah."

"Ehm. Apa kau tahu Jackson-ssi, aku tak pernah memberi kuasa pada Joo Hyun untuk memberi perintah pada anak buahku kecuali ketika dia sedang keluar dari rumah ini. Dan hari ini, apa kalian berada di luar rumah ini? KENAPA PERATURAN YANG SUDAH KU BUAT KAU LANGGAR DENGAN SANGAT MUDAH HANYA BERDASARKAN PERINTAH DARI SESEORANG YANG TAK MEMILIKI KUASA APA-APA DI RUMAH INI? KAU BEKERJA UNTUKKU ATAU UNTUKNYA?!"

Suara keras Chanyeol menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Irene menegakkan punggungnya, dia sudah merasa tak nyaman setelah kedatangan Jongdae tadi dan sekarang semakin dibuat takut dengan teriakan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Tak hanya Irene, Song Qiang yang sedang berada di dapur, juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Chanyeol akan berubah sangat mengerikan bila sedang marah. Majikannya itu bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin bila sedang dalam keadaan marah.

Dengan kaki bergetar, perempuan paruh baya itu mendekati ruangan berpintu hitam, yang di dalamnya Jongdae dan Soo Jung tengah melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tangan bergetar Song Qian mengetuk pintu itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Soo Jung membuka pintu, di susul Jongdae.

"Tu-tuan Muda pulang?"

Jongdae menatap Song Qian tak percaya.

"Di-dia baru saja berteriak marah pada Jackson-ssi."

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan pulang secepat ini. Biasanya bila sedang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa lupa pulang. Tapi...

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, orang kepercayaan Chanyeol itu langsung berlari melewati ruang tengah, diikuti dengan Soo Jung. Irene yang melihat hal itu, menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan menyusul Jongdae.

Suasana di luar cukup tegang, Jackson berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Teriakan Chanyeol tak hanya memengkakkan telinganya, tapi ternyata juga mampu mengendorkan kewaspadaan dirinya. Kakinya langsung terasa lemas mendengar teriakan itu.

"Aku rasa, kerjasama kita sudah cukup sampai disini saja."

"Tuan muda!" desah Jongdae terlambat.

"Kau urus kepulangannya ke China hari ini juga. Soo Jung-ah! Kau kirim email ke Cho Hankyung-ssi tentang kepulangannya!" perintah Chanyeol dingin. Pria itu menatap lurus ke depan, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan keberadaan Irene yang berdiri tak jauh dari Soo Jung. Bahkan ketika pria itu masuk, dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada adiknya itu.

" _Oppa_!" lirih Irene.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol diayun ke ruang tengah. Dimana disana, semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul dengan wajah tegang mereka.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu membungkuk di hadapan ayah ibunya sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya pada dua orang yang telah membawanya melihat dunia ini. Setelah itu, dengan nada suara dinginnya, Chanyeol berujar tegas.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang berusaha kalian cari di rumah ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku terganggu jadi bisakah kalian pulang sekarang?"

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Kalau kalian membutuhkanku, jangan cari aku disini, kalian cukup katakan pada Jongdae kalau kalian ingin bertemu denganku. Aku yang akan mendatangi kalian. Sekarang, bisakah kalian pulang?"

" _Oppa!_ Jangan seperti ini. _Abeoji_ dan _eomma_ serta yang lain datang un..."

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu. Bisakah kau diam?" Chanyeol menatap Irene dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

Saudara Chahyeol yang paling kecil itu tertunduk dalam, kedua tangannya saling bertaut dengan erat.

"Jongdae-ah! Antarkan mereka sampai ke pintu depan!" perintah Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak ada yang perlu dia katakan lagi.

" _Nde_." Jongdae menunduk sopan.

" _Oppa_ dengarkan aku!" teriak Irene. Dia akan mengejar Chanyeol, tapi Jongdae meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mencegahnya melakukan hal itu.

" _Oppa_ lepaskan aku, aku harus bicara padanya, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Anda tak perlu melakukannya."

Irene menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus marah.

" _Wae_? Kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya? Chanyeol _oppa_ harus tahu apa tujuan mereka datang ke rumah ini _oppa_. Aku akan menjelaskan hal itu!" seru Irene dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

"Percuma. Tuan muda tak akan mendengarkan anda saat ini, apalagi setelah anda melakukan kesalahan."

" _Oppa_ pikir yang aku lakukan salah? Apa salah bila orangtua ingin bertemu dengan anaknya? Sebenci itukah Chanyeol _oppa_ pada _Abeoji_ dan _Eomma_ , hingga mereka tak diijinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini?" Irene menahan sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tak leleh.

Ok!

Katakan tindakannya membawa masuk kedua orangtuanya ke rumah ini sudah menyalahi aturan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Katakan orangtuanya saat ini sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan terhadap kakaknya itu, lalu bila mereka kemudian menyadari kesalahan itu dan mereka ingin memperbaiki semuanya, apa mereka tak berhak di beri kesempatan? Dia hanya ingin kesempatan itu di berikan Chanyeol untuk anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia hanya ingin, keluarganya kembali berkumpul bersama, tanpa melihat berapa harta yang di miliki oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Apa dia salah memiliki harapan seperti itu?

Jongdae menarik nafasnya pelan. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat, tubuh ramping Irene sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin keluargaku seperti keluarga yang lainnya _oppa._ Seperti keluarga Yunho _ahjussi,_ mereka bahagia _oppa._ Mereka, bisa begitu dekat dengan anak-anak mereka, Changmin _oppa,_ Kyuhyun _eonni,_ Moobin, mereka bisa duduk bersama dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi..." Irene menatap Jongdae dengan mata basahnya dan airmata yang leleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Impiannya tak muluk-muluk bukan, dia hanya ingin keluarganya sama seperti keluarga yang di miliki oleh orang lain.

"Joo Hyunie dengarkan aku! Kadang... ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kita paksakan untuk terjadi. Tuan muda memiliki alasan membuat peraturan itu, kita semua tahu itu. Dan yang aku minta saat ini hanya satu, tolong mengerti. Jangan memperburuk keadaan dengan penjelasanmu."

"Tapi _oppa._ "

"Saat ini, yang bisa dia dengarkan adalah apa yang di katakan Baekhyun-ssi. Jadi untuk masalah ini, aku akan bicara pada Baekhyun-ssi untuk meminta pertolongannya."

" _Oppa_ yakin _eonni_ akan membantu?"

"Kau meragukan kebaikannya?"

Irene menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu Baekhyun orang baik, dia yakin calon kakak ipar pilihan Chanyeol itu akan membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan."

Irene mengangguk, kemudian mengusap kasar sisa airmata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya. Irene kemudian menghampiri ibunya, lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Aku percaya _eomma_ dan yang lainnya sudah berubah. _Eomma!_ Tolong lebih bersabar lagi. Sebentar lagi, kita pasti akan berkumpul sebagai keluarga utuh. Aku menyayangi _eomma._ "

Junsu membalas pelukan putri bungsunya itu.

" _Eomma_ tak tahu apa yang di ajarkan Minseok padamu, yang _eomma_ yakini, dia pasti mengajarimu dengan sangat baik, hingga kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa baik sayang. _Eomma_ juga sangat menyayangimu Joo Hyunie. Maafkan _eomma_ yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Irene melonggarkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, lalu dia mengangguk mengerti. Junsu membelai lembut pipi putrinya itu, sedang Yoochun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton, kini mendekati Irene, dia kemudian membelai lembut kepala Irene, lalu setelah itu di kecupnya singkat dahi putri bungsunya itu.

Mereka selanjutnya di bimbing Jongdae untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Jongdae memastikan masing-masing dari tamu yang tak di undang Chanyeol itu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Jongdae-ah!" panggil Junsu yang akhirnya membuat Jongdae kembali mendekat pada wanita paruh baya itu.

" _Nde."_

Yang tak di sangka-sangka oleh Jongdae adalah, Junsu tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Be-berjanji untuk apa?"

"Jaga dan selalu bahagiakan Joo Hyun dengan cintamu."

.

.

.

" _Jinjja_?" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya, gadis yang sejak kedatangannya tadi duduk, kini berdiri dan mendekat pada Luhan.

Baekhyun memang tak ikut Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya. Dia janji akan pulang nanti sore, jadi seharian ini dia ingin menemani Luhan di rumah sakit.

Dan tadi, mereka sedang saling bercerita tentang kejadian manis yang terjadi semalam. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu bercerita dengan antusias sambil memamerkan cincin pemberian Chanyeol pada sahabatnya itu.

Tak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun, Luhan juga menceritakan bagaimana semalam Sehun melamarnya. Dan hal ini ternyata cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Dia tak menyangka, Sehun akan mengambil keputusan itu. Padahal, biasanya seorang idol akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk akhirnya memutuskan melamar kekasihnya.

Luhan kini tengah tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan jari manisnya yang di lingkari cincin pemberian Sehun semalam pada Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu ikut tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampirinya dan memeluk Luhan dengan perlahan.

" _Chukkae_ Luhanie!" ucap Baekhyun tulus.

" _Nado._ " Balas Luhan tak kalah tulus.

Baekhyun kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu di pandanginya Luhan. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya itu, akhirnya tersenyum tanpa beban. Hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah di ketahui banyak orang, meski _agency_ Sehun waktu itu pernah menekan dan melarang Luhan untuk membuka suara, nyatanya _agency_ Sehun sendiri yang pada akhirnya mengklarifikasi kebenaran berita itu setelah Sehun membuka suaranya akan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan malu, gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun itu memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengan yang saat ini kau alami, Luhanie. Dan aku bisa merasakan semua itu."

"Aku juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaanmu, Baekhyunie."

"Hah! Haruskah kita menikah bersama-sama?"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu, Mama tak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi."

" _Waeyo_? Kalian tak di restui Mama?"

Luhan memukul kecil lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Mama malah sangat antusias ketika aku menceritakan hal yang ku alami semalam. Tapi... untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat, dia masih perlu memikirkannya. Mama masih belum rela, putri cantiknya ini dimiliki selain dia. Aneh 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Membicarakan tentang ibu Luhan, dia teringat akan ibunya. Dan tiba-tiba, rasa rindu itu menyapanya. Beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum insiden penembakan, Chanyeol memberitahunya, bahwa sekarang, ibunya berada di Jeju, di resort yang pernah di datanginya dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia juga sempat menelpon ibunya, tapi... untuk kabar bahagianya itu, dia belum sempat bercerita pada sang ibu.

" _Ahjumma_ sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol-ssi melamarmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum sempat mengabarinya."

" _Waeyo_?" Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku... hhhh! Aku bahagia dengan semua ini Luhanie, limpahan cinta dari Chanyeol yang besar seharusnya mampu membuatku yakin kalau dia bisa membahagiakan aku. Tapi... kemudian aku berpikir, masih banyak hal yang akan aku hadapi setelah itu. Hidup kami nanti tak akan hanya seputar kami saja bukan? Keluarganya, hanya Irene yang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hubungan kamu, yang lainnya... apa mereka bisa menerimaku dengan baik nantinya? Aku bukan pasangan yang sepadan untuk orang sesempurna Chanyeol, Luhanie."

Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus yakin bisa melewati semua ini Baekhyunie." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tipis.

 _ **Drrrttt,,,,, drrrrtttt,,,**_

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang Luhan, lalu menghampiri ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Dahi Baekhyun langsung berkerut saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ryeowook-ssi." Lirih Baekhyun yang masih dapat di dengar jelas Luhan.

" _Nugu?"_

"Ryeowook-ssi. Asisten pribadi keluarga Park."

"Ada apa dia menghubungimu? Kau ada masalah dengan dia?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia kemudian menggeser ikon warna hijau di ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo!"_ sapanya sopan.

" _ **Baekhyun-ssi?"**_

" _Nde._ "

" _ **Apakah anda ada waktu hari ini?"**_

"Ehm... ada. Kenapa?"

" _ **Setelah ini, bisakah anda datang ke Restoran Mirotic? Tuan dan Ny Park ingin bertemu dengan anda."**_

 _ **Deg!**_

Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Apakah yang di khawatirkannya akan terjadi hari ini? Dia di paksa untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Meski dia tak tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan Baekhyun dengan di penelpon, bila melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini, rasanya dia tahu bahwa yang sedang di bicarakan sahabatnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan sepertinya.

" _Nde._ Saya akan kesana setelah ini."

" _Waeyo?"_ tanya Luhan begitu Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya. "Baekkie!" lirihnya saat dia merasakan pundaknya basah. Baekhyun menangis.

"Orangtua Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganku, apa yang akan mereka katakan padaku Luhanie? Apakah mereka akan memintaku meninggalkan Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun. Meski menghadapi kasus yang berbeda, tapi dia tahu dan pernah ada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Rasa takut pasti ada, tapi semua memang harus di hadapi.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol-ssi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia melepas pelukannya dari Luhan dan menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. Mata basahnya menyisakan airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol pasti tak memperbolehkan aku menemui mereka, tapi..."

"Apa menurutmu akan lebih baik kalau kau menemui mereka?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku rasa begitu, dengan begitu aku akan tahu apa yang mereka inginkan bukan?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, lakukan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum demi menenangkan hatinya.

"Apa tak masalah kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Di luar sana, penjaga yang di sewa kekasihmu itu masih setia berjaga. Aku akan meminta bantuan mereka kalau memang aku memerlukan sesuatu. Lagi pula, manager _oppa_ sebentar lagi akan datang. Kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!" pamit Baekhyun sambil mengecup sayang pipi Luhan.

"Yang harus kau lakukan saat kau bertemu mereka adalah... tunjukkan kau masih Baekhyun yang sama, yang mereka kenal dua bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun yang sangat gigih dan sangat tegas. Hhmmm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan setelah meraih tas kecilnya.

 _ **Srek!**_

"Anda mau pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Dia langsung berbalik dan mendapati Zhoumi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dahinya berkerut dengan jelas, kenapa ada Zhoumi disini? Padahal penjaga lain, yang bertugas menjaga Luhan masih ada di sana.

"Tuan Kim meminta saja menunggu anda."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kehadiran Zhoumi di rumah sakit. Dua hari dia tinggal di rumah sakit, selalu Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Tadi, setelah menurunkannya di lobi rumah sakit, pria itu juga berjanji akan segera menyusulnya, begitu urusannya di rumah selesai. Tapi...

"Anda mau kemana? Biar saya yang mengantar anda."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, sejenak dia seolah lupa dengan tujuannya keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Saya mau keluar sebentar. Anda di sini saja."

"Saya tak bisa membiarkan anda pergi sendirian. Saya akan mengantar anda."

"Zhoumi-ssi."

"Maaf. Mungkin anda tak nyaman, tapi saya harus melakukan hal ini. Tuga saya melindungi anda dan memastikan anda berada di tempat aman. Biarkan saya mengantar anda."

Tak ingin berdebat panjang dengan pria tinggi berkebangsaan China itu, Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dari ruang rawat Luhan dengan Zhoumi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mobil yang di kemudikan Zhoumi sudah membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Baekhyun belum mengatakan pada Zhoumi kemana tujuan mereka. Dia tadi hanya meminta Zhoumi menjalankan mobilnya tanpa mengatakan kemana tujuannya.

"Zhoumi-ssi! Apa terjadi seuatu di rumah?"

"Ada sedikit masalah."

"Apa?"

"Tuan dan Ny Besar serta nona muda yang lainnya mengunjungi rumah."

Baekhyun menatap Zhoumi melalui kaca spion yang terdapat di atas _dashboard._ Orang kepercayaan Chanyeol itu jelas tak berbohong. Lalu apa tujuan dari semua ini? Orangtua Chanyeol baru mengunjungi rumah pria itu dan sekarang mereka ingin menemuinya, apakah semua ini ada hubungannya?

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Tuan muda marah besar atas tindakan Nona muda Joo Hyun yang mengijinkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah. Padahal aturan di dalam rumah, seharusnya Tuan dan Ny. Besar tak boleh masuk rumah. Jackson di pulangkan ke China dan Tuan Muda tak keluar dari ruang kerja pasca insiden itu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa Jackson di pulangkan?"

"Dia yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang. Tuan muda menganggap Jackson ikut bertanggungjawab atas kejadian ini."

Baekhyun meremat kedua tangannya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut. Sebesar itukah kebencian Chanyeol pada kedua orangtuanya, hingga bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya saja, Chanyeol memberi larangan keras.

Lalu, kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu saat ini dia akan menemui orangtua pria itu, apakah Chanyeol akan menerima begitu saja? Apakah pria itu tak akan semakin marah?

"Zhoumi-ssi!"

" _Nde._ "

"Saya akan menemui Tuan dan Ny. Besar. Bisakah anda tak mengatakan hal ini pada Tuan Muda?"

Zhoumi menatap Baekhyun dari kaca spion. Matanya menyiratkan rasa tak percayanya.

"Saya tak tahu apa yang akan mereka sampaikan nanti. Ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di rumah tadi atau pun tidak. Tapi... bisakah anda merahasiakan hal ini? Saya tak ingin dia semakin marah kalau tahu saya bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Zhoumi mengangguk tegas.

"Kita kemana?"

"Restoran Mirotic."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di Restoran Mirotic setengah jam kemudian. Restoran itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada lima mobil yang berjajar di pelataran parkirnya sebelum dia dan Zhoumi datang. Sebelum turun, Baekhyun menarik pelan nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tak kalah pelan. Dia harus terlihat tenang. Tidak boleh takut.

"Saya akan menemani anda masuk."

Baekhyun menatap Zhoumi, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Gadis mungil yang hari ini memakai kaos _oversize_ milik Chanyeol itu, turun dari mobil setelah pintunya di buka oleh Zhoumi.

Dari jauh, Baekhyun dapat melihat ada dua penjaga dengan pakaian hitamnya berjaga di depan pintu masuk Restoran.

Nyalinya menciut seketika. Yang akan di hadapinya bukan orang sembarangan dan di dalam sana pasti tak sendiria. Sedangkan dia yang sangat mungil ini, hanya datang berdua dengan Zhoumi, itu pun kalau pria itu boleh masuk. Kalau semisal pria itu tak diijinkan masuk, berarti dia hanya sendirian. Hah! Haruskah dia menghadapi mereka seorang diri?

"Anda siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Jangan takut. Saya bersama anda."

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi. Dengan langkah tegak, tunangan dari Park Chanyeol itu mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk Restoran mewah bergaya Eropa itu.

"Hanya Nona Byun yang diijinkan masuk. Anda harus menunggu disini." Ujar petugas dengan _name tag_ Ahn Seo Yoon.

Zhoumi menarik lengan Baekhyun, lalu dia melangkah maju. Hingga posisinya kini ada di depan Baekhyun.

"Kalau memang seperti itu aturan yang mereka buat, katakan pada Tuan dan Ny. Besar, mereka tak dapat menemui Nona Byun."

"Maksud anda?"

"Seperti halnya anda yang bertugas menjaga keamanan mereka. Saya disini juga menjaga keamanannya. Maaf, tapi saya tak bisa percaya pada anda-anda semua. Jadi saya tak akan membiarkan dia masuk seorang diri ke dalam."

Zhoumi menatap tegas Ahn Seo Yoon.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook, dia mendatangi pintu masuk karena mendengar keributan kecil dari arah itu.

Ahn Seo Yoon mendekati Ryeowook lalu berbisik pelan. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

"Silahkah masuk!"

Zhoumi menatap Ryewook waspada.

"Anda dan Nona Byun silahkan masuk!" Ryeowook kembali mempersilahkan Zhoumi untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu dengan Baekhyun.

Zhoumi menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah masuk. Mata tajamnya berpendar ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam restoran itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup aman, Zhoumi baru menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah mendekati meja dimana ayah dan ibu Chanyeol serta saudaranya yang lain menunggu.

Tak cukup sampai disitu. Bila Ryeowook menunggu pada radius lima puluh meter, lain halnya dengan Zhoumi yang mengikuti Baekhyun sampai di tempat gadis itu duduk. Matanya tetap waspada mengamati sekitar tempat duduk itu.

"Zhoumi-ssi! Bis..."

"Maaf. Saya harus berada di dekat anda. Kesalahan fatal yang saya lakukan saat itu, tak akan pernah saya ulangi lagi. Dan sekali lagi, saya belum bisa mempercayai semua yang berada di ruangan ini." sahut Zhoumi tegas. Dia terlihat tak terusik dengan tatapan terganggu dari enam orang yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Maaf kalau saya datang terlambat." Lirih Baekhyun.

Kalau bisa di gambar, suasana hatinya saat ini seperti garis yang membentuk pola tak beraturan. Bingung, iya. Takut, sudah pasti. Tegang, kalau itu jangan di tanya lagi. Dia tak nyaman di tempat ini. Tapi... cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi bukan?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeollie, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Junsu, mata wanita itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Rasanya sangat berbeda, tatapan itu, senyum itu, terasa begitu berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Iya, berbeda dengan tatapan wanita itu dua bulan yang lalu. Saat pertama bertemu dengan ibu dari Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas menangkap tatapan angkuh dari Ny. Besar Park itu. Senyum yang terlukis saat itu, juga lebih tergambar seperti senyum sinis. Dan hari ini, wanita yang melahirkan Chanyeol itu menatapnya lembut dengan senyum tipis penuh luka.

"Baik." Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar apa yang kami alami di rumah Chanyeollie."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap Zhoumi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Zhoumi-ssi menceritakan garis besarnya pada saya."

"Harapan setiap orang tua, pasti melihat anak-anaknya bahagia. Aku dan suamiku juga memiliki harapan seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi."

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa dingin mendengar kalimat keramat itu. Di beberapa drama yang pernah di lihatnya, biasanya kalimat seperti itu digunakan sebagai percakapan antara ibu si pria dan wanita yang di cintai si pria sebelum nanti, ibu si pria meminta wanita yang di cintai anaknya untuk meninggalkan anaknya. Dan ketika di dunia nyata Baekhyun di hadapkan pada kalimat itu, apakah dia akan bernasib sama dengan tokoh utama wanita di dalam sebuah drama? Harus rela melepas pria yang di cintainya demi wanita lain yang di pilihkan orangtua pria yang di cintainya?

"Kami berpikir bahwa dengan harta yang melimpah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua anak-anak kami bahagia. Perjodohan pun kemudian kami lakukan, dengan berpikiran bahwa, hidup nyaman dan mapan dapat menjamin kebahagiaan mereka. Sampai kami lupa, bahwa bahagia tak hanya tentang harta. Bahagia adalah tentang cinta tulus, kasih sayang yang tak pernah putus serta utuhnya sebuah keluarga." Lanjut Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kenyataan yang baru di alaminya beberapa jam yang lalu, memukulnya telak.

Putra kebanggaannya, anak laki-laki yang lahir dari rahimnya, menolaknya. Berbicara pun bukan selayaknya seorang anak kepada orangtuanya. Chanyeol-nya, membuat pembatas yang sangat tinggi untuk hubungan mereka.

"Rasanya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan, kalau dia seperti tak mengenal dan tak mau kenal dengan ibunya sendiri. Aku yang mengandungnya, aku yang melahirkannya, tapi dia membuat batas yang sangat tinggi untuk hubungan kami."

" _Eomma!"_ Shin Hye mendekati ibunya, lalu memeluk ibunya yang mulai menangis.

Sejak pulang dari rumah Chanyeol, Junsu memang tak berhenti menangis. Bahkan dia terus memaksa Ryeowook untuk menghubungi Baekhyun dan bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini. Karena seperti yang di katakan Jongdae, satu-satunya orang yang di dengar oleh Chanyeol saat ini adalah Baekhyun.

Dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan anak laki-lakinya itu. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh besar putranya itu. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan rindu luar biasa pada putra kecilnya yang biasanya merengek padanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku mohon, aku mohon bantu aku mendapatkan maaf Chanyeollie. Aku merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya."

Tanpa terasa, airmata Baekhyun leleh. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kering seketika. Suasana di tempat itu juga berubah menjadi suasana sedih.

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu wajah putus asa itu dengan mata basahnya. Siapa yang tak kenal Chanyeol dengan sikap keras kepalanya? Tak ada yang bisa membuat Chanyeol memilih B bila dia sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada A. Kecuali bila hal itu menyangkut orang yang di sayanginya. Seperti kasus ketika dia menerima pertunangannya dengan Seulgi. Dia bersedia melakukan hal itu demi melindungi adiknya.

Dan pilihan Chanyeol sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah menjaga jarak dengan orangtuanya. Lalu... mampukah dia yang orang baru dalam hidup Chanyeol, mengubah pilihan itu?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau menjawab iya permintaan wanita tua ini Baekhyun-ssi."

.

.

.

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

"Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu Jongdae-ah!"

 _ **Krieeeeetttt...**_

"Apa kau tak punya tel..."

Kalimat Chanyeol tergantung di udara saat dari balik pintu, kepala Baekhyun terlihat menyembul. Senyum gadis itu merekah lebar sebelum dia masuk dengan membawa satu nampan berisi berbagai jenis makanan.

Setelah meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, gadis mungil itu kemudian memutari meja kerja pria itu. Lalu dengan santai, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan tunangannya.

"Yang lainnya aku tanya sudah makan. Hanya kita berdua yang belum makan, jadi aku membawa makanan kesini. Kau pasti lapar 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum, dia menarik pelan pinggang Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya di leher jenjang wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu. aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun, selalu mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan-ssi?"

"Baik. Ah... kau tahu, semalam Sehun-ssi juga melamarnya. Cincin yang diberikan Sehun-ssi sangat cantik di jari Luhan-ssi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu menarik jari-jari lentik Baekhyun yang di salah satu jarinya tersemat cantik cincin pemberiannya.

"Apa yang ini kurang cantik?" tanyanya sembari mencium lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Sangat cantik dan aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Jinjja?_ Tapi aku dengar tadi kau baru memuji cincin milik Luhan-ssi. Aaaa... apa ini pertanda bahwa kau juga ingin mendapatkan cincin dari Sehun-ssi?" Chanyeol menarik kaos Baekhyun di bagian pundak hingga melorot memamerkan kulit putih Baekhyun di bagian itu. Bibir Chanyeol kemudian menyapa pundak mulus itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan cincin itu terlihat cantik di jari Luhanie."

"Ehm." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menyapukan bibirnya ke tulang selangka tunangan mungilnya.

Baekhyun sepertinya terlihat tak terganggu dengan aktifitas Chanyeol itu. Dia diam saja sambil membaca coretan tangan Chanyeol diatas kertas yang terserak diatas meja itu.

Ada bagian dari tulisan itu yang menarik penglihatannya. Dimana disana, Chanyeol menulis beberapa kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa pria tinggi pemilik lima puluh persen saham _**Cloud 9**_ itu, akan segera melimpahkan semua sahamnya itu pada saudaranya yang lain. Chanyeol juga menuliskan bahwa sahamnya di Kang _building_ akan di serahkan pada Jongdae. Juga ada beberapa tulisan lain, seperti rancangan masa depan untuknya dan pria itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melirik kertas yang di pegang Baekhyun. Dengan acuh, dia menarik kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuangnya begitu saja di lantai. Kemudian dia kembali menyusuri pundak hingga tulang selangka Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Aku ingin penjelasan." Tatapnya serius pada pria itu.

Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Kedua tangannya masih berada di pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Hanya sebuah perencanaan kecil tentang _**Cloud 9**_ dan Kang _Building._ "

"Ada alasan kenapa di situ di tulis kau akan menyerahkan saham-saham itu pada keluargamu dan Jongdae?"

"Ehm... aku berencana meninggalkan Korea."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, masih menuntut jawaban pasti dari apa yang baru saja di bacanya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini Bee. Aku ingin tenang. Aku merasa tenang kalau sudah mengembalikan semua itu pada pemilik yang sesungguhnya. _**Cloud 9**_ bukan aku yang membangunkan, aku hanya mengembangkan perusahaan itu, sudah sepatutnya aku mengembalikan pada pemilik yang sebenarnya bukan? Kalau Kang _building,_ aku rasa, tak selamanya Jongdae akan ikut denganku. Dia cukup mampu mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar. Aku menghadiahkan perusahaan itu untuknya. Dia sangat lama ikut denganku dan begitu memahamiku, ini tak cukup sebagai bentuk balas budiku, tapi dengan ini, aku rasa sudah cukup membuatnya untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri."

"Kau akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?"

"Seattle."

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta itu, terlihat begitu terluka. Tak hanya itu, dia juga melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di baliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Di pundak pria itu, dia meluapkan tangisnya. Ya Tuhan! Dia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan dengan keadaan keluarganya yang serba kekurangan dulu. Tapi... melihat Chanyeol dan keluarganya, yang meski memiliki harta melimpah, tertanya mereka juga tak bahagia. Hubungan keluarga itu seperti kaca yang di banting ke lantai, terpecah belah dan tanpa sengaja melukai masing-masing.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Junsu, ibu Chanyeol, bersimpuh padanya, memohon padanya agar dia bersedia membujuk Chanyeol untuk kembali menyimpul tali keluarga yang sudah lama terputus. Tapi... melihat Chanyeol yang seperti sekarang ini, apakah dia sanggup melakukannya?

Dia memahami keadaan rumit keluarga itu.

Setelah puas menangis, Baekhyun kembali melonggarkan pelukannya. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam mendengarnya menangis. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibir tunangan tampannya itu. Dalam ciuman pelan yang sangat dalam itu, Baekhyun seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa apapun yang di lakukan Chanyeol, dia akan mendukungnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku membuatmu sedih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, sesaat setelah gadis itu melepas ciumannya.

"Ada banyak hal di dunia ini, yang kadang harus kita bagi dengan orang lain, tak hanya kebahagiaan. Tapi juga kesedihan. Aku senang kau membagi semua denganku, meski berat bagiku memahami hal itu."

Chanyeol membelai lembut anak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menyelipkannya di balik telinga.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir sebagai sosok yang istimewa."

"Kau yang menjadikan aku seperti itu."

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintamu."

"Ehm." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua, berbagi malam panas berdua, hanya berdua denganmu."

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, lalu mencium kecil bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu dan anak-anak kita nantinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Byung Baekhyun... _saranghae."_

" _Nado saranghae_ Park Chanyeol."

Mereka kemudian larut dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Baekhyun ingin menikmati malam ini dengan berbagi cinta bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tanpa mengotorinya dengan permintaan-permintaan yang akan merusak moment indah itu. Masih ada esok, ya... esok ketika matahari mulai tinggi dan saat Chanyeol sudah dalam suasana hati yang jauh lebih baik, dia akan bicara pada pria itu tentang keluarganya.

"Ah ya! Bukankah tadi aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan?"

"Daripada itu, aku lebih suka memakanmu."

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Aaaaaahhhh...!

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Saya ingin menjawab sebuah review dari cerita 'Be With You', karena cerita itu sudah selesai jadi saya jawab di sini saja ya...**_

 _ **Untuk reader Chanbee (Guest)**_

 _ **Saya bukan tak suka di kritik, saya tahu dan sangat menyadari kalau tulisan saya masih banyak kekurangan sana sini dan juga masih berantakan, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan itu.**_

 _ **Disini saya ingin menjelaskan mengenai penggunaan kata ganti orang pertama dan orang kedua, aku, kamu, saya, dan kau...**_

 _ **Mungkin ada salah satu dari kalian yang juga merasakan hal yang sama, tidak nyaman dengan penggunaan kata itu.**_

 _ **Awalnya... saya memakai kata 'kamu', tapi kemudian ada yang merasa tak nyaman dengan kata itu, akhirnya saya ganti 'kau' demi kenyamanan pembaca saya. Lalu kenapa ada penggunaan kata 'saya'? hubungan yang belum terlalu dekat satu sama lain, apa terdengar sopan kalau langsung memakai kata aku dan kau? Di situ diceritakan bahwa hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum begitu dekat, makanya saya menggunakan kata 'saya'. Sama seperti pada cerita saya yang lainnya, kalau hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat, kata 'saya' akan saya ganti menjadi 'aku'.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau saat kalian membaca cerita saya, ternyata kurang dapat feelnya.**_

 _ **Minta doa sebanyak-banyaknya ya... biar saya tetap berada di rule saya untuk tetap menulis.**_

 _ **Terimakasih atas kritiknya. #Bow**_

 _ **Untuk ke depannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ **Yang menunggu cerita lainnya, mohon lebih bersabar ya, maaf atas keterlambatan ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

Jongdae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

Di depannya, Irene berdiri dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tak menyahuti apa yang ditanyakan Jongdae, Irene memilih masuk ke kamar pria itu, lalu duduk di bibir ranjang. Irene terlihat menggigit bibirnya dengan kedua tangan memilin ujung _sweater baby pink_ yang di pakainya pagi ini.

Hal itu bukan pertanda baik, sudah sangat jelas terlihat. Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae semalam, sepertinya tak cukup mampu membuat Irene menjadi lebih tenang pasca kejadian kemarin siang.

" _Oppa!_ Bagaimana kalau ternyata Chanyeol _oppa_ tak mau memaafkan aku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata, Baekhyunie _eonni_ tak berhasil membujuk Chanyeol _oppa_? Apakah aku akan di usir dari rumah ini?"

Jongdae menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Irene yang mulai meracau tak jelas saking takutnya.

"Kau harus yakin, Baekhyun-ssi pasti bisa membantumu."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Irene menatap Jongdae dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Asisten pribadi Chanyeol itu mendesah pelan, sebelum menjajari Irene yang duduk di bibir ranjangnya. Jongdae kemudian meraih tangan Irene dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lain kali kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu, ada baiknya pikirkan resiko yang akan dihadapi setelah itu. Niatmu memang baik, aku tak menyalahkan hal itu. Tapi caramu salah sayang. Di masing-masing rumah, pasti ada peraturan yang di buat untuk suatu tujuan. Tuan muda membuat aturan itu bukan tanpa alasan, itu yang seharusnya kau ketahui dan kau pahami. Tuan Muda tak melarang kita melakukan apapun yang kita sukai di luar rumah ini, dengan satu catatan, begitu kita kembali ke dalam rumah ini, aturan itu harus dijalankan."

Irene menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu dan dia menyadari kesalahannya. Dia menyesal.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku _oppa._ Dan aku menyesal."

"Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kau pasti tahu, Tuan Muda sangat keras kepala kalau mengenai aturan yang dia buat. Kita berdoa, semoga usaha Baekhyun-ssi membuahkan hasil."

Irene mengangguk. Semalaman dia berdoa untuk itu, tapi sampai dengan pukul tujuh pagi ini, belum terlihat hasil dari usaha Baekhyun.

"Kalau Baekhyun-ssi tak berhasil membujuk Tuan Muda, aku yang akan bicara padanya."

" _Gomawo oppa."_

"Ehm. Jangan bersedih." Irene mengangguk pelan.

"Keluarlah! Aku harus ganti baju." Jongdae melepas genggaman tangannya pada Irene, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Irene menatap tubuh _topless_ Jongdae dari belakang.

"Aku baru sadar kalau _oppa_ tidak memakai baju." Sahut Irene polos.

"Heh!" Jongdae langsung berbalik dan berkacak pinggang pada Irene. Dia dianggap apa tadi, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka bicara, Irene baru menyadari kalau dia tak memakai baju? Tuhan!

" _Mian._ Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Jongdae _oppa_ tadi." Irene kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Haish! Wajahnya memerah setelah menyadari Jongdae tak memakai baju dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Jongdae mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah Irene. Sedikit menggoda gadis itu, tak ada salahnya sepertinya, pikir Jongdae.

Masih dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, Jongdae kembali menghampiri Irene. Kemudian ketika sudah dekat, tubuh kurus Irene di dorongnya, hingga gadis itu terjengkang dengan posisi terlentang di ranjang. Jongdae kemudian naik ke ranjang dengan posisi di atas Irene.

" _O-oppa_ mau apa?" tanya Irene gugup, dia tak berani menatap Jongdae.

"Menurutmu?"

" _Mo-molla_." Irene menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Jongdae merasa gemas sendiri dengan sikap tingkah polos Irene. Entah bagaimana gadis seperti itu bisa tinggal cukup lama di negeri yang sebagian penduduknya menganut kehidupan bebas.

Tak tahan dengan semua itu, Jongdae menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya, wajahnya mendekati wajah Irene, kemudian di kecupnya singkat pipi Irene. Hal itu ternyata mampu membuat Irene menatapnya.

Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Jongdae. Dengan gerakan cepat, bibirnya menginvasi bibir mungil Irene, yang merekah menggoda. Bibir tipis Jongdae menyesap dan melumat lembut bibir tipis itu.

Tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Irene, dia selalu menyukai dan menikmati setiap gerakan lembut Jongdae diatas bibirnya. Tanpa di minta, tangan Irene bergerak mencari pegangan pada bahu telanjang Jongdae. Tangan itu secara otomatis akan meremat bahu Jongdae, saat pria itu melakukan hal yang lebih pada bibirnya, seperti menggigit misalnya.

"Euuummmhhh!" desah Irene tanpa sadar, saat Jongdae memindah jajahannya pada pipi, kemudian tulang rahang dan berakhir di leher jenjang adik bungsu Chanyeol itu.

Jongdae menyusuri leher itu, dari atas ke bawah lalu ke samping. Kegiatannya baru berakhir beberapa detik kemudian, setelah dengan kurang ajar tangannya menarik _sweater_ yang di pakai Irene, hingga dada bagian atas sebelah kiri milik Irene terbuka. Kepalanya di curukkan disana, bibirnya mengecup lama kulit putih itu hingga menyisakan bercak merah disana.

Setelah itu, Jongdae turun dari ranjang, kemudian menarik pelan tangan Irene, agar gadis itu kembali duduk.

Kalau menuruti nafsunya, apalagi ini masih pagi, mungkin Jongdae sudah memperkosa Irene sekarang. Tapi untungnya, otaknya masih bisa berpikir, bahwa dia tak harus mengenalkan Irene pada hal-hal semacam itu. Nanti, ada saatnya sendiri, dia akan membawa gadis itu menikmati apa yang di sebut orang sebagai surga dunia.

"Jangan memakai baju terbuka untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku belum siap di gantung Tuan Muda, kalau dia sampai tahu, adiknya di tandai seperti ini." bisik Jongdae.

Irene menatap Jongdae sesaat, lalu melirik ke bawah, pada mahakarya Jongdae yang tergambar jelas di dadanya.

"Bukankah akan sangat adil, kalau aku juga menandai milikku?"

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Irene.

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pemandangan yang berbeda terjadi di kamar Chanyeol. Dimana saat ini, dua orang berlainan jenis itu tengah beradu argumen.

Chanyeol tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Irene dan Jackson bersalah karena sudah melanggar peraturan yang di buatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Orangtua ingin bertemu anaknya, apakah itu salah?

"Begitu bencikah kau pada mereka?"

"Aku tak membenci mereka."

"Sikapmu menunjukkan demikian. Katakan mereka salah, kalau kemudian mereka menyadari kesalahannya dan ingin meminta maaf padamu, apa kau tak ingin memaafkannya? Jangan menyimpan dendam sayang, jangan kotori hatimu dengan hal itu."

Chanyeol diam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Benci? Bahkan dia tak tahu, apakah yang dirasakannya pada orangtuanya itu adalah kebencian atau bukan. Hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin jauh. Chanyeol begitu tinggi membangun tembok pembatas dengan orangtuanya.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu mereka."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur tak percaya.

"Kau tak mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Sekarang aku mengatakannya 'kan?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka ingin kau meninggalkanku? Mereka..."

"Mereka meminta tolong padaku untuk bicara padamu, mereka ingin meminta maaf."

"Aaaaaahhhh! Jadi kau terus-terusan memojokkan aku tadi, karena hal ini yang menjadi salah satu alasannya? Kau berada di pihak siapa Bee?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dia merasa Baekhyun mengkhianatinya.

"Aku tak berdiri di pihak manapun. Aku memahamimu, dengan semua luka yang kau derita akibat ulah mereka. Aku juga memahami mereka, yang tulus ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa sinis.

"Kau percaya begitu saja dengan yang mereka katakan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksdumu?"

"Aku tak percaya hal itu."

"Setiap orang bisa berubah Chanyeollie."

"Aku tak percaya kalau mereka bisa berubah secepat itu. Kau tak mengenal mereka dengan baik, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, termasuk dengan mengeluarkan airmata palsunya."

"Kau tega menilai mereka seperti itu? _Eomma_ mu, wanita yang melahirkanmu menangis dan berlutut meminta tolong padaku, apakah itu sandiwara menurutmu? Dia ingin memeluk anak laki-lakinya, dia ingin meminta maaf atas semua salahnya, apa menurutmu itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja? Aku melihat mereka, tatapan putus asa mereka setelah kau mengusirnya. Apakah kau pikir yang mereka lakukan itu suatu kepalsuan?"

"Ya."

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata begitu? Aku lebih mengenal mereka, aku di besarkan diantara orang-orang yang memakai topeng kebaikan itu. Kau tahu kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Mereka tak pernah menganggapku anak Bee, mereka menganggapku robot yang harus menuruti semua perintah mereka. Menurutmu, apakah mereka masih pantas di sebut orangtua setelah melalukan semua itu padaku? Bukan sekali mereka melakukan hal itu, berkali-kali mereka membohongiku dengan permintaan maaf palsu itu. Jadi hentikan sekarang kalau kau ingin membujukku."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu? Kemarin, saat dia menemui keluarga Chanyeol yang lain, dia tak menemukan kebohongan di sorot mata mereka. Yang dia lihat hanya tatapan putus asa. Dia tahu, beban yang di pikul kedua belah pihak sangatlah berat. Bagi Chanyeol, yang sudah berulangkali di sakiti, sudah pasti bekas luka itu masih ada. Bagi mereka, yang sedang berusaha menjadi lebih baik tapi tak di percaya, itu juga bukan hal yang mudah.

"Bee."

"Aku percaya mereka. Apapun alasan mereka dulu menyakitimu memang tak bisa di benarkan. Tapi usaha mereka untuk meminta maaf juga tak mungkin bisa diabaikan. Tak bisakah kalian duduk bersama membicarakan masalah ini?"

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat Bee. Aku memiliki alasan mengapa melakukan hal itu."

"Mereka tulus ingin meminta maaf padamu, Channie."

"Hah!" Chanyeol mendesah kasar sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, aku yang mengenal mereka dengan baik dan semua yang mereka lakukan saat ini, itu _bullshit!"_ seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Jangan berteriak di depanku." Ujar Baekhyun tak suka.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku setelah melihat semua ini. Apa kau tak lelah menyimpan dendammu?"

"Dendamku, itu urusanku. Kau tak perlu ikut campur!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu tajam.

"Lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita? Lelucon? Kau bebas mencampuri semua urusanku, kenapa aku tak boleh mencampuri urusanmu?"

"Karena kau tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku agar aku mengerti."

Keduanya masih beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Perdebatan ini sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi." Chanyeol yang memutus tatapan itu, dia tak mengharapkan hal ini berlanjut. Dia hendak merangkul tangan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu memilih untuk menepisnya.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak mencampuri urusanmu. Yang ingin aku katakan, aku tak akan mempercayakan masa depanku pada orang yang menyimpan dendam di hatinya. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie, tapi melihat kerasnya hatimu menyikapi semua ini, rasanya aku harus memikirkan hubungan ini lagi. Sekali lagi maaf."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan. Rasa kecewa dan putus asa berkumpul menjadi satu di dadanya.

Bayangan Baekhyun yang menuruni anak tangga, di sambut raut antusias Irene dan yang lainnya, tapi begitu sosok Baekhyun benar-benar berdiri di depan mereka dengan raut wajah masam, antusias yang mereka rasakan luntur seketika.

"Aku berangkat!" pamitnya dingin. Dia kemudian membungkuk sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Nona!" panggil Kris yang langsung mengejar Baekhyun atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Saya akan mengantar anda."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, _oppa_ tak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya _oppa._ " Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, lalu menepuk pelan lengan Kris sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari ujung tangga.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie!" pekik senang Tiffany saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kantor WO yang mereka besarkan bersama.

Tak menunggu lama, Tiffany langsung meninggalkan anak buahnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk si mungil itu dengan pelukan erat.

" _Bogoshippo. Neomu bogoshippo._ Kau sama sekali tak mengabari kami."

" _Nado eonni. Nado bogopshippo._ Maaf kalau aku melupakan tanggungjawabku disini."

Tiffany tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

" _Omo!_ Siapa ini? Whooooaaaaa... _Big Boss_ kita sudah kembali?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Dia kemudian mendekati Jonghyun yang baru keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa sungkan, gadis berambut sebahu itu memeluk Jonghyun. Tangis yang di tahannya sejak keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, pecah di pelukan pria baik pertama yang dikenalnya ketika dia baru memulai usahanya itu.

"Tuan mudamu akan cemburu kalau caramu memelukku seperti ini Baek-ah."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memeluk _oppa_ dengan sangat erat."

"Kau merindukanku ya?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat merindukan Jonghyunie _oppa."_

"Aku tak berpikir kalau hubungan kita sedekat ini."

"Ya!"

Jonghyun tertawa ringan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, hingga tubuh mungil itu terlihat tenggelam. Tiffany yang melihat hal itu, hanya tersenyum kecil lalu di usapnya lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Si kecil yang selalu terlihat kuat ini, ternyata sangat cengeng Fanny-ah. Lihatlah, baru beberapa hari tak bertemu saja, cara menangisnya sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau tak bertemu bertahun-tahun."

Baekhyun tak menyahuti Jonghyun. Hanya airmatanya yang terus meleleh membasahi pipinya dan pakaian Jonghyun.

"Apa aku juga perlu memeluknya, Jonghyunie _?"_ goda Tiffany. Jonghyun tersenyum lalu membuka tangannya.

Tangis Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas, ketika Tiffany memeluknya dari belakang. Berada di antara dua orang kepercayaannya itu, membuatnya menemukan kembali dunia nyaman yang dulu di huninya. Dunia dimana tak ada persoalan yang lebih berat selain urusan dengan pelanggan. Dunia dimana dia bebas tersenyum tanpa takut akan berbagai ancaman yang mungkin di terimanya.

Bukan berarti dia tak bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Dia bahagia bersama pria itu, hanya saja, kadang dia lelah dengan apa yang di jalaninya. Bebannya cukup berat ketika dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Pria itu luar biasa sedangkan dia biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bekerja?"

Baekhyun melirik Tiffany.

" _Eonni_ tidak asik."

"Asik-asikkannya nanti saja. Sekarang ayo ikut aku, banyak hal tentang pelanggan kita yang harus kita bicarakan. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Joonghyunie?" Tiffany menarik paksa Baekhyun dari pelukan Jonghyun.

"Kalian saja, aku masih memiliki jadwal setelah ini."

Tiffany tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dia lalu menarik Baekhyun, membawa gadis mungil itu ke ruangannya. Disana, Tiffany mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah kursi, tempat biasanya dia memimpin rapat. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk nyaman, Tiffany mengambil tumpukan dokumen lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Pelanggan kita semakin banyak pasca insiden penembakan Luhanie. Kau tahu, bahkan nitizen berspekulasi, bahwa kedatangan Luhan ke kantor kita ini adalah untuk menyewa jasa kita sebagai WO. Apalagi ketika setelah itu Sehun-ssi mengumumkan hubungan mereka, banyak orang berbonding-bondong kemari, ingin menanyakan kebenaran berita itu."

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany tak percaya. Sejak insiden penembakan Luhan, dia memang tak datang ke kantornya ini. Tidak juga berusaha bertanya pada Tiffany tentang bagaimana keadaan kantor ini, hari-harinya dia habiskan untuk menunggui Luhan dan berbicara banyak hal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dan setelah beberapa hari itu, ternyata begitu banyak hal yang terjadi disini, yang tak dia ketahui.

"Bahkan kemarin, ada wartawan datang untuk menanyakan kemungkinan Luhan memakai jasa kita dalam pernikahannya kelak. Kau tahu, kepalaku hampir pecah menghadapi semua itu sendirian. Jonghyun tak banyak membantu, sedang yang lainnya tak berani menghadapi gerombolan wartawan dan fans dari Luhan maupun Sehun-ssi."

" _Mian eonni._ Bukannya membantumu, aku justru banyak merepotkanmu." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

" _Gwaenchana_ Baekhyunie." Tiffany menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Oh ya! Aku tak melihat pria tampan yang selalu mengikutimu itu, kemana dia?" lanjut Tiffany yang sepertinya baru menyadari Baekhyun datang tidak dengan Kris.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan kemana pun sendirian _eonni."_

Tiffany memperhatikan air muka Baekhyun yang langsung berubah sendu. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany sesaat. Dia tak akan mudah menyembunyikan masalah dari wanita itu. Tiffany sangat peka terhadap perubahan psikisnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan. Kemudian dia mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Tiffany, mulai dari awal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, lalu insiden pelemparan gas beracun di apartemennya yang melibatkan Jessica, kemudian penembakan itu, yang sebenarnya dialah yang di sasar, tapi karena sore itu dia berganti kostum dengan Luhan hingga Luhan lah yang menjadi korban kemudian.

Baekhyun juga menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang, runut tanpa ada yang dia sembunyikan. Mulai dari kedatangan orangtua Chanyeol di rumah pria itu, yang membuat kekasihnya itu marah besar pada adiknya dan berujung pada pemecatan salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Lalu, Baekhyun juga menceritakan pertemuannya dengan orangtua dan saudara Chanyeol yang lain dan permintaan mereka yang tak bisa dia tolak.

Terakhir, Baekhyun menceritakan pertengkaran yang baru saja di alaminya. Pertengkaran yang menyisakan sesak di dadanya. Sepanjang jalan tadi, Baekhyun berpikir sangat keras tentang masalah baru yang di hadapinya sekarang. Chanyeol ternyata sangat keras kepala.

"Aku memang berharap hubungan mereka akan membaik selayaknya keluarga _eonni._ Dan aku tahu, semua itu memang butuh proses yang tak singkat. Makanya aku memintanya untuk saat ini memaafkan mereka dulu, membuka pintu yang selama ini tertutup rapat di hatinya. Tapi... dia bersikeras kalau keluarganya tak benar-benar tulus melakukan itu. Dia juga mengatakan ini bukan urusanku, jadi aku tak perlu ikut campur. Lalu selama ini aku dianggap apa? Kalau urusanku saja dia selalu ikut campur, kenapa sekarang aku tak boleh ikut campur dalam urusannya?"

"Baek-ah! Kalau aku ada di posisi Chanyeol-ssi, aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menutup hatiku untuk orang-orang yang pernah menyakitiku. Dia benar, kalau masalah ini di lihat dari kacamatanya. Sedangkan kau, kau juga tak salah, kau hanya menyampaikan keinginan seseorang yang ingin meminta maaf pada orang yang telah di lukainya. Seperti yang kau katakan, semua butuh proses. Baginya, setelah semua kejadian menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, dia juga butuh waktu untuk bisa percaya lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah melukainya itu. Tidak mudah memberi maaf pada seseorang yang sudah melukai kita begitu dalam Baek-ah, sama tidak mudahnya ketika pada akhirnya orang itu menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan meminta maaf. Saranku, dekati dan beri dia pengertian dengan perlahan. Kau tak bisa memaksanya mengerti keadaan saat ini, sedangkan sebagian jiwanya masih tertinggal di masa lalu, di masa ketika dia dilukai. Pegang tangannya, peluk dia dan teruslah meyakinkannya, bahwa yang saat ini terjadi memang yang seharusnya terjadi sejak dulu. Mereka, hidup bahagia sebagai sebuah keluarga."

Baekhyun mendengarkan nasehat Tiffany. Dalam hati dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, dia yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol saat ini, dia lah yang harus menguatkan pria itu, menuntun pria itu untuk kembali menemukan jalan pulang.

"Tak hanya dengan Chanyeol-ssi. Kau juga harus mengatakan ini pada keluarganya, memberi pengertian pada mereka bahwa mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol-ssi membuka hatinya kembali. Disini, kau berada di tengah-tengah Baek-ah, berdiri sebagai jembatan. Kau harus bijak memilah dan memilih mana yang harus kau lakukan, mana yang tak harus kau lakukan. Kau mengerti."

Baekhyun mengangguk tegas. Dia menemukan pencerahan setelah mendengar nasehat bijak Tiffany.

"Untuk masalah Chanyeol-ssi dengan adiknya, aku rasa sebenarnya dia hanya merasa kecewa saja, itu bukan kesalahan besar yang tak bisa di maafkan. Percaya padaku, dia menyayangi adiknya, dia tak akan tega melihat adiknya murung setiap hari karenanya."

" _Gomawo eonni."_

.

.

.

Di gedung _**Cloud 9,**_ Chanyeol terlihat sangat gusar. Rapat yang dilakukan sejak pukul sepuluh tadi, hingga sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, belum kunjung selesai. Banyak laporan yang harus dia dengar sedangkan pikirannya terpecah.

Bohong kalau dia tak memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun, belum lagi penolakan gadis itu atas penggawalan Kris lalu...hah! Raut nyaman ketika gadis mungilnya itu di peluk rekan kerjanya. Semua membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak menyentuh sarapannya. Dia memilih mengikuti Baekhyun yang pagi tadi berangkat kerja dengan taksi. Dan ketika mobilnya sampai di depan kantor Baekhyun, hatinya di buat panas dengan adegan _teletabies_ itu.

Kalau bukan karena dia masih marah pada Baekhyun, mungkin tadi dia sudah menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya.

Haish!

"... survey yang kita lakukan di masyarakat atas produk baru kita ini, hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Mulai minggu depan kita akan melakukan produksi massal."

"Kenapa harus minggu depan. Kalau bisa di lakukan secepatnya, lakukan secepatnya, tak perlu di tunda." Sahut Chanyeol. Bisa dikatakan sebagian pikirannya tak berada di tempat ini, tapi dia tetap masih bisa menanggapi laporan yang di berikan anak buahnya dari kantor cabang.

"Kami masih mencari beberapa supplier untuk mendukung produk kita ini, _Daepyeonim._ " Ujar pria berkumis tipis itu, sambil menatap Chanyeol enggan. Lebih tepatnya takut.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melakukan survey itu. Bagi timmu, jangan hanya terpaku pada survey itu. Saat tim lain melakukan survey, kau bisa menyuruh tim lain untuk mencari supplier. Berpikir cepat, jangan hanya menunggu. Sebelum hari sabtu, aku ingin mendengar kalian sudah meluncurkan produk ini. Ada laporan lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada sekitar dua puluh orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tidak. Kami sudah melaporkan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu silahkan kembali ke tempat masing-masing!"

Mereka semua berdiri, membungkuk pada Chanyeol sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

Sepeninggal dua puluh orang itu, tersisa Chanyeol dan Jongdae saja di ruangan itu. Keduanya masih diam. Chanyeol memang tak banyak bicara sejak kejadian kemarin.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"Anda akan bertemu pengacara setelah jam dua."

"Kita masih memiliki waktu satu jam sebelum menemui mereka." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, tak ada notifikasi masuk. Padahal biasanya, di jam-jam seperti ini, Baekhyun akan memenuhi notifikasi ponselnya, dengan berbagai macam pesan singkat. Mulai dari yang berisi kata cinta, hingga ancaman agar dia tak telat makan. Tapi sekarang...

"Tuan muda!" panggilan Jongdae membuat Chanyeol terpaksa kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

"Saya minta maaf kalau lancang. Ehm... mengenai Joo Hyun, dia menyesal melakukan semuanya kemarin."

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap lama Jongdae. Masalah ini lagi, dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun juga karena masalah ini awalnya. Sekarang haruskah dia kembali menyulut pertengkaran dengan Jongdae karena masalah yang sama?

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

"Tapi..."

"Jongdae-ah! Aku bertengkar dengan Baekhyun pagi ini karena masalah itu, apa sekarang kita harus bertengkar karena masalah yang sama? Katakan padanya, kalau dia sudah bosan ikut denganku, lebih baik dia pergi dari rumah."

"Dia takut anda akan membencinya setelah kejadian kemarin." Sela Jongdae.

Membenci Joo Hyung? Dia tak berpikir melakukan hal itu. Dari semua anggota keluarganya, hanya Joo Hyun yang tak sanggup dia benci. Adiknya itu begitu baik, cengeng dan penakut. Yang membuat dia heran, kenapa kemarin gadis itu sampai nekad membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya untuk orang-orang terlarang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sebagai seorang anak yang melihat permusuhan yang terjadi di keluarga kalian sejak dia masih sangat belia, Joo Hyunie memiliki harapan kecil bahwa satu hari nanti kalian bisa hidup rukun bersama-sama dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir masing-masing. Dia begitu iri melihat Tuan muda Jung yang bisa bebas berbicara dan bercanda dengan Tuan dan Ny. Besar Jung. Alasan dia membuka pintu gerbang itu, tidaklah salah. Hanya saja, cara dia melakukannya yang tanpa ijin anda, itu yang salah. Untuk itu, saya meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang di lakukannya."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae, Chanyeol teringat kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun pagi tadi.

" _Aku percaya mereka. Apapun alasan mereka dulu menyakitimu memang tak bisa di benarkan. Tapi usaha mereka untuk meminta maaf juga tak mungkin bisa diabaikan. Tak bisakah kalian duduk bersama membicarakan masalah ini?"_

Apakah dia terlalu egois?

"Kau percaya mereka ingin berubah?"

"Untuk datang meminta maaf setelah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, bukanlah hal yang mudah Tuan Muda. Saya tak bisa menjamin mereka benar-benar sudah berubah, tapi... yang saya lihat kemarin, benar-benar sesuatu yang lain yang tak pernah saya lihat di wajah-wajah mereka. Ny. Besar memanggil saya, lalu menggenggam tangan saya dan mengatakan ' _Tolong jaga dan bahagiakan Joo Hyunie dengan cintamu'."_

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongdae. Asisten pribadinya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengulang kalimat itu.

"Saya atau Joo Hyun tak pernah mengatakan hubungan kami, tapi seorang ibu, biasanya sangat peka untuk hal-hal semacam ini."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan. Kemudian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Luka ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya, Jongdae-ah. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan padaku, apakah aku harus memaafkan mereka?"

"Saya tahu, butuh waktu yang bisa jadi sangat lama untuk memaafkan. Tapi kalau anda tak berani membuka diri, semua akan tetap sama. Anda akan berdiri sebagai seseorang yang penuh dendam dan mereka akan tetap berusaha mengemis maaf dari anda. Saya atau mungkin Baekhyun-ssi tak memaksa anda memaafkan, hanya saja, tolong buka sedikit hati anda untuk mereka. Biarkan hati anda sendiri yang memilih akan menjadi seperti apa hubungan keluarga ini nantinya."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kata yang di ucapkan Jongdae padanya. Mungkin ada benarnya, dia hanya perlu membuka hatinya. Tapi...

 _ **Drrrrtttt... drrrrttttt...**_

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke ponsel pintarnya itu.

 _ **From : Cuttie Bee**_

 _ **Aku menunggumu di apartemen sepulang kerja nanti.**_

.

.

.

" _ **Kau tidak kemari?"**_

"Tidak. _Mianhae_ Luhanie, ada sedikit masalah yang harus secepatnya aku selesaikan. Siapa yang menungguimu sekarang?"

" _ **Sehunie. Dia tak ada jadwal hari ini."**_

"Hanya dia?"

" _ **Ehm... manager oppa sedang ada urusan dengan istrinya."**_

"Ooooo... ya sudah! Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku. Aku menyayangimu Luhanie."

" _ **Nado. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai Baekhyunie."**_

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya. Dia baru selesai belanja dan akan masuk ke gedung apartemen mewah milik Chanyeol ketika Luhan menghubuginya untuk menanyakan perihal datang atau tidaknya dia ke rumah sakit.

Setelah pagi setengah siang tadi dia mendapat wejangan dari Tiffany, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Tiffany, dia orang terdekat Chanyeol saat ini, dia harus bisa mendampingi Chanyeol dalam keadaan apapun. Membimbing pria itu untuk membuka pintu maaf bagi keluarganya.

Baekhyun juga menghubungi Ryeowook tadi, dia mengatakan pada asisten pribadi ibu Chanyeol itu, bahwa dia akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Dia berharap kedua orang tua dan saudara Chanyeol yang lain akan sabar menunggu kabar baik darinya.

Dan untuk memulai misinya, Baekhyun berencana membuat satu menu masakan untuk makan malam mereka nanti. Setelah itu, dia ingin mengajak Chanyeol menikmati langit malam kota Seoul dari balkon apartemennya.

Hmm...! Semoga berhasil.

Baekhyun bekerja cukup keras setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. sebelum membuat menu makan malamnya, gadis mungil itu terlebih dulu merapikan isi apartemen itu. Dia memindahkan sofa panjang di ruang tengah ke balkon, dia juga menarik sebuah meja kecil yang di letakkan di sudut balkon. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan sebuah lilin disana, lalu satu botol _champange_ dan dua gelas. Menikmati malam Seoul sambil menyesap _champange_ , bukan ide yang buruk.

Selesai dengan Balkon, Baekhyun kembali ke dapur. Dia mulai menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak. _Steak,_ menu yang mungkin biasa bagi Chanyeol. Tapi rasanya tentu beda kalau dia yang membuatnya.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah lebar membayangkan wajah sumringah Chanyeol saat memakan masakannya nanti.

Hah!

Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat di dapur, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pulang. Dia harus terlihat rapi dan wangi bukan?

Yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan tiba di apartemen itu setengah jam lagi. Prediksinya salah kali ini, karena saat Baekhyun baru masuk kamar mandi, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, apartemennya terasa sepi dan gelap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. apakah Baekhyun membatalkan pertemuan mereka ini? Kalau iya, kenapa dia tak di beritahu?

Chanyeol melangkah masuk mencari saklar lampu, setelah menekannya, ruangan itu menjadi sangat terang. Matanya menyiratkan rasa terkejutnya, mendapati apa yang di siapkan Baekhyun untuknya di ruang makan.

Pria itu mendekati meja makan, tersenyum kecil saat melihat dua piring tersusun rapi disana dengan sajian menu makan malam untuk mereka. Lalu ada tempat lilin yang sepertinya di siapkan Baekhyun untuk menemani mereka makan malam nantinya.

Ehm...

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengambil alih kejutan ini, pria itu melepas jasnya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Tanpa beban, Chanyeol mengambil daging yang belum di panggang di meja dapur. Baekhyunnya pasti berpikir akan memanggang daging itu begitu acara makan malam mereka akan di mulai nanti.

Tak perlu menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang mandi, Chanyeol mulai memanggang dua potong daging _tenderlion_ itu.

"Oh astaga!" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Dia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan pulang secepat itu.

Pria tinggi itu berbalik setelah dia mengangkat daging yang di panggangnya, matanya bersitatap langsung dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Kau sepertinya tak senang aku pulang cepat? Atau jangan-jangan bukan aku yang sedang kau tunggu." Ujar Chanyeol santai sambil meletakkan dua daging itu ke masing-masing piring yang ada di atas meja makan itu.

Baekhyun yang masih memakai _bathrope_ dan menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk, melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu.

"Tadinya aku yang ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, tapi sekarang justru aku yang terkejut."

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan gaun yang akan ku pakai untuk makan malam kita ini, kalau sudah begini bagaimana?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak. Lalu dengan gemas meraih handuk kecil dari tangan kekasihnya itu, kemudian membantu Baekhyun menggosok rambut basahnya.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini saja, bagiku kau tetap cantik Bee."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang begitu telaten menggosok rambutnya. Ehm... betapa dia merasakan cinta yang sangat besar dari pria itu untuknya. Dan betapa dia tahu, alasan apa yang membuat hatinya berdebar saat berada di dekat pria itu. Chanyeol orang baik, yang menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

" _Saranghae oppa."_

Chanyeol terhenyak, tangannya yang menggosok rambut Baekhyun otomatis terhenti. Kepalanya tertunduk, pandangannya turun pada sepasang mata Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Dadanya terasa berdebar cepat.

Hampir dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, baru kali ini dia mendengar kekasihnya itu mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu padanya. Biasanya dia yang sering mengumbar kata cinta, Baekhyun hanya tinggal menyahut ungkapan cintanya. Tapi kali ini benar-berbeda, apa yang dirasakannya benar-benar berbeda ketika Baekhyun yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu padanya. Rasanya, ribuan kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari perutnya. Dia bahagia.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Baekhyun menarik pelan dasi Chanyeol, hingga pria itu semakin tertunduk dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat satu sama lain.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sedih dan emosi tadi pagi sayangku."

Baekhyun tak malu mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, yang menghasilkan senyum di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu dan begitu keras kepala."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" _Nado saranghae_ Bee."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu di ciumnya lembut bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

Hah!

Betapa istimewa perempuan ini di hatinya. Meski sempat kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun tadi pagi, nyatanya dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk membenci gadis itu. Chanyeol terlalu mencintai gadis itu.

"Euummhhh!" desah Baekhyun saat lidah lembut Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya berperang. Baekhyun tak pernah mampu mengibangi Chanyeol dalam hal ini.

"Chanyeollie! Euuuhhh... hentikan!"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Matanya yang berkabut, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengatusr nafasnya. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap lembut bibir wanita mungil itu.

"Aku susah payah menyiapkan makan malam ini, sayang kalau kau hanya memakan bibirku tanpa menikmati menu makan malam kali ini."

Chanyeol menggesekkan lembut hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun.

"Kadang, omonganmu cukup nakal Bee."

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tak mengatakan hal itu pada pria lainnya. Hanya padamu Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan mematahkan kakimu."

"Hiii... kenapa aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri?"

 _ **Chup!**_

"Selamat makan sayang."

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang keduanya tengan duduk di atas sofa di balkon. Menikmati malam sambil menyesap _champange._

"Siapa yang memindahkan sofa ini kesini." Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang bersandar manja di pundaknya. Kedua tangan mereka bertaut rapat.

"Aku?"

" _Jinjja?_ Ini berat Bee, kenapa kau tak meminta tolong pada orang lain?"

"Aku tak mengangkatnya, aku hanya menggeser lalu mendorongnya saja."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo."_

"Untuk?"

"Kejutannya sangat manis."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu, mereka memilih saling diam, menikmati sunyinya malam dari lantai tujuh belas.

"Aku akan memulai membuka hati untuk mereka Bee." Ujar Chanyeol membuka percakapan kembali. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia belum mengatakan apapun, tapi Chanyeol sudah menyatakan kesediaannya membuka hati untuk keluarganya.

"Di dunia ini, yang paling aku takutkan adalah kehilanganmu. Kalau kau tak bisa mempercayakan masa depanmu padaku, lalu pada siapa aku menyandarkan kapal yang ku kemudikan sedangkan aku tak memiliki tujuan untuk pulang. Aku ingin bahagia denganmu Bee, tanpa menyimpan dendam."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tetaplah di sampingku Bee. Tetaplah menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang ini. Yang berani memarahiku, yang berani memberiku peringatan, yang tak segan menasehatiku dan yang selalu mecintaiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk tegas. Dia sudah berjanji akan mendampingi Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan mendukungmu. Kau dan aku. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo_ sudah memilih menjadi orang baik Chanyeollie." Senyum keduanya mengembang lebar.

"Ehm... bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau memanggilku ' _oppa'._ Aku rasa, panggilan itu tak buruk."

" _Andwae."_

" _Wae_?"

"Aku bukan adikmu, jadi kenapa aku harus memanggilmu ' _oppa'?_ "

"Kalu begitu panggil aku _'yeobo'._ "

" _Big NO!"_

" _Wae?_ Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, tak ada salahnya mulai sekarang kau berlatih memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, nanti saja setelah kita menikah."

" _Jinjja?_ Kau akan memanggilku _'Yeobo'_ setelah kita menikah nanti?"

"Haish! _Molla-molla._ "

"Ya! Kau sudah berjanji Baekhyun-ssi. Lebih baik kau menepatinya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

" _Yeobo_!" panggil Chanyeol lirih sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Bee. Jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini, kau akan kembali mendesah panjang di bawahku."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena siang tadi aku mendapatkan tamu bulananku."

" _Mwo_!"

Baekhyun memamerkan giginya yang rapi, senyum lebar tak berdosa.

"Haish! Lalu apa gunanya suasana romantis ini kalau aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa padamu, Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar menanggapi ungkapan kesal Chanyeol.

"Tak harus melakukan apa-apa. Kita akan pergi ke kamar, lalu tidur sambil berpelukan."

Chanyeol melirik tajam Baekhyun. Tidur sambil berpelukan? Hah!

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan berbisik kecil.

"Tapi bohong."

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah mengatakan hal itu. Jangan sampai Chanyeol menyadari keisengannya ini.

Chanyeol masih diam, memikirkan apa yang baru di bisikkan Baekhyun padanya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Em...

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian semua terhadap cerita ini**_

 _ **Jangan tanya kenapa cerita yang lain belum di up, story line untuk cerita yang lainnya sudah tergambar di pikiran, tapi untuk memulai mengetik, masih belum dapat feelnya. Maafkan author yang labil ini. #bow**_

 _ **Tapi pasti di lanjut kok, doakan saja secepatnya yach...**_

 _ **Kurang panjang thor chap ini? 5000 kata masih kurang panjang? Penulisnya sampai kebas jari-jarinya ini, kriting. Ehehehehehe...**_

 _ **Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan, tapi bingung mau nulis apalagi disini. Ehm... yang jelas terimakasih yang sebesarnya atas perhatian kalian semua.**_

 _ **Untuk kalian, apa yang membuat kalian suka membaca?**_

 _ **Selamat bergabung untuk reader baru...**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guy ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Love Is Never Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **16 END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian.**_

"Jangan pulang terlambat hari ini, ingat kita ada janji dengan keluargamu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil merapikan dasi yang baru di simpulkannya di kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Ehm." Gumam Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Joo Hyun dan Jongdae juga ikut 'kan?"

"Iya, mereka ikut. Sudah! Kau sudah sangat tampan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, memastikan calon pendampingnya itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun. Merapatkan tubuh kecil itu pada tubuhnya.

"Mana hadiah untukku."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan aku tampan, bukankah seharusnya aku mendapatkan hadiah?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya, lalu sejurus kemudian satu kecupan di layangkan gadis mungil itu diatas pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Hanya kecupan?"

"Ehm. Hadiah utamanya nanti malam kalau sepanjang hari ini kau jadi anak yang baik. _Arrata?"_ Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan, layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang membuat perjanjian dengan anaknya.

"Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik Bee, jadi siapkan hadiahnya untukku." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum meraup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mencium, menyesap dan melumat bibir itu, bagi sebagian orang, mungkin kegiatan itu akan membosankan seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun bagi Chanyeol, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bibir Baekhyun terlalu menggoda bila hanya di lihat saja.

Tiga bulan berlalu pasca keputusan Chanyeol yang bersedia membuka hati untuk keluarganya. Hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik sekarang ini, meski rasa canggung itu masih ada. Chanyeol sekarang bisa duduk bersama ayah dan dua kakak iparnya tanpa urat yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Menghabiskan waktu membahas pekerjaan dengan lebih santai.

Dengan ibunya, meski kaku, Chanyeol tak lagi menolak pelukan wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Sesekali bila ada waktu, dia juga akan menemani ibunya sekedar minum teh di teras belakang rumah mereka.

Tak hanya Chanyeol yang merasakan dampak perubahan itu, Baekhyun juga merasakannya. Ibu Chanyeol a.k.a Kim Junsu, semakin sering datang menemui Baekhyun di kantornya. Terkadang Baekhyun diajak ke salon atau sekedar berbelanja.

Dan seperti yang sudah di rencanakan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Pria tinggi itu menyerahkan kepemilikin _**Cloud 9**_ sepenuhnya pada sang ayah. Awalnya, Yoochun sempat menolak hal itu, dia sudah merasa cukup tua untuk mengurus perusahaan sebesar _**Cloud 9**_ saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya, menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada pemilik yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan dua menantunya yang lain dan tentunya Chanyeol juga, Yoochun kembali memegang tampuk kepemimpinan tertinggi perusahaan itu.

Chanyeol juga tak main-main dengan Kang _building,_ perusahaan yang hampir pailit setelah kasus Seulgi itu, dia serahkan pada Jongdae. Dan setelah tiga bulan di urus Jongdae, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang furniture itu kembali bangkit.

" _Eomma_ mengajakmu kemana lagi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku ada pekerjaan di Itaewon hari ini. Ehm... Chanyeollie, bisakah hari ini Kris _oppa_ tidak mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Wae?_ Kau mau berkencan dengan siapa itu...ehm... Jo-jonghyun?''

"Bukan. Aku memang akan pergi dengan dia dan Fanny _eonni_. Tapi bukan karena itu ak..."

"Kris harus ikut!"

"Aku bosan diikuti terus. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku punya _guard._ 'Kan aneh orang melihatnya."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang raut wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Aku yang merasa seperti itu." Baekhyun tertunduk sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Merajuk.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau diikuti terus."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata bersinar terang menatap tunangannya itu.

"Besok aku akan menyuruhnya kembali ke China." Lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung membuat sinar bahagia di mata Baekhyun meredup seketika.

"Kenapa?"

"Tugasnya adalah menjagamu dan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi bila kau di luar rumah. Kalau kau tak mau diikuti dia terus, bukankah lebih baik dia di pulangkan? Aku hanya butuh Jongdae dan Taecyeon _hyung_ untuk menemaniku bekerja. Zhoumi _hyung_ mengawal Joo Hyun. Jadi... daripada dia tak memiliki pekerjaan disini, bukankah lebih baik di pulangkan? Disana dia bisa bekerja dengan Hankyung _ahjussi_ lagi."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa marah. Kau tak salah Bee."

Chanyeol hendak melangkah pergi dari kamarnya, ketika Baekhyun menarik kemejanya dari belakang.

"Tapi nada bicaramu datar, itu artinya kau marah."

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya itu lembut. Kemudian dia menggiring Baekhyun hingga duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Aku tak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari. Kau pun tak bisa setiap menit atau setiap jam memberi kabar padaku. Banyak rasa khawatir yang aku rasakan setiap tak mendengar kabar tentangmu. Aku tahu aku berlebihan dan aku tak seharusnya bertindak begitu, tapi Bee rasa cinta yang kumiliki untukmu, sepertinya mengharuskan hal itu terjadi. Maaf kalau kau tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Kris _hyung_ di sisimu, aku membutuhkan dia bukan hanya untuk menjagamu dan mengikutimu sepanjang hari. Aku membutuhkannya untuk memberiku info tentangmu kalau kau tak mulai tak membalas pesanku. Dan karena sekarang kau protes dengan keberadaannya, maka ak..."

 _ **Chup!**_

Baekhyun melayangkan kecupan di atas bibir Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu, terpaksa diam.

" _Saranghae._ Maaf kalau aku terkesan tak menghargai usahamu untuk menjagaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku yang terlalu mencintaimu, hingga rasa takut kehilanganmu membuatku melakukan segala cara untuk bisa tetap menjagamu. Maaf atas ketid..."

Chanyeol kembali menghentikan ucapannya, karena Baekhyun kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku terima dia sebagai _guard_ ku, yang akan menjagaku selama kau tak disisiku. Terimakasih sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga si mungil kini terbaring di ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang memenjara tubuh mungil itu.

"Kalau ini di lanjutkan, _meeting_ mu paling tidak harus diundur satu jam lagi, aku juga harus mengundur jadwalku di Itaewon dan..."

"Kau cerewet sekali Bee." Sergah Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun hingga duduk. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan merangkul pinggang Chanyeol.

Dia mencintai pria itu, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan pria itu. Dia ingin setiap hari memeluk tubuh besar itu dan menikmati kehangatan pelukan itu.

 _Tuhan..._

 _Aku ingin bersamanya. Ijinkan aku mendampinginya._

.

.

.

Jongdae memarkir mobilnya di sebuah pelataran parkir di salah satu komplek pemakaman. Dia turun dari mobilnya dengan sebuket mawar putih di tangannya.

Jongdae kemudian melangkah melewati pelataran luas pemakaman itu, sebelum kemudian dia menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Namun, baru beberapa anak tangga yang di tapakinya, Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya karena matanya menangkap bayangan wanita paruhbaya yang sangat di kenalnya, menuruni tangga. Jongdae memilih menunggu wanita itu.

Ya!

Wanita itu adalah Kim Ryeowook, asisten pribadi keluarga Park yang juga sekaligus ibu kandung dari Minseok.

" _Annyeonghashimika ahjumma!"_

Ryeowook terlihat kaget dengan sapaan Jongdae, wanita itu menatap Jongdae sambil mengembangkan senyum kaku. Hubungannya dengan Jongdae tak pernah baik sejak sebelum Minseok meninggal sampai dengan saat ini.

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Ryeowook yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Jongdae.

" _Nde._ Anda?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab, tapi dia memberi isyarat pada Jongdae untuk mengikutinya.

Jongdae menuruti keinginan Ryeowook. Dia di ajak ke sebuah rest area yang terdapat di komplek pemakaman itu. Ryeowook duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian diikuti Jongdae yang mengambil duduk tak jauh dari wanita itu.

Mereka saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Jongdae tak ingin memulai pembicaraan karena sepertinya bukan dia yang ingin bicara banyak disini. Beberapa kali Jongdae mendengar desah nafas di tarik berat dari bibir wanita di sampingnya itu. Mungkinkah Ryeowook sedang merangkai kalimat untuk bicara padany?

"Terimakasih sudah merawatnya dengan begitu baik, Jongdae-ssi."

Jongdae mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap wanita itu sesaat sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke depan, pada bukit berundak yang sana berjajar rapi ratusan batu nisan. Salah satu dari ratusan nama yang tercetak di batu nisan itu, ada nama kekasihnya, Kim Minseok.

"Bukankah ini seharusnya tugas anda?"

"Ehm... bahkan untuk sampai ke tempat ini, aku harus meyakinkan hatiku bertahun-tahun bahwa yang menimpa padanya bukan salahku." Ryeowook tertunduk dalam.

Jongdae menatap Ryeowook sekali lagi. Kasihan sebenarnya, menatap wajah lelah itu. Jujur, dia tak membenci Ryeowook, dia hanya tak terima, kenapa Ryeowook seakan menutup mata atas kepergian Minseok.

"Bertahun-tahun saya menyimpan pertanyaan ini, apa yang anda pikirkan saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya?"

"Aku tak berhak membela diri, karena apapun isi pembelaanku, aku tetaplah bersalah. Yang bisa ku katakan padamu, saat itu aku hanya takut menerima kenyataan, bahwa secara tak langsung dia pergi karena aku."

"Sepicik itu pemikiran anda?"

"Kau mengatakan aku picik?"

"Lalu apa yang bisa menggambarkan pemikiran anda selain kata itu. Putri anda membutuhkan anda saat itu, tapi anda sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Kalau memang anda merasa bersalah, bukankah seharusnya anda datang dan meminta maaf padanya? Anda tak melakukan itu _ahjumma._ Bahkan sampai dengan Yesung _ahjussi_ meninggalkan rumah besar, anda tetap memilih diam."

Tanpa terasa airmata Ryeowook jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya mendengar Jongdae mengatakan hal itu. Memang benar, dia memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, daripada harus menunggui jenazah putrinya di rumah duka. Mungkin semua berpikir dia tamak dan tak peduli dengan putri tunggalnya itu, tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, dia begitu ingin menjadi bagian dari prosesi itu. Hanya saja, ketakutan yang luar biasa akan kenyataan yang menimpa Minseok-lah yang membuatnya memilih menjauh.

"Anda tahu apa yang sangat dia inginkan ketika dia masih hidup? Dia hanya memiliki satu keinginan, di peluk oleh anda. Itulah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatnya bersedia menjadi bagian dari rumah besar itu. Dia ingin dekat dengan anda, dia ingin anda melihatnya dan bangga atas pencapaiannya. Tapi... sampai dengan detik terakhir dia hidup, pelukan itu tak pernah dia dapatkan. Harapannya untuk di lihat anda pun, tak pernah terwujud. Lalu... apakah pantas anda di sebut sebagai ibu?"

 _ **Deg**_

Ryeowook menatap Jongdae dengan mata basahnya. Dia tak menyangka, pria yang pernah di kenalkan Minseok padanya, satu bulan sebelum putrinya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, berani bicara dengan begitu lantang padanya.

"Maaf kalau saya kurang ajar. Tapi memang inilah yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda. Terimakasih untuk kedatangan anda, saya yakin dia pasti senang melihat ibunya datang mengunjunginya. Saya permisi _ahjumma."_

Jongdae tak menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Jongdae mungkin sudah bertindak dengan kurang ajar, tapi memang ini yang ingin di lakukannya bila dia di beri kesempatan bicara secara pribadi dengan Ryeowook.

Hari ini Tuhan menjawab doanya. Pertanyaan yang dia simpan lama, akhirnya sampai juga pada orang yang tepat.

Jongdae melangkah cepat menuju tempat yang selalu di datanginya paling tidak satu kali dalam satu bulan.

Begitu sampai di tempat itu, Jongdae meletakkan bungan yang di bawanya di hadapan nisan, berdampingan dengan bunga lily yang sepertinya di letakkan Ryeowook disana. Setelah itu, dia mundur satu langkah dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Baru beberapa detik Jongdae memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengamit lengannya.

Saat matanya terbuka kemudian, dia melihat Minseok berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Jongdae yang diangguki Minseok.

"Sangat bahagia." Jongdae ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minseok.

Jongdae merasakan tangan Minseok turun ke bawah, lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

" _Gomawo_ sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu semampuku."

Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang, tugasmu menjaga Hyunie. Jangan sakiti dia, dia gadis yang baik."

Jongdae menatap Minseok.

"Setelah sekian lama menunggu, hari ini, aku bisa pergi dengan senyum bahagia _chagi._ Aku mencintai _appa,_ aku mencintai _eomma,_ aku mencintai Hyunie dan aku... aku sangat mencintaimu _chagiya._ "

" _Nado saranghae."_

Sekali lagi Minseok tersenyum, kemudian satu kecupan dia layangkan di atas pipi Jongdae. Asisten pribadi Chanyeol itu menutup matanya, merasakan kecupan yang seolah nyata itu.

" _Neomu saranghae, neomu joahae Jongdae-ya."_

Jongdae merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Aku berdoa, bila nanti kita di lahirkan kembali, aku ingin di beri kepercayaan lagi untuk menjagamu, Minseok-ah."

.

.

.

 _Mansion_ keluarga Park yang sangat besar itu, terlihat begitu ramai malam ini. Beberapa kolega bisnis dari Yoochun datang mengunjungi kediamannya itu.

Ada apa?

Malam ini, mereka mengadakan jamuan makan malam.

Suasana di halaman belakang rumah itu, tak kalah ramai dengan suasana di depan rumah. Beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir di sana, menikmati suasana ramah jamuan makan itu.

Di salah satu sudut taman, Chanyeol tampak berdiri memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Dia sendirian, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menemaninya, pamit ke belakang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan dia... pada dasarnya Chanyeol tak menyukai pesta. Dia tak suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan suasana pesta yang ramai, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya yang berdiri dua meter darinya, Yoochun yang di dampingi Junsu terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan dengan kolega bisnisnya. Mata Chanyeol memicing, perhatiannya semakin tajam pada kolega bisnis ayahnya itu, orang itu mengajak istri dan anak perempuannya sepertinya, sesekali pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu menatapnya.

Hah!

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan ayahnya. Dari gelagat orang itu, dia tahu kalau sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung dari senyum haha hihi yang di tampilkan orang itu di hadapan orangtuanya.

" _Annyeonghashimika!"_ Chanyeol membungkuk sopan di hadapan kolega bisnis ayahnya itu.

"Ini Tuan Son. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menawarkan kerjasama untuk bisnis travel kita. _Appa_ masih mengkajinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Saya sangat berharap kita bisa bekerjasama." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Tuan Son.

"Oh ya. Ini istri saya, Stella. Dan ini anak saya Son Seung Wan, yang biasa di sapa Wendy."

Wendy tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk pada Chanyeol, yang di balas hal yang sama oleh pria itu.

"Ah! Baekhyunie!" pekik Junsu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang hendak menghampiri Irene berjengit kaget mendengar pekikan ibu Chanyeol itu. Gadis itu menatap sesaat, lalu ketika Junsu melambaikan tangannya meminta mendekat, Baekhyun baru melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia calon menantu kami." Ujar Junsu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Tuan Son dan keluarganya. Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa, menatap Junsu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Pun demikian, dia tetap memperkenalkan diri pada kolega bisnis ayah Chanyeol itu.

" _Annyeonghashimnika,_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ Senang bertemu dengan anda semua disini." Senyum Baekhyun terkembang cantik.

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat reaksi Tuan Son. Wajah pria paruhbaya itu memerah, entah menahan marah atau justru menahan malu.

"Ah _nde._ Kami juga senang bertemu anda, Baekhyun-ssi." Tuan Son tersenyum kaku membalas Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil yang malam ini memakai mini _dress_ hitam dengan rambut di kepang sederhana itu, kemudian mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang lapar tadi, ayo makan dulu!" ajaknya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan meraih pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu Tuan Son, silahkan nikmati pestanya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunduk sopan lalu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan Baekhyun di dalam rangkulannya.

Kemesraan pasangan itu, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap iri.

Beberapa dari orang-orang yang hadir di acara itu, mungkin tak tahu bagaimana sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya meski imbas dari sepak terjang _enterpreneur_ muda itu mereka rasakan.

Dan melihat Chanyeol secara langsung seperti malam ini, pantaslah kalau Tuan Kang dulu begitu ingin menjadikan pria itu menantunya. Pesona dan kharisma yang dimiliki Chanyeol tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan sorot mata tajam dan dinginnya.

Namun, beberapa orang yang memiliki anak gadis dan berniat menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol, harus memupuk niat itu dalam-dalam. Karena Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri. Dan dari gestur tubuhnya, siapapun bisa melihat, betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai wanita yang saat ini di rangkulnya itu.

"Kenapa tadi _eommonie_ tiba-tiba memanggilku dan mengenalkan aku pada mereka?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah dan saat ini dia sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tak lihat mereka membawa anak gadisnya? Mereka sengaja melakukan hal itu, menawarkan anaknya untuk kepentingan bisnis mereka."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dulu, saat aku baru akan menangani rencana pernikahanmu, aku dan Fanny _eonni_ sering membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana bisa orangtua mengabaikan perasaan anaknya demi kepentingan mereka sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Beberapa orang kaya memang melakukan hal itu, untuk mengamankan bisnis mereka."

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal itu pada anak-anak kita nanti?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu dengan cepat dia mengecup singkat pipi gadis mungil yang malam ini terlihat sangat sexy dengan gaun hitamnya.

"Aku mengijinkanmu membunuhku kalau aku sampai melakukan hal itu pada anak-anak kita nantinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, keduanya kemudian saling berciuman dengan gerakan bibir yang sangat lembut.

"Ehem!"

Tautan bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlepas saat suara deheman mamoir ke indera pendengaran mereka.

Saat mereka menoleh ke belakang, Sooyoung terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Di luar sangat ramai, kalian sempat saja berbuat mesum disini." Omel Sooyoung sambil melangkah mendekati pasangan itu.

"Siapa yang mesum? Aku hanya sedang menciumnya." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

"Siapa yang tak tahu dirimu, Chanyeol-ah. Kelihatannya saja kau pendiam dan dingin, tapi bila menyangkut dia, kau akan berubah sangat mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum _nunna._ "

"Aaaaa... benarkah? Aku tak percaya."

"Bagiku, tak masalah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Karena pendapat ngawurmu itu, tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa untukku. Auch!" Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang baru saja melayangkan satu cubitan di pinggangnya. Mata gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

" _Wae_?"

Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya gemas, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sooyoung.

"Apa yang _eonni_ cari?" tanya Baekhyun, Sooyoung terlihat bingung.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang perlahan mulai membaik, tapi adiknya itu terkadang masih menganggapnya musuh. Bahkan di awal-awal membaiknya hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tak mengijinkannya mendekati Baekhyun. Kalaupun misalnya ibunya mengajaknya dan Baekhyun pergi, Baekhyun harus di kawal dua orang dan Baekhyun tak boleh jauh dari dua pengawal pribadinya itu.

Untuk seseorang yang pernah memiliki niat mencelakai Baekhyun, sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan begitu saja menaruh kepercayaannya disana.

"Gelas untuk membuat susu." Sooyoung masih terlihat kebingungan. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu membuka lemari bawah dan mengambil gelas dari rak di dalam lemari itu.

"Ini! _Eonni_ membutuhkan air panas?"

"Ehm." Sooyoung mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil gelas yang di pegang Sooyoung, lalu menuju dispenser dan mengalirkan air panas dari alat itu ke dalam gelas kemudian. Setelah terisi sebagian, Baekhyun menyerahkan pada Sooyoung kembali.

" _Gomawo_ Baek-ah." Ujar Sooyoung sambil berlalu, tanpa menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol yang tengah asik menyantap menu makan malamnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi padanya Tuan muda?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan menuntutnya.

"Aku sudah bersikap dengan sangat baik, Bee. Apa kurang?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kadang, menghadapi Chanyeol dengan sikap keras kepalanya sangatlah melelahkan. Oleh karena itu, kadang dia memilih pergi sebelum pertengkaran pecah.

"Terserah kau saja. Habiskan makananmu, aku keluar!"

Belum juga berbalik dan melangkah pergi, Chanyeol menarik cepat tangan Baekhyun.

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berusaha bersikap lebih baik Bee. Kalau hasilnya tak seperti yang kau harapkan, aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol begitu paham dimana titik kelemahan Baekhyun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, hati Baekhyun akan luluh dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Kemudian dia merangkul tubuh besar itu.

"Maaf terlalu memaksamu Chanyeollie. Aku seharusnya tahu, memberi maaf dan menaruh kepercayaan terhadap orang yang pernah menggoreskan luka di hati kita itu tak mudah."

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi Bee."

"Ehm... jangan bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti itu. Sooyoung _eonni_ bermaksud bercanda tadi."

"Eoh."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu keduanya saling menatap. Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu, setiap hari aku mensyukuri kehadiranmu di hidupku Bee. Kau ada di sisiku, bukan hanya sebagai pasangan. Tapi juga sebagai pengingat. Kau dan Jaejoong _imo,_ memiliki peran sama di kehidupanku dan di kehidupan Yunho _samchon._ Kalau Yunho _samchon_ tak menikah dengan Jaejoong _imo,_ dia bisa menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari _abeoji._ "

"Benarkah?"

"Ambisinya untuk menjadi penguasa di tekan dalam-dalam hingga menguap dengan sendirinya, karena Jaejoong _imo_ pernah mengatakan satu kalimat yang sangat di takuti Yunho _samchon_."

"Kalimat apa?"

" _Samchon_ bisa mengejar ambisinya dan membangun kerajaan bisnis besar, dengan catatan kalau _samchon_ memilih bisnis itu, maka dia akan kehilangan _imo,_ Changmin _hyung_ dan Moonbinie."

Alis Baekhyun naik.

" _Samchon_ begitu mencintai _imo._ Maka dari itu, dia menggerakkan bisnisnya sewajarnya saja. Aku ingin menikah denganmu Bee, bukan hanya karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena denganmu aku tahu mana yang menjadi tujuan kebahagiaanku."

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar Chanyeol mengungkapkan kalimat yang membuatnya melambung itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku Bee."

Chanyeol meraup lembut bibir Baekhyun, kemudian melumatnya dengan perlahan. Melalui ciuman itu, dia ingin memberitahu pada kekasihnya itu, bahwa dia sangat mencintai si mungil yang sangat suka memprotesnya itu.

" _Saranghae_ Bee."

" _Nado."_

.

.

.

Acara malam ini, belum berakhir. Kini semua tamu sudah duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka terlihat serius mendengar cerita demi cerita yang mengalir dari bibir Yoochun. Cerita bagaimana dia membangun _**Cloud 9**_ untuk pertama kalinya, lalu mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah perusahaan berskala internasional.

Yoochun juga membagikan beberapa masalah yang sempat dialami keluarganya, dimana dia kemudian menjadi sangat tamak ketika kesuksesan menghampirinya. Dimana dia seolah lupa akan kehadiran anak-anaknya. Dimana kemudian dia dibutakan harta hingga lupa ada hak anak-anaknya untuk bahagia.

Dia akhir ceritanya, tak lupa Yoochun mengingatkan para orangtua yang hadir di acaranya itu bahwa dari semua harta yang mereka miliki, senyum bahagia anak-anak mereka adalah harta yang paling berharga.

" _ **Sebelum saya turun dari sini, ijinkan saya mengundang dua orang yang paling berharga bagi kami, terutama saya dan istri saya."**_

Suasana cukup riuh setelah Yoochun mengatakan hal itu, tamu undangan menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira dua orang itu?

" _ **Baekhyunie! Jongdae-ah! Bisakah kalian naik kesini?"**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang di panggil untuk menemani Yoochun dan Junsu di atas panggung kecil itu?

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae juga mengerutkan dahinya mendengar namanya di sebut. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

" _Abeoji_ memanggilmu, majulah _oppa!_ " bisik Irene.

Jongdae menatap Irene sekali lagi. Setelah melihat Irene mengangguk, baru Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah maju.

"Mereka memanggilmu Bee. Majulah!"

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongdae dari belakang.

Langkah keduanya menjadi perhatian seluruh tamu undangan.

" _ **Yang ini, Kim Jongdae. Dia pria baik yang menjaga putraku dan putri bungsuku. Padanya, kami menitipkan kebahagiaan putri kami. Sedangkan dia, Byun Baekhyun. Satu-satunya calon menantu perempuan kami. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang paling di cintai Chanyeollie. Ehm... jadi kalau anda-anda semua ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan Chanyeol, dekati dia dulu."**_

Chanyeol mengulum senyum tipis mendengar kelekar ayahnya di atas panggung. Irene yang duduk di sampingnya, menyentuh lembut lengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

" _Abeoji_ kali ini tidak salah mengatakan hal itu _oppa."_

" _ **Untuk dua calon menantu saya ini, saya ingin memberikan pada masing-masing lima belas persen saham Cloud 9."**_

" _Ani!"_ seru Baekhyun seketika. Seruannya sepertinya mewakili Jongdae juga.

Tak hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang terkejut dengan seruan Baekhyun. Tamu undangan yang ada di tempat itu juga di buat terkejut.

"Saya menghargai maksud baik anda berdua. Untuk hal itu, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Tapi maaf saya tak bisa menerimanya. Saya bahagia dengan apa yang saya miliki saat ini, usaha saya berjalan dengan lancar, saya dicintai oleh putra satu-satunya di keluarga ini dan saya di terima baik di keluarga ini, bagi saya itu lebih dari cukup. _Gomapshimnida abeonim, eommonim."_ Baekhyun mundur satu langkah, lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf juga rasa hormatnya pada dua orang di hadapannya itu.

Jawaban sama di sampaikan oleh Jongdae. Dia tak membutuhkan saham itu, di beri kepercayaan oleh Chanyeol untuk mengurus Kang _building_ saja sudah merupakan hadiah yang sangat besar untuknya, apalagi ini.

"Maaf kalau jawaban saya mengecewakan anda. Tapi memang itulah yang harus saya katakan. Saya mencintai Joo Hyunie bukan karena latar belakang keluarganya. Saya mencintainya karena dia Joo Hyun. Gadis yang menangis di hadapan saya lima tahun yang lalu karena keluarganya tak hadir di acara wisudanya setelah lulus S1. Saya mencintainya karena dialah wanita yang membuat hati saya berdebar lagi setelah kepergian Minseok. Bagi saya, di beri ijin untuk menjadikan dia istri saya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. _Gomapta Ahjussi, ahjumma._ "

Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya, sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya dan juga rasa terimakasihnya pada pasangan suami istri Park itu.

Yoochun menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan kekaguman. Kemudian dia melangkah maju, untuk memeluk Jongdae.

"Seperti yang pernah dikatakan istriku padamu, jaga dan bahagiakan Irene dengan cintamu." Bisik Yoochun yang diangguki Jongdae.

Yoochun melepas pelukannya, dia menepuk pelan pipi Jongdae sebelum berpindah ke hadapan Baekhyun. Sebelum memeluk Baekhyun dia sempat melirik Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kelekarnya lagi.

"Aku harap kau tak marah kalau aku memeluknya Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tertawa lebar dari tempat duduknya. Gerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan sang ayah untuk memeluk kekasih hatinya.

Yoochun kemudian memeluk Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan yang kau lakukan pada kami Baekhyunie." Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _ **Karena mereka tak bersedia menerima saham ini, maka saya akan memberikan saham itu pada sebuah yayasan sosial."**_

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Raut bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah para tamu undangan. Babak baru dalam kehidupan pasangan suami istri Park telah di mulai. Mereka berjanji, malam ini dan seterusnya, mereka akan menjaga kebahagiaan mereka bersama anak-anak mereka. Benar... harta yang melimpah tak menjamin hidup akan selalu bahagia, karena kebahagiaan tak selalu tentang harta.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, sesederhana cara Baekhyun tersenyum, yang dengan senyum itu, dia seolah mengajak orang lain untuk tersenyum bersamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bee." Bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Yoochun tersenyum lebar membalas hal itu.

"Ayo! Pose yang bagus, aku akan meminta dia mencetaknya dalam ukuran besar lalu di pajang di ruang keluarga nantinya!" seru Jongsuk.

Pesta sudah usai dari satu jam yang lalu dan mereka masih di sibukkan dengan sesi foto keluarga. Ini yang terakhir setelah sebelumnya puluhan foto dengan berbagai gaya tersimpan di kamera itu.

Untuk gaya terakhir ini, Sooyoung dan Siwon serta Jong Suk dan Shin Hye berdiri di belakang Yoochun dan Junsu yang duduk di kursi panjang. Lami, cucu mereka dari Sooyoung dan Siwon duduk di pangkuan Yoochun. Di samping Yoochun, Baekhyun duduk tenang dengan mengamit lengan pria paruh baya itu, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sandaran kursi tepat di samping Baekhyun. Irene mengambil tempat duduk di samping ibunya. Sedang Jongdae mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Chanyeol, bedanya bila Chanyeol di sisi Baekhyun, Jongdae ada di posisi Irene.

"Semua siap! _Hana... dul... set!"_

 _ **Ckrek!**_

.

.

.

"Yeeeaaaaayyyyy!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Impiannya terkabul, dia bisa pergi liburan ke Santorini dengan Luhan. Hanya berdua tanpa pengawalan. Ehm,,, kalaupun ada mereka harus berada di jarak sepuluh meter dari kedua wanita mungil itu.

Senyum Baekhyun tak lepas kala kakinya menginjak bandara udara internasional Santorini. Setelah keluar dari bandara, otomatis, mereka hanya berdua di negara asing ini. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini, berlibur hanya berdua saja dengan Luhan.

Namun...

Hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi saat langkahnya sampai di pintu luar bandara. Sepasang mata sipitnya, menangkap dua sosok yang sangat di kenalnya, berdiri di sebelah mobil masing-masing. Menyambut kedatangan mereka.

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun menarik kasar lengan Luhan. Dia tak bisa menerima hal ini. Ini di luar dugaannya. Dan sepertinya hanya dia disini yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun canggung.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita hanya ingin berdua saja, tapi... mereka mengancam. Terutama kekasihmu itu, dia mengancam akan meminta pihak imigrasi untuk mencabut pasport kita kalau mereka tak boleh ikut."

"Heh!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya, kemudian beralih pada dua pria tinggi yang berjarak lima meter dari mereka dan saat ini tengah mengembangkan senyum menyebalkan.

Baekhyun melangkah gusar mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini? Aku sudah mengatakan aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Luhan saja, kenapa kau mengganggu?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga ingin liburan Bee. Aku rasa Santorini memang bagus, jadi..."

"Kau bisa pergi ke tempat lain!"

"Aku inginnya disini, bersamamu."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya di tekuk dalam. Dia kesal. Rencana yang di susunnya untuk liburan kali ini, hancur seketika.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Hyung._ Sampai bertemu lagi!" seru Sehun sambil mengamit pinggang Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Luhanie!"

"Nikmati liburanmu Baek-ah. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai jumpa lagi." Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang di sewa Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Mereka berlibur berdua, kita berlibur berdua."

"Aku tidak mau. Kita ikuti mereka!"

"Tidak bisa. Mereka ke Oia. Kita ke Imerovigli."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena seperti yang mereka katakan, kita nikmati liburan kita berdua saja dan mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Di hari keempat nanti, kita akan bertemu mereka di Kamari." Sahut Chanyeol kalem sambil membimbing Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil sewaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia tak merasa ada yang perlu di katakan pada Chanyeol. Percuma juga banyak bicara, toh apa yang di katakannya tak di dengar. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun tetap diam tak peduli.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Reservasi hotel sudah di lakukan sebelumnya oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu mendekati meja informasi, berbicara singkat pada petugas di sana, kemudian kembali pada Baekhyun dengan kunci kamar di tangannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang terjadi di dalam mobil, Baekhyun masih tetap diam bahkan ketika kakinya menginjak kamar yang di sewa Chanyeol untuk liburan ini.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau..."

 _ **Bruk!**_

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Dengan kasar dia menarik bantal dan menutupi telingannya dengan bantal itu. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dalam hati, dia hanya bisa meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Dia tak bisa kalau harus jauh dari Baekhyun, bahkan untuk sehari saja. Sementara kekasihny itu, merencanakan perjalanan liburan berdua saja dengan Luhan dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh di sini. Bayangkan! Betapa merana hidupnya di Korea tanpa Baekhyun kalau dia membiarkan Baekhyun liburan dengan caranya sendiri.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengawasi dari jauh saja, tapi ketika kakinya menginjak Santorini kemarin, niatnya berubah. Baekhyun tak bisa di biarkan sendirian di salah satu tempat terindah di negara pada dewa ini. Ketakutannya benar-benar tak beralasan. Masa iya, dia takut kalau Baekhyun akan tergoda dengan pria-pria di kota ini. ehm...

 _ **Srek!**_

Chanyeol membuka tirai, lalu membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon. Chanyeol cukup pintar memilih hotel yang akan dia tempati selama empat hari ke depan. Tanpa perlu jauh-jauh berjalan keluar, dia bisa menikmati keindahan kota ini dari balkon hotel ini. Terlebih, pemandangan sore hari akan lebih indah di nikmati di Imerovigli.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamar. Lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membangunkannya.

"Bee!" bisiknya. Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol melongok, hatinya seolah tercubit mendapati bantal di bawah Baekhyun basah oleh airmata.

"Bee. Maaf." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Maaf atas keegoisanku Bee."

Baekhyun tetap diam, hanya suara isakannya yang kian terdengar jelas.

"Bee!"

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya aku bisa menjaga diriku di sini? Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku berdua dengan Luhan setelah semua yang terjadi dengan kita. Setelah tiga bulan aku di sibukkan dengan berbagai hal, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku. Tapi..."

"Maaf. Aku ingin memberimu kebebasan itu, tapi... aku tak bisa tidak melihatmu sehari saja Bee. Jadi..."

"Aku hanya liburan Chanyeollie."

"Meski itu hanya liburan."

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, dengan mata basahnya, dia menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Apa kau akan mengikat kakiku kalau kita menikah nanti?"

Chanyeol juga ikut bangun, matanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Bee. Sampai-sampai kadang yang ku lakukan di luar logikaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti, tapi yang jelas, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Baekhyun menyelami iris hitam itu, yang selalu menunjukkan cinta yang besar untuknya. Namun di beberapa kesempatan, mata itu sering terlihat terluka.

"Kemarilah!" Chanyeol turun dari ranjang, lalu menggandeng Baekhyun dan menghela gadis itu ke balkon.

Baekhyun di buat takjub dengan pemandangan dari balkon ini. Bangunan berarsitektur khas Cyclades yang berwarna putih dapat di nikmatinya dari sini, berbanding terbalik dengan birunya langit.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap pria itu, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Desa ini di juluki _**Balcony to the Aegea**_."

"Artinya?"

"Secara harfiah aku tak tahu, tapi julukan itu di sematkan karena panorama matahari tenggelam di desa ini sangat indah. Aku ingin menikmati itu denganmu disini Bee."

Chanyeol menarik pelan pinggang Baekhyun. Setengah jam lagi, matahari akan turun ke peraduannya, dia ingin menikmatinya dengan pujaan hatinya itu disini.

Chanyeol duduk di pagar pembatas balkon dengan Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah dalam suasana hati yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

" _Aku jatuh cinta padanya lima bulan yang lalu, saat dia berdiri di depanku menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang pernikahanku. Awalnya, aku merasa semua akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi ternyata tidak, perasaanku justru semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Dan sampai detik ini, perasaan itu tetap tumbuh. Terimakasih untuk segala anugerahMu ini Tuhan. Aku akan selalu menjaga malaikatMu ini. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan membahagiakannya dengan segala kemampuanku."_

"Bee!"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

" _Saranghae!_ "

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping, senyumnya terkembang tipis.

" _Nado."_

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mereka berciuman dengan latar belakang langit kemerahan Santorini.

" _Bee! Aku tak pernah tahu, betapa aku bahagia dengan semua perasaan cinta ini untukmu."_

" _Chanyeollie! Gomawo untuk semua cintamu. Aku bahagia."_

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **TIDAK ADA EPILOG ATAU SEQUEL YA...**_

 _ **MOHON PENGERTIANNYA. #Bow**_

 _ **Sebuah cerita tak harus berakhir dengan menikah dan memiliki anak 'kan. Coba kita tengok drama Korea, setiap ending dari drama itu, tak harus menikah. Cukup dengan masalah yang sudah selesai dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama-sama. Untuk kelanjutannya, silahkan berimajinasi. Sekali lagi #DeepBow**_

 _ **Beberapa waktu lalu saya mendapat review dari reader di story BE WITH YOU, karena story itu sudah end, jadi saya ingin menjelaskan disini.**_

 _ **Untuk yang merasa kenal dengan penname (Guest), mohon sampaikan ini...**_

 _ **Pertama saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas koreksinya di dua ff saya, di review itu di tulis Be With You dan Gomawo, Saranghae!**_

 _ **Koreksi pertama tentang penggunaan marga untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah. Mbak mengkoreksi kalau ingin membuat cerita berlatar Korea, kalau sudah nikah jangan lupa ganti nama marga...**_

 _ **Jawaban saya : Mbaknya tolong cari di Google dengan keyword penggunaan marga bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah di Korea. Di sana di ulas lengkap, bahwa marga perempuan yang menikah tidak di ganti. Karena apa? Marga hanya di wariskan kepada garis keturunan laki-laki.**_

 _ **Lalu tentang pemilihan cast, nama yerim sudah di pakai untuk nama suster, tapi kok jadi anak Seulgi di akhir. Maaf kalau itu mengganggu, tapi menurut saya tak masalah, orang Korea banyak yang namanya sama bukan?**_

 _ **Lalu... untuk Sooyoung. Kenapa yang jadi kakak Baekhyun namanya Sooyoung dan yang jadi teman Baekhyun namanya juga sama tapi kemudian di panggil Joy.**_

 _ **Mbak kalau SM stand pasti tahu... SM punya Choi Sooyoung dan Park Sooyoung. Choi Sooyoung adalah member SNSD, yang di cerita Gomawo, Saranghae! Menjadi kakaknya Baekhyun. Dan Park Sooyoung adalah member RED VELVET yang biasa kita kenal dengan panggilan JOY, yang di cerita itu berperan sebagai teman Baekhyun. Untuk yang ini, saya juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanan itu.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih atas koreksinya.**_

 _ **Yang ingin saya katakan, ketika saya membuat satu cerita, semua tak hanya berasal dari imajinasi saya. Yang ingin saya tuangkan dalam tulisan saya, sudah saya pikirkan dan kalau ada yang mengganjal saya pasti cari infonya lebih dulu. Saya memang penulis abal-abal, tapi saya tak ingin memberi informasi yang salah atas tulisan saya.**_

 _ **Ijinkan saya membagikan kesulitan yang sering saya alami ketika membuat sebuah cerita.**_

 _ **Saat saya membuat satu cerita, yang sering saya hadapi adalah betapa sulitnya menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengawali chapter berikutnya. Lalu... saya juga merasa kesulitan ketika ingin memberi akhir yang manis dari cerita tersebut.**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas perhatian dan cinta kalian terhadapa cerita ini. Akhirnya, setelah sempat hopeless dengan cerita ini, saya bisa menyelesaikannya.**_

 _ **Dada saya berdebar2 saat menulis part akhir, ada apa dengan saya? Bagaimana dengan kalian?**_

 _ **Semoga chap akhir ini tak mengecewakan. Mari berjuang sama untuk maju dan menjadi lebih baik.**_

 _ **Kalau ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. #Bow**_

 _ **Untuk cerita yang lainnya, akan segera di up, tunggu ya, dan saya harap kalian sabar menunggu. Maaf atas keterlambatan ini.**_

 _ **Saya minta doa dari kalian, hari minggu kemarin, saya mengalami kecelakaan motor di perjalanan menuju kota Malang.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
